True Salamander
by MosesArk Reborn2000
Summary: When Natsu and Happy leave Fairy tail and go on their adventure instead of going to Tenrou, how will this change them and those around them. smarter, stronger and slightly more dark Natsu Character OCs and more mature story lines including the worst crimes that can be committed.
1. Chapter 1

**The True Salamander**

 _Chapter 1: The day it all changed_

December 5th X784

'It was a showery day in Magnolia when it all happened. When I found out what I was to my those people, and to think they didn't trust me that much when I've trusted them with my life how many times but I guess it doesn't anymore cause I doubt I will ever see them again.'

'At least Happy was on my side in all this, he didn't even care what I was being accused of, he just defended me cause he knew I would never do such a thing, sometimes that Exceed can be fill of surprises. It makes me feel lucky to have him as a friend and even more so to have him as a son' Natsu thought as he packed his bag with everything they would need as Happy did the same with kitchen-ware. "Hey Natsu I'm done packing on my side, how are you faring so far?" Happy asked as he flew into the room and landed on the couch without his usual glow or smile.

"Yeah I'm just round about done with this stuff, one more bag and we're done" Natsu responded as he zipped up the bag and looked at Happy with a broken grin only to noticed something off about Harpy's appearance.

"Hey Happy where is your backpack, you never go anywhere without it?" Natsu asked. "I simply don't want any reminders of this place, Fairy-tail and most of the members so I got rid of it, but I could ask you the same considering you have yet to touch your 'memory board'" Happy countered as he looked towards the board of their completed missions.

"Hmmmm…. I guess you could say that it's the same as yours and if I ever do it will be with one eye though" Natsu chuckled sadly as he rubbed the bandages over his left eye as he walked towards the board.

"Happy are you sure you want to do this you can always go back you know there's no need to follow me" Natsu said with a serious look on his face.

"Natsu we're partners that means we always have each other back and that will be hard for me do if I have no fuckin idea where you are" Happy said with a smirk of conviction.

"Thanks little buddy" Natsu said as he walked over to Happy and gave him a fist pound.

Nothing was said as the two finished up packing everything they thought valuable which was money which turned out to be over four million jewels in savings, cloths, (kitchen; camping; fishing; hunting and fitness) equipment as well as extra micro chest which were these teeny little chest that Natsu got from a job once, you could fit up to eight in your pocket but one can hold an elephant sized amount of stuff in it in cause they got more stuff in the way.

After they finished they placed their stuff in two satchel bags under a tree to save it from the downpour as Happy stayed with the stuff as Natsu went back inside his little dwelling and once again walked over to his 'memory board'.

As he gazed over each and every picture it served nothing but to fuel his very growing hatred for them till he gaze landed land upon a picture that broke his heart more it was already. That picture was of him, Lisanna and Happy, taken a few days before she 'died'. He looked at everything he had left behind one last time before setting the ablaze in a magnificent flame that soon caught on to everything in his small living room. He stepped out of his house back into the rain that reflected his emotional state at the time, gloomy and miserable as he watched it burn as if hell was devouring it. He and Happy collected their satchels, dawned their cloaks and set out on the lonely forest trail as the sky continued to cry for them and their misfortunes.

 _Two hours earlier_

On the streets of Magnolia heading toward the Fairy-Tail guildhall were two figures, one of them was a pink haired teen while the other was a blue furred Exceed.

These two were none other than Natsu and Happy, the pair had just return from a three day job together taking down a guild of bandits. The reason that they went alone was to stack up point for the upcoming S-class trails that only pick one wizard in the guild a year to join the group of elite.

"Say Natsu that was an easy mission, the bandits were just hard to find but the pay was good" Happy said as he pulled out a fish and begun eating it.

"Don't remind me Happy we are supposed to be doing hard missions so we looked good and plus I really got excited to fight them but NO! They had to such pushovers" Natsu said with a downcast look on his face.

"Don't tell Carla that though I plan on using this to impress her since I took out eight of them so she will have to notice me and dare I say share a fish with me." Happy proclaimed with hearts for eyes.

"And besides I know you are just going to use this to brag to Lisanna so don't you go judging me" Happy said with a smirk.

"Actually Happy my blue furred friend I wasn't going to do that but rub it in Stripper and Metal-heads faces but I supposed we can talk to her since it's been awhile.

"Yeah maybe I can give her one of the fish that I've been saving up" Happy said.

"Happy you do realise that what day will be here in five days-time right" Natsu asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Of course it will be the seven year anniversary since you guys found my egg" Happy said in a happy tone.

"And the seventh year seven anniversary since we became out little family" Natsu said as he looked up at the sky and closed his eyes with a happy look of consent smile, till a rain drop hit his face, he looked up and the sky was beginning to darken signalling the approach of rain so he and Happy sped up their pace to get out of the rain.

Once they got there, Natsu kicked open the large wooden doors to the guild building with a huge grin on his face. "We're back alive and the mission was a success" Natsu said as walked in with Happy by his flying. He stop mid-way to the bar when he notice something off. Instead of the greetings they would usually receive and a warm atmosphere, they were met with looks of anger, fear, shame and disappointment.

"What the matter guys, we have only been gone a couple of days?" a confused Happy asked.

"You two morons know exactly what you did so don't play dumb" a random member said as they looked away in disgust.

"Hey you wanna go cause I'm itching for a fight" Natsu responded with his fighting grin as he made his way over to said member only till he was hit by multiple spears of ice that launched him in the wall of the guild.

"Like we would ever let you hurt one of our own" An angry Gray said as made his way to the front of the growing crowd as well as Makarov and Mira who both had looks of disappointment on their faces.

"Natsu I want you to tell us why you attacked and destroyed half a town while on you last job" Makarov said in an ordering tone.

"What the hell! I didn't destroy any town on my last job, my mission me in the woods the whole time!" Natsu defended angrily as Happy help him out of the wall.

"Natsu just stop lying to us, there were witnesses that say you do it and describe you perfectly" Mira said with her eyes covered by her hair.

"Mira you saw the job I took! It was in the Worth Woodsea area, there **ARE** no towns in that area which is why I took it so I could go all out" Natsu said trying to use reason to convince them.

"Natsu the town you attacked was only a two hour flight from there if happy carried you there. We were able to get the council to not try to arrest you claiming that it was part of your job but I won't let your actions go unpunished. Natsu Dragneel for hurting innocent civilians and needless destruction of private and public property you are hereby banished from the Fairy-tail guild, you are to have your guild-mark removed and leave Magnolia by tomorrow.

"Gramps that is total bull-" Natsu begun but to be kicked into the wall breaking a few ribs in the process by none other Mira in her Satan form with a beyond pissed look on her face.

"That enough out of you just time you go too far and then lie about, you really have a death wish!" Mira said as her changed back to normal.

"You can't be serious master, you and I both know that even though Natsu can be destructive, he would never do something like this, tell them Lisanna." Happy said trying to defend Natsu as he look Lisanna way. Lisanna moved towards them in silence, each step could be heard thought out the hall as she finally stop right next to her sister.

"Natsu just stop, you always did have control issues problem but you always did the right thing but this… this is inexcusable so just do as Master said and leave here with some of you pride intact" Lisanna said to them.

That simple sentence really stung Natsu in the inside but he kept it well hidden so he could continue talking. "What are you talking about Lisanna you know I'm innocent and besides if I left how are we supposed to go fishing with Happy in a week?" Natsu said walking towards her with a smile as he ignored the angry looks he was getting from Mira and Elfman. But what happened next shocked and broke him. She slapped him across the face leaving a red hand print.

"Don't you ever came near me again, you disgraced this guild and yourself so don't ever come here again" She spoke with only venom in her voice for him.

"She's right Salamander you have brought shame to you and master Igneel by your actions so leave now before I punch you face in" Gajeel said adding salt to the wound. The guild-hall fell silent as all that could be heard were the sounds of raindrops hitting the roof tiles of the building, how could Natsu say anything as his heart was broken by their words. He looked around the guild and saw that everyone was of like minds on this from Macao to Wendy even if she was trying not to look at him. He tried to open his mouth to pled his case but before his could Erza came down on him faster than he could react and slashed in a descending motion at his face knocking him back into his back as he covered hid now destroyed left eye with both hands in a poor attempt to stop the bleeding. "Natsu that is enough you can bring shame to yourself all you want but never bring shame to my guild, leave now while you still can walk on your own two feet" Erza said as she glared at him with enough intensity to burn though a wall.

Mira moved forward with the guild maker in hand to remove Natsu till he spoke up which surprised most that he would still be talking. "Don't bother Mira, I shall remove my mark myself that much I can still do and do not worry Master Makarov I will be gone by tonight there's no need to give me till tomorrow " Natsu said in a monotone voice as he brought his bloodied left hand to his right shoulder and begun burning off his mark. "With the removal of this mark I sever all connections to the Fairy-tail guild in mind…body...and soul and from this day forward I hope that we never meet each other again no matter the circumstances." Natsu said as he burned off the guild mark he used to wear with honour and pride.

Once he had finished he moved for the door still clutching his left face to help with the bleeding till Happy called out. "Mirajane could you please remove my guild mark as well, I would do it myself but I can't reach it?" Happy said in a dead voice shocking everyone that heard it.

"Happy you don't have to do this, you have a life here and a family" Natsu said with his back turned to everyone.

"Natsu you should know me better than that, where are partners and besides an Exceed should never leave their Slayer, it would feel wrong if I did." Happy said.

"What about the family you have here Happy?" Lisanna asked with a bit of fear present in her voice.

"As far as I'm concerned, Natsu **is** the only family I got" he spoke in a cold tone that once again shocked everyone that heard it.

"All right Happy I know there's no stopping you once you set your mind to something but you should know that there is no turning back after this in case you want to reconsider" Natsu said with his back still turned to them.

"I knew that the moment I started talking and I'm not turning back now" happy said with a smirk on his face.

After a reluctant and still angry Mira removed Happy's guild mark, both Happy and Natsu left the building and their lives. They walked in the rain for a while, Natsu letting it wash off most of the blood coming from his wound. They stopped off at the hospital to have it checked out. Unfortunately the doctor told him that he's eye's lens was completely destroyed and if he ever wanted to see with the eye again he would need expensive surgery from a specialist which he chose not to opt for. The doctor took out the now useless eyeball, stopped the bleeding, closed up the wound which would now surely leave a massive scar and bandaged up the wound. After that Natsu and Happy went to pack up their things.

 _Present time_

 _"_ _So Happy where do you wanna go since we're rogue wizards till we join another guild or start working for the council?" Natsu asked his companion as they continued down their path in the now heavy rain._

 _"_ _I will let you decide on that since we don't have to worry about any responsibilities or obligations to here or to anyone" Happy said in an icy cold voice._

 _"_ _Well then why don't we heard north then, I heard the weather this time of year is a winter wonderland" Natsu said with a little smile present on his face._

"Hey Natsu are you sure you don't want do anything about the whole eye thing? We can always see the specialist the doctor recommended since we have the money for it." A worried Happy asked.

"Yes Happy I'm sure, it will serve as a reminder to me" Natsu said rising his left hand towards his face.

"Reminder of what?" Happy asked confused by that.

"To never trust a fairy ever again' He said darkly as he put hand over his bandages of his now vacant eye socket.


	2. Chapter 2: The day I met Liza

_Chapter 2: The day I met Liza_

December 8th X784

It had been a solid three days since Natsu and Happy left Fairy-tail and since then the duo had continued moving up north, rarely moving though towns and villages by sticking to the country roads and forest routes as these routes were always deserted so they didn't have to worry about encountering someone they knew. The bad part it these routes were lined with a load of shady characters but after Natsu 'talked' to them they were more than willing to give up their thieving ways.

Now they found themselves in the remote mountain village of Longyearbyen. The village itself looked large for village but small for a town. It was small properly one forth the size of Magnolia by the looks of things but had an equally warm felling to it since everyone was so cheery and upbeat to them and each other.

As they moved though town they came across the hospital and Natsu decided to pay the doctor a visit. When they entered the reception you could see that it was really a small one due to the size and that there was only one receptionist instead of two or three.

"Excuse me miss but it there a doctor I could see about my eye?" Natsu asked as he came to the receptionist' desk

"Well sir that would depend on how urgent you need to see one" the receptionist said with a smile.

"It's not that urgent I just need to find out when I can remove the bandages is all" Natsu said as him.

"Well sir if you wait about 20 minutes Dr Sosuka will be able to see you since him busy with a patient at the moment" The receptionist said going though some books on his table.

"It's no problem at all really, so where can I sit while I wait?" Natsu asked looking around the small reception area.

"You can sit in the chairs over there since we don't expect any more scheduled patients today" the receptionist said as he gestured to some office chairs at the corner of the room.

After the got settled in they awaited their turn to see the doctor as they read some magazines but put them down since most were about Fairy tail and their exploits. When the receptionist waved them in they both moved since Happy was concerned and knew if the news was bad Natsu would try to keep it from him.

"Hello young man so what seemed to be the problem with the old looker?" Dr Sosuka said as Natsu and Happy entered his office.

"I lost it when I was slashed with a sword a couple of days ago and I wanted to see if I could get the bandages removed already" Natsu said as took a seat opposite the doctor desk.

"Well if you will be so kind to lay down on the bed then I could check your eye and see if you can remove them" Dr Sosuka said as he pointed to the bed in the corner.

"Alright then doc, you're the boss here" Natsu said as he move to the bed laid down. The doctor checked his eye and was horrified to find the actual eyeball was missing till Natsu explained why he didn't which calmed him down. The doctor told that he could remove the bandages but he would need an eye-patch to cover it up. Natsu left the doctor's office and went to store that sold glasses and spoke to the consultant about getting an eye-patch custom made. The consultant said that it was possible to have one done in four hours and 8000 jewel payment which Natsu agreed to.

When it was done, his new eye-patch was black with golden tread finishing as well as crimson flame dead centre. As they walked down the main street a thought occurred to Natsu.

"Hey Happy, why don't we get some books and start reading up, no harm improving our intelligence?" Natsu asked Happy as they came to a stop outside a bookstore.

"Well I see no reason not to but I'm surprised that you were the one to come up with the idea" Happy said in a fake shocked manner.

"Hey! what's that supposed to mean?!" Natsu asked while being very angry.

"Oh nothing" Happy said as he floated around and landed on Natsu's shoulder.

"Whatever you damn cat" Natsu grumbled as he entered the store with Happy on his shoulder with a smug look of victory in the conversation.

When they entered the store they were quite surprised by the interior. It was much larger then it looked like from the outside, lined with bookshelves of different sizes with book of varying colours, shapes and sizes with labels on the top of each shelf to separate different genres and topics. "Wow I never thought I would see so many books in one place" Natsu said looking around as Happy nodded his head in agreement as he struggled to find his words.

"Week want did you expect seeing as this a bookstore?" A woman said as she came to the counter.

"Right sorry about that, I just don't visit stores often is all" Natsu said as he scathed the back of his head I sheepishly.

"It's quite alright, anyway welcome to Lisbeth-books, I'm Lisbeth so how may I help you today?" She asked with a warm smile. Natsu looked at thinking about what books to get but at the same time he got a pretty good look at her. She looked to be mid-20s with blonde hair tied into a bun, she wore a sky blue sleeved dress that ended at her knees and black flats as well as a shot unbuttoned white jacket that stopped at her waist with a sweet and kind smile that somehow matched her orange eyes.

"Hmmm... sorry sir but are you alright?" Lisbeth asked.

"Hmmm what? Oh sorry about that lost I. thought is all" Natsu said as he waved his hands in dismissal of him having a problem.

"Oh well alrighty then, have you decided on what books you are going to get yourself?" Lisbeth with a smile.

"Yeah my companion and I have been travelling by ourselves for a while and we thought it best if we picked up new skills so we don't have to pass though towns often" Natsu said while still looking around.

"Well we have a large selection of books for learning new skills and crafts so are you looking for anything in particular?" She asked with a questioning look on her face.

"I'll take some books on: Navigation; Strategy; Logic; Carpentry and Blacksmithing please" Natsu said after taking a moment to think about it.

"Alright then how about you little cutie, anything of interest?" Lisbeth asked while looking at Happy.

"May I please have some books on: Fishing; Hunting: Cooking and Medicine?' Happy asked politely which is wield for him since most believe that he doesn't have manners.

"Okay then just give me a minute to gather all of them for you." Lisbeth said as she begun getting all the reading material they requested for. After a few minutes she came back to the till with books of different colours and sizes and begun telling up the total amount for payment. "So might I asked, what is the relationship between you two?" Lisbeth asked as she checked a book to get its price.

"Not at all, Happy is my adopted son" Natsu said as he smiled towards Happy and Lisbeth.

"Really that this true?" Lisbeth asked smiling at Happy.

Aye! Natsu has been looking after me ever since I was an egg seven years back" Happy said cheerfully as he flew down to the counter top to sit.

"That's wonderful, now if only I could get my son too sturdy like Happy here then that would make my day" She said as she looked out the window with a smile on her lips.

'Wait so **you're** a mother?!" Happy asked

"Yep, I've been one for the past six years why is that so surprising?' She asked with a bit of irritation in her voice.

"You just look to young to be one, that's all" Happy said not noticing the slight blush on her face from the compliment he unknowingly gave her.

"Well you should be talking since your 'father' looks younger than me and your older then my son if I'm not wrong" She countered with a smirk.

"But Natsu Found my egg, he didn't lay it" Happy said with a cute little confused face earning small giggles from Natsu and Lisbeth.

"Anyway how old is your son and what's his name if you don't mind me asking" Natsu asked after he stopped laughing.

"He's name is Marlon and he is six-years old, a little hyperactive but a good boy and great son" She said with a large smile.

"Really then I would love to meet the father and see how he handles all this" Natsu said with a smile but lost it when she started to frown a bit.

"Well that would be a problem since he left us four years back" She said as her frown was growing larger.

" I'm so sorry I had didn't mean to upset you but you but I can understand you pain since Happy's 'mother' and I aren't exactly speaking to each other at present" Natsu said trying to remedy the situation.

"It's quite alright, you couldn't have known and you seem to be a pretty nice guy which makes me wonder what happen to the eye?" She said while pointing to her own left eye.

"I got careless and lost it when I least expected to" Natsu said solemnly as he rubbed his eye-patch.

"I'm sorry to hear that but here is your books, there's was quite a lot of info so some topics have more them one book, I hope that that's all right" Lisbeth asked as she finished the tally.

"That's fine bit how much are all these books going to cost us?" Happy asked looking at the stack of books.

"Well some of these books are limited edition so that would be 8000 jewel" Lisbeth said.

"Alright then her is the money and thanks for the books" Natsu said as he paid and begun placing the books in his micro chests.

"You're welcome since I enjoyed ours. Little chat and your business" She said as she waved them off. After that Happy and Natsu went through town and got the necessary tools and supplies for blacksmithing and carpentry and Hunting as well as more bait for fishing as well as a couple compasses, medical and food supplies. They were near the edge of town when they heard some crying from alleyway, so them being... Well them they opted to investigate. At the end of the alley was a small girl maybe six or seven by the look of things, she was wearing tattered clothes that were more like rags, she had messy shoulder length pinkish-blue hair and grey eyes which were puffy showing she had been crying, she also had a few cuts and scratches but nothing too serious. She was crying silently as she ate an apple.

"Hey little lady why are you crying?" Natsu asked as he approached her scaring her by his sudden appearance.

"I'm sorry I took it but I don't have money and I was hungry, please don't hurt me "She begged as she raised her hands in a defensive manner only making the two of them more confused by her actions.

"Calm down we aren't going to hurt you, we just want to know why you are crying" Happy said as he walked to her calming her down.

"I hurt my leg getting the apple, I would have more but I dropped the rest running from the mean man's stand "She said saddened that she only had one.

"Well I can help you with eh cuts but mind telling us why you took it instead of asking your monk and daddy to buy one for you?" Natsu asked as he tended to the cuts.

"I don't have any, they died in a fire a long time ago, no-one wants me, they say I'm an o-or-orphan I think "She said as she begun to tear up.

"Hey, it's okay I know it can hurt to have no parents but if you would like it you could join our little family "Natsu said as he crouched down to their level and hugged her.

"Really mister you would do that for me?" She asked though the tears.

"Of course! I raised Happy just fine so why can't I rise a daughter to?" Natsu said whilst pointing to Happy.

"Thank you mister" She said as she hugged him back.

"You don't need to thank me, L know that will grow to be a greater person then I am and please don't call me mister, it makes me feel old" Natsu said with a fake sullen puppy face which made her start giggling like a girl her should.

"Okay papa" She said as she struggled to get control over her giggling.

"Papa?" Happy asked tilting his head in confusion.

"Yup, he is looking after me now and that makes him my papa" she as she nuzzled deeper into his embrace for warmth.

"Well then since I'm your papa, why don't tell us your since it will be wield if we don't know it" Natsu said as he stood up and place her on his shoulders.

"Oh, my name is Liza and what's your name?" She asks looking down at him from her place on his shoulders

"My names Happy and this is Natsu and just so you know I will be the best big brother in the world" Happy chirped as he flew beside them. The group continued till they arrived at a motel where they stayed the night. The next day Natsu took her to the doctor where she got a clean bill of health and some tips for handling sicknesses and illness in children, afterwards he took her clothing shopping where she pick out all sorts of... unique outfits bit when it came to undergarments, he asked a **female** sales consultant to help her with it so people **wouldn't** get funny idea on what he was doing. Once that was finished he went back to Lisbeth bookstore to get some learning and reading material for Liza since it was quite evident that she didn't know much and it also where the happen to bump into Marlon. The six-year old reminded him a lot of Romeo in enthusiasm and hair colour but other than that nothing. He and Liza instantly become great friends and were nearly inseparable, after Marlon begged Natsu and his mother approval Natsu agreed to teach him the basics of magic and fitness.

December 19th X784

Quick bring us morning of Decrmber 19th, it had been 16 days since Natsu and Happy arrived in Longyearbyen and since they have really enjoyed their stay even if they weren't living in the actual town. After their little run-in with Marlon, Natsu thought it best if trained in the forest to they don't damage property. So they had set up their campsite around 20 minutes walk from town I the woods. On two sides of the site were dense treeline with the exception of the front which where the entrance for the place was. The far back had a large river which they used for swimming and collecting water. The campsite itself was fairly large, their was a large massive bon-site pit at the center of it surrounded by three large tents and a two gazebo. The first tent was for sleeping since it could fit all of them, the second was for first aid cause happy leant that is was better to treat people in a closed space. The last was for storage since they had alot of stuff with then and didnt want to crowd the sleeping tent. The first and smallest gazebo was cooking purposes and dining since it could rain when it was meal time, it also had a table that could sit six people comfortably which Natsu made to prove to Happy that he was in fact learning crafting and not spending all his time playing with Liza. And the final and largest gazebo was Natsu little wprk station where he practices and perfected his carpentry skills and worked on his blacksmithing as well since he installed a little furnace. All around the campsite were heavy defense runes that Happy had received from Freed for his sixth birthday.

For the past two weeks thier normal day would of like this. Natsu and Happy would wake up at 5 am and have breakfast which was bread with jam and butter on it since Happy was cutting back on fish much to the shock of Natsu. They would read those respective books for three hours till 9am since Liza woke up then and have a own breakfast of banana flavored cereal since she loved the stuff for odd reasons afterward she would have her lessons with Natsu for about three hours till noon because Marlon would arrive at this time start his training, they would work on cardio for about an hour and them he and Liza would go swimming together as long as Happy was watching due to the fact Natsu had a talk with then about safety and the dos and don'ts of the world . They would swim for one hour and then go back to working on their magic for about an hour since at this point Marlon mother would come to pick him up. Till 5pm Liza would continue her studies since she was strangely okay with that. At 5pm she and Natus would help Happy sent up for dinner till 6pm when they eat, for another two hours she would play with Happy while Natsu handled dished and clean up. At 8pm she would shower and have Natsu and Happy act out a story cause she said it was better this way. After she fell asleep Natsu would his carpentry or blacksmithing whole Happy his fishing skills till 11pm since that when they went to bed themselves.

Right now it was around 9am and the sky was mostly cloudy and Natsu could smell that rain was on the way so he planned on going into town and inform Lisbeth that Marlon lessons today were canceled for the day right after he got finished with the particular part of Liza's lessons. "Okay Liza if eight Happys minus one Happys equals seven Happys, how many Happys are we left with if two more leave to get a sandwich?" Natsu asked Liza as he pointed at drawing of Happys in his notepad for her to see.

"Hmmm...FIVE! There are five Happys now papa" She cheered as she answered.

"That is correct sweetie, man you are one smart cookie aren't you, much smarter then I was at you age" Natsu said with a smile as he ruffled her now well kept was about to ask the next question till he saw Marlon running towards them, at first he was going to scold Marlon for coming early and without his mother since he knew he couldn't come without her but the look in his eyes make him forget that. He put the book and ran to met Marlon.

"Marlon want wrong, why are you crying and where id your mother?" Natsu asked only to regret it when Marlon started to cry even more and run to hugged his Natus's waist with all his strength. Natsu quickly hugged back and spent the next few minutes calming Marlon down enough so he could speak.

"Natsu you gotta help, strange men came and attacked the town, mom told me to come and get you" Marlon said though the tears and at that moment Natsu knew what to do.

"HAPPY! You and I are leaving, Marlon you did a good thing getting me, now I want you and Liza to stay put and no matter what do NOT let anyone or anything in unless its Happy or I understand?" Natsu said in a tone that left no room for arguments as he notices Happy and Liza were next to him.

"Aye sur" Happy said in a determined voice he rarely used.

"Papa where are you going?" Liza asked Ina scared voice.

"Papa has to go onto town for a while and sort some thing out so stay here with Marlon okay?" Natsu asked as he crouched Dow toher level with a caring and soft smile on his face.

"We will be waiting here for you when you guys get back papa" She said as she hugged him tightly as he hugged her back. Natsu quickly went to his blacksmithing table and picked up a new weapon he had been working on. It was a jousting styled lance at 1.5m in length. It had a polished oak handle with a roaring dragon as a guard with the actual lance spouting out of its mouth as if is was laughing it at you. The shaft was cone shaped in design made of black steel with red ruled marking all over it to make it fire resistant as we as intricate markings made of a polished red looking metal welded into it.

"Happy you ready to go?" Natsu asked as Happy return from the first aid tent with a First-Aid Kit.

"Aye" was Happy's answer as he took hold of Natsu and they both speed off on the direction of the town hoping they got there in time to help them.


	3. Chapter 3: Longyearbyen set ablaze

Chapter 3: Longyearbyen set ablaze  
December 19th X784

Natsu and Happy had been flying over the forest at lightning speed in the the direction of Longyearbyen for well over an hour now, hoping that they could get there in time.

"Natsu how are we doing, do you you smell anything off cause I can't?" Happy asked in a hopeful manner for good news.

"I smell fire and blood." Natsu replied in a quiet manner.

"Oh" Happy said beginning to feel worse.

"Don't worry Happy we always seen to get there in time, I'm sure everything under control." Natsu said trying to cheer Happy up.

"Yeah we seem to do that but pretty soon out luck will run out" Happy said while starting to focus on flying again.

"Let's just hope that day isn't today little buddy." Natsu said as he begun to see the town in the distance with fire and smoke rising from multiple places on the town. When they finally did arrive at the town they were greeted by a sight that cause Happy to lose his breakfast and giving Natsu a hard time keeping his. The once peaceful main road filled with happy people was now in ruin, buildings were burning while some already collapsed in on their selves the bodies of the dead litters the streets in the dozens with only most still in in one piece all the while screams could be heard in the distance. But all did was fuel the very growing flames of hatred inside of him, he was at a point that he could kill whoever was responsible for the bloodshed surrounding him without a moments hesitation or a seconds regret. He would have gone ballistic and gone on a killing spree if he didn't pick up a faint voice of a person in pain. He focused he's Advanced dragon hearing on the voice and tuned out the rest till his eyes widen in shock. The voice was coming from the collapsed building that he recognized as Lisbeth shop.

"Happy we have to dig out Lisbeth, I think that she trapped under the rumble over there!" Natsu yelled as he dropped his lance and took off to the remains of brick and stone with Happy close behind. Hey blew though wooden beams and partial brick walls twice their size for a few minutes as if they were feathers. After some time Happy caught a glimpse of bloody blonde hair and called out.

"NATSU! She's over here help me move this stuff off her!" Happy exclaimed as he struggled to move a large rock off her.

Natsu pounced there and within a moment notice and stated to move everything off her. Once he was done... the condition he was her in rocked him to the very core while Happy was frozen by the sight. Her arm was clearly broken as the the bone was sticking out of her forearm, a massive slash went from from her left hip to het right kidney and her right leg appeared to be mangled holding on by the bone immediately ripped off his vest and tried to stop the bleeding while Happy who just came out of shock attended to the other wounds the best he could, after about five minutes of this he checked her vitals, her heart beat, pulse and breathing were random and pain inducing from the looks of it but were there none the less which brought .piece of mind.

"Happy get her back to our campsite and tend to her wounds bit don't let Liza or Marlon see her condition, they don't need any more nightmares. I will start cleaning up this place while looking for survivors." Natsu said as he started sniffing the air to find some scents to track.

"Alright Natsu but promise me you will end who ever is responsible for this" Happy said as he lifted up Lisbeth the best he could and was now hovering as the clouds drew darker and darker marking that rain was fast approaching.

"Do you really have to ask" Natsu said with a feral smirk on his face. And with that Happy took off for Natsu was about to move to a different area till nine figures came running down the road in his direction. The one up front was a women who looked terrified for the life but with her situation it was very justifiably, she looked to be late 30s, early 40s with long flowing blue hair that ended mid-way down her back, red eyes and a ruined elegant ball themed dress with cuts and blood on it as she had her left hand applying pressure to her mid-section to try and stop bleeding from a wound on her stomach. She had eight pursuers who all looked to be males wearing worn out leather armor and swords in had bit what stood out were the emblems on thier chests. They appeared to be white shackles with two black blades crossed behind it.

"Help me please!" The women begged as she nearly fell by his his feet if he didn't catch her and lay her down gently.

" Well look here guys, her knight in shining armor as arrived to save her" One of the men said.

"More like no armor" Another said earning a laugh from his friends.

"Look kid, hand her over and we might not kill you since we have enough guys" One said moving forward to the front of the group.

"So you are the people responsible for all this then?" Natsu asked as he picked up his combat lance.

"So what of we are punk?" The apparent leader of the group said rising his sword.  
" Then you will suffer for your actions here and now for the crimes you have committed." Natsu said in a cold tone as he looked at them with his bangs hiding his eyes.

"Just for that we are going to kill you slowly, you should have run when you had the chance." The leader said as he and his men were getting ready to rush him.

"That is incorrect. You were the **ones** who should have run" Natsu said and speed that would put Jet to shame he had got past them all and now stood about four meters behind them. Before the leader could say a word, two of his men dropped to the ground. One fell face face faced and was now laying with a giant hole in his chest in a very growing pool of his own blood unmoving. The other was screaming his lungs out and for good reason since he was on the ground in a sitting position clutching where his left leg should be because everything below his knee was gone.

"Oh my God, what in fucks name did you just do to them?" One of the remaining six said with fear laced in his voice.

"Oh that, well that is pretty simple. From one I took his black heart since it only cared for itself and nothing else. And form the other I took a leg, one that he used to trample over the rights and bodies of the innocent" Natsu said as he held up his now bloody lance that still had the missing leg and beating heart stuck on it below he burned them off.

"Oh my fuckin God, what in the hell are you" Another said as it finally begun to rain and let lose heavens grave to pit out some of the raging fires spreading throughout the town.

"... To some I'm the Salamander... but... to you Im a nightmare you will **never** wake up from" Natsu said as he used his speed and lance to piece the only one in the group who dared speak though the gut but half way through he pulled it out of him which caused him to fall to his knees with massive amounts of blood now squinting out if his belly and for the next fee moments that fall watched as he tried to keep his intestines in only to die later due to shock and blood-loss.

"W-wait, i-if your the salamander them that means that your from Fairy tail." One said stuttering nervously in the beginning with fear but grew in confidence towards the end.

"And since tour from Fairy tail, you fairies don't kill so this must be some type of illusion magic." Another said as he lined up behind his friend with a smirk preparing to attack Natsu since they believe that he was just messing with them not realizing that merely mentioning Fairy tail around him now was just making him angrier then he already was. All they got from Natsu as a response was a dry humorless laugh that honestly scared them shitless and him impaling both of them at once since it saved time and they stood perfectly lined up for it.

"I am no longer affiliated to the Fairy tail wizard guild or any guild for that matter so don't make false accusations like that song they could cost you and in this case that will be your lifes." Natsu said as he lifted up his lance so that it pointed to the heavens with the two pleading men still on it like meat on a bloody kebab. He then threw it straight up and when it was about 10 meters above them he released a new ability that he and Happy had been working on.

"Change mode: **Poison Flame Dragon Slayer Mode**!" He called out ad his entire body caught light in a crimson inferno for a few moments, when the flames died down his appearance had change drastically. His hair was now light pink with dark red highlights, styled spiky leaving his forehead bare and no bangs framing his face and Crimson slit eye. His skin is replaced by red scales with yellow trimmings around his eyes, ears, nose, forehead as well as covering his chest and forearms up till his elbows. His hands are now claws with the same scale and color scheme on the back but white soft palms and razor shape black talons that were glistening in the rain pouring down on them making them look more deadly. He jerked his back back so that his head was facing the lance which was now coming back down to earth at tremendous speed since it had two dying men still on it. He held his right fist to his mouth and pointed his run and index fingers out in front of it as if he were smoking, almost immediately a magic circle appeared that had a dark orange inner circle rotating clockwise and a dark red outer circle rotating anti-clockwise before he screamed out. " **Poison Flame Dragons Sickening Roar!** " Natsu called out as a giant turret of blood red flames shot out from his mew and it its intended target and after hearing pain filled screams for a moments time he cut the roar only for the lance to land stabbing the ground with reddish skeletal remains on it instead of people.

"Well looks like my attack and new mode work just fine but there is always room for improvement" Natsu said as he picked up his lance and shook off the bones.

"H-how a-are you able t-to do that, the Salamander is only been known to use fire magic?" The leader asked clearly scared for his life like the other two men with him.

"Well first of all just because a wizard mostly uses one magic style doesn't mean they don't know another it simply means its their primary magic style and to answer your question the answer is really simple. You see a couple of months back a fought a **Poison Dragon Slayer** and unknowingly ate some of he's breath attack, these past few mouths Happy and I were working on it in secret, in fact those two poor saps were my first ever living targets since I mostly used it on rocks and boulders during my training" Natsu said walking towards with a predatory look in his eye that made them all see the outline of a large crimson dragon glaring down on them with contempt.

"Please don't kill us, we give up see just spare us please" The leader said dropping his sword along with the other two since it didn't take a genius to see that they couldn't win this fight much less come out alive if they chose to fight.

"I are lucky we are in the presence of this lady otherwise I would just kill you and be done with it bit don't think you are off the hook just yet" He said to them only knock them all out cold right afterwards.

"Miss are you alright, how are your wounds?" Natsu asked completely losing his intimidating aura and replacing it with one of concern as he crouched to her and started to inspect her injuries.

"Forget about me I'm fine just, please help me my daughter is still in that mess and I'm worried sick" She said lying about her own condition and trying to get up but couldn't since Natsu applied a little force to her chest as he tended to her and with the little strength she had left couldn't fight back.

"Lady you can barely stand much run, your in no condition to help anyone right now." Natsu replied rather sternly.

"Well I see that you didn't show amy mercy but why are those three still alive" Happy said as he came gliding down to them and pointed to the three unconscious men.  
"Happy how is she?" Natsu asked continuing to look over the mysterious women's wounds.

"She will need a proper doctor and treatment but thankfully I was able to set the bones back in place and stabilize her." Happy replied as he begun to help Natsu with the first aid of the lady Natsu just saved.

"Happy I want you to take her back with you and continue the treatment, something tells me she's a good person and also I doubt that the Hospital is still standing nevermind has staff." Happy agreed and lifted her up and begun to fly off again, quietly saying something about not being a taxi service.

"Well then, I believe that it's time I begin my little hunt but since the lady gone I can kill those and save you for later" Natsu said with a wicked grin as he quickly slashed the throats of the two lackeys picked up the leader by the throat since he figured that he will have the most info he could use.

 _Twenty minutes later_  
 _Somewhere else in town_

In a word, she was terrified. All around her was nothing but destruction and death, at her feet were the dead bodies of the guards that were protecting her mere minutes earlier, buildings were in smoke and flame with bodies littering the streets like the leaves of the trees during fall down a city avenue. Her group of eight guards were fleeing the town when they are ambushed by a group of well trained and equipped men who made short work of her detail. Only one of them was remaining and even he had a slash injury to the right calf making it extremely hard and painful for hi to move.

"You know that deal about if you surrender we kill you quickly before we rape the bitch is off the table. You have killed my men and will pay the price you dog." One of the twelve men said as he came forward, the only difference between him and the rest of the attackers was that he had brand new leather armor and a tattered long brown cape.

"I will die and brag your sorry asses to hell before I let you lay a hand on the princess" the knight said weakly adopting a battle stance or in his case a last stand.

"Oh a princess,well that just triples her price and makes me one lucky bastard but sadly she gonna dis with you because she's caused me nothing but trouble." He said as took his first steps towards the knight to finish him with his twelve men following his lead till something off happened. From the rear of the group, a man appeared walking to them in a slow and dead manner, he wore their armor and had his sword drawn but the look of absolute defeat and terror his eyes portrayed made it seem as if he had just met the Devil himself.

"Soldier what the hell are you doing here?, aren't you supposed to be sweeping up the banking district of this stupid place" The caped one asked but more demanded. The man stayed silent for a few moments till finally he spoke in a tone just above a whisper so that everyone would hear since no-one was speaking at present.

"Commander,you have to run now. Before the monster gets here and gets you. Run very fast and very far before it gets here. For it is gets you it will will ripped you to pieces... just...like...me." The man said as he hung his head in defeat but before anyone could question him further, he dropped to the ground face first showing them exactly what he meant. His back had almost no skin, nevermind clothing the only skin visible was all reddish and burned. There were claw marks all over his back and legs as if a wild Vulcan had got its hands on him with the remains of at least two swords sticking out of his lower left side and right thigh.

"What the hell happened to him?!" One of the lackeys said.

"I don't know what did that to him but I'm gonna reed his advice and get the fuck outta here." Another said as he dropped his sword and starting to run down the very street the dead man came down without thinking but letting his feat guide him instead.

"Where the hell do you think you're going!?" The commander demanded but before he could get a answer a flaming lance stuck the retreating figure straight through his heart and left lung. He fell unmoving as blood pooled in his mouth and gushed out his wound bur not before he could mutter one word.

"Run."

Almost immediately everyone felt a massive spike in magic power in the area that seemed inhuman. Slow calm footsteps were heard from the end of the road but but instead of it being man or mister they were expecting it was a raging crimson fire the size of a adult wyvern with orange streaks forming its one eye that housed only hatred and loathing for the attackers. It made its way to them dragging a man that seem more dead then alive with all the burns and clear signs of being beaten and poisoned all over his near naked body, on closer inspection you will see that its was the leader of the group that Natsu first came across so one could only imagine what kind of torture he had been though to be I that state with a very distant and pitiful look in his eyes. It stopped its approach and dosed its flame to reveal Natsu still in **Poison Flame** **Dragon Slayer Mode** with a scary bored expression in his face that screamed power, he slowly held up the man up by the clumbs of hair so that they were now looking into each other eyes.

"It seems that you were right about your senior being here, which means that I will keep my end of the bargain and kill you gently." Natsu said who then proceeded to snap the mans neck and toss the corpse to the commander feet.

"So are you going to fight me and die slowly and painfully to sure or are you going to surrender and maybe die slowly and painfully?" Natsu asked with a bored a as he twirled his lance in his right hand.

"Like hell we will surrender to you punk, I don't know if you're noticed bit we outnumber you twelve to one." A lackey said as he raised his sword to him as well as cheers of agreement from the rest of the group.

"63" Natsu said plainly as he got into a combat stance.

"The fuck does that mean?" Another one asked with a slightly confused expression on his face as he as well got into a stance.

"That was the number of others in the town, the number of those who thought they could take me on, the number of those now burning in Hell." Natsu said with straight and serious face.

"Now that's a load of bullshit right there." The commander spoke with his men agreeing with him.

Really now, well then you are going to live this little trick." Natsu said sarcastically. And once again with speeds he had never shown before had threw his lance to one of the men piecing him though the left kidney, he then used their confusion and shock to jump though the air, pulling a somersault landing with his back to the princess and guard before rising his arms in front of himself crossing them at the elbows with his right atop the left before two magic circles to appear at his left and right sides respectively. The circle themselves were different then the one he used before, the inner circle was right rotating anti-clockwise while the outer was dark orange rotating clockwise. Just as the circle appeared he span his arms straight to his sides so his open palms were directly facing the center of each circle and called out **Poison Flame** **Dragons Burning Scales!**. From the appeared dozens of burning scales made out out of condensed poison taking out eight of the slavers in the blast leaving only mangled corpses in his wake. He then dashed over to the knight and begun looking over his wound while everyone else was too shocked and scared to move.

"Drop your weapons, lay on the ground face first and you may live to see the inside of a prison cell."Natsu said casually with his back turn to the three survivors of his attack, needless to say they did exactly that faster them Gray could have stripped his clothes hoping not to anger him any further then they had. When Natsu looked in at them he noticed they had handcuffs on their waist, most probably used when they captured people so he moved to the group of terrified men and cuffed rack of them to each other then finally to a the only steady street pole so they couldn't go anywhere before knocking them out cold. After this was done Natsu turned his attention towards the princess and her knight and started to move towards them. She was still in a terrified state as this man just took out nine men right in front of her as if it was nothing bit a easy chore and claims to have to have done so to 63 others with no remorse and is now moving towards them all the while her knight rises his swords in defense.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you miss?" Natsu asked his hands above his head as well as deactivating his **Poison Flame Dragon Slayer Mode**.

"How do we know that your nor one of them?" The knight asked as he kept his defensive stance.

"How could I be? I just killed almost all of them and I'm not wearing that stupid armor of theirs?" Natsu asked.

"You'll be surprised of what these scumbags are capable of." The knight answers not lowering his guard.

"That is true but how bout this, if I wanted you dead then you would be dead right now but you aren't and I'm a man of my word and when I tell you that I'm not your enemy I mean it." Natsu said as he suppressed his magic power almost completely. The tense atmosphere around them almost immediately lifted when Natsu did this and now had his regular grin plastered on his face and the knight couldn't really argue after seeing his display of skill and power so he lowered his guard but still didnt sheath his sword.

"Good that mean we can trust each other then" Natsu asked directing his question to the princess.

"Hmmf imbecile, do you even realize just who you are talking to?" The knight asked annoyed by Natsu lack of respect.

"No I do not but what point would it serve if I did, if you found anyone in your kind of situation and you had the power to stop it, help them regardless of thier social standing cause I won't. All life is precious and must be protected and nurtured but that's how I view life." Natsu answered honestly as he went to retrieve his lance and clean off the blood and guts by setting it alight, to say that the knight and princess were surprised was a understatement, never before had they either met someone with such a view on life itself and from the way the words flowed out of his mouth like water from a jug they could tell it was sincere.

"Hmmm sir could you lien remove your armor and sit down so that I can check over your injuries since she looks okay?" Natsu asked.

"No need, I'm fine." He replied waving him off.

"Alright but you still need to have that calf checked out by the town doctor, he should be with the rest of the townspeople by the bank." Natsu said leading the way to the rest of the survivors.  
"What about them?" The knight asked as he pointed to the group of cuffed and knocked out men with digust in his voice.  
"Don't worry about them thier unconscious and those cuffs are locked to that pole and I melted thier swords to they can't even fight back even if they were awake sp they will get some rest before their dragged off to jail. And with that he lead them off to get treatment any wound they may have.


	4. Chapter 4: Oh my god! I met the princess

Chapter 4: Oh my god! I met the princess December 19th X784

After Natsu them though the rain to the bank, the doctor checked over the princess and after he said she had no injuries she begun to treat the knight for his injuries which thankfully were just the calf and a few scratches then she moved to examine Natsu and after much protest from the _**Dragonslayer**_ , he finally relented and got examined and the looks in her face when he didn't even have a scratch was priceless. He informed them of where he location of his only prisoners and how many people didn't make it which including the princesses guards was fifty four most perished when the buildings they were in or near to collapsed on them much to the townsfolk horror and disbelief. They thanked him for his help and for revenging their decreased loved ones Natsu starting leading them towards his camp site since there was something off about her and for the life of him he couldn't figure it out.

"My lady, do you really think it wise to trust this man?" The knight asked.

"No I do not but he has done nothing to warrant action as of yet, his actions and words have earned him the benefit of the doubt for now." The princess said as the followed him closely because he was using his magic to make a fire umbrella to shield them from the rain by rising his hand and creating a flat fire over their heads.

"But my lady, I must protest. All his actions have proven is that he has no problem killing and could be leading us into a trap." The knight countered politely. She thought about for a while before she finally spoke again.

"Perhaps you are right, from what I heard the townsfolk call him Salamander so I'm guessing that's his moniker which would he is a member of Fairy tale but that's all I can tell from him." She said while eyeing Natsu with an inquisitive look.

"Natsu." Natsu said plainly without looking at them.

"Excuse me." The princess asked confused by his statement.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel, I'm eighteen years old, a first generation Fire Dragon Slayer and an **ex-** member of Fairy tail guild and son of Igneel the Fire Dragon King." Natsu said emphasizing the ex but when he spoke of Igneel, a fond smile graced his face.

"Good now we know each other then." She replied clapping her hands together with a smile but only got a confused look from the pyro-technic.

"But how is that true when I don't know your names?" Natsu asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How could you not know who this is?" The knight asked now very much annoyed by Natsu ignorance.

"Arcadois, it's quite alright and apologizes for not introducing ourselves sooner the situation called for attention other than formalities. I am Princess Hisui E Fiore of the royal house of Ester, I'm sixteen years old and daughter to Toma E Fiore, the reigning king of Fiore and this is Arcadois, captain of the Cherry blossoms Knights as well as m personal bodyguard." Hisui said as she gestured to herself then Arcadois

"Please to meet you Princess Hisui and guard." Natsu said jokingly getting a giggle from Hisui and a scowl from Arcadois before he just figured out what was bugging him.

"Wait by any chance was your mother with you in the town and is she have blue hair?" Natsu asked as noticed that the two women has similar scents and that only happens in families connected by blood.

"Yes she was with me till we got separated and you are correct on her having red hair, her full title is Queen Safaia N Fiore of house Nōburusukaizu, wait did you happen to see her." Hisui asked with hop in her eyes but was surprised to see him slight nervous.

"What wrong young man is something the matter?" Arcadois asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No I'm just thinking how Happy is treating her is all, I hope for both our sakes he isn't offering her uncooked fish." Natsu said as he closed his eye and ribbed his temple to smooth the incoming headache as they kept walking down a now forest trail.

"Is everything alright with mother?" Hisui asked concerned for her mother's wellbeing.

"No, no it's not that, Happy is fully capable of dealing with the kind of wounds she has and his appearance puts people at ease, I'm just hoping he doesn't start talking about fish cause once he starts he doesn't stop." Natsu said in a tired tone.

"Well that's good to know but how does his appearance put people at ease?" Hisui asked him as she sped up her pace so she was walking right next to him which gave a warm feeling in her stomach unknowingly giving Natsu the same feeling in his stomach but he wrote it off as he was hungry.

"Well if you were a blue-furred exceed then people will also find you adorable and non-threatening." Natsu said as if was a matter of fact completely missing the shocked face on Arcadois and the confused look on Hisui's.

"I do not think I've heard of any creature referred to as 'exceed', do you have any memory of such Arcadois?" Hisui asked him.

"My knowledge of the topic is scarce but they are supposedly the rulers of a realm called Edolas but I believe that Mr. Dragneel has more info on the topic then I so Mr. Dragneel, care to explain?" Arcadois asked him while Hisui also was giving him a questioning look.

"Oh sorry about that, I'm not used to telling people about this but be warned it's quite the tell" Natsu said as he went on to tell them everything he knew about Edolas and Exceeds that he meant form Carla, Edo Fairy tail, Faust, the Exceeds and Pantherlilly which took around thirty straight minutes and by the time he was done they had reached their destination.

"Wow, who would have thought that a parallel world actually co-existed alongside our own and that you have been to this place before as well as know a few people from it." Hisui said with an expression of deep thought and amazement.

"Actually princess, the Royal archives do have some literature on the topic but it was thought to be mere fiction so very little people have ever heard of it." Arcadois said with his eyes closed out of exhaustion

"Well it not fiction and is very real but we can continue this chat some other time since we have arrived, Happy could you please let down the runes, I have some company with me?" Natsu called out as he stopped at the entrance to his camp, a few moments passed before Happy got to respond.

"Give me a second Natsu, I'll be right there." Happy said as he came out of the makeshift med-bay tent with a drained look on his face, rubbing off some blood off on a cloth in his paws. He flew to the barrier before taking off a paper with odd looking nosh letters on it off the ground and almost immediately a large wall of red runes formed and slowly dissolved.

"Come on in, the barrier has been taken down so we can enter." Natsu said as he led them to the burning bonfire.

"Hey Happy, how are our patients faring and how are Liza and Marlon handling all this?" Natsu asked as they sat down after gesturing Hisui and Arcadois to do the same on some chairs.

"Marlon didn't stop crying till he passed out, Liza soon followed him so right now they both sleeping in your tent. Lisbeth injuries are extensive to the point that will need to see a specialist in Crocus about her right leg if she ever wants to use it again but she is stable right now…. However the second lady is a very different story I'm afraid, she lost a massive amount of blood and it was amazing that she was still able to speak cause most people would have gone into shock, I didn't have that life support lacrima she would have died due to kidney failure but unfortunately that isn't the worst news have to give." Happy said with a grin look on his face that put everyone listening on edge due to the seriousness in his voice and body language. "It appears that the blade that did this to her wasn't clean so she have develop an infection on her small intestine, Sadly I don't have the equipment needed for the surgery nor does Longyearbyen after that attack" He spoke with a look of death on his usually cheery face.

"Is my mother going to be alright, please tell you have to tell some good news?" Hisui pleaded with Happy because the way he was talking wasn't of someone that was going to make a quick recovery.

"Then I take it she is your mother?" Happy asked as he looked her way. She nodded a 'yes' which made Happy exhale tiredly since he knew that he didn't have the answer she wanted to hear.

"Honestly I don't know is she will make it pass tomorrow evening, the internal damage alone is life threatening even if you don't count the infection, even if the lacrima lasts she will most probably go into cardio arrest or liver failure. My most optimistic guess for chance for survival even with luck is 60-40 unless she gets to hospital before tomorrow afternoon." Happy spoke as he read this off a clipboard he pulled out of no-where.

"Then why don't you just get supply from the town, surely they could spare some." Hisui demanded of the both of them since that was a reasonable solution.

"Actually they don't, the warehouse where most of the medical supplies were stored was destroyed in the attack by an out of control fire. So right now the town is short on supplies and I can only get a friend of mine here with more two days-time since this was such short notice." Natsu said with his head down in defeat.

"And from I saw, the hospital itself is not equip to even handle this type of injury, since I had to special order the lacrima she's on." Happy said as he joined Natsu in hanging his head in defeat.

"Will it be possible for the princess to see the queen right now?" Arcadois asked seeing how Hisui was not dealing with the news well if the shaking was any indication.

"I gave her some pain killers and blood stabilizers so she can't see the queen as of this moment due to her being totally out of it and she will stay that way for at least eleven more hours by my count but if she wakes up earlier then that I will be sure to notify you." Happy said to her but quickly tried to fix the situation when he saw her drop even lower into depression hoping the slightly better news will help.

At that moment, not being able to cope with the situation Hisui passed out but luckily Natsu caught before she hit the ground. He carried her bridal style to his tent and lay her down on an extra sleeping bag nest to the kids. As he was making his exit he got a good look at her since the whole day he was focused on other matters.

She was slim and petite, not as small in terms of height as levy but taller by an inch or two, she had a chest comparable to Lisanna's but a little bigger, she had wavy light green hair comparable to the luscious green fields he used to play in with Igneel that reached her shoulders and two strands that framed her face as well as a set of tuffs in the middle reaching down to the top of her little nose. Long eyelashes with as far as he could remember green eyes, all of a sudden he felt a undying urge to protect and be with her but he paid no mind to it and just assumed he spent too much time around Gildarts and Makarov. He left the tent and join the two males at the bonfire and sat down in his chair.

"Who would have thought we would met the queen and princess of Fiore? If only it was under better circumstances then this." Happy said while shaking his head back and forth.

"Although that may be, I'm quite curious to what in earthland is the queen and princess doing in such a remote part of the country?' Natsu said as he re-entered the conversation.

"Well I see no reason not to tell you but I warn you, it's a long story and will take time to explain." Arcadois stated as he looked at each of them and saw they were willing to listen.

"We have nothing but time but how about we get some food cooking and the rune back up since its getting dark." Natsu suggested looking at the darkening sky as the rain had ceased when they had got back to camp but the heavens were still littered with numerous clouds only letting some of what remained of daylight though. With both agreeing to this, Natsu volunteered to hunt for some wild boar while Arcadois with fished while Happy re-engaged the rune while making adjustments so that the queen, princess and knight could go through it and not be blocked, as they did all their tasks in the hopes of helping them forget the memory of that day since it will not doubt hunt them for a while.

A couple of hours later we find them all sitting around a large beautiful fire that was currently cooking eight fish, a large wild boar minus the head and boiling some water for later. "So Arcadois, I believe you were going to tell us about why you guys are so far up north?" Natsu said as he sat back on his chair after he just finished checking on the fish and boar to see if they were cooking right.

"Well it begun around two days ago. We were touring the country to see how the common man lived and see if there was anything the crown could make their lives easier, his majesty the king thought it unsafe for them so he had me became the princesses personal bodyguard or the duration of the trip and my second in command for the queen and fifteen of the best men the castle guard could spare." Arcadois begun only to be interrupted but Happy.

"Well that seems like a bit much, I know how important they are but seventeen men is a bit of an overkill." Happy said with an eyebrow raised at Arcadois.

"The king was unease by our trip north due to the increase in criminal activities and there being almost no light guilds here so they have been running amok nearly unopposed, added to the fact that the dark guilds here all support slavery in other countries and even supply it." Arcadois explained to Happy who gained a thinking expression.

"Well that is true but seeing how the only guild in the surrounding area is Blue Pegasus and there still a couple days out but why don't the other guilds do something about it then?" Happy asked with a quizitive look on his blue furred face.

"My guess is that the King and Council are keeping quiet about this to help control the spread of fear and confusion which dark guilds thrive off" Natsu said with a knowing expression and a shit eating grin directed to Arcadois, who was surprised that Natsu of all people guess that accurately.

"Yes that is correct but may I ask, how did you figure that out since from what I know you aren't the brightest star in the sky?" Arcadois asked shocked at the fact that Natsu figured it out so easily.

"Well I will admit that I've never been one to think thongs though or think at all but of recent I've been trying to better myself and one way of going about that is acquiring new knowledge but back to your explanation" Natsu answered with now a slightly irritated look on his face seeing how Arcadois wasn't the first person to think he's an idiot since he left the guild.

"Of course and I met no disrespect by that but as I was saying, the king pulled additional men to act as their detail. The first couple of days of our trip went off without a hitch till we came though Longyearbyen today, without warning the town was attacked by slavers." Arcadois said a bit shaken by the memory.

"Slavers?" Natsu asked even angrier than he was before.

"Yes slavers, at first I thought they were some dark guild raiding the city but I recognised the symbol that they had on their uniforms. It belongs to well-known slave-trade guild in Bosco that goes by the name Rising Tide." Arcadois answered after thinking a little bit about it.

"That would explain why I found most of the people were in cages and the uniform they were wearing but please continue." Natsu said as he rubbed his chin.

"At first they started to kill at random not caring if the target was a man, women or child while blasting the buildings with high powered spells to cause fear and chaos, five of out men were killed in the confusion while we suffered two more losses when they began using magic rifles **(just imagine a Gewehr 43 semi-automatic, if not then google it.)** And fired on us, our carriage driver was hit and killed in this so we tried to flee on foot but we got separated from each other but she still had three men with her but if you found her alone then that's mean that my second in command is dead. Arcadois finished extremely saddened by the fact that he lost so much men. Natsu and Happy sat there processing the new information for quite a bit till they came to the decision to believe him.

"Well that is quite the tale but at least you were able to keep her safe and live as well. I can tell that she has taken a liking to you like a child to their teacher so she must be glad by that fact and that her mother is still alive. Natsu said standing up and doing some quick stretches before going to get the dinner table ready with happy help.

"Well then why don't we eat and I will go wake up Hisui and the kids? Happy asked as he spouted his wings and started hovering.

"I think that will be the best since we have been quite busy today and I don't think that Marlon and Liza had anything besides breakfast." Natsu said in agreement with Happy. Happy took off and a few minutes later returned with two sleepy children and a puffy eyed princess to find that Natsu and Arcadois had finished setting up the table for the six of them.

"Papa who are these people?" Liza asked with a cute expression as she took the seat closest to Natsu while pointing in Arcadois and Hisui who were sitting next to each other at the round dinner table

"These are very good friends of mine that will be staying with us for a while, alright sweetie?" Natsu said as he smiled down to his daughter.

"Alright Papa but is dinner ready yet, I'm hungry?" Liza asked as she rubbed her belly to emphasize her point with an adorable face.

"Yup and tonight we are all eating together so I would like it if you behave." Natsu said as he got up from his seat and begun to serve everyone an appropriate amount of fish/boar, rice, gravy and water. The six ate with the entertainment being Liza and Marlon asking how Lisbeth was and when they were told she was fine you could practically see the relief wash over them and begun telling funny stories and jokes which up life the mood greatly while Hisui remained quiet which didn't go unnoticed by Arcadois and Natsu. After dinner Marlon and Liza helped Natsu to clean the dishes while Happy took the now hot water to go give Lisbeth and Rubī a sponge-bath. Once he was finished Natsu and Arcadois volunteered for first watch since they weren't going to get any sleep after the day they had. So Happy and Marlon shared Happy's tent while Hisui and Liza shared Liza's.

"Sometimes I wonder why there is so much evil in this world." Arcadois stated to no-one in particular as he stood near the river bank looking at the flowing water in the darkness that was visible due to some fireflies.

"It's because it's the easier or only path for most people. That is the most honest answer I can give you after all the travels and things I've seen and heard. Even my own father and master told me that in this world its kill or be killed so most go out only for themselves which I can't really say it's wrong since these people have probably never had anyone they could depend on other than to stab them in the back or in my case slash your eye out." Natsu replied catching him off guard as he sat neat the fire flipping thought his blacksmithing book for anything he may have missed.

"You speck like someone who just returned from some kind of gruesome world war or something of the sort." Arcadois said as he looked at Natsu and was surprised to see a bored expression on his face.

"I once said the very same thing to my father Igneel years ago and he replied and I quote 'Wars are never ending, they just merely change shape and form to smaller conflicts or move to another place. A war can even be waged within your soul each day as you decide on even the simplest of thing like on what to have for breakfast. So my child everyone has experience war the only difference is the size, place and form of it. It's funny really, it took me this long to finally get the meaning in his words. Basically all living beings fight either within themselves or with each other for numerous reasons." Natsu said with a sad grin on his face as he carried on reading his book without even looking towards the knight.

"Your father was a wise man and sadly that is the truth of this world Natsu." Arcadois said as they continued sitting in silence for a good thirty minutes with nothing but the fire with its embers and crackling sparks daring to make a sound for a good thirty minutes till Arcadois asked him question that had been bothering since they saw he's small outburst earlier that day.

"Say Natsu, why were you slightly upset when we thought you were a member of Fairy tail?" Arcadois asked since the information he knew and the information he was being told was contradicting itself in some regards.

"Well to be honest with you and myself, I never want to associate myself with that guild in any shape or form ever again." Natsu said as he spat out the words 'that guild' with disgust, not bothering to look up from the page he was currently on.

"Really that is surprising, form what I've heard you were one of the most loyal if not destructive members they had in their ranks." Arcadois said with a raised eyebrow drop it not expecting Natsu to let out a cold laugh as he put down his book but Natsu quickly composed himself as he faced Arcadois.

"Perhaps there was a time when I was foolish enough to believe it was a guild worth fighting for now all I see there is a guild weaklings and idiots waiting to die meaningless deaths as far as I'm concerned." Natsu said as he closed his right eye in exhaustion as he rubbed his eye-patch out of habit.

"Really know what could have happened to cause to drastic change of heart since I'm guessing that it has something to do with the eye-patch" Arcadois said, Natsu went on to explain to what happened in detail, after he was done he was more than surprised when the knight took his side in this but paid no mind to it. By the time they had finished their little chat the fire was burning low so Arcadois offered to go get more fire wood from the storage tent.

"Well I believe it's time that I check up on the queen and Miss Webb to make sure they are all right." Arcadois said as he put the last of the small logs into the fire and begun to move towards the now deemed 'First-Aid' tent.

"I might clean up if I was you seeing how you are covered in dirt and grim." Natsu said as he looked at him and gestured to his current appearance.

"Hmm….. Perhaps it will be best if I made myself presentable before I speak to her majesty." Arcadois said as he looked at his less than clean armor.

"Good, cause there is some hot water here that you could use while I pitch another tent cause I double we would be able to share one due to our size. You can leave your armor by that table and I should be able to clean it up as well fix any dents in it." Natsu said as he pointed to the pot of boiling water and then to his metal work stand.

"Very well then, I trust their safety to you and thank you again for your help." And with that Arcadois left him with the hot water in hand as he went further down steam with a lantern to bathe leaving Natsu to set up an additional tent.

"I hope that tomorrow yields a brighter day then today…for all of our sakes." Mumbled Natsu as he sat up from his seat and begun to pitch another tent.

"I see that my mother condition has yet to improve by your tone" Hisui said as she appeared out of no-where scaring the young Dragon slayer.

"Oh-princess or Hisui, I'm sorry which do you prefer here cause I'm a loss.

"Just Hisui is fine thank you, but what I wanted to speak with you on some pressing issues." Hisui said with a monotone voice.

"Sure thing but aren't you supposed to be resting right now, it's like one on the morning and yesterday must have been difficult for you." Natsu said as he finished up the ten thing and look directly into her jade eyes and for that moment he felt relaxed by their calmness.

"I cant sleep but I will feel better with some company that isn't happily snoring the night away." Hisui said with her head down to hide the slight blush dusting her cheeks.

"Its alright after yesterday I don't think I be catching any Zs tonight either, but why don't we sit by the river bank instead. It always seems to calm me down and I feel that this conversation isn't going to be pleasant."Natsu said as he lead her to the river bank that already had three expertly finished wooden lawn chairs he made and gestured her to sit on the chair to the left of the one he was now sitting on himself.

"So I wanted to ask you about my mother condition if its not a bother to you seeing how you mst be exhausted yourself." Hisui asked sitting on her lawn chair staring at the rivers flowing current that was indeed calming her down.

"She's in a pretty bad shape, she lost at least two litres worth of blood, suffered internal rupturing to he kidneys and liver and the injuries to them are getting worse no matter what Happy and I try so I told him to rest up since he wouldn't of if I didn't tell him to." Natsu spoke grimly as he looked away from her.

"Well then what is the most sensible plan of action?" Hisui asked turning his head to face her and again be was calmed by her jade eyes.

"At this point she needs to be taken to the hospital immediately but the attempt could kill her so Arcadois and I still have to think this though and make sure we look at all out options." As he saw her eyes start to water a bit at his statement.

"I see then, well thank you for your chat." She said as she got up and was a about to leave but he grabbed her and bright her in a hug as he lay on the lawn chair while she had the biggest blush on her face from laying on his chest but she had no intention of moving from this spot as she felt at home strangely.

"How about you tell about all the good times you have had with her and Ill tell all mine with Happy and Igneel?"Natsu suggested to try and lighten the mood with a smile on and face.

"Thanks I appreciate that." Hisui said and for the next hour or so she told him of all the fun and funny memories she had with with her mother she made feeling up which time way though her sorry she stopped tearing up and even starting laughing and smiling.

"And that's how I leant to ride a bicycle." Hisui said with a huge smile on her face.

"Well that quite the story but I'm sure she meant well by that." Natsu said because according to Hisui her mother 'accidently' let go early and Hisui almost fell.

"You should tell me some tales yourself. You have only mention Happy and not this Igneel person." Hisui said as she nuzzled her head deeper on his warm chest.

"Well to be honest Igneel wasn't a person, be a dragon." Natsu said proudly.

"Really but I thought that all the dragons were extinct?" Hisui asked.

"No there are just really rare these days. I was raised by one and so were two others I know of. It's how I was taught **Fire dragon slayer magic** but these are the others ways of learning it and besides a member of Fairy tail, Gildarts Clive returned after failing a 100yr quest injured due to the dragon attack." Natsu informed her.

"Really this is news to me but isn't Mr Clive, Fairy Tails' ace so for him to be defeated by a dragon is quite scary." Hisui said as she imagine the power of the beasts and shivered at the thoughts.

"There was a reason that dragons reigned supreme for Hundreds of years, only **dragon slayer magic** can ever hope to harm or even kill one. From the knowledge I have I know that you can only acquire **dragon slayer magic** is from being taught by one, having **Dragons slaying Lacrima** implanted into you but that is extremely painful and potentially fatal plus those can only be made when a dragon dies and the other is one of your biological parents being one themselves." Natsu said as he recited all the ways he knew on how to bacame a dragon slayer.

"That's does make sense but what was Igneel to you I you don't mind me asking you?" Hisui asked as she looked up to him which a serious look.

"Well he was my father in some ways and a teacher and master in others, he found me in the forest so my guess is my real parents left me to die there. He trained me, raised me and always told me stories on the world and animals so because of that I've always felt more at home among nature and chaos then people and order. When I found out he was the **Fire dragon king** I was so happy to be a prince but due to dragons being a now extremely rare race that's more of a empty title rather then rank." Natsu said with a smile as they continued thier conversation for a while after that.


	5. Chapter 5: Long live the queen

**Chapter 5** **Long live the Queen**

December 20th X784

After a fulfilling chat with Hisui the night before Natsu headed to bed in the spare they he set up while she slept with the kids at around midnight. The next morning for Natsu was a somewhat peaceful one seeing how he only slept two hours before the nightmares became unbearable for him so he occupied himself by polishing his lance and Arcadius's armor and packing all the bigger furniture and equipment. If someone were to have seen him as he did all this they would have thought him a zombie due to the tired red eyes and slow movements due to lack of sleep but no one could really blame him on that part. At around 4am, two hours after he got up Arcadois awoke and did his morning routine of quick workout, shower and breakfast before he volunteered to watch over and care to their two patients. Happy and the kids awoke at around 7am and Marlon and Liza first went to see Lisbeth before coming to the breakfast table seeing how everything else was packed away. Hisui then woke up at around 9am herself.

"Morning everyone, I hope you slept well?" Hisui asked as she came to the table.

"Morning my princess, I slept must fine, thank you for asking." Arcadois said as he quickly stood up and did a small bow.

"Morning Hisui, would you like some beacon and eggs or an omelets?" Happy asked as he hovered the makeshift stove cooking.

"I'll take some beacon and eggs thank you." Hisui said as she took the seat to Natsu's left since Liza was sitting on his left.

"Here take this it's a bit cold this morning and we wouldn't want you getting a cold on top of everything." Natsu said as he handed her the blanket he was using to sleep up till now.

"Wouldn't you feel cold if I take it?" Hisui asked as she glanced at the blanket being offered to her.

"No, I was just using it to sleep but I'm awake now and besides I never get cold so I was just using it for the sake of using it and I can tell your shivering bit that's to be expected." Natsu said as he waved off her concern for his wellbeing because even though it was thoughtful of her it was unnecessary.

"Alright then but only if your fine without it." Hisui said as she accepted the blanket and wrapped it around herself and immediately felt a lot warmer than she did before with it especially since Natsu pre-warmed it for her which brought some red to her cheeks but luckily for her no-one noticed.

"Here you go Hisui, I know it not up to your usual standard bit it will hold you down till we get some real food in you." Happy said as he flew and gave her a plate with four beacon strips and two eggs well done.

"Nonsense, if yesterday dinner was any indication of what it will taste like then I'm looking forward to this meal." Hisui praised as she took the plate from Happy.

"I hope so seeing how it was cooked by an exceed that's eats fish raw and sees nothing wrong with it." Natsu mumbled under his breath getting the kids, princess and even Arcadois to laugh as Happy sent him a death glare on par with a pissed off Mirajane cause he didn't take too kindly to that comment.

"Of course fish is better raw, I don't know why you humans cook it raw, and you're just ruining the taste." Happy said with the attitude of a food critic. After this funny conversation finished they all sat in silence as they all ate their respective breakfasts and enjoyed the peaceful sound of nature on this beautiful Sunday morning. All this ended when Hisui asked the question that they had all seem coming but wanted to avoid.

"How is my mother doing?" She asked as she saw all bit the kids stiffen up to boards and lose their smiles that once graced their faces indicating the news was all bad.

"Her condition has deteriorated faster than we thought, her left kidney failed sometime last night so it's just the lacrima keeling her going as of present." Happy said with his head hang in shame.

"... I see..." Was all Hisui spoke as she nearly lost her composure if it wasn't for Liza got off her chair before climbing onto hers and gave her a loving hug.

"Please don't cry Hisui, it makes me unhappy to see you crying so don't worry your mama will make up from her nap." Liza said as she didn't lost go but looked directly into Hisui eyes so she could see the resolve in Liza eyes even if she didn't know that the queen may die.

"How can you so sure little one?" Hisui asked with wet eyes but a smile on her face.

"Because we Dragneels have a saying: Once a Dragneel makes a promise, you can be damn sure will it. No matter what." Natsu said he and Happy too had burning looks of determination in their eyes.

"We have come up with a plan but we need your approval before we can implement it into action." Arcadois said as he pulled out an old color map of the region

"Really now, well what's this plan of yours?" Hisui asked them with Liza now sitting cheerfully on her lap.

"Natsu went into town a couple hours ago and got us a cart that he has modified to serve as a mobile hospital unit for two. It has two comfy beds: shocked absorbers: Canopy along with a heating/cooling system to keep them comfortable and stable while Arcadois captured a large boar that can pull the carriage." Happy said as he pointed to the newly modified cart/carriage and a large black boar that had a few bandages on it from Natsu 'talking' with it on obedience.

"And there is a major town about three days journey from here which should have the health facilities we need but I know a short cut we can take that will get us there in just two." Natsu said as he bought out a map and highlighted the route they intend to take in red.

"The plan papa and Mr. knight came up with has me, you and Marlon riding in the carriage while you work the lacrima thingy and big brother Happy will fly over our heads and help spot any meanies along the way." Liza said, glad that she had paid attention to Arcadois and Natsu formulating the plan.

"And then Natsu and Mr. Knight will beat up any meanies that get in our way." Marlon said deciding that he wanted to join the conversation.

"I understand most of this plan but question: Why do I need to operate the lacrima, isn't it self-operating?" Hisui asked.

"Since we will hopefully be moving at a fast pace over rough terrain as well as the fights we had to put it to Manuel since it can't those conditions. The last thing is them waking up to us in a fight of some sort." Happy answered.

"Then why doesn't Happy do it papa, he has been reading all those big and boring books about making people better?" Liza asked as she didn't get that part of the plan.

"Well my little banana, Happy going to be flying really high so it can't do it because we need a lookout." Natsu said smiling at Liza who was still on Hisui lap.

"And before you ask why I will be doing this, it's to make since we want to avoid any unnecessary delays and fights due to the fact we are still in bandit's country apparently so they could be one behind any corner." Happy said as he looked to his little sister who closed her opening mouth seeing how Happy already answered her unspoken question.

"How long will it take us to arrive there if we have as little delays as possible?" Hisui asked them to confirm the time.

"As you can see on the map my princess, the town we are heading to is Helena. The Headquarters of Blue Pegasus so it's quite the distance but it will be safe. If we go at around at a reasonable 23kmph and only stop twice every three hours for fights that last five minutes each and have good terrain to trek over as well as stopping to rest before about five hours, we should arrive tomorrow afternoon." Arcadois answered after he and Natsu has a short conversation. So Arcadois and Hisui excused themselves from the group to think about the pros and cons of the plan for ten minutes and came to the decision that they should at least try. After this Arcadois and Happy begun to pack away what remained into the mine chests, Hisui and kids help strapped everything into place while Natsu loaded the two mothers into their beds and buckled them down and did final check-ups on the boar and the cart to make sure all was good. Once this was all complete everyone got into their respective positions and seats as Arcadois got into the driver sear and set off at a good pace.

December 22th X784[09:00]

We now find Natsu, Happy, Liza, Hisui and Arcadois sitting in a private train car by themselves on the Amway back to Crocus. There were ten Rune Knights soldiers assigned to be their guards but they were all the exits watching for anyone wanting to come in or go out to avoid the atmosphere of gloom and despair hanging over the air over the rooms only occupants. The cabin of five was dead silent as the only sounds were the tracks going over the rails, for no one has the heart or house to break the crushing silence, even Liza just sat in Natsu's lap looking out the window at the passing scenery as it went by.

They had got to Helena faster than expecting and arrived at around 10:00 and immediately got the two women to the nearest hospital for emergency treatment. One they had arrived there Lisbeth and Safaia were taken into the I.C.U.

At around 17:00 (Seven hours after they got there) they all sat or stood in the waiting room till the doctor re-appeared to give them the news. The good news was that thanks to Happy efforts, Lisbeth would make a full recovery after about four mouths rest and physical rehabilitation which Hisui said the royal family will pay for which made the group share a moment of relief at the good news. The and bad news was that due to her injuries and blood loss, Queen Sappire wouldn't make it through the night which devastated the group mood to the point of utter hopelessness. After Happy and Liza were able to somewhat calm down the heartbroken princess they escorted her to her to the hotel while Natsu went to speak with Master Bob after which he return to the hospital since he didn't have the heart to face them in his condition and Arcadois went to alert the palace of their present location and condition. The next morning all that was said were monotone pleasantries as they packed and headed for the train station to get onto their private train for them to get to Crocus.

The coffin was loaded into one of the back cars since Hisui couldn't bare the sight of it without crying her eyes out. Natsu has asked Master Bob if Marlon and his mother could live under their protection till she recovered enough to make her own decision which he agrees to after passing his and the BP guilds condolences to Hisui. They said their goodbye's at the station with Natsu promising to come visit Marlon after everything has died down to check up on him before they parted ways and he boarded the train.

Natsu looked down at his necklace hanging from the neck over his scarf. It was a beautiful piece of jewelry that was made from a gold chain with a smooth sapphire the size of Happy's paw with a jade frame encasing the sides and rear giving it the appearance of an eye of ocean blue water. "What good does it does it do if she makes me her knight if I couldn't protect her?" Natsu mumbled to himself as he looked out the window at the passing countryside, too drawn away from reality to even get motion sickness.

 _Flashback (The night of December 21th x 784)_

It was late at night at around 11pm and the town of Helena had long since called it a night as there wasn't a person still out on the Lacrima lit streets. Arcadois has from his call at 7pm and since then he hasn't left the queen's bedside as she had been awake since 6pm, as Natsu decided that it was time to call it a night and go try to get some sleep, Arcadois had just appeared from the elevator and called him over.

"The queen would like to see you, if you are up to it, she was very persistent on you being emotional ready for this?" Arcadois said as he looked at the slightly surprised Natsu.

"Why would her majesty want with me, no disrespect bit isn't she supposed to trying to save her strength? "Natsu said as he composed himself.

"Well it shouldn't be surprising that she to meet her daughter savior, now is it?" Arcadois asked him thinking about how Natsu could forget that.

"But shouldn't she be resting now, she just woke up?" Natsu pushed again as he didn't want to disturb her.

"Well considering that she doesn't have much time left, she want to see you now." Arcadois said as they both had looks of Grimm and angst seeing how that's an undeniable fact of the matter.

"Really then... Well O can't keep him waiting for me now, can I?" Natsu said with a sad smile and laugh as he gestured to the knight to lead the way to her room. The entire time no words were spoken between them as they were both trying to get their emotions in check. When they finally did reached her room Arcadois said the queen wanted to speak with him alone. His was met with the sight of the queen laying peacefully on her bed but if the bags under her crimson eyes or the paleness of her skin told him anything it was that she didn't have much time left in this world.

"Me queen, you requested to speak with me?" Natsu asked as he came to her bedside and did a small bow.

"Yes I did, are you the fine wizard that help keep my daughter safe?" She asked weakly with labored breaths.

"I was not the only one my queen, my partner and son was a big part in to as well, I can't take all the credit for this failure." Natsu said with his head down in defeat and shame.

"Yes Arcadois told me of this 'Happy' and you and how much you help but May I ask, why do you think it was failure, my child?" She asked looking at him with saddened eyes.

"It just if we arrive sooner to help, if I noticed something off or just something… then maybe I could have save more people. I grew up not even knowing who my own other was, who was the woman who brought me into this world so I made a vow to myself to never let someone else experience that pain and never ending sorrow of not knowing but I couldn't do it. How am I supposed to look Hisui in the face and tell her you're not going to make it…? I promise her you would and here you dying for God's sake and I can't do anything about!" He said as he just let lose all the angst and sorrow he kept hidden in the form of hopeless at the situation that he would continue if not for the queen pulling his head into her lap and comforting like a mother would her child. It was a foreign feeling to him as he was the one doing the comforting but it didn't mean he didn't find it refreshing. He laid there silently crying as she sung a sweet little song to him for ten minutes to calm him down.

"Feeling better my child?" she asked him as he reluctantly removed his head from her lap with a noticeable blush of embarrassment.

"Y-yes my queen, thank you for that." He answered quickly like a shy teen he rarely showed to anyone other than Happy and Lisanna.

"You can stop calling me "my queen", it's too formal for my taste but I can see you want to help others, not for revenge or selfish reasons or gain but because it's the right thing to do. Am I wrong on this point young wizard?" She asked him with a curious gaze.

"Of course my queen, it's what my master…no what my father taught me to do. He always said a quote that till to this day I don't know where he read but I believe the quote was "This world can support all of man's needs but not all of man's wants". I know that there are greedy and evil people out there that steal and kill and honestly maybe they have honorable reasons but I don't care because they need to be stopped otherwise this world would fall. So I won't say I'm some savoir sent here from god for I bare a great grudge against fairy tail for the injustice they have committed onto me but I will always try to stay on the path of light and guide others to it." He answered not really thinking of the answer but merely letting it flow off the tip of his tongue leaving the queen awestruck by his answer as she could tell that was no lie but all truth till she got over her shock and adopted a proud expression as she couldn't be more happy to know to know there were still people who still thought like that.

"That's good to hear young man, really… you know back in my younger days I was a wizard myself and a powerful one at that, they called me Crimson Aqua because of my magic for you see even though I practiced water magic, it was blood red so it appeared to be blood hence the moniker." She stated rather proudly as she closed her eyes and thought of her wizarding days.

"Yeah I heard the tales of you and how no fire wizard had ever beat you, I wanted to fight you for so long when I was a kid but they said that you vanished." Natsu said remembering how every fire wizard in the guild would literally quiver in their boots at the mere mention of her name.

"Well it's good to see that I had such a positive effect on you young man but the reason for my disappearance was because an about nineteen years I was approach by an organization of powerful wizards that recruited me." She said as she gave him the look that just screamed 'guess which one'.

"No-way, you were of the **Ten Wizard Saints**? Natsu asked shocked but it only made him surprised when she gave off a laugh of someone who wasn't about to die.

"No my child, the one that approached me is much more powerful than the puny saints as you call them. God Serena the top ranked saint would most likely only ranked 13th. You see there are three major groups of powerful wizards in Ishgar. The church; the council and the royal families of the separate nations. Each has an elite group of wizards who act as their champions in times of unrest and conflict." She stated as she calmed down herself from what she thought funny comparing a saint to her former group.

'Really, so which one id the strongest?" Natsu asked showing a bit of his old self of just wanting to fight strong opponents.

"Am impatient one and a brawler, you remind me so much of myself you know but patience as I was getting to that. On a scale strength wise I would place the church's **Legion Patrol** who mostly handle religious matters and conflicts, the middle and most well-known group is the council's **Wizard Saints** which handle dealing out the council's justice to creatures and people too great a threat for any guild wizard to complete in a request, the highest and most powerful is also the least well known seeing how they don't like the spotlight for numerous reasons, these are the **Fourteen Pillars of Ishgar.** Each member represents a different country in Ishgar and serve as ambassadors as well as knights in times of war but because each member can decimate entire countries they haven't fought each other for the last hundred years. I was approached by them and out of all them, I achieve the 6th spot amongst them." She said with great pride in herself for accomplishing such a feat.

"If that's true that means that if I worked hard enough I can beat one of them and became legendary?" Natsu asked cheerfully just thinking how fun it would be fight even one of them.

"Yup, now I know for sure that you are like me in that regard because that's exactly what I asked. You see before Hisui was born I was sent to destroy a demon of Zeref that was rampaging though the country of Joya, what we didn't realize at the time was that it was a water demon so my attacks did next to nothing against it and in order to kill the beast I was forced to open my 3rd origin magic container which resulted in me losing my magic, so I retired, met my loving husband Toma and started a family with him. But know I see that this world is still in need of Fiore Pillar to save it so I ask of you Natsu Dragneel, will you take my place and became the pillar and offer to join the ranks of the **Fourteen Pillars of Ishgar** and swear your loyalty to crown and country?" She asked with a serious face he had not seen the entire conversation as she stared into his eyes and holding out her necklace to him.

"Of course Sappire, if it means that I can help more people then so be it. I won't let you down… not again." Natsu proclaimed as he took off his scarf and securely tied the necklace around his neck before putting the scarf back on.

"Thank you." She said weakly as her eyes begun to close.

"For what Sappire, I'm only doing what is right." He responded as he tried to keep her awake a little longer but going from her pale skin and half lidded eyes, her time had come.

"For making my last moments on earth worthwhile, take care of Hisui for me…will you." She spoke with a smile as she went limp in his arms and stop breathing. Natsu tries to revive her the beast he could, he called for a doctor and Arcadois , a doctor and three nurses came storming in moments later but sadly the queen was declared dead minutes later.

Sappire N Fiore

Born: 11th August x744 [08; 00am]

Death: 21st December x784 [23; 32pm]

 _Current time_

"I promise you that will protect Ishgar and keep Hisui safe, this I swear on my life. Rest well my queen." Natsu silently vowed to himself as to be sure the others didn't hear him as he help up her-, no his necklace with his right hand as he rubbed Liza's back with his left as she slept on his lap. The rest of the trip was dead silent as not even the guards said or did anything to draw attention to themselves as to leave Hisui to mourn the passing of her mother.

 _December 22_ _nd_ _x784[14:00]_

They now had arrived at Crocus Royal train station and after the train pulled up, Arcadois showed them out of the car, he exited first followed by Hisui, Happy and Natsu carrying Liza who was still asleep. They were greeted by at least by at least thirty heavily armed royal knights that were wearing similar to that of Arcadois which Natsu believe that this was the **Cheery** **Blossom** **Knights.** The knights run up to them and lined up in quick succession only to split up down the middle to form a path. Natsu had to suppress the urge to run away as every time he saw knights of the council or the king, they were trying to arrest him, so he stood fast to not wake up his little daughter from her nap who head still rested over his heart so he needed to keep calm. Down the middle of the path, short man who wears striped overalls, held up by a belt at the waist, under a cape who had two more knights at his sides. From the way he dressed and carried himself, Natsu guessed he was maybe a noble but you could also tell from the frown and baggy eyes, it was clear that this was about to or already fallen apart on the inside and was doing his best to hide. So Natsu put two and two together and realised that this was the King himself and Hisui father, before he knew it the king was standing a mere two metres from his group.

"You're Majesty." Arcadois said as he got down on one knee and bowed his head, Happy and Natsu, not wanting to seem disrespectful at now of all times did the same and bowed.

"Rise Sir Arcadois, there is no need for such formalities at present. Hisui are you alright my dear?" The king asked as he waved off the knight and inspected her for any visible injuries.

"I'm fine father no harm came to me thanks to Arcadois and these two wizards." Hisui responded as she gestured to her guard, Happy and Natsu with almost no emotion and red eyes that were unseeing.

"Of thank god Ankhseram you alright but please tell me what your mother's condition is?" The king asked her allowing a little hope to show in his eyes but that hope was quickly crushed as Hisui broke down and cried into Natsu's free shoulder because he had seen this coming and pulled her into a one armed hug as he and Happy did the best to comfort her for a whole five minutes.

"Your Majesty, forgive my intrusion but I believe it will be best if we continue this discussion at the palace." Arcadois said with his head down. But the king completely ignored him as he saw the queen's open casket being taken out of the train by four men, he unknowingly begun to walk towards it with trebling legs.

"My king-" Arcadois begun but stopped himself when Happy laid a paw on his hand on his shoulder to silence him along with the look on his face.

"Leave him be, he may be a king but his heart breaks the same as the rest of us." Happy spoke from experience as he thought back to when the guild believed Lisanna dead. The king continued towards the casket praying that it wasn't true and it was someone else but he had his fears confirmed when he saw his precious's wife still in the casket on the ground as the coffin bearers had placed it down for him to see and stepped aside. She wore a white sundress and was barefoot along with carrying a bouquet of blue violets that made her blue hair pop and give her the appearance of an angel, even in death. The king bought his hand to her face and nearly pulled it away as she was cold as ice but continued to caress her cheek all the way, crying his heart out for his fallen queen. After ten minutes of quiet sobbing both the king and Hisui had somehow managed to calm themselves down and he ushered the men to continue to take her body to the palace however he's sadness soon turned to anger as he turned towards Arcadois and was about to vent all his frustration on him till he noticed Natsu and Liza sleeping on his left side being supported by his right arm and Happy standing next to them.

"Young boy, would you like to explain why you are here along with those two?" The king asked as he pointed to Happy and Liza in an irritated manner.

"Father, I know that you must want answers and you will get them but could we discuss this back home?" Hisui asked in a pleading voice as she looked away from him to hide her broken expression. The king looked her way before deciding to go along with this since she was in no condition to continue this here till she got some rest.

"Very well, your trip must have been exhausting for the most part, we will discuss this over dinner later tonight." The king said as he looked at them.

"Thank you." Was her reply as she looked away from him as her gaze landed on the retreating figure of her mother's casket. They all moved to the royal carriage and begun their journey towards the castle in silence yet again with the king and princess putting on false smiles and waved to the happy citizens a few times but that only served to lower the mood even more as time went by. Once they arrived at the palace **[It looks the same as during the GMGs Arc.]** Natsu and Happy were taken back by the sheer size of the thing as the biggest structure they ever saw inside towns was Cardia Kathedral, the building was even bigger than Lucy's old mansion so it took everything they had not to faint at the sight of it as they were lead though the massive main iron gates. The group was then greeted by a long smooth silk red carpet with either servants or guards lining up on the parallel to it on the sides. Liza had awoken during the walk but kept quiet and marveled at the sight of the building they were currently walking though till they came to a stop.

"Liza dear, would you mind going with Hisui for a little but, daddy going to speak with a friend for a minute or two?" Natsu asked Liza as he put her down and crouched down to her level while pointing in Hisui direction as she was waiting at a large intersection of hallway.

"Why can't I stay with you?" She asked pouting out her cheeks in defiance which was able to bring small smiles to all who saw it despite the situation.

"Don't worry sweetie, it won't be for long and besides, Hisui probably has lots of sweets and toys for you to enjoy." Natsu said with a loving smile which turned into a shit eating grin as Liza fall right into his trap and lit up like an Christmas tree at the mention of 'sweets' and 'toys' in the same sentence.

"Really Hisui, is it true, please say it is true?" Liza asked practically bouncing around for joy with stars for eyes when she looked at Hisui to get confirmation.

"If course I have toys from my younger days but I don't have any sweets" Hisui said which got Liza's mood to drop till Hisui continued her sentence. "But from what your daddy tells me, you're a big fan of bananas so I think that we can get you some munch on." Hisui finished with a smile as Liza quickly clang to her for dear life chanting 'bananas are better than fish' as they went down the second passage with two guards but not before Natsu and Happy mouthed 'thank you' and 'fish is the best thing ever' to Hisui who mouthed 'you're welcome' in return before turning her head and facing away.

"Now if you two would be so kind to follow me, the king awaits you in his throne room." A servant said to them, they noticed that the king must have slipped away during the conversation along with Arcadois. Natsu and Happy both followed the servant down the grand hallway passively looking out the window at the city and royal gardens. As he and Happy continued to be lead, he lost himself in thought which still surprised himself of how he only started thinking things though recently. They came to a large door at the very end of the passage and the servant open for them and let the duo inside before disappearing herself. The king was alone in the room bar Arcadois who has made himself scarce when Happy and Natsu entered, he was currently sitting on his throne resting his head on his right fist which was being prompt up at the elbow on the armrest with a tired expression on display on his face.

"Your majesty." They spoke in unison with serious expressions on their faces as they did a quick bow.

"No need for that formality crap, I'm not in the mood here so I'm going to jump right into my questions that I expect answer for as Arcadois has already filled me in on everything and how you two greatly assisted him." He said waving their once in a lifetime respect.

"Alright old man, Happy and I will answer any question you have the best we can." Natsu said casually ass he plumped himself down on the floor in the lotus position with Happy on his head.

"Well I'll get to the point then, why do you have my wife's necklace?" He asked as he stared at Natsu with unwavering eyes. Natsu with Happy filling in where Natsu went out told the king everything they knew about the incident and the wizarding world in general. They discussed many thing afterwards before going to see what Hisui and Liza had gotten themselves up to which was arguing over if cream cheese tarts were better than banana bread which ended up with Liza and Hisui asking the boys to judge for them but they all refused because they could see the danger in that except Natsu went allow with it when he heard food, it didn't end well.

 _February_ _26_ _nd_ _x785_

To say that life has changed for Natsu would be understatement. Over the time of no less of two mouths that Natsu and Happy had spent in the castle, life moved at a different tune. Three days after safety returning Hisui to her father, the funeral was held for the fallen queen where all the nobles and knights of Fiore, along with visiting kings and queens such as Queen Elizabetha of Joya, Prime Minister Jordan of Bosco, King Charles II of Minstrel, King Louis XIX of Seven and President Thomas Woods of Stella to name a few. The ceremony was held at St Nickolas Cathedral in Stella as this was the queen native land. After the ceremony, Natsu and Happy were both able to speak with this heads of state and to Sapphire's parents where once again Natsu apologized to them but her father, Lord Nōburusukaizu waved it off saying he held nothing to be sorry for and that his daughter would be prone of him which was the words he needed to hear because after that day he never held himself responsible for the tragedy but rather the men who carried. As Toma expected after the meeting, Natsu and Happy were bombarded with question and offers to join their other leaders private guard as they were shaken by the death of the queen but he turned them down stating be had already pledged his loyalty to the queen and her family. As soon as Natsu and Happy returned from the trip they did one thing, train and train hard, Natsu had complete thrown himself into the arts of using ranged weapons like spears and lances as sword reminded him too much of Erza and his scar so he worked on techniques that a lance-man could effectively use against swordsmen as well as perfected his **Poison Flame Dragon Slayer** and was taking up **Flame God Slayer** Magic as he found out that if he ever fought one, he would be at a disadvantage so he sought to remedy that problem by combining the two magic styles to form a completely new king of magic that Dalton theorized would be able to defeat a Dragon God(if they existed)while Happy took up Marksmanship and proved that he had a natural knack to it to the point that the royal guards who trained with rifles their whole life's were outclassed by a blue cat with a pistol. They spent almost every waking hour they could to perfect their skills and learn new one. With excess to the loyal archives and libraries in Crocus, Natsu but more Happy minds sharpen to the point where they would make Gray look stupid but were nowhere near Levy or Makarov's level of intelligence and Strategy planning so Natsu aimed to correct this by asking of he could take lessons from Dalton, the minister of defense as he is a brilliant thinker and planner. The results didn't show until a mouth later when he was having a mock battle with the hungry wolf knights where he was able to plan and execute an excellent plans of attack that landed him a victory within ten minutes. During this time Happy also improved greatly as he felt that like Pantherlilly, he needed to be dependable in combat situations and not just be support. He did this by visiting the exceed village for a full week to learn how to archive a battle form like Lilly's and was not Happy when he's looked completely different to Lilly and was not Happy till Lucky explained to him that Lilly was 28 by human years whereas he was only 7 so there were bound to be changes to his appearance and over strength. They also spent a lot of time hanging around Hisui and Liza whenever they could and would cut time away from training just to hang out as Liza was a big help for the king and Hisui grief as she reminded Toma of a younger Hisui and was the little sister that Hisui never had so as a reward, Natsu took her and Happy to Ryuzetsu Land to relax and have a fun as a family as well as a shopping spree across Crocus that left a hope on his wallet it might never recover from bit the look of joy on her face made it all worth it. Another noteworthy event was the announcement of Fairy tail's core members death on Tenrou with came along with a list of names and to tell the truth of the matter, Natsu and Happy were only slightly displeased to hear of Carla and Wendy's passing for a day or two before they forget about them and continued with their life's but when he heard of Erza and Lisanna's passing he almost down right celebrated as he believed he would never see them again. This concerned the King and princess as even though they understood it they hoped that he would at least show some signs of distress at the news but nothing, Liza had found out what happened with her father old guild and the eye incident when she overheard Toma and Hisui talking about and decided then and there that she would never associate herself with then as they had hurt her father eye and heart which was something Natsu didn't want as he didn't want his hate to spread to her but stop trying when she made it clear that she will have to forgive them as her own time. We now find Natsu entering the throne room.

"You called for me old man?" Natsu said as he walked casually into the throne room to speak with Toma with an almost bored look on his face as he was pulled from his chess match with Karma to be there.

"Why yes I did Natsu, I have something to ask you." Toma said, apparently not caring for Natsu lack of respect as he had gotten used to it and now enjoyed it as he besides Hisui were the only people to talk to him like he was less than a King which can get annoying at times when everyone basically kissing your ass. He got off his throne and moved to Natsu who still stood fairly close to the door.

"Alright old man, let's hear it." Natsu replied.

"I swear you are the only man in the entire kingdom who can refers to me by my first name, 'old man' or 'Mr. shorty' and get away with it." Toma said as he chuckled to himself while shaking his head.

"Well yeah, you are an old man are you?" Natsu teased which brought the two of them into a fit of laughter. After Toma composed himself, he lead Natsu to a balcony where they could see the gardens in all its glory, and in the middle of the blue rose garden sat Hisui on a bench as she read a story to Liza who sat next to her staring at the colorful picture book with Happy napping on Hisui's head and with Natsu enhanced eyesight, he could see that they all had smiles on their faces.

"Tell me Natsu, where do you loyalties lay?" Toma asked as he faced the garden with his back turned to the dragon slayer.

"I think I have answered that question enough but to humor you, they lay in you and the royal family of Fiore." He said tiredly as this wasn't the first time he was asked this.

"If that's true then I have a question for you: If I were to order you to kill off an entire village of undesirable citizens, would you do it?" Je asked again this time facing him with a serious face of expectation.

"I believe that I would kill you on the spot for giving me or anyone else such an order for if you did, you would not be the king I swore my oath to." He answered as he let a little bit of his magic power out for a few moments to make his point before plugging it back up as he looked directly into his king's eyes.

"Well that means that you are a fair and just man just like I thought you were and I'll hold you to that killing me part of I ever do sink to low but we other thing to discuss. As you know my wife nominated you for a place amongst the **Fourteen Pillars** but the truth of the matter was that they were watching your performance ever since your battle with Phantom lord and were about to approach you to offer you a spot but with your explosion from Fairy tail it proved harder to track you. So you and Happy will be leaving for the Pillar Headquarters of Berlin in Stella tomorrow morning so be prepared." He finished as he giggled at the look of shock at hearing that he's been a candidate for that long.

"How long will it take me to get there by foot?" He asked as he got over the shock of the announcement.

"What do you mean by foot, you will taking a train to Bosco' capital of Paris, then another to Stella capital of Leningrad, then after that another to Joya's capital of Hope then finally one more to their coastline where Lucis is so it will that three days or so, and before you just say that you will get there faster by foot, you won't and if you late it paints a bad image for Fiore so suck it up and prepare for three days of trains." He ordered as he saw Natsu try to open his mouth in protest but shut it up and started mumbling unsavory words about the king as he left to inform Happy and get packing.

 _February 27th x785[The next day]_

We now find the Toma, Hisui and Liza saying goodbye bye to Natsu and Happy and they broader their train much to Natsu's dismay although Happy did not look like Happy at all. In his place stood a male who lolled to be sixteen years old with straight blue hair styled in undercut as well a narrow arrogant and playful jet black eyes with dark circles under them. He was short at one inch smaller than Hisui but had the same physique Natsu had when Lisanna 'died'.

He wore black combat boots that ended under his shins with dark blue skin tight pants, black kneepads as well as having black leather padding sewn into the sides of his pants for extra protection. There was a black of gold trimmed leather holster on his left hip that holds his _Taurus Raging Bull. 500 S.W custom_ with its grip facing outwards for east quick draw seeing how he apparently right handed. He also wore black with light blue trimmed shorts that had two pockets one under the other that loosely covers his right leg up till he's knee only as the left pant leg had been torn off. This was held up by a white belt with a dark oak belt buckle expertly craved to resemble the jaws of a great white shark. Attacked to his belt are four light blue colored magic pouches, two on each side which can each carry a wheel barrel worth of supplies.

To cover his torso he was wearing a black skin tight v neck shirt. A dark blue holster with white trend trimming on the right side under his arm that held his _Desert Eagle Mk XIX. 357 Magnum 9 round custom._ Over his shirt he wore a dark blue colored open vest with white trimmings at the edges and shoulders. Finally he wore a light blue colored high collared cloak clasped together by a red salmon clip with five arrow like protrusions covering his hips and straight down the center of his back. It was topped all off with a light blue fingerless gloves with dark blue vambraces to cover the entirety of his forearms and sunglasses.

Natsu on the under hand had also gone through a change in the clothing department. He now wore simple black combat boots, white baggy pants with plenty of pockets, black muscle shirt with no sleeves and brown heavy clothes with steel plating and poncho that was dark brown in colored, adorned by large dark red stripes near its collar and lower edges. His hair was longer, reaching his mid back but tied into a pony tail for a more refine look and slicked back with the two tresses styled to go behind and under his ears and appear jutting out past them and end just an inch ahead of his cheeks with three spike-like fashion as to look like tusks and give him a beast-like appearance. So the two of then looked pretty intimidating if you asked any guys but any girl would say they looked extremely sexy.

"Make sure to take the motion sickness pills every eight hours and you should be fine." Toma said as he waved goodbye to the two.

"Don't worry old man, I won't forget." Natsu said as he boarded the train and headed for a window seat so he continue those conversation before the train pulled away with Happy following him to the opposite seat.

"Bye papa, make sure you call us every night before I go to bed!" Liza basically demanded of him with a cute glare.

"I won't honey and remember to be in bed by nine, alright?" He asked her as the train begun to move.

"I will papa, take care!" She yelled as the train pulled train pulled away from the station.

"We will you funny banana!" Happy yelled back as the train was now too far away for them to continue their goodbyes, so Happy returned to his seat and picked up the medieval literature book he was reading and begun to read as their three day journey had begun.

 _February 29th x785_

"Natsu you know that it's impolite to read while other people want to have a conversation with you?" asked Happy as he was reading the newspaper for any news telling how far the fairies had fallen since losing their core members to a dragon attack.

"Well that's a bit hypocritical of you, you're not even looking back at Me." said Natsu as he waved his hand at the newspaper he had.

"I know it appears that way but I've only had it for a minute or two because I gave up trying to get your attention." Said Happy with a smile as Natsu didn't have anything to respond with.

"Yea I can see where you're coming from here, so how about we tell each other about what we are reading?" Asked Natsu as he sent his book into a special pocket dimension by way of fiery inferno.

"I don't see why not, so I've been reading up on the Tenrou incident and it appears that the search of the waters around the island has been called off." stated Happy as he placed his newspaper down on the seat next to him.

"Makes sense, I mean what they were hoping to find there besides bodies. Sometimes those fairies just hold on to false hope." Natsu said as he laid down hon the seat next to him and closed his eye.

"Also it appears that the cause of the island destruction was a black dragon." Happy said as he saw that Natsu was surprised by that piece of news as he got back up again.

"No wonder there no remains that was the dragon that beat Gildarts. It's a shame really, I can understand Wendy as she was still young but Laxus and Gajeel, and those two idiots have brought shame to our existence by letting a dragon best them in such a manner. Good riddance to such weaklings." Natsu said as he laid back down.

"Well then what were you reading then?" Happy asked as he looked out the window to stare at the beautiful Joyan countryside.

"It's a book I found in the king's private collection, he said that he and anyone else couldn't read it but I found out why. The reason they can't is because it's a fire dragon slayer field guide and expects spell book. It has a lot of info on dragon history, basic spells for defense and offense but that's not all." Said Natsu with a grin as he stared up at a Happy.

"Well what could be more than that?" asked Happy as he tried to reign in his shock at Natsu lucking put like that.

"The book also has locations of others like it and Lacrima storage facilities that are bound to have more fire related lacrima waiting for me to grab for myself. Said Natsu with a mischievous grin at just thinking of all the possibilities.

"If you had that kind of power then you could fight the black dragon one on one!" replied Happy as he just imagined the lower he will have at his fingertips.

"Relax Happy, I'm just going to take the fire related ones as I guess that the others won't be compatible with my body." said Natsu with his usual grin. "And if I do manage to get more lacrima then I'll join an elite group of dragon slayers from the dragon civil war that went by the name 'Pro Hunter' and after reading this book, I can tell you that they weren't human." Natsu said as he looked out the window at the sky.

"Wait, they weren't human?!" Happy all but screamed in shock.

"Yes Happy that's what I'm saying, because as I told you I'm a dragon-demon hybrid because Igneel was my father and a demon by the name of... E.N.D... I believe was what Igneel referred to her as but I think that it's just her initials was my mother, but anyway he told me that with training and discipline, I would be able to excess a form similar to those of the 'Pro Hunters' which had tails, wings, claws and scales like a dragon but I will have all had the power of a demons called curse as well. Can you imagine how baller that would be to have that and be able to fly around whenever you want and scare the shit out of your opponents before the fight even begins?" asked Natsu with a big grin.

"Natsu you can fly already with your fire." stated Happy.

"Yea but having wings would feel better I just know It." replied Natsu with a bigger grin than he had before.

"You are so weird Natsu, if I were you I will be wishing for fish right now." said Happy as be started to picture what Natsu would look like if he had everything that he described and got a cross between Deliora and Mirajane in Satan soul in terms of appearance.

"You just thought how awesome I would look if I had all of that didn't you Happy?" asked Natsu as he grinned at him as he begun to doze off.

"No I didn't Natsu." denied Happy as she looked away.

"Sure go ahead and deny it Happy but we both know that I would look like a beast." said Natsu as he closed his eye.

"No you wouldn't Natsu because what woman would want you if you looked like that all of the time?" asked Happy with a triumphant grin as this was a subject he used to use on the other males in their former guild to win arguments.

"Because if she really loved me, them she won't care about my more demon appearance but love me all the same." Natsu said as he thought back to when Hisui and him accidentally kissed but liked it so much as they moved to her room and turned it into a full blown make out section and then decided to start dating secretly.

"You're talking about Hisui, aren't you?" Asked Happy.

"How did you possible know that?" Natsu asked as he gazed at Happy with a raised eyebrow.

"You guys weren't very quiet you know but I only heard because Toma wanted to speak to her and I was looking for her at the time." Happy answered shrugging his shoulders as it didn't seemed like a big deal to him.

"Well thanks for the heads ups, we will sure to make sure we don't moan as mu h when we kiss next time." Natsu said as he continued to stare out the window.

"And you didn't jump straight to the bed?" asked Happy in disbelief.

"Of course we didn't Happy, she's only sixteen you know so we decided to wait till she turns eighteen and if she still fells the same away about le then we will seal the deal." He answered angry at Happy for thinking he would force himself on his mate like that.

"You are slightly maturing, not letting yourself be controlled by your instincts like that." teased Happy.

"Say what you want Happy, you and me both know being mature is being a sour puss all day every day like Arcadois." said Natsu with a grin.

"You just may be right for once." said Happy with a smirk. Natsu was about to counter Happy's statement if not for the train slowing down and coming to a halt.

"Attention all passengers we have reached Berlin's first wall and now have begun the compulsory security scan, please show your tickets and passports to the kind men and women doing the scan and not resist as this **will** be met with lethal force." said an attendant over the intercom. Natsu and Happy were both surprised by the announcement decided to look out the window and sure enough they saw a giant white stone wall at least fifty meters high and because they were sitting in the last car they could see that there was a massive empty moat in front of the wall and a draw bridge which they guessed was how train were granted access but at the moment it was raised.

"Sirs, would you so kind to show your papers and IDS?" said a man as he walked up to them flanked by two armed female guards. The pair agree as to not die and all and after that whole thing was done, the drawbridge was lowered and the train passed though, when they get to the city they were amazed by the architecture of the place. It carried an early roman design and class with buildings exceeding four stories being in abundance covered in overgrowth giving the city an ego friendly vide and a forest one that drawed on Natsu's wild side, fountains littered the many plazas and round a bouts, markets districts with good from far and wild areas with friendly people laughing and talking with each other as children played with each other. Museums, schools, libraries and theaters as far as the eye could see gave off a vide that Natsu and Happy could get used to **[For those reading that don't have a child's imagination or are just too lazy, just imagined a Rome-New York-Paris(Old City) combo, yeah it's just that good looking.]**

"You ready for new chapter of our life's Happy?" Natsu asked him as they got off the train and begun their trek around for where they should be.

"Always but first can we get some fish?" Happy asked cheekily as he then flew down the street to escape Natsu as he chased after him but the both of them had giant smiles on their faces.

 **Sorry about the lateness of this chapter but school has been keeping me busy. I hope you liked it because it's kind of rushed as I didn't have enough time to fine tune it like normally do but I wanted to deliver something to you guys so here. Also as the chapter dictates the pillars are my own creation and as such each member will very in design but I will be accepting submissions from you guys for eleven of the pillars, name, magic, appearance and character design in general as you guys are my faithful readers and I like to give you some control over my stories so please PM me with design and I'll continue to take in your designs till chapter seven.**

 **Till Next time and I'll try to publish the next chapter this mouth but I make no promises.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Ice Empress lives

Chapter 6 Frozen Throne

Berlin- Capital of Lucis

At this point on time, Natsu and Happy had given up trying to find their contact and were just talking in the sights and smells of the city state. They were right about their assumption about the kids as there so many of them in groups of up to eight that ranged in age three to eleven so moving through them proved to be a difficult task but they powered past them without hurting them luckily, stopped at six different restaurants and cafes and found out that: One, all the food was delicious and two they were all family businesses so customer service was first class. After that little much break, they took a tour of the city where they will be most likely spending all those time and found out some interesting facts about the place. One, the city size is triple that of Crocus and has a population four times greater then the blooming flower capital. Two, everything in a eight hour train ride from the city centre is the country of Lucis which has Berlin as it's capital. Three, the government of the land revolves around the **Fourteen** **Pillars** as they form the parliament that runs everything within Lucis' borders. Four, it is a centre of learning institutions, theatres and opera houses but the most interesting fact to the both of them was that magic is strictly forbidden within the walled capital and to enforce this law, the Pillar Headquarters emits a low level magic cancellation pulse that reflects off the walls surrounding the city, insuring that not even the most powerful of wizards and magic devices work or can perform spells. Natsu asked how the city this size sustain itself as it did not use magic for anything others places do and the guide told them that most transport is horse or mule pulled while things like industry are powered by hydroelectric dams seeing how the country is rich in rivers and streams, wind farms and rechargeable batteries as well as having a great science division so health and comfort were even better then that of Crocus by a long shot as the country's crime rate was actually pretty low compared to other countries. The rest of the tour they just gazed onto the sight of such a place, the numerous waterways with them ranging in size to small steams you could hop over to large rivers that required bridges to cross then, the well crafted and built building with the healthy green overgrowth all over them giving it a fairy tale look with all the small birds and squirrels running and flying about, the massive plazas filled with friendly merchants and centered with magnificent fountains that size of his old house and just the overall feel of the place that made Natsu and Happy feel at home. After about a hour later the tour ended and Natsu and Happy departed from the group and continued to explore on their own now that they had the general layout of the place. They were crossing the bridge 'Ponte E Castello Sanť Angelo', where they heard an unfamiliar voice but smelt a somewhat familiar scent.

"So you are the new recruit are you?" A feminine voice said behind them, they turned to see a young very attractive woman walking up to them while being flaked by eight guards wearing some sort of weird full body armor trimmed with blue, all armed with non-magic rifles (imagine then holding No. 4 Mk I Lee-Enfields).

"That depends on what sort of recruit you're referring to." Natsu responded as he turned to face them, readying his lance that much like Pantherlilly's old sword, shrunk and grew according to its master wish, in case this turned into a fight.

"I'm referring to how you: Natsu Dragneel, have been invited to become a Pillar to represent Fiore or am I wrong?" She asked quite smugly enjoying the looks of shock on the Dragon slayers and Exceed face.

"How did possible figure all that out?" Happy asked.

"Because I'm a Pillar myself, the 3rd Pillar to be exact and the representative for the beautiful frozen wonderland of a country of Iceberg." She replied as she stepped forward and held out a hand for Haply to shake which he did after getting over his surprise and slight fear of her.

"Okay then, I'm Happy and this is Natsu as you already know but who are you exactly, If you don't mind me asking?" Happy asked as he stepped back to return to Natsu's side.

"It seems your friend already has a clue to whom I'm am, so I will let him try to figure it out on his own." She replied as they both turned to Natsu who did in fact look like he was trying to place her voice and scent, so he decided to take another look at her.

She was very pale, to the she looked like she slept in snow and ice all her life to the point that her skin was a light shade of blue, she had shoulder length black hair with sliver tipped bangs covering her forehead and left eye, black eyes that hide a playfulness behind a veil of seriousness and was about an inch taller than him, making her just as tall as Gajeel if not a little bit taller. She wore no shirt but instead chose to where a white leather bikini top to hide her extremely large bust that was in-between Mira and Lucy cup sizes. She had a tattoo on the right side of her upper waist that resembled a black snowflake as well as the the number '3' in roman numerals tattooed just under her right breast. She also had a belly button ring made from some sort of white crystal. On her left arm, she wore four silver bracelets while on her right arm, she wore three garnet bracelets. On both arms she wore white elegant ballroom dress gloves that covered her entire forearm. To finish off her upper part of her attire, she had a white leather coat, trimmed with black at the large collar that covered her neck, edges and sleeves.

On her lower half she wore a pair of white hakamas with black warajis sandals. As Natsu thought of where he had seen someone dressing like that he came up empty handed, so he turned to her voice and tried to place where had heard it before but alass, he had never heard anyone like her before but her scent was very similar to someone, actually three someone's he knows, she smelled alot like ice itself so he decided to go out on a limb and try to get some answers for himself.

"Why do you smell like Gray Fullbuster, Lyon Vastia and Former-councilwomen Ultear?" He asked rudely not caring that her guards were now looking at him like he grew a second head as he got used to these kind of situations as she lost her smirk at the mention of Ultear.

"That's because I'm the one who train the two boys and how did you know Ultear, she died years ago?" The woman asked sadly from just thinking of the lost she suffered.

"That's impossible, there was a woman on the magic council who was named Ultear and smelt like you." Natsu said as he found himself not pleased with her unhappy and attempted to cheer her up.

"So you are saying that she's still alive." She asked allowing some hope into her voice.

"Of course, we would never lie about something like that." Happy answered for his pink haired friend.

"Wait a minute, you said that you trained Gray and Lyon but that would mean that you're..." Natsu started as it finally came to him who he was speaking with.

"Yes I'm Ur Milkovich, master of Gray Fullbuster and Lyon Vastia." Ur said with some pride in her tone. "I see that I have alot of explaining to do but why don't we discuss it on our way to the Pantheon?" Ur offered as a large dark oak, four-horse drawn carriage came to a stop right next to them. Only after the party got in the carriage and it set off at a reasonable pace for the HQ of the Pillars that that the questions started.

"How are you alive right now, we saw your ice melt?" Happy asked as remembered the events of Galuna Island like they were yesterday and not almost a year prior.

"I'm alive right now because I never truly died in the fist place, the spell **Iced Shell** converts the users body into the ice but not their souls so for the ten years or so, I'm been a wondering about as a spirit." Ur answered him as she remembered some events that she watched in her spirit form.

"Them how are you here if you're a spirit?" Natsu asked as the only spirits he knew about were celestial so this didnt make any sense to him.

"Because when my body was melted on Galuna Island, our leader and founder, Mother Serena was doing some research on water near by and discovered me, it took her along with her top brass research division three mouths to give me my beautiful solid form ams wala, I'm here." Ur said as she emphasized her 'assets' at Natsu causing him to blush as red as a tomato much to Ur and Happy's amusement.

"So what magic styles to you use because your scent is too different from Gray's to be simple **Ice make:**?" Natsu asked trying to focus on something other then her chest.

"Well of recent I've taken up **Ice God Slayer Magic** but I'm still a novice but you shouldn't be surprised because Mother Serena makes sure that everyone can at least use one form of Lost magic:" Ur replied to them as she demonstrated by covering her entire fist in a gauntlet of black ice. The rest of the way they made small talk to better understand one another, told then that Gray along with the core members of Fairy Tail were dead which she took surprisingly well, that Lyon had joined Lamia Scale and was doing well for himself which made her happy and she told them more about how she trained Gray and Lyon and other events in her life before the whole Deliora incident. This continued for about twenty minutes before the sound of rushing water became too loud for the waterways and aqueducts of the city and the duo decided to look out the window only to have their eyes fly out of their sockets at the at the sight in front of them.

The pillar Headquarters was by the far the largest building they had seen in the country at being at least eight stories tall. It rested in the middle of a sparkling lake with only four bridges connecting it to the mainland, each for the four cardinal directions and designed to have a 'High Renaissance' look them them. The main building appeared to be made out of Breccia with large marble columns in-between each of the many windows. The edges were trimmed with shale with depictions of heaven and other holy figures and places craved into the arches, and visible support beams. The building next to it was very similar to it in design but was only six stories tall and had what appears to be twenty large semi circles like buildings lined up next up next to one another alongside the biggest road that Natsu and Happy had ever seen with some strange winged tubed like airships driving down it. On the other side of the main building was a structure that five stories tall but even from their view, they could tell it covered a area the size of the first two combined by itself. At the top of the main building, dead center of it was a tower about nine stories in height, top by a three story tall Lapis Luzuli dome that that guessed was the source of the magic magic cancellation spell taking effect all over the city.

"Gentleman, welcome to the Pantheon, Headquarters of the Pillars and the single most important building in all of Ishgar. Ur said dramatically as she stepped out of the carriage when it came to a stop at the massive Steel gate to the building. Almost immediately a small square of around ten came put of the now open gate to greet them. The guards themselves were wearing the same armor as the men Ur had with her in town. They wore full body armor that was white in color and had thick white thermal fabric to cover the places that the armor could not and trimmed in blue making them appear to be winter soldiers. [ **They look the same of Clone troopers in Cold Assault Trooper armor** ].

"Welcome back Madame Ur, we trust that your journey into town went off without incident?" One said as she stepped forward appearing to be the leader as she was the only one not wearing a helmet and gave her a salute while the rest of the troops just stood at attention.

"As always, there was no problem Violetta, please inform the others that I have Mr Dragneel with me and I would like to begin out meeting as soon as possible." Ur asked the head guard now named Violetta.

"Of course Madame Ur, we have already made the arrangements for the meeting and they all await you in the main hall." Violetta said with her hand still up in a salute to Ur.

"Thank you Violetta, Natsu if you would be so kind to follow me in." Ur said as she gestured to Natsu to follow her in which he did. As he walked along the massive halls and passageways, he couldn't help but take in the amount of work that must have went into interior design. The floor was smooth quartzite with patterns of rose flowers engraved into it in a tile-like motion, the walls were gneiss with engraving of violets with massive pillars of marble supporting a chiselled sandstone ceiling above them, the path was lit by glass chandeliers every ten metres burning a electric light bulb shaped to look like a candle. They soon came to up to a large double doors made from polished black steel doors.

"Are you ready to reclaim your throne as the undisputed king of fire?" Ur asked as she stopped herself from opening the doors and turned to him with a playful smile.

"Born ready, I have to make Igneel and mom proud of me, right?" Natsu responded with a smirk that he lost when she chuckled before dissolving into snow on the spot. He decided he will ask her about it later as he pushed open the doors and was blinded by a bright light. As soon as his eyes came into focus once more, he saw that he was in a large heptagonal shaped room made completely from diorite with two pillars on each side and he realised that he was in the middle of two of them but he noticed that each were just pillar themed thrones with the numbers 1 to 14 on each one respectively. He picked up the fact that Ur was now seated in the pillar marked '3' which appeared to be made of of blue and black ice, he looked around and noticed that there were four vacant seats which were the 2nd; 4th; 7th; 10th and since he knew one was for him, he figures that the other three owners had other things to do and couldn't be here. The last thing he noticed was that each of the Pillars had extremely high magic power levels which he could tell was in master Makarov and Gildarts range that they were thankfully keeping in check otherwise the whole place would have collapsed by now.

"So this is the fresh meat then, he seems promising enough but are you absolutely sure that he will make the cut, his magic power is only just over that of the average S-class?" A feminine voice spoke from the fifth pillar that was made of from the smoothest, sparkling marble Natsu had ever seen. The woman was a dark skin, blue eyed young woman who looked to be her 20s with blonde hair tied into a braid, she wore a outfit similar to Ur's but with no gloves or bracelets but instead wore a skin tight tank top and a coat trimmed gold. This was the fifth Pillar, Sarah Uzi, she used **Takeover magic: Myth Soul.**

"Now, now Sarah, Mother Serena would not have chosen him if she believed that he was unfit for the position." A masculine voice answered from the ninth Pillar which so happened to look like a black water tidal wave suspended in time at its peak. The man was a tan skinned with green eyes and blue hair who looked to be in his early 20s, his attire didn't vary that much from the rest other then no gloves, he wore a tropical hawaiian shirt with and now jewellery what's so ever and his coat was trimmed in sliver. This lazy laid back guy was the ninth Pillar, Benjamin Coast, a practicer of **Supreme Water Slayer Magic** , which meant that he could use water god, dragon and demon magic's with skill.

"I agree with the slacker, it was by her choice that we were all elected to our positions so let's at least give the kid a chance." Another manly voice said from the twelfth pillar which was just the word 'pillar' written perpendicular to the ground. His attire was much like his male counterpart but he wore a purple dress shirt under his orange trimmed coat and had his red hair slick back with glasses that also had a red frame. This was the most strict and some might say the least fun loving member of the organization, the twelfth Pillar, Tolle Shina, a master a solid script **Solid** **Script** and the Lost magic of **Death's Diary.**

"I for one don't care how good he actually is but as long as he doesn't embarrass us, I'm cool with it." Another feminine voice echoed from thirteenth pillar which looked like a small sand dune, her outfit had no difference to Ur's other than she wore a crop top to show off her tanned stomach and she wore a small brown turban and her coat was trimmed in brown, her name was Emily Gran, the thirteenth Pillar and **Sand God slayer** of the bunch.

"All valid points but let's not forget he has the drive to become stronger for the the right reasons and has proven that he can go above and beyond expectations of him, just like the rest of us. Thank you for coming here Natsu Dragneel, your presence means that you have accepted the position yourself were offered by our fallen comrade, Gad Ankhseram rest her soul. But since there are still some no sayers here, why don't you demonstrate your strongest spells to show them how capable you are and we can rank you according to that." A young girly voice from the first pillar that like it was a shining yellow and black lacrima. To Natsu visible surprise, she appeared to be no older then Wendy was and in fact was shorter then the Sky Dragon Slayer as her feet were daggling two inches from the ground but her magic pressure, even suppressed was three times that of all the others combined and with the fact of where she was sitting, Natsu came to th conclusion that she **was** Mother Serena so he didnt ask about the age thing. Her attire was like Tolle's as she too wore a purple dress shirt but it had a pink puppy logo in the left breast pocket, her light yellow hair was styled wavy and spiked light-colored hair that juts out at the top in a shape similar to rabbit ears. Her coat which looked adorable on her was it was a couple sizes too big and was trimmed with black and yellow.

"Hmmm, alright but shouldn't I not be able to us spells here, you know with all magic cancellation spell in effect." Natsu asked as he could not see how performing a spell was possible.

"Is quite alright Natsu, the spell was deactivated when you came into the building." Ur told him as he had not notice the difference.

"Alright then but I'm not gonna be held responsible for any damages?" Natsu said as he took a familiar stance and breath in a large amount of air.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!"** He chanted as bright red and yellow flames spewed from his mouth, levelling the area of ceiling where he was aiming but before they could say a word he activated his **Poison Flame Dragon Slayer Mode** and fired off a **Poison Flame Dragon's Sickening Roar!** to further the damage which at this point got the attention of the majority of the Pillars as the anti magic pulse was never deactivated but just lowered in power so it would stop any spell with a MPS score of eight thousand and lower, proving that he was worth his salt as a wizard and could quite easily become a SS-class wizard. Finally he changed his stance and pulled out his lance before he coated it in **Flame** **God Slayer Magic's,** black flames before he laughed it at the damaged ceiling and with the chant **Flames God's Lance of Longinus!** , the now black human sized lance travelled with breakneck speeds before hitting the roof and flew upwards three more floors before it stopped.

"So how was that?" Natsu asked after he took a moment to take a quick breather and looking at them with their now interested expressions glued to their faces.

"Well with that show of power, I'm confident that we can take it to the next level and improve on it. Congratulations Natsu Dragneel, if there are no reasons as to why you should not be a member forth rank will suit you fine." Mother Serena said as she looked around and all present had looks of silent agreement.

"So Natsu, if you will follow Ur and I then we can get your watch and uniform made made and we'll give the run down on how things work here." Mother Serena said as she got off her seat and with Ur, lead him away as everyone else present begun to leave the hall themselves. Natsu followed them back to the main where they got Happy and back inside down a difficult passage then the one they just came from, the hallway appeared to be a glass tunnel of sorts under the building and near the bottom of the lake much to Happy's joy as he could see all the fish just waiting to be eaten.

"Your probably have some questions that you want some answers to, No?" Serena asked with her back turned to them as she and Ur lead them along.

"Yeah like bow old are you, there's no way that you're still a kid." Natsu said as he completely forgot the rule about asking any female about their age and its repercussions as he just wanted answers.

"You would be right there, I just like to look like this because I prefer being young and cute. I'm really two-hundred and seventy-five years old so you can imagine what I really look like." She answered him with a cheeky smile as Natsu and Happy both imagined what Makarov's grandmother would look like if she was still alive and cringed at the amount of wrinkles and lack of teeth and hair.

"Okay then, what about Natsu being able to use magic here, I thought it was illegal." Happy asked as he had felt the familiar rise of heat and the explosions that soon followed.

"That's is because we turned it down to properly assess young mister Dragneel but there are levels to it. Level one would make it impossible for even someone like me to use my spells, level two will make it extremely difficult to even perform the simplest of spells, level three will like adding training weights to me and so on." Serena answered as she waved saluted some guards as she walked by then with Ur doing the same thing.

"What was that all about, are they your underlyings or something?" Happy asked as that was the third time something like that happened today.

"The Pillars are a military fraction of sorts, independent from all of Ishgar's governments as we need to be peace-keepers between countries at times so it will only make sense we each have our own private army for that." Ur answered as she too had a similar question on her fist day.

"Each member pillar has control over a section of this armed force which they can do what they wish with: from size, training, deployment, equipment and what not." Serena finished as they turned a corner and entered a vault of sorts that was being guarded by at least eight armed foot soldiers and two heavy gun turrets on either side of the vault door. [Boys **Anti-tank Rifle for the turrets and Erma EMPs for the troops** ]. The troop themselves wore a different armor to the one they had saw outside as it was strictly green and was a full body armor with only Trojan style helmet that had black tampered glass to cover the openings.[ **Republic guard armor from Star wars but now green and black**.]

"Are there any limitations ot my control over my troops?" Natsu asked as he felt that was giving one person too much power.

"Yes there are, One: Your force must be made up of troops strictly from your nation that you representing, Two: It cannot be larger then six thousand strong, Three: You can only move troops and equipment out of the country with the approval of the Pillar heads, Four: If your troops feel you are unjust they may report to me about it and you can be stripped of a army. So as long as you keep to this rules, you're golden. Oh and you will he given an base for you to train and operate from within the country." Ur said as they stopped at a large shelf as Serena pulled out a large box before opening it and throwing Natsu a platinum pocket watch with a blue magic circle design on either side of it.

"What's this, I can already can tell what times it is from the sun and stars?" Natsu asked as Serena handed him the pocket watch.

"Its how you will be able to verify that you are one fo us, it has been made specially for us and us alone from a rare type of metal which has a whole assortment of runes and enchantment casted on it. We used to do it with all sorts of jewellery back in the day, its how we created Sappire's necklace which I see she gifted to you, and you should count yourself lucky." Serena explained with a sad smile as she remembered the day she handed Sappire her new necklace that she never let out of her sight from that day forward but was glad to see she gave it to someone worthy of it.

"I always wondered what was the strange magic signature it gave off, and I'll make sure to honour her memory through my actions Mother Serena, don't forget that." Natsu spoke with conviction as she gripped his new watch and then placed it in his pocket after attaching it to his belt for safe keeping.

"I know you will Natsu, so why don't we go have your clothing made, as you can tell from that well wearing, there has to be some sort of uniform among us but you can customize it." Ur said as she now lead them down the hall as Mother Serena had other matters to attend to. The group of three continued to a new place as Ur answered most of Natsu and Happy questions about this. They soon came to a rather large office which was almost all pink, it appeared to be a tailor's as they were loose sowing equipment and thread all over the place but all the sharp stuff was luckily still on the table secured to a pin cushion shaped like an apple.

"Hans!, could we have a word please, we have a new member that needs to be fitted for a uniform?" Ur called out to the empty room.

"I'll be right there sweatie, I'm just finishing up my lunch." A masculine voice replied with a bit of a feminine touch to it Tha reminded the slayer and exceed pair of a certain flamboyant master of Pegasi. A moment later a man with slick back blonde hair came out of another room wearing a very expensive looking pink silk suit while stilling eating a finger sandwich. Hans and Ur then had a pleasant conversation about getting Natsu and Happy their new uniforms and because he was a wizard tailor and colour choices from Natsu and Happy, Hans had them done in four hours. Natsu new appearance now differed greatly from his street look. He now wore black shin high socks with a pair of white leather warajis, a white hakama with two horizontal slit-like cuts on the sides of each thigh, a blue skin tight light blue turtle neck shirt with sleeves that had the magic circle design for his **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic** in black on the left pectoral neck shirt with sleeves. Over his neck he wore a white leather tampered leather gorget as he already had a scar on his neck and didnt fell like adding to the number. He chose to have his tattoo of the number '4' in Roman numerals on his right shoulder where he's guild-mark once was His coat was however sleeveless and trimmed with a spiral pattern of crimson, black and yellow with his scarf still safety wrapped around his neck l. He wore blue steel pauldrons as well as vambrace to protect his shoulders and forearms. He also let his hair out of its ponytail and got rid of the hair gel so it was wilder then before and fell to the middle of his back like a lion's mane. Finally he changed the eye patch from black with a gild trimmed to white with a blue thread trimming finishing. The only difference in Happy's attire was that he changes all the blue to white and got.

19th May X787

The past two years flew by like the wind for the two. Life working for the Pillars wasn't so bad once they got around to it and true to Ur' earlier promise, Mother Serena and Ur trained him into the ground with some training sessions lasting up to two whole weeks, switching from close, medium and long range combat styles; extreme battlefield tactics and strategies; battlefield fist-aid; building up his knowledge on magic's and how to approach each one and extreme conditioning which was basically strapping him in magic suppressant cuffs and choker and leaving him to fend for himself in the woods with nothing but his knowledge and physical fitness to last him for a three whole weeks. Of course he still made time to call Hisui and Liza almost most nights and took two weeks off from training and work every two mouths to travel to Crocus to visit, it was in this time that Liza discovers her magic which was **Mineral Maker** which as the name implied, allowed her to minerals like garnet; amethyst; pearl; quartz; and ruby to the level Gray had when he was fifteen which was a extremely impressive for someone so young and inexperienced but Liza just said that she was merely living up to the Dragneel name. Another development was that his relationship with Hisui improved to the point when they would openly share a kiss in public but due to Natsu not wanting Fairy tail to find him, the king had all the staff and guards sworn to secrecy. One last development was while Natsu and Happy were doing a mission for the Pillars in Desierto, they met and friended a female exceed that went by the name of Roslyn who gave Happy a taste of his own medicine when she fell head over paws in love with the poor blue exceed which made him want to apologize to Carla for all the times he pestered her with fish as she kept offering him pupusas but he grew to like it as it was quite tasty and started dating her making them both wonder, 'what the fuck was wrong with Gray to keep rejecting Juvia!' as having a girl fall in love with you was actually a really good feeling as you know she ain't a cheater.

After the first six mouths though, the training regiments became optional and Ur started taking him on some of her missions so he could really get the feel of it, most were just extreme monster extermination like hunting down a pack of werewolf's, clashes with Kraken-class sea monster in the Boscan coast as they loved pissing people off there, hunting Jötnar for their blood as it serves great use in the medical field or discussions with dwarf clans for their metals and weapon contracts as they are the best in the mining and blacksmithing business which Natsu enjoyed as it helped him to improve his blacksmithing as they welcomed him as a honorary member after hearing and seeing him as the son of Igneel. Another type of mission he enjoyed was buying and haggling for cheaper prices for ships, airships, vehicles, and carriages from the master craftsman elves of the mountains of Pergrande Kingdom as he could refine his skills with them as they were very willing to teach him when they heard he was the son of Igneel as well. This went on for about a year before it was decided that he could go on these types of missions and complete them without fail which he did. His magic power had also grown greatly as it was just over Exza's when he arrived but now was three times Laxus's with his fearsome arsenal of **King Fire Dragon Slayer Magic; Poison Flame Dragon Slayer Magic; Flame God Slayer Magic; Adamantine Dragon Slayer Magic; Celestial Dragon Slayer Magic** and **Chain Magic** as he had found two new dragon tombs and after proving himself, the remnants of the dragons souls allowed him their magic and knowledgeOne sad thing unfortunately was that his motion sickness was now much worse then it used to be.

We now find the five of them on a train heading for Rose town, they had just completed all their Pillar training and were now stationed in Fiore for obvious reasons. They had just completed a kill order on a dark guild by the name of 'Dark Sword', who were using a pack of magically enhanced dire-wolfs to terrorize the merchants and travellers in the area and control the trade down in the area discreetly but they had got word of it and killed everyone who was a member of the guild. When the job was done and Natsu was about to kill the last pair, he found that the male was protecting the female from him who was pregnant much to his shock, Natsu couldn't find it in himself to kill them as he always viewed himself as a beast at heart would do the same for Hisui even if he had no chance of survival and it would mean his death as that's the law of the jungle. He decided against orders to keep them as him own allies as unlike normal wolfs, dire-wolfs are extremely intelligent beings and once you gain their trust, they are life -long companions. The male was very large, even for a dire-wolf, being nearly the size of a bear, was all black with glowing orange veins on his torso, and hind legs and bright orange eyes who could use of sort of red flame for offense and defense, so Natsu decided to name Fenrir, as the beast reminded of the very same creature from his his culture's folklore. The female was about two thirds his size, was light gray with light blue veins on her head, front legs and upper torso with brilliant blue eyes who Natsu named Eir as she was a dire-wolf that could heal most injuries to herself and others. Both dire-wolfs were in in their rest forms which made them just over the size of a small dog, as they slept on Natsu and Roslyn's respective laps.

Right now Natsu, Happy, Roslyn, Fenrir and Eir were in their own private booth that could hold fifteen but he wanted the extra space and paid extra, plus when see two armed human like cats, two dire-wolfs and a wizards all in the same cart, they tend to avoid them for health reasons. Happy in his exceed form, sat on one side with Roslyn next to him, also in exceed form as he cleaned the barreling for his _Taurus Raging Bull.500 .S.W Custom_ he conveniently named _KingFisher_ with a smirk on his face as Roslyn did the same with her claymore which were two thirds wider than average, 125cm in length and had a oak wood handle that accounted for 45cm with a content smile. Natsu sat one the opposite chair reading a book entitled 'The Art of War' as Serena thought it best of he did which he quite enjoyed as it had alot of tactics he never thought of utilizing in combat. Roslyn was wearing a outfit similar to Ur but no coat and was mainly red which complicated her mostly yellow fur which had red paws, stomach and the tail tip. Happy was wearing the outfit he got before he and Natsu started working for the pillars while Natsu wore his, that had some cuts on the coat, scratches and dents on the vambraces and pauldrons, the singe bottom of the coat that made it looked it was hung over fire and caught lit momentarily and the overall lose of colour made it clear that this outfit had seen better days. The peace of the cabin was broken however when a newcomer opened the door and stepped in.


	7. Chapter 7: : A white blade of vengeance

**My apologies on Roslyn appearance as I said, I rushed it. Now Roslyn is a female exceed with a dark red coat of fur with only her face, tummy, paws and the tip of her tail being bright yellow making her stand out, even amongst other Exceeds. Her attire very similar to Clare's from 'Claymore' but her colour scheme is red with a yellow trimming and her cape is more like batman's in design so her covers her entire body and it's red**

Chapter 7: A white blade of vengeance

 _Revenge, at first though sweet, Bitter ere long back on itself recoils.— John Milton_

19th May X787 10:00am

"Morning sir, sorry to disturb but all the other seats on the train are taken and seeing how you have a entire car to yourself, think you spare some room?" A young feminine voice asked. Natsu opened his one eye to look at her and saw a chuddy woman with skin far more tan then his own which was shocking as having a tan isn't common in most places. Her attire contained Native-American elements and she also had black curly hair. She was wearing a sweet looking necklace made from bear teeth if Natsu's memories with the animals of the forest served him right, a dark blue loincloth with a white finish that bearer a strange 'M' crest right at its center and a short blue top which left her rather large belly hanging out. Her arms were adorned with brown fringe sleeves attached by maroon bands. She was also wearing sandals that tied around her ankles and slip onto her foot.

"Of course mam, but there was no need to ask as anyone could have came in and sat as there is plenty of room but most people would rather not share a train car with our 'unique' group, how big is your group anyway?" Natsu said as he pointed to the two armed exceeds and dire wolf couple before asking her a questions of his own.

"I can see how that would turn most folk away but not us and by the way, it's just me and three others." She responded as she did think it weird but didnt really like to judge people before getting to know them first.

"There's plenty of room for so little, right Happy, Roslyn?" Natsu asked his feline friends who both requipped their weapons away and gave friendly nods to the girl. She thanked them then motioned for her company to enter as well and them took the seat in the middle of the two exceeds. The first one to follow her in was a slim woman of average Ishgar height with long, green hair kept in a distinctive haircut; her hair was gathered on the back of her head and tied into a stress of massive deadlock-like curls jutting outwards, she also had pale skin and black eyes with long eyelashes, her lips appeared to be covered in light-colored lipstick of some sort as well. She had a curvaceous body that would attract the attention of most men and hanging from her ears were a pair of spherical blue earrings. However her shapely figure is hugged by a tight-fitting, full-body mustard suit, leaving only her hands and head exposed, which, befitting her general, spider-like theme that she was apparently going for as it was entirely covered in a pattern resembling a spider web. This uncommon outfit has elongated parts composed of fishnet in correspondence to the outer sides of her thighs; she's not shown wearing any footwear, as the suit covering her feet as well. She took the seat to Roslyn's right to take the window seat.

The second one to enter had a familiar scent to her but they paid it no mind. She was a young, slim, usually large busted woman with long straight dark purple hair that could easily be mistaken for black, her hair fell to the middle of her back, cut in a traditional 'Japanese princess style'. She was wearing an elaborate blazer with gold lining, and a large collar, which is open to reveal a collared shirt and red tie underneath. The cuffs of this jacket are tucked into a pair of white wrist-high gloves. On her legs, the young lady wore a pair of black tights, which are tucked into a pair of knee-high boots and sit under a short white frilled skirt. She took the seat to Natsu's left which was also the window seat and isolated herself from the rest of the group with her own thoughts but was discreetly eyeing up the dragon slayer as she was shocked at the sheer fortune she was handed.

But it was the last one that caught both his and Happy's attention as they recognized her as Millianna, Exza's childhood friend and extreme cat lover but her appearance had changed dramatically since the last time they saw her. She now had arranged her hair in a messy way, losing the ponytail but still kept her hair styled like cat ears. She retained her cat like appearance, still wearing a choker with a bell attached to it. She was wearing a purple hooded cape, long black and purple striped leggings, evening gloves, tight and small black boy-shorts with a red cat paw mark on the center of it with boots and matching garter belt to hold up her leggings. She wore no upper attire, leaving her black bikini top to cover her well developed chest with a cat tail attached to her boy-shorts above her butt.

"Millianna, is that you?" Natsu asked as he narrowed his eye on her.

"I'm Millianna but who are you sir?" She asked as she didn't yet place where she had seen him before and had yet to notice the exceeds in the car.

"It's me Millianna, Natsu and you do realize that Happy and his girlfriend are right behind you." Natsu said as he pointed to himself and then to Happy and Roslyn. As soon as Millianna heard him and confirmed it with her own eyes, they lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Kitty!" She shirked so loud, even the purple haired girl winced in discomfort as Millianna tackled Happy into her massive hug with his face mushed up in her impressive chest, much to the chagrin of his girlfriend who sadly wasn't left out of the hug for long as she too was bright into the hug but thankfully she let go of them and moved to take the seat to his left which was parallel to where Happy was sitting as he tried to get some air back into his lungs alongside Roslyn.

The purplette though, couldn't believe her chances, for years she searched for her brother only to find out from Millianna that he was no longer with them, the news of this tore a hole in her heart that never truly healed. She swore that she would be the one to find Jellal and kill him for it if he wasn't already dead but here right in front of her was the man that defeated him and help in the destruction of his horrific tower built with blood and tears. She wanted to ask him so many question about it and what he knew but chose to quietly observe to see what he had to say.

"It's good to see you too Millianna, how have you been doing lately?" Happy asked her after he regained some oxygen in his wind pipe after he was nearly killed by her boobs which most men wouldn't mind.

"I've been good Happy, I joined a guild a few mouths back and I made lots of friends like the girls here." She replied with a huge smile.

"Would you mind introducing us to them, I feel like we're being left out of the loop here?" Natsu asked with a small smile as he put his book away as Fenrir awoke from his slumber and gazed at the new comers through blazing orange eyes.

"Of my bad, this is Arána Webb; Risley Law and Kagura Mikazuchi. Guys, this is Natsu Dragneel and Happy but I don't know the red one." Millianna introduced as she pointed to the group who all either waved or nodded their heads.

"A pleasure make your acquaintance Natsu-san." Arána said as she handed her hand to Natsu for him to shake which he did.

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Webb." Natsu replied as he shaped her hand.

"Hey there nice to meet you but don't go judging me because I'm chuddy." Risley waved at him with a smirk.

"Oh trust me Miss Law, I would do no such thing and you actually remind me of someone else but that a tale for another day." Natsu said as he was reminded of his dear old aunt back in the old country since both woman were rather large.

"A pleasure." Was Kagura simple reply as she still kept up her mask that no one had seen through yet.

"Likewise, and this lovely exceed is Happy girlfriend and new member of little squadron, Roslyn." Natsu responded with a smile as he pointed over to Roslyn who waved to the whole day. He figured that she was just guarded, after all as far as he knows, she thinks he just a stranger one of her friends knows which is no reason to completely drop your guard.

"So why are you adding to Rose town, if I may ask?" Arána asked them as she thought he was hot but wanted to see if he had a brain to match.

"Oh, we're going to get a hotel for the night and leave tomorrow, we would have just made a camp in the forest but Fenrir here wanted some comfort over grass." Natsu said as he never liked spending money when there was another option. Fenrir response to this was some growling and hissing that would have come off like a threat to most but not to Natsu.

"I don't care if they have a-all-you-can-eat beef bar, I don't know how you can stomach that stuff." Natsu said as he continue to argue with Fenrir over food and spices. As this was going Risley asked the question that was on all their minds.

"How is he arguing with a animal?" Risley asked as this was one of the strangest events she had ever seen.

"He spent most of his childhood in the forest either training or playing around, because of this he can somehow speak with animals and understand them, its why he knows so much about what goes on in the animal kingdom but according to a wild bull we met five mouths back, its more of a democracy then a kingdom." Happy answered them as he found it funny to see that Natsu can't even get along with animals even through he acts like one most of the time.

"Good, since that's all taken care of, I have a question for you: What happen to your eye, you didn't need a eye patch the last time I saw you?" Millianna asked concerned for him which only grew as she saw the still visible scar under the eye patch as he stopped arguing with Fenrir after he heard the question as well as the downtrodden look Natsu gained from the memory.

"Three years ago... I found out just how much faith Fairy tail had in me... Exza felt it best to give me a permanent reminder that I'm not welcome there anymore..." Natsu said as he looked out the window at the passing country side, lost in one of the most painful memories in his life as he still could feel the icy chill up his spine when he thought of the looks of anger and disappointment in their eyes as they gazed on him.

"That does not sound like something Exza would do willingly Natsu, I already went through eight years thinking that she was a backstabber so don't play with me like that or you'll regret it." Millianna warned with a glare as she didn't appreciate him saying such things about her deceased friend.

"Well that's how it happen Millianna, I was framed for a crime I didn't commit, they believe the council over me and the next moment, I'm laying on my back on the floor trying to stop the bleeding with a redhead swordsman standing over me with a stained crimson blade. The eye transplant I received a two mouths back isn't really a eye but a tool for my line of work you see." Natsu answered her not at all affected by the glare or the caring about the sadden look she adopted at hearing his explanation of why he lost his eye. Kagura however noticed two things off about the eye patch. One: She could see that bump indicating that there was a eye-like object in the actual socket but from the size and shape of the bump, it couldn't be a human eye and Two: There was a tiny red magic circle on the center of the eye patch that was currently spinning at a slow pace in a anti-clockwise manner but what really got her attention was that kind of magic circle was used when suppressing large amounts of raw magic power, so she knew one thing. Whatever he was hiding under that patch was something of tremendous power and destructive power that is better kept in check.

"Sounds like someone fed them false information and turned then against you, just like Jellal did to us all those years ago." Millianna responded sadly as she remembered the massive amount of guilt she felt at realizing that all her beliefs were false and the anger she still felt directed at the blue haired man that did all that just to complete his insane dream.

"Do not feel bad about it Millianna, you were merely a child when Fernandez fooled you and he was good as suppressing any information that would have made you doubt him too so you are not responsible for it. However Erza was a grown woman who should have seen through it as it had happen before but she didn't, because she she simply didn't trust me like I trusted her." Natsu said as he attempted to cheer her up from her blues which surprised her at him knowing what he was thinking.

"But just like with Fernandez, the truth came out and the council arrested the true culprit about a year ago so I can only imagine the looks of disbelief in their eyes when they found out the truth but it was not publically announced as the council didn't want their blunder to be well known info, considering what happen with Lullaby and the tower." Happy added in a tone that just screamed 'I don't give a fuck' which surprised Millianna as she remembered him being more cheerful and energetic but she supposed that alot can change in the three years she hadn't seen them.

"Lets move on to a more cheerful topic pf discussion shall we? Miss Mikazuchi I know that this is going to sound odd but please bare with me and don't take it the wrong way: Why do you smell like someone I once knew?" He asked as he saw everyone bar the exceeds and Millianna were shocked and appalled at such a question.

"I'm sorry but did you just ask her?" Risley asked getting ready to watch Kagura beat the crap out the this prevert.

"Don't take it the wrong way Kagura, he's a dragon slayer so he's magic enhancers all his senses to even surpass top predators. Its how he he tracked us down to the tower back then." Millianna said frantically as she saw Kagura was making the tall tale movements to 'discipline' this seemingly perverted man.

"And once Natsu has your scent, he never forgets it but now that I take a whiff of the scent, she does smell like someone else we met but I can't put my paw on who." Happy confirmed as he too was troubled by this.

"Really, was this person named Simon?" Kagura asked as she had heard about the strength of a dragon slayer's nose but never thought it this good as she completely ignored the looks of disbelief on the duo faces at her guess.

"That's the one but I cant figure out why you do smell like him, Millianna spent more time around him but doesn't nearly have as much of his scent on her but you do, why?" Natsu asked as there were very little circumstances when events like this happen but he still didnt have all the information to have a solid idea.

"I'll answer your question but first you must answer mine, what was Simon to you?" Kagura asked as she faced him with her usual stoicism. Natsu heavily breathe out and turned to look at his hands on his lap instead of her before answering.

"I didnt know him very well, hell I basically only know what he looked like and his name, but from what I saw of him in the short time I did, I saw a kind, protective, stand up guy. It was because of him that I was able to defeat Jellal but because of me he's no longer with us. He paid the price for my mistake and error in judgement that day. To be frank with you I'm still haunted by his ghost, along with my other failures but that is what drives me to be better, stronger, faster, smarter. So events like that never happen again." Natsu honestly answered wth his head down in shame at the memory but before Happy could tell him to stop blaming himself, the gravity of the car increased tenfold.

"Did you fire the spell that killed him?" Kagura asked him seriously as she needed him to answer two questions for her before she knew what to do next.

"No, of course of didn't." Natsu replied quickly, shocked that she would ask such a question of him.

"Did you want him to die?" She asked once more with steel in her voice, her friends were now getting worried for her as she was one you don't upset even on a good day.

"Of course not, why on God's green earth would I have wanted him dead?!" Natsu demanded of her as he was pissed off by such a question.

"Then move on, you weren't the one who killed him and if anything I need to thank you for destroying the place if his suffering, the man responsible for the crime is Jellal and when I find him, I'll be the one to end him." Kagura said with a small smile her friends had no idea she was capable of showing to show her appreciation of them before her expression shifted to that of best described as the calm before a raging storm when she spoke of Jellal.

"Thanks Kagura, you have no idea how much that means to me but good luck tracking down Fernandez, last time I heard he was broken out of prison by two female wizards and now they have been numerous reports of sightings of him and his saviors all over western Ishgar so tracking him will prove to he a challenge." Natsu said with a kind thankful smile before he shrugged his shoulders and took out a really expensive looking cigar and placed it in the left side of his mouth before taking out a classic looking lighter and lit it then proceeding to lean back into his seat with with his hands behind his head, once more he eyes were closed

"Why do you think that and how did you know he was broken out, the council merely told the people that he broke _himself_?" Kagura asked him now eyeing him very carefully for any signs of deceit or lie.

"We're been in and out of country for the past two years now so whenever we do come back to Fiore and there's a headline in the papers as big as _'Wizard Saint gone rouge breaks out of prison!'_ , we do out research. Natsu here has clearance to go places and ask the people normally suppressing the information, so we know a lot of stuff that the magic council would better like us not knowing." Happy answered as he remembered the pissed off look on Org's face when Natsu basically ordered him to tell him everything about the incident.

"Then why is he smoking, doesn't he know that's bad for his health?" Arána asked as she never really liked the habit.

"Oh I can answer that one. Since he's a **Fire Dragon Slayer** , he's body doesn't feel any of harmful side-effects so he one of the few who cam smoke without harm to himself or others as he usually eats the smoke as a snack." Roslyn answered as she wanted to join the conversation now she knew Millianna was not a threat to her love life with Happy, even if that sounded crazy.

"Then why are you referring to him as Fernandez, isn't his name Jellal?" Risley asked as it seemed odd for the dragon slayer to refer to him by his last name.

"I'm referring to him as Fernandez because we have met another Jellal from a parallel universe who shares his voice and face. So we refer to him as Fernandez to help clear up who we're talking about." Natsu said as he gave them the basic run down of Edolas and the counterparts he met there.

"Okay but what about being okay with her killing him, not that I doubt her abilities but don't fairies often try to do the right thing and killing someone doesn't really seem like it?" Arána asked as she grew up idolizing Fairy tail and their ideals. Plus she never liked the look in Kagura eyes whenever Jellal was even mentioned and was kinda hoping that Natsu would do something about it.

"We as living creatures rarely can see the bigger picture or a clear view of things before we make any decision, no matter how small. Due to this I won't help or stop her in her endeavour as she must confront her own demons, even if they have blue hair, besides, it will kinda make me a hypocrite if I tell her not to kill him when I hunt and kill criminals for a living." Natsu answered calmly and with a hint of laziness in his tone as he had ask mother Serena a similar question before he's first 'kill order' and received a answer similar to the first part he said.

"What if I were to break a law to do so?" Kagura asked as she was interested once more in the conversation after that atypical answer to Arána's question.

"Well then I stop you then no question about it, personal revenge is no reason to break the law of this fine land but you look like a smart and your surrounded by good friends so I can't imagine it ever coming to that point." He replied as he begun to dose off because of all the anti-motion sickness medication he was on.

"I want to know what you meant by ' hunt and kill criminals for a living for a living'?" Millianna asked as she never would have thought him capable of killing anything besides animals to eat. Although he didn't want to tell, Natsu knew he wasn't getting out of this without spilling so he told them everything that he had seen and done from Liza's hometown all the way to how he met Fenrir and Eir, leaving out anything related to the Pillars as they prefer to stay out of the spotlight outside of Lucis

"My sweet god, that's horrible, to think that they are still people out there that treat others like property." Millianna said as she unknowingly rubbed her wrist where she once wore shackles because pf people like that.

"I know but it's the harsh reality we live in but from the sounds of it, Natsu already took them out, right?" Risley asked as they all turned to face the slayer only to see he was sound asleep, much to their shock and amazement.

"Did he just fall asleep on us?" Arána asked as Millianna poked him and sure enough, he was out like a light.

"Well that was rude of him." Kagura stated as she imagine someone in their twenties would carry themselves better.

"Please excuse him, he gets really bad motion sickness whenever he rides transportation so he's been taking some medication for it. Unfortunately he's body is building up a resistance to the stuff so he has to take more in each dose, a side effect of that he that it makes him really sleepy." Happy explained to them as they all nodded their heads in agreement as Millianna did say he was bad with vehicles.

"Okay then well on to other matters, how strong are you two since it has been a long time since Millianna saw you last, hope you weren't slacking off." Risley asked as she was eager to see what they could do. To answer her question, Happy and Roslyn did their respective transformations and requiped their weapons' to show off and took great pride in the stunned and amazed faces, except Kagura was just had her usual calm and collected face which did damper them little bit as they expected more pf a reaction.

"What do you think ladies, pretty bad-ass, right?" Roslyn asked as she stood and did a quick turn to show off her womanly curves that she was quite proud of.

"Ver impressive, I'm guessing that you only transform when your enemies let their guard down, right?" Arána asked as it would seem like a good plan, a Trojan horse so to speak but only with a transforming cats, that were armed and trained.

"Only sometimes, most of the time we just go in and beat the ever loving crap out of them have instead." Roslyn answered as she prefered their targets being able to see them coming.

"Well at least that hasn't changed, you always run in without thinking but I have a question: What magic's to you two use then?" Millianna asked them as Natsu was a total powerhouse when they first met at the casino way back when.

"Well I can use **Battle form** ; **Requip** to store my supplies and blade; Basic **Water magic** in case we need to have bathing water for some 'hot' environments like the deserts; **telepathy** to help these two stay in contact with me and **acid magic**. Happy dearest can use **Battle form;** **Requip** to store his guns and some extra ammo; basic **fire** **magic** in case Natsu need a recharge; **telekinesis** to make sure his bullets hit their makes and **smoke magic** for those times when you need some cover. Natsu on the other hand has been very busy these last three years as he now has **King Fire Dragon Slayer Magic; Poison Flame Dragon Slayer Magic; Flame God Slayer Magic; Adamantine Dragon Slayer Magic; Celestial Dragon Slayer Magic** and **Chain Magic** so he can trade blows with the best of them." Roslyn answered nonchalantly as he looked at her boyfriend with stars for eyes, completely missing the dropped jaws at her statement.

"How is that even possible, I heard that having a lacrima implanted into you is the most painful thing you can endure?" Kagura asked as she fixed her gaze once more on the dozing Dragon slayer mega-powerhouse as she had done some research on the topic herself.

"That is true Kagura but Natsu never got any lacrima implants to obtain this power, he rather picked it up from others dragons we came across on our travels." Happy explained as she went on to explain how he and Natsu met each dragon which took about five minutes and ten minutes for it to sick in to them and be able to give a proper response.

"Well then, the guild you three are members of must be really be grateful to have such competent wizards." Risley said, slightly jealous of whatever guild they joined.

"Actually we haven't join a another guild yet, but we have been doing jobs for the king which leave us with no money troubles." Roslyn replied sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head.

"Then why don't you join us at Mermaid Heel, it will be fun!" Millianna asked excitedly as Exza had told her stories of how lively Fairy tail was with these two as members and wanted the same in her guild, although her biggest reason was wanted Happy and Roslyn around more often.

"But isn't Mermaid Heel a all-female guild?" Happy asked as he had read somewhere in a newspaper that is was a respectable enough as a guild but men were strictly not allowed 30 metres of the main campus.

"Well actually, we're not, we do allow men to join as otherwise the council can press charges of sexism but unlike the female applicants, they have to not only be invited by two members but have to also pass a extremely hard entrance exam. Most fail by the first part of the invitation as they only want to join to pick up woman." Risley told them with her arms folded and a displeased look on her face.

"Actually that's a bit unfair of you ask me, believe me when I tell you that we have met more then our fair share of preverts then I'll like to admit. But I'm honoured that you want us to join as well." Happy said also displeased with all the memories of the prevs in Fairy tail resurfaced in hid mind.

"What about Natsu, not that I'm against him joining as Millianna has spoken nothing but praise and childish jokes but shouldn't he get a say in all this?" Kagura asked as it didn't seem right to make a choice like this song with him sleeping.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine with it, by the way where is your guild hall anyway as I don't have a clue?" Happy said as he couldn't imagine Natsu being upset with this but could not remember where their guildhall was.

"Well if he's fine with it then you guys have our blessing. Our guild hall is in Rose Town, we were just coming back from a job, but if we're going to be guildmates, we might as well get to know each other as much as possible?" Arána suggested and for the next one and a half hours they shared stories of their past, missions, quest they have completed and general jokes and tales. Natsu woke up after this and joined in himself however he wished he didn't when Happy told them about his relationship with Hisui, Risley and Millianna didn't stop teasing him till he was red as a tomato and even gave him the nickname 'Princess stealer' as they were inspired by fairytales of old when the dragon kidnaps the princess but the conversation quickly shifted to the dire wolf couple who were now fully awake.

When they finally did reach Rose town, they got the strangest looks from the people on the platform for the station but they chalked it up to Natsu being carried off the train by Happy because the motion sickness pill's effects wore off ten minutes away of the station. Kagura said that their guildhall was on the other side of town so they legged it there which gave Roslyn and Happy as Natsu was still too sick to think straight, a chance to get the layout of the town which honestly reminded Happy of Magnolia, just smaller. When the guildhall did came into sight, Natsu had finally recuperated enough to walk on his own and was very impressed by it. The guild was comprised of four building of varying size but all had a 'Victorian Design Style' to them. The largest was at the center of the large compound and was about four stories in height which he guessed was the actual guildhall itself, the two three story buildings were at the sides of the main hall which Millianna had told him were the dorms for the members who couldn't afford or didnt want to live in town. Finally the two story buildings at the back was the master's residence as she thought it best to stay nearby in case something happen, to surround the whole compound was a beautiful white steel fence that he had been informed are upgraded with magic to keep unwelcome men out.

As they got inside he saw that the place was much cleaner than Fairy tail's guildhall as most of the members sat in groups at nicely dressed dinner tables, having a meal or just talking while the odd few were either at the night club standard bar, having a drink or in front of the request board, picking out jobs. This all stopped when Kagura's group was halfway in the place as everyone had taken notice to Natsu and Happy's presence and they were getting mixed reactions. Some were visible disgusted with his presence as they had already concluded he was a immoral man, others were passive as he was brought in by Kagura of all people so they decided that he most be here for a reason and be not knocked out somewhere for even attempting to get there and the last few had decided to stay neutral in this and see where this will go.

"Where's the master, we have a suitable candidate that wants to join?" Risley asked the barmaid as she left the group and went to get a drink.

"She's upstairs doing some paperwork, I can go get her if you want?" The barmaid asked with a sweet smile as she poured her some white wine.

"That will be unnecessary my dear, so Kagura since your the one bringing in a male and his cat, I can only assume he isn't like the rest?" A woman asked as she came downstairs from the third floor. Her most noticeable feature was her wavy, shoulder length red hair that had a shine to it. She appeared to be in her late 40s with green eyes and had red lipstick on her straight lips of her stern face that looked alot like a certain human hating pink haired healer, she wore a red dress that showed her impressive curves and revealed some of her perky bust but not too much to be considered inappropriate and black high heels.

"Yes master, he and his male exceed are old friends of Millianna as who's wishes are to join. They have shown no immoral tendencies and are they are of good character so I believe that if they pass the test, they would make good members." Kagura stated back to her master as the members that were gazing at him in disgust now weren't as it took alot to get any kind of positive opinion from her as she opted to keep to herself as well do solo jobs whenever she could.

"Is that so, well if he can survive the trails, he will be a welcomed member." The master said as she faced the only two males with a feral smile that sent chills up both their spines as t reminded them of the smiles Mira would hive someone before she beat the crap out of them when they were younger.

"This is going to be fun." A random member said with a smile with her friend quickly agreeing with her.

2nd June x787 Mermaid Heel guildhall- early morning

We now find Natsu and Happy in the guildhall at the bar, Natsu's face firmly planted in the table from physical and mental exhaustion while Happy ate a fish while sitting on the bar top. The reason for this was because Natsu had just finished his trails the night before and was accepted as a member so he chose to get his guild-mark on his left shoulder as he's right was taken and he was planning on getting some tattoos on his chest similar to those Laxus once had as he thought they were bad-ass. Happy didn't have to do the test since he a exceed and Millianna vouched for him, leaving Natsu to brave the storms without his partner. Natsu first trail was one of intelligence, where he had to last five whole minutes in a chest match with their smartest member, Kallen and do so with half or more of his pieces still in play. To Natsu, she looked like a cross between Gajeel and Levy. She had the red eyes, black hair, two nose rings and a piecing under her left eye and overall bad attitude Gajeel had but was Levy's height which was embarrassing for something that's nineteen, even with her hair looked unkempt, it was still smooth and silky at closer look which she tied into a high ponytail and had Levy's love for books and smarts. Their match ended lasting one full hour before they drew as they both only had their kings left due to a miss-calculation on her part. She was pissed but accepted that he won and gave her blessings as long as she got a rematch. The second trail the next day was Natsu versus the entire guild in a battle where all he needed to do was survive four hours or beat then all, easy, right?... OH FUCK NO!, for three reasons; One he had to wear a collar that blocked out seventy percent of his magic power; Two it was in a forest they all knew well so he was pretty much hunted the entire time; Three they were alot stronger then they looked because of that he only managed to take put three of them. The last test was of truth where the master used **Magulity Sense** to link up and asked him questions about his parents; upbringing; magic; views on people and women, it was in this session that she found out some disturbing truths about him and his family but promised him that she would let him decide when to tell the rest of them.

However even through he had passed all their requirements, the members decided to prank him by telling him he should go to a local spa to relax but switched the signs for the male and female hot springs. Needless to say, they were quite entertained watching him being chased by a mob of pissed off woman while only in a towel for the reminder of the night before he eventually escaped.

"Morning Natsu, what happened to you?" The barmaid asked as she poured him some boiling hot coffee and offered it to him.

"Lets just say that I run a bit of marathon last night in less then ideal conditions and attire and that's all your getting out of me, of and thanks for the caffeine, I could use the boost." Natsu said as he took the hot drink of his 'Irish coffee' and begun to drink the energy filled liquid.

"Oh I wouldn't say it was a bit of a marathon since you ran all the way into the forest to get away from the mob." Happy added cheekily as he also watched it with Roslyn and Millianna and laughed loud enough to get some attention from strangers.

"Of, so was that what the whole thing last night was about, my sister did say something about a pink haired perv trying to sneak a peak." The barmaid recalled as she thought about how pissed her younger sister was at dinner the night before.

"Can we please drop this Sara, that's a night I would rather forget." Natsu pleaded as he finished his coffee and asked for another cup.

"Sorry to burst your bubble(not) but I saw Arána taking a video of the while thing so I don't think she will let you forget." Kallen said as she entered the guildhall and sat down next to Happy on the bar top and ordered Pu-erh tea to help wake up as she pulled our one of her smut novels to read, not caring if anyone saw as they had gotten used to it.

"And added to the fact that Millianna told the guild about your relationship with princess Hisui, we have enough info to tease you with for years to come." Sara said as she handed Kallen her tea, slightly enjoying the look of shock and fear wash over his face.

"What, I thought I told her to only tell those she trust with her life!?" Natsu yelled at them hoping that this was all a bad dream he will soon wake up from.

"She did but the problem with that is she trust the whole guild with her like we did at Fairy tail so you can imagine that should have phrased it better." Happy said as he finished his fish and was now munching on another bigger one.

"I guess I wasn't completely clear on that, I only hope that this doesn't get out, Hisui and I have been trying to keep this on the down low as we don't like being in the public eye and she would kill me of I did something to stop that without her permission or consent." Natsu said shivering at the thought of his mate mad with him.

"Don't worry your salmon head about it, we mermaids are expects at keeping secrets of friends from others." Arána said as she too arrived for the day and sat next to him at the bar, not ordering anything as she already had breakfast.

"You already see me as friend?, but we're only known each other for a couple of weeks?" Natsu asked, stunned that they would be willing to call a male friend so quickly when most of them had pretty bad experiences with the male gender from things that ranged from abusive father; boyfriends,and or husbands to even being sold as a sex slave as a kid.

"Of course we do Natsu, not only did you past the test and are stand up guy, besides you make this place more lively with you by letting us tease you like that. I know that most men even if they got in, would have quit after a prank like that but you are okay with it because you know it was just a joke by friends. You are also someone that would protect their friends with their lifes so its only fair we see you as a friend and big/little brother we never had." Sara stated with her heart warming smile and conviction of steel in her voice with all the girls present in agreement. Natsu was left speechless at the truth in her words and was nearly brought to tears of joy knowing he has a guild he could call home once more.

"Thanks guys, I really needed that vote of confidence but how long are we going to keep it secret about me being a member. I can only imagine that once Jason hears rumors about me passing your super hard test and becoming a member, he'll be breathing down master Annette's neck, begging for answers?" Natsu questioned as he could recall how annoying the reporter could be but could understand that he was just passionate about his work but he took it a bit too far in his opinion.

"Actually I wasn't going to wait for him to hear rumours and give him what he wants now." Master Annette said as she came out of her office and made her way down to the bar as well with her ginger tea in hand, now cold.

"What do you mean master?" Happy asked as he quickly pit his half eaten fish away as the master hated the smell and 'requested' that he not eat them around her.

"I mean that tomorrow, I'm sending Kagura and Natsu to Crocus so they can speak with Jason and hopefully have a interview with him. Its time that Natsu got back in the wizarding world's radar again as it has been been awhile since Fiore heard from you last." Annette said as she handed Natsu her tea for him to heat up again as all he had to do was hold the cup over his open palm as he lit a fire in it so that the cup was directly over it.

"Is that really a good idea master, wouldn't his old friends come looking for him once that know where to look?" Kallen asked as she felt some pity towards the fairies ever since their fall from grace, she even heard that their not even the top guild in Magnolia anymore.

"I agree with Kallen here master, from what Mattan says from her time with Twilght Orge, that Fairy tail might want him back with all the negative press they had and dropping in the ranks." Arána agreed as Mattan had told her this the week she joined. The reason that Mattan Ginger is now a member of Mermaid Heel was because Ogre refused to promote her to S-Class, even through she was the most deserving under the pretense that ' they don't need girls doing S-class jobs', so she left the guild in favor of becoming a mermaid.

"I wouldn't worry about that, after I do confirm with Jason that Im a member of Mermaid Heel, I'll be sure that its crystal clear that I've no intention of leaving the guild for any reason, especially for a reason so cliché as 'reconnecting with former guildmates that are sorry'." Natsu said as he handed the master her tea back which was boiling, just as she liked it as she was one of the few people that enjoy the taste of something so hot it's like you just swallowed fire.

"Are you sure about this, I'm sure no-one here would blame you for wanting to go back." Sara said in a understanding tone as she knew no one in the guild would hold it against him in any way.

"Sara, I have no intention of ever returning to a place they can't even believe me over those council bastards, besides why leave here when I'm surrounded by my new sisters here?" Natsu told her with a million Jewel smile on his face which load all their worries to rest.

"Them as soon as Kagura comes in, I'll make the proper arrangements with Jason." Annette said as she took a seat next to Arána as they discussed the plan as more members came trickling in and ot became even more lively as the night as Arána decided to replay the clip of Natsu's escape on the projector over the stage for everyone to see much to the dismay of Natsu as it opened up the discussion once more that just lead to him being the punch line to a joke je would rather forget.


	8. Chapter 8: The Interview

Chapter 8: The interview and extra

' _Beauty is not in the face; beauty is a light in the heart'_ Kahlil Gibran

 **Alright you guys, here is the new chapter eight that I was supposed to post least month but with the exams going on, I couldn't find the time to do so.**

 **Anyway this will be the chapter where I will hopefully be able to explain all of the designs changes I made to Natsu's back story as it's not as bad as Gray or Exza's but it still far from normal. So far I'm already revealed that Natsu is the biological son of Igneel and E.N.D (It was just her alias, I'll give you get full name in the chapter.).**

 **Hopefully I will answer some of your questions that you have so far but feel free to comment down below, point out spelling or grammar errors as I only get like 60% in English which is like a C- by U.S standards, or just PM me with your thoughts and ideas as I might be able to work it into the story.**

 **Also there will finally be a lemon in this the next chapter in the form of a flashback at the beginning as I couldn't fit one in this one as it has already exceeded plus 9 thousand words, I had my older cousin handle it and she delivered since she has one hell of a dirty mind so if you don't like that sort of thing, I'll place an alert at the beginning and tell you when it ends. I'll also will be featuring Hisui more in the story as I have plans for her, I never liked the stories like Naruto where once a women is married, she quits her current job and becomes a house wife or something like that, it's one of the reasons I like fairy tail so much as the majority of the strong guild members are female like Erza or Jenny(in her own right when compared to the trimens) plus look at Bisca in her marriage and she's still active and is the better shot as well as having the larger arsenal as Alzack only uses pistols for some off reasons. So for those reasons and more that I'll reveal as the story progresses, Hisui play a larger role in his life and work from now one.**

 **Enjoy.**

 _3rd June X787 09:00am_

"Are you sure that this is all necessary?" Natsu asked Kagura as they both were seated in a private train car heading for Crocus where Sorcerer weekly's head office was located. The cart was pretty well finished with a fully stocked bar, lacrima television, communication lacrima booth, fridge and two queen sized beds, and so all in all, it looked and was very expensive. He had chosen to not wear his combat wear as it might be intimidating to regular people, so he decided to wear a garment that Hisui had got him for his twentieth birthday. His current outfit consists of a white shitagi that had a massive 'V' cut to expose his chest and midsection which when he asked her about she responded that it was in season but in truth, she just wanted to see his impressive set of abs. Over this he wore a black sleeveless kosodo with gold trim which also had a large 'V' neck like the shitagi and hakama which just like the kosodo was black with a gold trim much like his old attire from his time in fairy tail. On his feet he wore a pair of white tabi and brown leather waragi. He completed the look with a medium sized black obi which was trimmed by thick gold edges. As accessories, he wore his signature white scaled scarf over his neck and a pair of black fingerless combat gloves which covered his entire forearm.

"It appears so, it rare that the Master calls Jason for an interview so whenever she does, he always goes overboard to insure we don't back out." She replied as this was only her third time she had to do something like this. "Still at least he didn't get us the four star hotel this time, we're only staying two nights. By the way the master told me that you already handled sleeping arrangements, correct?" Kagura asked as she was told that he had it covered.

"That I did Kagura." He answered as he got up and want to the bar to make himself a shot of blaze whiskey for himself and some water for Kagura.

"And?" She beckoned him to continue as she never liked going anywhere she hadn't already been with little to no information.

"We will stay at the palace. I've already made the arrangements." He said as he poured the burning hot liquid he loved so much into a glass as he did the sake with some spring water for his companion.

"How the devil did you do that?" Kagura asked impressed that he was able to do something like that like it was easy.

"Well when you are dating the princess and are very good friends with her father, the king, it makes these kinds of things easy to accomplish. Besides it will the last time that I visit Crocus for a whole so I'll want to have some good memories of it before we leave." He answered as he started moving back to his seat.

"What do you mean last time l, doesn't Hisui live in Crocus do you should visit her more often and not just when work happens to bring you to the city." Kagura scolded as he came back to the sofa and handed Kagura her water before taking a sip of his own whiskey.

"I know, it's why I plan in proposing and asking Hisui to move to Rose town with Liza, that way we will be closer to each other and be able to spend more quality time together." Natsu said as he took another sip before from the glass then swirled it around to help bring the flavor to the surface.

"Well that seems like a bold move Natsu, but are you sure you can even cater for the needs of the princess, you haven't done a single job since you joined." Kagura said as he and Happy had been staying at a hotel because they didn't have a permanent dwelling yet.

"Actually when it comes to money, I'm pretty well off due to all the quests I've done for the king and some business deals in real estate and big game hunting, added to the odd jobs I've done over the years leaves me with 42 million jewel in my bank account and 15 million worth in property in other countries." Natsu said as he had made some pretty smart financial moves over the years as he needed to be financial competent as to do some jobs that required expensive brides or equipment.

"How the hell do you have so much money?" Kagura asked stunned that he had more than the whole guild did in its savings account.

"Well Happy and I did a job once where we saved a bunch of wealthy businessmen and women from a mass assassination plot on them and as payment, they all gave us shares in their respective companies. The smallest share earns us about six thousand per mouth and the largest one is seven-hundred and fifty thousand per mouth, plus didn't you read your fair share of fairy tales about how dragons are extremely greedy and normally have a cave somewhere filled to the brim with gold, jewels and treasure which I have, but not in country." Natsu replies with a Cheshire cat-like grin, showing off his enlarged canines and incisors as he had more money than he knew what to do with.

"What about the security for them, you know that you can't stay with them all the time, you both need your personal space?" She asked still surprised by that revelation on his current funds he has and made a note to male him pay for all the groups more expensive celebrations.

"Yeah I thought of it, right now Happy is supervising the construction of the villa and placing numerous runes barrier walls and alert systems, lacrima cameras, motion detectors, trapdoors, Dwarven (Centurions/Animunculi and spiders) and a fence so not even the best thief is going to get in." Natsu said with pride as he saw how serious the exceed was taking his task and had promised him he will have done with all of it by the time he gets back. "Plus, this way I will be able to put Liza in a good school as she needs to make friends her own age, not just her tutors." He finished as he had seen a very good primary school for her back in Rose town with a carriage service so she wouldn't have to worry about walking to and from school.

"I see that you have already thought this through." Kagura said, happy he was fully committed to this relationship of he's to this level.

"When it comes to my mate and child, I'll spare no expense or choose second when it comes to thief safety and happiness." Natsu stated as he would always ensure that.

"I can see that, she really is lucky to have you." Kagura praised as she took a sip of her water.

"I think it's the other way around but I'll wait for her opinion on it." Natsu said as he took a sip of his drink before he places it on the table in front of him. "By the way, if you don't mind I'll like to ask you some questions on your blade, Archenemy." Natsu asked as he faced her with his less than playful face.

"I see no harm in it, what do you want to know?" Kagura asked as she was wondering when he was going to bring it up.

"Where did you find it?" Natsu asked her.

"I was travelling through the mountains of northern Bosco when I came across it, it was just resting in the snow and when I liked it up...it just felt right, now know?" Kagura explained as it was a strange event for her as she never was able to find out anything about it other than the name of it on the hilt.

"Do you know of its origins then?" Natsu asked once more as her answer didn't make any sense to him.

"No I don't, no one does" She replied.

"Well that half right Kagura, no one in Ishgar knows of them as it and its sister arms were not made nor used in Ishgar." Natsu explained to her as this was something he was taught as a child.

"What do you mean 'no one in Ishgar know', are you saying that these 'arms' are not from this continent.

"Yes I am Kagura, you see about five hundred years ago, in my home country of Brums-Ampers kingdom on the northern continent. The thirteenth Fire Dragon king and my grandfather, 'Ancalagon the Black', commissioned the creation of weapons that could be used to slay rouge demons and dragons. In order to do that, the king assembled the best craftsmen, blacksmiths and Arc mages in the kingdom to create them. All in all, about four-hundred and eighty were created during his rule. Archenemy is one of them." Natsu explained as he gestured to the sheathed bladed at Kagura side.

"Wait, I have so many questions on this, if this weapons was created over eight hundred years ago by your grandfather's order, how old are you. Also can this sword kill dragons then?" Kagura asked as she had more questions than answers now.

"To answer your first question: The grandfather I'm referring to is one Igneel's side of the family and Dragons can live up to six hundred years so he's been dead for the past hundred years. I was born on January 21st X766. To answer your last question, no Archenemy will have little to no effect on dragons as its purpose is to slay demons, each of the Imperial Senjata, as they are known, either a soul of a willing dragon or demon who gave up their forms to became the weapons. Archenemy was once Arioch, the demon of vengeance. So I can see how he chose you to be his new master." Natsu explained further to help her understand.

"Do you have one?" Kagura asked as she know knew the blade's true name.

"Actually yes I do, but only our supreme God and ruler can decide who get them as you can imagine the damage they can do in the wrong hands but she must believe you to be the rightful master of the blade, but know that the weapon can turn on you if it believes you unworthy." Natsu told her as he knew that some weapons did turn on their masters if they didn't think them worthy of them.

"That's good to know." Kagura replied as she did get a feeling from time to time that the weapon was calling her.

"So what fighting styles to do use to accompany the sword?" Natsu asked as was eager to learn all he can about her as she was a new friend.

"I'll tell you if you reveal the fighting styles you use as well." Kagura stated as she felt she was giving up too much information with nothing gained in return, when he gave a nod to her conditions she continued. "I use an assortment of styles but namely: Kendo; Gatka; Haidong; H.E.M.A; Laido; Laijutsu and Itto-Ryu. They all fit my kind of styles so I incorporated all of them into a single style I yet to name." She finished as it was a list of things that would talk many years to master but she proved her skill as she was already an expert in all of them but she wouldn't say she mastered them just yet.

"I gotta say that is impressive to say the least, I also use a mix but that's because it keeps my opponents on their toes as I'm just getting just have a hardened skill with them. I use: Bojutsu; Eskrima; Gungsol; Jojutsu; Naginatajutsu; Sojutsu; Zulu stick fighting and Tahtib. All the different styles vary in most regards so when I just switch from to another, it throws off the foe. I use this as my primary weapons in a fight but most of the time I rely on my fists." Natsu said as he focused his fire magic into his free left hand, the ball of fire took the shape of rectangular prism before a binding light came from it that hid it from view till it Kagura could see again. In its place was a standard sized omi-Yari made from an Adamantine- Aluminum alloy that allowed for strength and less weight. The handle appeared to be made from polished dark iron wood with ancient runes inscribed into the design.

The blade itself was made from of nearly transparent obsidian with looked far stronger than it was. It had a dual cutting edge running from the tip of the spear to two inches shy of the hilt. But what confused her was what appeared to be small oval like openings in the cutting edges that most would miss but she caught as she had excellent observation skills.

"Very impressive but could you tell me more of your Imperial Senjata as one can't learn everything from looks?" Kagura asked I pressed as she had never seen a spear like this one before.

"It's the combat and pyrotechnic spear, Nure-onna. An omi-Yari styles weapon with a 90cm long double edged spear head and 110cm long wood shaft. The shaft is made from polished iron wood with special runes craved into it that improve its strength and performance while the blade is made from a special type of glass like obsidian from an extinct volcano in my homeland that has the weight of handle at about 6kgs but has the strength of about 60kgs of adamantine armor plating. The oval-like openings are called pours and they secrete a layer of an explosive liquid on the cutting edge called Astrolite G, which explodes at the user's will.

"That is a fearsome weapons you have, any drawbacks?" Kagura asked as there had to be a weakness to it.

"Yes there are two actually: Like your Archenemy, it dulls fairly quickly and needs regular maintenance from a master blacksmith and the liquid is useless if large amount of water get in so it's not waterproof. They continued talking about their individual training and life changing stories till they arrived at Crocus. The first thing they did was window shop for the perfect engagement necklace for Hisui as he wanted to be perfect and after talking to an elderly woman for advice, they got one from a high end dealer that cost him two million jewel bit was worth it in his eyes. Kagura and Natsu parted ways when it came time for his interview, he asked her to hide the rings in her luggage at the palace where Natsu met up with all the familiar faces and dealt with overactive Liza who loved the news of here moving to stay with him in Rose town and the prospect of making new friends by talking her out for a quick ice-cream. He said his goodbyes and made his way to meet Jason.

"Excuse me miss, I'm here for my three a clock appointment with Jason Tenner." Natsu said as he entered the building and made his way to the front desk.

"And who would you be sir, Mr. Tenner is currently waiting for someone?" The clerk asked as she gazed at the schedule of expected visitors for that day.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, I believe that I'm his three a clock so if you could inform him I'm here, I'll appreciate it." Natsu answered but didn't like how she got the look of shock that come over her face when she heard his name and finally piecing it together.

"Oh my God, your Natsu Dragneel, I'm such a huge fan." The clerk said as she was fan girling out right on the spot from being in the same room as him till Natsu quickly placed his hand over mouth to stop her talking while looking around the room as if he was looking for something.

"Can you keep it down please, I'm not used to all the positive attention? I just want to have a meeting with Jason like any other person, okay?" Natsu asked trying to calm down his fan before he's up to his neck in fan girls.

"Of course Natsu-sama, just talk the stairs up till the third floor and enter the sixth door on the right, I'll inform him that you are here to see him." The clerk said as she pointed at the staircase on the far side of the room as she dialed some numbers into her keypad to het word to Jason that thief V.I.P's arrival. He nodded a thanks and begun his journey up the flight of stairs, thinking of what sort of questions Jason as for him and what kind of answers he'll give to them as some stories he has would he better kept to himself. He didn't have much time to fester though as he soon found himself in front of Jason's office door, he collected his thoughts, took a breath and knocked twice on the door.

"Come in." Was Jason reply through it, Natsu stepped inside the office and found it was quite extravagant for his simple tasks. The office walls were white with a blue carpet, a large ask wood desk sat in the back of the room with a rather comfy looking office desk chair behind it. There was a window behind the desk and chair that was the size of the wall itself. Jason himself was seated on a fine recliner with a sofa parallel to it, so he guessed it and sat down on the sofa and took a glass of water from the coffee table in-between them and took a sip.

"Afternoon Natsu and thank you for doing this interview with me." Jason welcomed him as he took the now empty glass from him and placed it back on a tray.

"Well I didn't want any rumors of ill taste to spread so I'm here to tell you the truth of the matter so why don't we begin, I'm sure you have other tasks that need to be done?" Natsu said as he was the type of mam that didn't beat around the bush and tackled all the problems he could head on.

"Not at all Natsu as I finished all my other tasks for the day before you arrived but I know you don't like to procrastinate so why don't we get started, shall we?" Jason said as he took out a recording lacrima and placed it on the table before it begun to glow blue, notifying them both that it was on.

"Alright first question: Is it true that you are a member of the Mermaid Heel guild?" Jason asked as he leaned forward in his seat.

"Yes it is, as from two weeks ago, I'm a proud member of Mermaid Heel." Natsu answered.

"Amazing, how did you accomplish that, any man that tried to join before you never made it past the first trial?" Jason asked it was no secret that the entry trial for men was brutal.

"Sadly Jason, I'm not at liberty to explain the trial to an outsider as it could damage the effectiveness of the trials but I can tell you that I barely made it." Natsu responded as he was told to never speak or mention it to anyone else.

"I completely understand but next question: Not much is known about you as a person or your exploits with Fairy tail and the people want to get to know the real you, so would you mind clearing things up for us?" Jason asked as even he knew next to nothing about the young dragon slayer other than the bare minimum just like everybody else.

"I see no reason not to share. I was born to the heirs of two clans of 'fire users' so form a young age I begun to train in the element, being the eldest son of my parents meant that I needed to be competent as a fighter and leader as the day would came when I take the mantle from them. I have two younger sisters and older brother who would help me train and teach me many of the ideals that I hold dear to me." Natsu said with a smile as he looked back of memories of a simpler time before everything went to hell.

"Really, that is a revelation there Natsu but how come the public has never even heard of you having siblings in the first place?" Jason asked as this was something he would have thought to be general knowledge.

"Well the reason for this it that my elder brother and five of my uncles were killed in an attack on my mother's clan, I and a two others were the only survivors in the attack. I was seven at the time. To keep us out of the fighting and killing between this 'clan war', it was decided by our parents that we should be moved away from the homeland, I was taken to Fiore while my sisters were taken by my mother to Tsero, it's an island nation near the southern continent so it's hard to keep in contact with them." Natsu replied solemnly as he thought back to seeing them being killed in cold blood, his mother and sister tears when he gave them the news that Aedus wasn't coming back to the funeral that was held in which he was laid to rest.

"I'm so sorry Natsu, I didn't to open up old wounds like that." Jason apologized as he too lost family but to illness instead of murder which made him feel even more pity for the pinkette.

"Its fine Jason, there's no way you could have known as I barely talk about it and besides, Aedus would want me to move on instead of crying over it. Please, feel free to continue your questions, I'm completely at peace with my past." Natsu said waving off the apology as he came to terms with it long ago and got the justice he desired.

"Alright Natsu, if you're fine with it, we will continue. Next question: You said 'Homeland' in your last answer, are you implying that you are not from Fiore?" Jason asked as it was unknown if Natsu was even born in Fiore.

"That would be correct Jason, in fact I'm not from Ishgar at all. I was born and raised in the kingdom of Brums-Ampers. It's a country about the same sized in terms of land as Fiore; Bosco; Seven; Iceberg and Stella combined. It's one of the main dominant powers of the northern continent." Natsu answered and was prepared for when Jason's jaw drop in sheer shock.

"But how is that possible Natsu, the ocean separating put two lands is as long as Ishgar and had untold amounts of surprised storms, reefs and monsters that no sailor would dare travel?" Jason asked as that was the reason so little was known about the North as it was nearly impossible to make the journey.

"Well we came by boat and took the much longer, safer route that only few sailors know about that took us two and a half mouths to reach Fiore, I also didn't have severe motion sickness at the time so it was no problem for me." Natsu answered as Igneel had forced him to take a boat instead of flying there to help Natsu get used to being around mortal humans and not try to kill them.

"That's something I don't hear every day but you were always one to deflect from the current so next question: Could you tell us more about your family?" Jason inquired as Natsu hadn't really said much about them.

"That's fine... So where do I begin, yes my sisters: Although my brother was nine years older than me, my sisters were only two and three years younger than me. The second eldest is my little sis Bedelia who will be nineteen from August 13th while the youngest of us is Enya who will turn eighteen on September 28th and are both studying **Flame Devil Queen Slayer** magic back home but there is an interesting trait from my mother's side that we all share: All the members of the Dragneel clan have salmon hair, the only difference is the intensity of the color as the male members often have darker shades of salmon." Natsu said as he pointed to his dark near red salmon hair at the last part of his statement.

"So people with Salmon hair are most likely members of your family?" Jason asked as this proved to be an interesting piece of information.

"Well no actually, you see the scar on the side of my neck over my jugular, I got it at birth as the doctor has to drain some magic power from any new-born otherwise it would be too much for out infant bodies and kill us. Another thing is that we have our language that I don't speak often because very few people in Ishgar can even understand it, so I stick with the native tongue of the land." Natsu verified as he took his scarf off to show the very noticeable scared tissue on the right side of his neck that very few humans knew about.

"That's interesting, I heard that when you joined Fairy tail, you barely knew how to read and write but claimed that you were taught by your master how already, did you mean that you were taught in your mother language?" Jason asked as he just chalked it up to a lie told by a sad kid.

"Yes he did teach me in my mother tongue, I only spoke English due to all my time here but that was around it. At first Miss Scarlet attempted to teach me how to read and write but master Makarov thought it best if Miss Mcgarden to take up the task and as you can see, she was successful in doing that." Natsu stated calmly as he searched through the inner pocket of his kosodo for his pack of cigars, took one out and placed in his mouth before lighting it with his vintage lighter to help pass the time as this was a time when being a Fairy tail wizard was all he wanted, a period of his life he would like to forget.

"Well at least she was able to accomplish that as I've heard you are quite stubborn, but why are you referring to them in such a dry tone, you sound like a politician." Jason asked as Natsu tone was dryer then the pants he was wearing, odd for the happy-go dragon slayer he had come to know from his visits to the former top guild.

"Because I didn't know them, not at all. As far as I'm concerned I was never in a family or with friends, I just worked at a wizard guild for a living and nothing else." Natsu answered in a monotone as he took an extra-long drag of his cigar before exhaling the black gas into the air while he crossed his left leg over his right in a manner that was too chill.

"But I was under the impression that Fairy tail treated its members like family and would do almost anything for each other, care to explain this Natsu?" Jason asked, a little shaken by the cold look his Natsu's eye cause it was as if he was staring into his very soul. This changed when Natsu uncrossed his legs, took another drag of his cigar before interlocking his fingers and resting it on his legs with a somber expression.

"I thought that too Jason, I let myself believe that I found a people outside my family where I belonged, a reason to fight and a cause to die for...but I was just being stubborn on that point. I could take all the negative talk from my friends, the names and gossip behind my back when they thought I couldn't hear, being labelled the second most destructive wizard in the guild but in the end I was a fool and because of that, My 'best friend' fooled me into becoming a living battery for some crazy lady's robot dragon wannabe, lost my eye by someone I looked up too and the rejection of the love of my life. So tell me Jason, does that sound like something that family would do to you or am I special?" Natsu asked as he rubbed his eye patch as the memories of Gray's betrayal, Exza's strike and Lisanna words still stung his heart to that days.

"N-no Natsu, it sure doesn't at all. So that's the reason you left Fairy tail three years ago and why you were not present on the island when the dragon attack led after they dealt with Grimoire Heart attack on them?" Jason asked as it was never made clear to the public why Natsu was no longer a member of Fairy tail, when he was one of its most proud members to date.

"Of that l's easy, they kicked me out for a crime I didn't commit three years ago and that's when I saw their true colors Jason. So I really don't give a rat's ass that thief strongest are dead and swimming with the fishes, if anything I'm glad because it put them in their place and reminded them that coma's a mean old bitch." Natsu responded as he stared into Jason eyes with a silent fury and anger that thankfully wasn't directed at him but he knew he had a job to do as a reporter and newsman as he want deeper into dragon filled waters.

"So you are saying that you don't care about the fact that Fairy tail not only lost its strongest members but also that they are the laughing stock of the wizarding world and lost even more members, even though Blue Pegasus; Quarto Cerberus and Lamia scale are still offering them aid?" Jason asked, sweating a bit as he could fill the temperature in the room increase or so slightly as well in fear of the kind of response he would get from the fight loving pyromaniac but was certainly not expecting him to burst out laughing like he had just heard the joke of the week.

"Oh that's a good one, like I still give two shits about how the fairies willow in their weakness, I get that they lost their master, S-class and S-class candidates but that was three years ago. They are just being a bunch of sad little bitches letting a guild a like Twilight Ogre walk over them, they might as well keep some face and disband while they still have some honor." Natsu said quite harshly after he calmed down from his little laugh. It took some time for Jason to gather himself as this was not the same cheerful teen he had met before, no this Natsu had seen the evil in the world and was no longer going to act naive in any shape or form and let life walk all over them like it does the fairies.

"So moving on, how do you plan to use your time in Mermaid Heel, do you plan on helping them gain strength for the Grand Magic Games or compete yourself?" Jason asked as he was eager to switch to a topic where it doesn't look like Natsu is eat him in rage.

"Well that is not my choice to make Jason, If the master thinks I should then I will but I don't believe that I'm been a member long enough to represent them on such a scale so I will stick to helping out in the training hall as well as making preparations for two new members I expect will be in country in about two mouths." Natsu said with his regular smile which didn't seem like he was sizing you up to eat like a steak at an all-you-can-eat, much to Jason's relief.

"And who are these two member's that you speak of?" Jason asked as he continued to write down notes on Natsu's tone and posture to better write his article.

"That would be my little sisters, as I already said, it's hard to keep in touch with them with such a distance between us so my mother decided that they will finish their **Flame Devil Queen** slayer training here in Fiore as well my sisters joining Mermaid Heel as they believe that it will be fun to have all three Dragneel siblings in the same guild. Plus it will be nice to see my mother, Nicola again after nearly twelve years apart." Natsu finished with a smile as he thought of seeing his smiling little sister as wondering how much they have grown.

"I can see how this is good news for. So if you mind I'll like to hear about all your adventures as most information is suppressed by the council." Jason requested as they continued the interview for about another thirty minutes before they moved to the photo-shoot as he had planned and he was silently thanking Mira's ghost for giving the guild a mandatory modelling training boot camp a while back as he was a natural if the blush and smell of feminine arousal from the photographer (female) and the rest of the female members of the crew was any indication. The shoot took about an hour before they got all they got all they needed so he said his goodbyes to Jason before making his way to the Castle to get ready for his date with Hisui later that night. As soon as he got back, he asked her if she would like to go on a moonlight picnic which she happily agreed to. He got the engagement necklace from Kagura, who was taking some time to play with Liza and get to known her. Night soon fell and we see Natsu waiting in the foyer for his date along with Toma as Kagura and Liza were helping Hisui put on the finishing touches on her dress. Speaking of attire, Natsu completely swapped his clothes for something for regal. He wore a white silk button up sleeved dress shirt with a red tie with a black salamander emblem on it, light gray waistcoat with only the three lover buttons fastened, he official pillar pocket watch was in the right pocket with the chain fastened to the top button and gray trousers, all of this was slim fitting so it gave off his overall body shape and type which was in-between Gajeel and Laxus in terms of height but with a slightly smaller build then Elfman was. To finish off the look, he wore a light gray double breasted jacket with a dark grey overcoat, black dress shoes and his trusty scarf was secured around his neck.

"How do I look, old-man?' Natsu asked Toma as he adjusted his overcoat so it had no wrinkles even though it never did in the first place.

"For the tenth time in the past five minutes Natsu, you look fine. I swear you acting like my mother with how you're fixated on your clothes." Toma replied, quite annoyed by Natsu's nervousness.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous, never been on a date this high profile before, don't want to mess it up before it begins." Natsu answered as he finally stood still and faced the stairs that Hisui was going to come down any minute. Before the king could reassure him that everything would be just fine, Kagura came down the stairs to inform them.

"Presenting the crown princess of the Fiore Kingdom, Hisui E Fiore." Kagura announced with a smile and polite bow as she directed their attention to the stairway and both men jaws dropped at the stunning visage they saw coming the stairs to form words. Coming down the staircase was Hisui, who was being playfully escorted down by Liza who looked so happy at the moment but it was what Hisui was wearing that stunned them silent. She wore a beautifully tailored silk dress that was midnight black from the waist down and full moon white. The dress ended half an inch above the floor with a slit down the right side to show off her amazing legs. The top half was a tight fitting low cut, but not enough so that you saw too much cleavage but enough to grab your attention. She also wore a pair of white T-strap Peep 'Toe D Orsay Platform heels and her hair in a high, messy ponytail with no make-up on at all, which in Natsu's honest opinion, made her look more amazing.

"How do I look?" Hisui asked with a small blush as Natsu hadn't stopped staring at her since she made her way down the stairs and to them but as this was happening, in Natsu's mind, his little Natsu conscious was doing black flips of joy while screaming out 'HOT DAMN, THAT'S HOT, so he could not respond at the moment.

"You look amazing Hisui, Natsu's just to stun to answer." Toma told her as he pointed to the still unmoving dragon slayer over his shoulder as he moved to take her hand in his own.

"Is that normal?" Hisui asked, concerned that her boyfriend did not approve of her dress as they normally didn't dress up for when they went out of dates.

"It's happens to the best of us, you should have seen your mother and I when we were dating." Toma said with a sad smile, just thinking of that happier time in his life when he still had his loving wife at his side and a child on the way but shook himself out of it as nothing good would have come of thinking of the past and what can't be changed.

"H-he's right Hisui, you look like a million jewels." Natsu said once he found his voice with a smile but lost them once again when Hisui looked displeased by his comment.

"Well that's a shame." Hisui said as she childishly pouted at him, confusing the hell out of both men and Kagura as to why she was upset.

"And why is that Hisui? I don't see why you are upset with this." Natsu asked as he wanted to fix the problem as soon as he possible could.

"You said that I looked like a million jewels, but this dress and heels costs two million." She stated as she did a quick twirl to showcase it, completely missing the looks of absolute shock on Kagura and Natsu faces at such a price tag.

"How can clothing cost so much, I only spent five grand on the suit and shoes?" Natsu asked as this was a colossal waste of money for a dress that's only function is too look and feel good.

"I'm just kidding dear, the dress and heel only cost two hundred grand." She stated like it was still a small amount but it was still worth in all of Natsu and Kagura's clothing combined, it made him realize that her only fault in his eyes was that she was spoiled rotten and that she was going to drain his bank account within the first mouth if he was not careful.

"Anyway, shall we get going or do you want to remain in the castle for the evening?" Natsu asked while trying to right himself from the shock at hearing such a price tag.

"Of course my dragon, shall we get going then?" Hisui asked back as Natsu took her hand and lead her out of the palace with a final goodbye to everyone there. They got into a white, pumpkin shaped carriage that Natsu thought was a bit cliché but didn't voice his opinion on the matter as it was her favorite.

The dark night sky was dazzling with its white gem moon, gracing the night sky with its silent chorus of stars to illuminate the otherwise black skies. As the carriage moved through the streets, the lacrima street light lit up as people begun to head home or were going out with friends and family as the cold winter air was blowing gently into the open window of the carriage, causing Hisui to shiver a bit. Natsu moved closer to her and held her close to keep the cold away which she was thankful for as she enjoyed being in his warm, loving embrace and with what she planned for the night, they were going to be even closer. Crocus, a city known to all as the flower blooming capital and the proud host of the GMGs as well home to the royal family of Fiore was truly amazing this night as all the elements and people were at peace with each other.

"Now let's see what father gave you Natsu, I'm quite curious to where he had planned for us to go." Hisui requested of her date as it seemed odd that he just gave them a letter and smile before they left the palace. As he took out the envelope, he looked at it and decided to quickly open it, inside was a small slip of paper that had a single line of words on it.

"Pass to the Vincenzo Camuccini botanical gardens." Natsu read out loud as he read the only words on the slip.

"For real?" Hisui suddenly screamed as she took the letter from him to read it herself, not minding that he winced at the sudden increase in volume. This wasn't some standard issue greenhouse for hippies, this one the Eden of all gardens and the envy of homeowners and lords alike.

"Is it that good?" Natsu asked as he laughed slightly to himself as he always preferred untouched forest and plains over gardens.

"G-good, this is the best botanical garden in the whole of Fiore!" Hisui exclaimed at a lower volume then the last one as he laughed a little harder at the notion but kept it to himself.

"Well then, it will be a great place to have our picnic then." Natsu said as he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips as he snaked his arm around her lithe form and pulled her closer to himself which she always enjoyed as it was like hugging a fire without the burns. They soon arrived at their destination and told the carriage to end home without them. The place did live up to the expectations on being the best as it had species of tree, plants and flowers he had either never seen or seen once before, they set up a simple picnic under the moon's rays through the glass roof. There was light conversation and jokes with Hisui informing him they owe Liza big time for leaving her alone as she wanted to come with as in her own words 'Old man Toma is no fun', which left the wise king in a depressed state for a full two weeks as the poor man knew he was out of touch with the younger generation but not to that extent. They dined on a home cook meal of Hisui own creation as after the event where they first met, she took up basic skills and arts to better fend for herself. The chicken and Lamb stew wasn't as good as Mira cooking was but still managed to make Natsu borderline beg for seconds and thirds. However there was still a topic that was bothering Hisui as Natsu would always say 'you humans', 'humankind' or 'you're kind' as if he saw himself as an outsider which she wanted to address.

"Natsu could I ask you a question that's a little personal?" Hisui asked as she put down her plate of chicken and rice.

"Sure Hisui, I got nothing to hide from you." Natsu said as he continued to eat but at a slower pace to be sure he doesn't miss any of what she wants to say.

"Are you even human?" She asked as she saw him stiffen up at her question as it was a sore topic with him but he relaxed a moment later as he knew the topic would have to be address at some point and the sooner, the better.

"No Hisui, I am not a human being, why do you ask?" Natsu replied as he put down his plate as he suddenly didn't feel hungry and faced her with an unreadable expression.

"I want to know why you have your drive to protect everyone you can, even none humans and why you can converse with animals." Hisui answered honestly, fearing that she just crossed a line.

"Because I, myself and my sisters are hybrids Hisui, so we don't take sides based on race but we fight for what's right." He answered her as this was a topic that brought him many long and isolated nights as a child.

"Hybrids, do you to say that you are only half human?" She asked, alarmed as she had never heard of such a thing and was even more shocked when he gave out a little chuckle in response.

"No Hisui, you see my family is a very complicated one, my mother's side is a race of demon while my father's side is a race of dragon. Unlike the demons of the books of Zeref, they were born naturally into this will by the All-Mother's will over eleven thousand years ago. My father, biological father, is Igneel, the fire dragon king which makes me a prince in my own right. To put it simply, I'm the result of when a fire breathing dragon beds a flame devil queen so you can imagine how repulsed people would be if they ever found out." Natsu answered sadly as it still hurt when he thought of his younger days and his first interactions with humans.

"Why would people be repulsed by you when all you do is help them?" Hisui asked him, appalled that he would think such negative thoughts.

"Think of it like this, Demons are seen as vile, evil creatures that only live to corrupt mortal men and kill the pure and innocent while dragons terrorized humankind on the eastern continent well over seven thousand years before they came to do the same in Ishgar four hundred years ago. To most people if they see a dragon or demon that either can't or won't defend itself, they kill it without mercy or regret." Natsu spoke as he was taught this at an early age so would never trust a human as they would betray you.

"Natsu, you can't know how if people would see you differently just because of your race." Hisui told him tenderly as she moved closer to him and took his left hand in her own and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"But I do Hisui, growing up with my clansman, those were the only things they would ever tell us younglings about humans that didn't know us personally, we were taught of the darkness in men's heart and the atrocities committed against my kin. Yes, I understand that they are demons and dragons out there who are truly born evil and only wish to kill and destroy all in their paths but that's only a small percentage of us, yet we were told of events where innocent demons were put to the stake or old, wise dragons hunted to extinction, simply for not being human. I myself was born from an egg just like my parents, siblings and Happy, so I always had to watch my back. I lost my older brother and five uncles to demon hunters when I was just six, they had done no crime but they were slaughtered like pigs, I even have to use **Transformation magic** to hide my true form, unfortunately I only started using it two mouth after Igneel left me." Natsu said with a shiver going down his spine as he remembered all the pictures and stories he was and read as a child to prepare him for man's world. Hisui, not liking where his thoughts were taking him, took his head into her and weaved her fingers through his long, wild dark salmon locks to calm him down.

"Now why would you use **Transformation** **magic** , I bet that you're real handsome in your true form, so why hide it?" Hisui inquired softly of him as she locked eyes with him to show him she had no disgust or deceit in hers.

"I started using **Transformation magic** about two months after Igneel disappeared because my…appearance often scared away anyone that was willing to help me like Jura as he believed me to some sort of yōkai, it made others want to find me to either capture me for some experiment or zoo, or kill me so I spent most of that time running to avoid capture till I stole a book on basic **Transformation magic** and quickly learnt to change my form, after mastering it and making 'this body' my default, I met master Makarov the next day while I was moving through Magnolia's woods. I was so happy to find a place like Fairy tail where I had friends but I never worked up the nerve to tell them what I was because I was scared that they would want me dead just like everyone else. Funny enough, after I heard of the books of Zeref and the destruction they caused, I knew they would never accept a demon." Natsu replied as he did always feel like an outsider there as even the Dragonslayer couldn't really understand him since they still semi-human while he didn't have a drop of human blood in him.

"So that begs the question Natsu, would you mind showing me what you really look like please, I want to see the face of the man I lay next to right now." Hisui asked as she gazed into his eyes to allow to search her soul for any negative emotions which he found but in the form of sadness over his childhood and concern for him which brought him some peace, so with a sigh of emotional exhaustion, he got up from her comfy lap and stood right in front of her.

" **Release my human bonds and let my true blood take root once again, show the world what I am."** Natsu recited in a calm matter. At first nothing happened but after a few moments the air begun to quickly heat up as the grass around where he stood begun to dry up and turn to ash from the extreme heat he was giving off. Hisui for her part was amazed by the power he was giving off, being a wizard herself, she could tell that it was easily triple the power he displayed when he saved her and it was still rising, but what confused her the most was, even at this blistering hot temperature, she did not feel uncomfortable in the slightest, in fact, she felt at…safe, she felt… at home. She did not have time to ponder her thoughts further as he suddenly was consumed in brilliant golden flames that devoured him entirely, grew to double the size of a car, before forming a sphere around as the flames swirled and speed around him at breakneck speeds. The entire thing felt her in ah as this was a metamorphosis to put the rest to shame. But alas, as quickly as it happened, the flames crystalized before be blown away by a unknown force originating from the core of the sphere as the temperature return to normal but what was standing in where Natsu once was indeed a being of fire; dragon and demon as it had resemblance to all three in his body shape and color scheme.

Natsu had gained about 70cm/2,3ft in height and became twice as muscularly defined. Although he still had a semi-humanoid body shape, he still had gained some similarities to his father's dragon side of the family such as the now triangular lizard head that was crowned by three pure golden yellow horn that were arranged with one above his snout and the other two where his temples were in a way that from a frontal point of view, made it seem like a crown, a long and powerful lizard-like tail which was about 3m/9,8ft in length with its tip crowned with (light gray)Sliver and (bright yellow)Golden, three pronged spearhead, identical to that of a trident. He also gained two sets of bat-like wings arranged in with one pair pointing slightly upwards and the other slightly downwards, each has a wing span of 12m/39,37ft. He still was extremely fit as his muscles were even more refined and toned under the body hugging scales which was a major plus in Hisui's book.

His body was now covered shining red scales of varying intensities, his thighs, feet, claws and upper arm were _burgundy_ (red), with the overlapping scales acting as armor covering his shoulders, forearm, the sides of his neck and the sides of his thighs being _rose_ - _madder_ (red), his lower legs and shins, outer portions of his tail and the bones/fingers of his wings were Alizarin crimson. On his chest, there was a silver heater shield-like arrangement of scales with a clear azure (Blue) crystal with a second (gold) yellow flame burning in the center of it. His also has scale armoring protecting his knees, elbows and knuckles that her coquelicot-gold (reddish-yellow). The skin making up the webbing between the fingers of his wings is beige in color, much like Igneel's. The scales acting like armor is also three times thicker than the rest.

His now had three inch claws in his hands and two inch talons on his feet, which were maroon in color and gave off the same feel as she got when she saw him using **Poison Flame Dragon Slayer Mode** during one of the many training sessions with Arcadois. His back now had numerous (light gray) Sliver and (bright yellow) Golden spike-like fins formed along his spinal cord from the back of his head to the tip of his tail.

He had large, round eyes with yellow sclera which seemed to glow, making it hard to see his pupils which are extremely different to most as they were coal-black with a ring of Harlequin (Green), he also had regained his lost left eye but now it was is pupil was larger, red with a black orb at the center, a black ring surrounding it but allowing for some space between the two, three curved like protrusions sticking out of the ring all the way to edges of the eye with three smaller black orbs near the curved inwards sides of the protrusions. The whole eye pupil trimmed with another black ring ( **Imagine the Mangekyō Sharingan of Fugaku Uchiha** ).

" _ **So, are you satisfied, this is my true form Hisui, the form of a being of fe-!"**_ Natsu begun with a voice that boomed like thunder but was silenced when Hisui jumped into his arms that spread out to catch her due to reflex and kissed him the best way she could, given he didn't have lips, the sheer shock of this made him stumble backwards, onto his back with his wings fully extended before she broke the kiss and looked him dead in the eye with a clearly upset expression.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Natsu, I don't know what happen to you with others in your past and honestly I don't want to know but don't for a second think that Happy, my father or me will ever leave you just because of how you look!" Hisui said to him with so much love and affection in her voice as she stared into his inhuman eyes with nothing but warmth in her own. Natsu was left stunned by this but couldn't help the felling of utter joy in him as she said those words but she wasn't done as she brought her right hand up to now revealed eye transplant and rubbed his cheek tenderly. "Natsu, no matter how you look or how others treat you, I don't care if the whole of earthland turns on you, I **WILL** always stand with you as you are the creature I fell in love with, in this lifetime and the next." Hisui spoke as she brought her left hand to his much larger right clawed hand and left it to rest there before his claw enclosed in it and gave it a much appreciated squeeze. There wasn't a word to describe the happiness that Natsu felt at her words of her true feelings, for so long he had never shed his human skin for not even Happy, his own son, knew what he really looked like but here and now, he found his mate and she couldn't care less about his appearance. A huge smile of joy found its way into his face as he gazed into her emerald eyes.

" _ **Well, that makes the next part of this easy."**_ Natsu said as he looked into her emerald eyes as she snaked his large arms around her petite waist and brought her even closer to him.

"Oh, and what exactly does this make easier, my hybrid?' Hisui asked teasingly, as she now had a new, more accurate nickname to use on him.

" _ **This."**_ Natsu said as he pulled to his head and gave her a passionate kiss which she got into almost instantly but Natsu broke it soon after and continued. _**"Hisui E Fiore, will you give me the honor by making me the happiest hybrid alive by being a wife?"**_ He asked her as his tail waved in front of her face, hanging from the center tine was a gold thread necklace with a lotus shaped arrangement of gems, the petals being diamonds and the center was an uncut ruby which he found on a job once and added to the necklace to make it one of a kind. AS she finally processed what he had asked of her, she said yes a few times before his tail slipped it around her neck and gave him another kiss before they flew off to the palace when they landed in his room, let's just say that for the neck five hours, both of them were glad that the walls and door were soundproof otherwise the whole castle would have heard what a woman sounds like when she's having wild sex with a hybrid.

 **There, done. I quite proud of myself after that cause that's over ten thousand words, and I just planned for it to be below eight thousand but I wanted to put a little more in here. As I said at the beginning, I'll put the lemon in the next chapter, unless you guys don't want that, in which case, I'll put up a poll for you guys to decide on that point. Also I explain in detail what exactly befall his brother and his five uncles in the next chapter in the form of a dream so you guys can decide if he's childhood was as shitty as all the other members of Team Natsu.**

 **So now I'll try to eleven more chapters before the year x791 roles on by as I'll be taking this time for him to grow as a character and really jump into the character designs of the others members of his guild since Hiro didn't spend much time on them for good reason as they are support characters in the main storyline but here, they will be his main friends and rivals.**

 **I will tell you all this though, in the GMGS x791, Fairy tail won't be the only guild to send two teams to represent them.**


	9. Chapter 9: Your Getting Married

Chapter 9: You're getting married

 _'When sex is good, it makes up 10% of the relationship. When sex is bad, it makes up 90% of the relationship.'_ My eleventh grade Life Orientationteacher

 **Alright you guys, I wanted to get you guys an early new year's present so here is the chapter nine with a lemon you guys wanted but it won't just be a lemon chapter as there will be some other interesting stuff as I don't like stories that can have whole chapters just for a lemon so the lemon will be anywhere from three to four and an half thousand words but the chapter will be just under ten thousand. But first I'll like to clear up some issues left behind from some of your comments so here:**

 **To the guest who posted his/her comment on the 23rd of December, I development his back story purely out of imagination. As far as I know, no-one else has written a story where E.N.D is his mother or Igneel being his father so I wanted to be original about it. The whole pink hair thing as well as whole Clansmen was from watching anime like Naruto, where say the Uchiha, all have black hair, and since he was in a clan like in Naruto, I just had to throw in some painful loss of a relative to feuds between the clans which I'll further explain through the story.**

 **To the other guest who posted his/her comment on the 23rd of December. As I already said in my previous answer, I trying to be original as just like you said, in EVERY fantasy themed game, movie or book, they are referred to as Archmages as they are the best and most knowledgeable in terms of magic, but in my story, ARC mages are not the best but the most knowledgeable as it's only an abbreviated title. It stands for** **A** **dvisor to** **R** **oyal** **C** **ourt mage. It is a rank of wizard back in his home county that is the same as being a double S-class Wizard, they are simply the royal wizards that assist in things that have to do with magic.**

 **I appreciate you guys pointing things like that out as it shows you guys can think for yourself. That could have been a spelling error or my own error there so I feel I should have pointed it out for what I planned it to be in the previous chapter.**

 **Another thing is Natsu's height. In cannon, he and Gray are both 175cm/5,7ft in height and have body builds for speed and strength. Natsu's base height in this fic (human form),is 188cm/6,2ft, so he's pretty tall while Hisui for now will keep her cannon height of 170cm at the start of this fic but I'll make some changes as the story goes. His true form however, is even larger at 258cm/8,5ft. Making him even taller than Elfman was during the GMGs onward.**

 **Another thing is, by the time the Tenrou group returns from the island and decide to compete in the Grand Magic Games, Natsu would be able to quite easily beat any of them minus Gildarts and Makarov of course, if he used ANY of his slayer magic's to fight, as he would be in a league that rivals that of August/Irene. Of course, I'll put new or increase the strength of foes so that you guys will get some bad-ass fight scenes where he will be put to the test.**

 **One last thing I'll like to ask is, what magic style do you want Hisui to use besides Celestial Spirit Magic, please don't go throwing some super powerful Lost Magic's or Black Arts my way as it has to be something that is practical for a princess, who rarely fights to use, so please leave your ideas in the reviews below for me to look over or PM me and I'll see what I can do.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this one as I had a lot of fun writing it so**

 **ENJOY**

 _3_ _rd_ _June X787 19:00pm (Two hours till Natsu will crush some puss)_ **[I'm sorry about that that but I love PC principal and his friends] #SouthPark-PCPrincipal**

Natsu realized that they needed alone away from such as open place to spend some time together so he got up and offered his claw to her.

 **"Would you care to go for a ride, my princess?"** He asked her with his super deep voice that just made him seem more appealing. She giggled as she took his claw in her hand and for close.

"That depends, are we going to fly or am I going to get to _ride_ you?" Hisui asked as she got on her toes and whispered into his ear as he bent down to her height.

 **"Both."** Was Natsu reply as he held her close, spread his massive wings and took flight with a gust of wind so strong, it uprooted five nearby trees and sent them flying back into the ones that managed to hold their ground. 'Damn, I really out of practice of I did that, really need to use this form more to pick up control again' Natsu thought to himself, gazing over the damage he just knew Toma would chew him out for later. Natsu used his powerful wings to propel him upwards at a rate that was half what Happy goes when he's uses **Max Speed [that's over 170Kmph/105,63Mph, meaning Happy can go 340Kmph/211,27Mph, Happy as far I know is the fastest Exceed so it makes sense that after three years hard training he could go that fast.]** They flew up towards the black sky in the direction of the moon **.** At about 3450ft/1051, 56m above the city he slowed himself down to a glide of only 15Kmph/9,32Mph. At this point in time, Natsu got an idea to help with his flying as he's been slacking off and a way to show Hisui she made the right choice choosing the dragon over the knight like some cliché story book.

" **I just had the most wonderful idea Hisui…"** Natsu spoke with a wild smile and tone that only meant trouble as his mischievous side was showing and when it did, something really bad and really funny occurs.

"N-Natsu, what are you planning?" Hisui asked, scared of an answer as the last time he had that smile and tone, he put slime sludge in all the brass instruments at a gathering of nobles the previous year and made sure that Toma was standing by himself near them, so when they all took their breath and blew the first note… well Toma didn't talk to him for six whole days and took five different baths after that. Her fears were confirmed when his smile grew even wilder and his wings spread out further to their full length as he speed up ever so slightly to around 25Kmph/15,53Mph.

" **Didn't you tell me once that you would like to see the world above the clouds, to see heaven? Well do you want to try while flying on the back of a creature that tops out at 220Kmph/136,70Mph and can turn on a coin?"** Natsu asked her as he did some quick in flight stretches and flexed his wings and tail to ensure they were in working order.

"Natsu Dragneel, don't you dare-!" Hisui begun but never got the chance to finish as Natsu increased their speed to from 25Kmph/15,53Mph to 125Kmph/77,67Mph in just a few seconds getting a shriek out of his only passenger.

" **I know that this line has been said before by a disembodied head in some wizard movie but what the hell, HOLD ON TIGHT CAUSE WE'RE IN FOR A BUMPY RIDE!"** He yelled out as he tucked in his wings and nose-dived straight down with his new burst of speed with his eyes closed till he was about 200ft/60,96m above the roof tops as he then open them wide to reveal the sheer focus his gaze had as he reopened his wings within a fraction of a second and pulled up, successfully exiting his near death dive but not without causing a massive gust of wind as they flew over people heads so fast, they couldn't make out what it was. He weaved through the buildings like a water through rocks, every second that past, he made slight adjustments to his wings or tail in order to not smash head first into the buildings them past. He'll go right and left in a seemingly random pattern. For Hisui, what started out as the most scaring thing she had ever experience, quickly became the most blood pumping, adrenaline coursing through your veins exciting thing she had ever done, the wind in her hair, the sheer speed of the flight and the company of the creature she loved.

"Natsu!" Hisui yelled as she held on tight to him.

" **Yeah!"** He yelled back as the air pressure around them made it difficult to hear each other.

"FASTER, GO HIGHER THEN HUMAN AS BEFORE THIS DAY, LET'S DO THE IMPOSSIBLE, LET'S TOUCH THE HEAVENS!" She yelled back, finally succumbing to the joys of flying.

" **I thought you're never ask!"** Natsu called back with nothing but excitement in his roaring voice as he looked to the starry sky with nothing but happiness as he and his mate could enjoy this felling of freedom and adrenaline together. With some heavy beats of his wings they flew higher and higher above the capital till he was about 9400ft/2865,12m above the city, they had long since passed the clouds that were once above them but now were beneath the couple when another 'great idea' came to the hybrid's mind.

He go of her.

A first she didn't even noticed but when she realized she was no longer in his embrace, she knew something was up, she opened her eyes and there she was, falling to the earth surface head first with Natsu parallel to her, diving down alongside her, less than a five feet away. They both were falling/diving in a spiraling motion, similar to a drill as it cuts through metal as if they were dancing to the beat of their own imaginary drums. She was about to scream out to him to catch her but her but her silenced her when he leveled his dragon-like head to look at her with diluted eyes as the pupils were even larger than before. She couldn't help but let her worries wash away as she looked into his adorable eyes and continued their impromptu dance of falling with style. Meanwhile for Natsu he was counting down the feet by the hundred as they were approaching what would surely be their painful deaths.

' **9300'**

' **9200'**

' **9100'**

' **9000'**

' **8900'**

' **8800'**

' **8700'**

' **8600'**

' **8500'**

' **8400'**

' **8300'**

' **8200'**

Natsu counted the seconds go by in his head as he kept an eye on his precious cargo and was more than happy to see that she gave into the kind embrace of flying as she was calmer and composed then he was during his flying lessons with his brother.

' **6500'**

' **6400'**

' **6300'**

' **6200'**

' **6100'**

' **6000'**

' **5900'**

At this time Natsu knew they would have to pull up so he called out to her. **"Hisui, line yourself with me, it's just like swimming, when your close enough, get on my back!"** Natsu yelled out to her which broke her out of her daze and she preceded to do just that, by the time she was safety on his back, there were only 2400ft/731,52m from the ground. Natsu's wings burst open and wide as they could go in an attempt to slow their descent, but even then they were going so fast that the tips of his fours wings were leaving behind white lines in their wake and it forced his upper jaw to rise a bit due to the resistance of the air as they fall, however they both felt no fear, no, they both took it as a challenge from gravity itself and they were determined to win. Natsu used a spell he had been working on to help them out as they were over an empty park in the middle of the city with minimum five-tier buildings all around it said park, making it the best place he could have chosen to do it as he was in the clear for this. He activated his _**Celestial Dragon Slayer Magic,**_ which in turn caused his caused his the spines on his back to changefrom silver and gold to pure gold on color as well as he gathered his magic, the webbing between his wings also changed from beige to yellow as well and had a shrine to them. With his mighty and powerful voice, he called fourth his spell.

" _ **Celestial King Dragon's Wingbeat"**_ He yelled out as he gave an extremely powerful beat from both wings that released tremendous amounts of pure celestial dragon slayer magic in the form of a wave of pure Celestial Dragon Slayer magic. The park now had a 75ft/22,86m crater in the middle is, which was sure to draw a crowd come the morning but it gave them the lift they needed to level out which was pretty close to the ground as they were only 40ft/12,19m from the ground and were creating a backdraft behind them so strong, that as they weaved through the buildings over people heads, some were forced to the ground by an gust of wind before they could comprehend what just happened.

"That was the best thing I ever done!" Hisui exclaimed as she raised her hands above her head in joy.

" **That was fun wasn't it, I actually thought I was going to crush a few times back there. By the way, why weren't you scared during the whole spiraling free-fall, we fell from over nine-thousand feet?"** Natsu asked as she displayed the serenity and composure of an angel in his eyes. As his wings and spine-spikes changed back to normal.

"Because I knew my little hybrid of a fiancé would have never let any harm come to me, as the old saying you once told goes, 'Worrying is for those who don't trust in their own abilities or the abilities of their family'." Hisui said as she gave his neck a hug as she laid her head on the back of his.

" **And don't you forget about it Hisui, as long as I am around, if ANYone dare lay a hand on you, Happy or Liza…well let's say that I'll have to spend a lot of time at church, asking for forgiveness after all the things I'll do to them."** Natsu swore darkly which oddly enough, made Hisui fell all the more safer as she could do was pray for mercy for anyone dumb enough to harm hi-, no their family.

"My, my, that seems a little dark, don't you think Natsu-chan?" She asked as she breathe out her breath which served it suppose as it sent shivers of lust down his spine.

" **Ill answer that question with a quote from one of history's greatest generals; 'May God have** _ **mercy**_ **upon my enemies, because I won't'."** Natsu answered her as he just thought of all the things he could do to them to have them begging for death's cold embrace.

"It's what they deserve if there are people out in the world that stupid to even make the attempt." Hisui said back to him as she had no remorse or pity for people like that, not after losing her mother to them way back when. So for the next one and half hours, they enjoyed the joy and peace of a smooth glide through the mountains surrounding the city below they made their way back.

"So why don't you tell me about your kind more, if I'm going to marry you, I'll need to know these kinds of things." Hisui said as she enjoyed how close they were and the amazing view of Crocus under them.

 **"Well I was born from an egg about three months after my mother laid it but I was in her womb for two months prior."** Natsu answered since that was all he knew on the subject.

"So you were born like Happy was, is that why you could take such good care of him?" Hisui asked as the stories he told on their joined childhoods together was always an interesting topic for her.

 **"Well not exactly, my eggs measured about eight by five centimeters (3.1 by 2.0 in) and weigh one-hundred and thirteen grams (4.0 oz.) and when I was born, I weighed about 300g/0,67lb and was about three centimeters(1,18 inches) in height. We grew up fairly quickly with me growing to seventy-five centimeters (2,5ft) in height and 22kg/48,50lb in about two mouths."** Natsu answered as they ascended to the clouds above to really talk.

"How did you grow so fast?" Hisui asked him.

 **"It's called the bamboo effect, like the plants it's named after, my kind can grow cells and build tissue at a rate that is unmatched, but we have natural breaks in the growth as I was the same height from the age of 5 till I turned 13. "** Natsu answered as he did some quick adjustments to their ride.

"Isn't that bad because I can't see how your body can handle it?" Hisui asked, concerned for his general health.

" **Well in most cases, that would be the case but my metabolism is eight times that of regular humans so I can keep up, the only drawback is that I have to eat large amounts of food to sustain it or I go into a coma like sleep so I normally carry some special snack bars just in case."** Natsu responded as he flew down under the clouds and eased their flight to a romantic glide over the blooming city.

"Well that explains why who eat so much, wait if your more dragons than anything else, doesn't that mean your cold blooded like all other retiles are?" Hisui asked as that just came to mind and Natsu did say he never liked the cold so he preferred to sleep a lot in winter, almost like he was hibernating.

" **Well that is a valid question my** _ **Princess,**_ **There was a point in my life when I was cold blooded, from the day I hatched till sometime after my fifth birthday due to the fact that my metabolism was still low, far lower than even a human child's of the same age so my father made sure I was always near my hot rock which had to be kept at a constant temperature of forty-five degrees Celsius."** Natsu explained as it was boring bit of his life as he could barely leave the fort to do anything as a child.

"Alright, here's another question for you: How tall can you get?" Hisui asked, felling a little self-conscious about her height as she talks that from her dad who's always been short.

" **Well the biggest one I ever saw besides the dragons is my uncle Varrick and he was 3, 1m/10,17ft the last time I saw him, but I don't think I'll grow to be THAT tall, I'm fine with my current height**." Natsu answered as he scratched the back of his head with his right claw in thought, completely missing the sudden stiffening of Hisui after she heard that or the fact that she felt some depression in the fact he came from a village of giants and she has dwarf blood. They flew like this for a while as they made small talk and exchanged more info on each other's families and history as soon their families were going to become one till Natsu brought up a topic of greater importance. **"Let's switch to a more important topic, the marriage thing. In my culture, it works a little differently to the one you're thinking of."** Natsu said as he redirected his flight pattern to line up with the palace as it was pretty late.

"Really how so?" Hisui asked as she enjoyed the view of the countless stars of the night sky above them.

" **Actually, the first thing we have to do is fight."** Natsu said hesitantly as he turned his attention from Hisui back to flying. Hisui on the other hand was god smacked by this as she was wondering about how much of his culture revolved around fighters.

"And who for heaven's sake would we need to do that?" Hisui asked, finally voicing her confusion at such a notion of fighting in marriage.

" **In dragon culture, it is customary for the newly engaged couple to have a duel to decide the dominating one in their relationship. This doesn't really changed much of the ways things are done but the winner has a larger say opinion and the submissive one having a slight urge to go along with it. It also means that the winner will be the protector of them and their offspring as they are the stronger ones."** Natsu explained as the castle came into view over the moonlit skies.

"Alright my hybrid, I have two questions for you; One, how often do the women win and two; is this really necessary?" Hisui asked as she wanted to make sure that this isn't how the men in his culture dominate in marriage.

" **To answer your second question, no it isn't a must but it is highly recommended as I told you earlier, my kind normally have to fight with human tribes often to survive and to answer your first question, the odds of the females winning aren't as low as you would think, they stand at around 40% of the female winning and a 10% chance at a draw between them but we could bypass the whole fight if one of us admits the other is stronger. I know that my mother was the dominating on in their relationship so your chances aren't so bad."** Natsu informed her as they landed on the balcony of his bedroom and got in through the open window and closed it. He quickly turned back into his 'human form' as he went about finding where he put his spare eye patch as he lost the other one as Hisui sat on the bed, thinking about all she had learnt that night. She could fight and win but won't be fair as Natsu couldn't harm a hair on her head, even if he's life was depending on it as it proved that during their training sessions where he would tone down more than when he and Liza practiced, besides Natsu wasn't the kind of man to force his choices on others unless it was truly the right thing to do and he was more suited to the protecting with his fist, as that was what it was more suited more as his skills of tongue were still lacking for someone of noble birth.

"I submit."

 _ **[This is it people, the lemon I promised you, if you don't want to read it, just skip past it and I'll another reminder like this as the end of it. Also is your under 16, don't read this as I won't be held responsible for anything you may do because you read it here]**_

"Excuse me, could you repeat that?" Natsu asked as he turned around to face her after he fastened his replacement eye patch on and was caught by surprise by the fact that she had removed her dress and undid her hair, leaving her in her lacy cyan bra and tanga **[it's a type of underwear for women, google it if you don't know]** , while she was spawned out on the bed making herself look more attractive to the hybrid.

"I submit to you, my hybrid so are you going to just stand there and stare at me or are you going to get over here and do something about it?" She asked as this was quite embarrassing for her as she had never did anything even related to this.

"Hmph, well, well, well, look at you, bossing me around like that even though your submissive one, guess I've to punish you for that." Natsu said in a predatory tone as he quickly got on top of her on the bed and burned off her bra and his upper body clothing. Hisui was surprised at how fast Natsu's personality changed considering that one moment he was calm and collected and the other he became this charmer who would dominate her before violating her body in every possible way imaginable. "I'm about to show you the sweet wonders of the flesh, my princess." Natsu said into her as he learned in close while groping her right breast in his left palm.

"Please do my sexy hybrid, give me what you and you alone can ever give me." Hisui complied with a blush on her face as she looked at the man that was trapping her in his strong arms while groping one of her scared mounds of flesh with a passion.

"Gladly my princess, **but first I must mark you as mine and mine alone."** Natsu stated in his true voice which confused her but before she could voice it, Natsu begun to nibble on the warm flesh of her neck on the right side while he continued to grope her breasts with both hands which caused her to moan very loudly at his skill. When he was sure she was lost in pleasure, he moved his enlarged canines along her neck till they were directly above her left jugular and bit down on it. She immediate shook in pain at the sudden and painful bite she was getting but it all soon turned to pleasure for her when she felt his magic enter her while he took some of hers into himself. He loosen his jaws and watched with half lidded eyes as the wound healed almost instantly, leaving behind something for later. When he gazed on her face, she looked like she just had an orgasm by the look of sheer pleasure so he decided to let her do some of the work so he brought her closer to himself and flipped their positions so she now straddling him. He sat up and brought his fiancée closer so that her breast pressed against his muscular chest before his warm lips found their way to hers.

Natsu's lips pressed firmly against Hisui's lips while his hands played with her long silky emerald hair. The kiss begun to heat up when Natsu's hands travelled south and landed on Hisui large round ass. She understood what he wanted he wanted and begun to grind her hips against Natsu's crotch as Natsu tongue grazed her lower lip. Hisui knew that Natsu wanted to take their lip-lock to the next level so she slightly parted her lips which gave enough room to insert his tongue, when she felt his hot organ enter her mouth and play with her own, she saw an opportunity to fight back against Natsu so she let his tongue hers but she gave up after it proved too hard to beat him.

"Now that was a kiss, my love." Natsu complimented as they separated from the kiss.

"Thank you Natsu but you haven't seen anything yet." Hisui replied s she stared into his inviting black eyes, too dazed by the pleasure to care about anything else.

"Don't get cocky, that's my job but let's warm you up first, shall we?" Natsu said as he continued his assault on her breast and this time took the time to examine them which he could only describe as, perfect, that was the only way to describe these majestic orbs of flesh. Their size were certainly not the biggest, being a C-cup at best but they more than made up for it in other ways like how the pair were very perky that they looked so appetizing to him, her nipples were a light shade of pink that went perfectly with her porcelain white skin. His hands moved once again to them and grabbed them and to his amazement, they slightly spilled between his fingers as he continued to kneed and roll them like dough as Hisui let out a chorus of soft moans of pleasure. Natsu put his mouth to her ear and whispered. "You know, these tits of yours are the wet dream of half of your so-called suitors." His words were followed by him pinching her nipples getting out a cute squeak from her. "I almost feel bad for them…almost…" he gave a particularly hard squeeze. "Cause they are mine now!" He ended his claims and dived into her breast, his mouth latched on her right nipple.

He sucked and bit on it while pinching the other with his hand. Hisui moans got louder and her breathing quickened as she wrapped her arms around Natsu's head and pulled him to her even more. Natsu other hand moved from her ass to her thigh, his fingertips were sliding up and down on her thigh, he made sure to use a little flame to heat up her body even more than it was already. His hand finally attained his target. Her dripping wet twat, he gently caressed her slit causing the lithe woman to scream as his fingers were still on fire. He slowly slipped his finger inside her and moved it and out while using his thumb to play with her clit. And the process continued like this for several whole minutes as Natsu squeezed her breast, pinched, tweaked and sucked on her nipples while pushing now three fingers deeper and deeper inside her twat.

He was confident that his stimulation was doing wonders on the female and her loud moans, occasional screaming and begging for more were the proof.

Natsu decided to finish her off so he pushed his three fingers until he found what he was looking for, he gently touched the spot along with his other hand giving her breast a rough squeeze to the her left breast. It showed to be too much for her, as she couldn't contain what she knew will be a biggest orgasm yet. "Natsu, Natsu, I'm CUMMING." She screamed as an orgasm ripped through her body, as she lay on the bed, body shaking, panting and sweating while looking blankly at the ceiling, enjoying the aftermath of the wonderful orgasm her lover lead her to. She never came like that in all the times she had played with herself and she knew that she would never come like that again as it was not the man, no the beast of a man with her doing it to her.

"Did you like that, my slutty princess?" Natsu asked with a cocky smirk on his face that said he knew already, He just wanted to hear her answer for himself. Hisui looked at him as she tied to catch her breath and slow down her heartbeat.

"That…was…amazing, Natsu." She admitted breathlessly. "How…did…you...know what…to do?" She asked as he appeared to have experience.

"As I told you before, my time with guilds proved to be useful as with my sensitive hearing, I could hear a lot about this kind of stuff and how woman like it, plus this kind of stuff comes naturally to me I suppose, but if you liked that then you'll love the next part." He said as his time spent around people like Gildarts and Kallen, who were both giant perverts, proved to be correct. He started to move down her neck and stomach, kissing and nibbling on the skin he came across, making the woman writhe and moan from his touch. He trailed kisses down her till he reached her soaked virgina. He sniffed it a few times while blowing his hot breath into it earning a sharp gasp from the greenette. He begun to lick the soft skin around het virgina causing Hisui to hiss in pleasure. But she wanted more, much more, she grabbed his head with both hands and pressed it more on her womanhood while begging him to give her more. He chuckled in response and finally begun to slowly trace very light circles around her clit with his tongue that was currently on fire but this didn't even hurt her but instead, brought her great pleasure. His movements were slow, steady and rhythmic. When he felt her warmed up, Natsu dragged his tongue down along her nether lips before burying his tongue inside the woman's cunt.

"Huhh. Aah…Ahh." The future queen moaned and panted as Natsu explored every corner of her insides with his hot tongue. It wasn't long before she begun to trash around his bed and her legs begun to quiver. Natsu took this as a sign to give her the mind crushing orgasm she so desperately wanted. He shoved his tongue as deep as it could go, one finger and his thumb on his right hand turned red as he ignited it on fire, he used them to softly pinch her clitoris. His ministrations brought the emerald haired woman to her climax.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hisui head flew backwards and her back arched making her breasts bounce. Her hips jerked and squirted on his face. Natsu continued to lick and suck on her vagina to prolong her orgasm.

It took her roughly five minutes to regain her breath, her brain was shut off completely. Clouded with pleasure she just received. Natsu on the other hand, took his right pointer finger and dragged it over her extremely wet clit before bringing it up to lick it himself, he then begun to bring that very same finger closer to Hisui's face.

"Natsu...what do...you...plan to do...with...that finger?" She asked as he now had it right in her face.

"I'm going to give you a taste of my new favorite drink." Natsu said with a devil's smile before shoving his finger into Hisui's mouth. Hisui herself couldn't believe this as she could taste a mixture of herself and Natsu's saliva, the knowledge of what she doing begun to cause her loins to heat up once more.

"Natsu, that was way too exotic for me." Hisui said, a bit out of breath.

"Well that's a shame, it looks like your al tired and exhausted." The slightly mocking voice of the hybrid snapped her out of her little tasting as he withdrew his finger from her mouth. She lifted her head and looked at Natsu who was sitting on the edge of the bed with that damn cocky and arrogant smirk that she loved to see but after she registered his last words, a scowl marred her beautiful face. It irked her to no end, she had come twice and Natsu didn't even take it out of his pants yet! Her pride as a woman and his lover wouldn't allow it for long though.

She slowly scooted closer to him, pressing her naked chest on his arm, moved her hand to his cheek and tenderly stroked it feeling the warmth emitting from it. She moved her head closer and kissed him passionately, their eyes closed, tongues soon begun to wrestle but just like last time, Natsu won and sucked on her mouth fiercely. One of his hands moved to her breast and kneaded it earning moans from the lithe woman. Hisui, not wanting to be outdone moved her hands too. Her left hand touched his surprisingly dark salmon hair and the other slowly travelled down. She first touched his bare chest and let her hand go over the firm muscles that were as hard as stone but still smooth to the touch. Then to his eight pack, they were so hard in her hands, as if they were made from steel. Her hand moved downward until it reached his pants. Her eyes widened in realization, there was no way that this was...She gave it an experimental squeeze and heard a groan from her lover. Her curiosity got the better of her as she broke the kiss and positioned herself between Natsu's legs. Her eyes snapped side open in amazement, his pants were strained to the point, that they looked like they were about to burst due to the size of his...

Hisui completely gave in to her lust and curiosity, she reached for it and yanked off his pants and through them to the other side of the room. The action resulted with a meaty thwack as Natsu's now free cock impacted with her face, she didn't mind the hit though as she was more focused on the thing that covered her face. She was stupefied by the monster her man called his dick, her eyes devoured the enticing sight she measured to be about 13 inches long and about two inches thick, pre-cum leaked from the tip. A bit of pubic at the top of it. The thing had veins protruding from the sides of it. And it was completed with two abnormally large testicles, it throbbed at her shock and arousal. She let out a cute whimper at the thought of his cock going inside her. It would most certainly rip her apart.

"Bigger than thought humanly possible?" Natsu asked her huskily, his eyes were shining with pure unadulterated lust. The princess of the Fiore Kingdom could only nod dumbly as she continued to stare at his cock. "Well it's one of the advantages to not being human, as you are going to feel first hand." He finished as he stood up and rubbed the head of his cock on her lips, clearly wanting her to suck on it, he pleased her and now it's her turn to please him. She seemed to understand what he wanted and wasted no time as she balance her hands around his shaft as to her amazement, they couldn't fit around the girth. She slowly pumped it, her speed please picking up as the time passed. This rewarded her with a pleasurable groan from Natsu that just begged her to do more.

Removing one hand, she used it to tuck some hair behind her ear and leaned forward. She placed a soft kiss on the head before opening her mouth as wide as she could and engulfed the head. Her tongue swirled around it with her hands never stopping jerking the rest. Her efforts gave her a thick amount of pre-cum that she eagerly tested. It was sour with a meaty aftertaste which she loved. After some time she began dragging her tongue all over the monstrously big shaft getting more moans and groans from the Hybrid as he placed his right hand on top of her head encouraging her.

Hisui began to bob her head back and forth, taking roughly six inch of cock meat while rapidly stroking the last seven. She gradually took it deeper and deeper until she reached nine inch. But as hard as she tried, she just couldn't take the four rest inches without risking choking on it. So she just sucked on what she could and pumped the rest with her hand. She finally gave his balls some attention when she caressed them with her other hand.

"Aaaahhhh!" Natsu who was moaning, groaning and shivering in pleasure from the heavenly sensation of having her warm mouth and tongue around his cock. And the woman beneath him was enjoying his reaction. The sounds he made drove home the point that all those smut she has read in her free time were worth it. She focused on sucking his dick off for another ten minutes to make sure he comes just like she did already. "Ahh...Uhh..Hisui!" Natsu screamed as he sensed his end was near. He grabbed his lover's face and began to brutally starting to shove his whole cock down her throat, ignoring the gaging sounds she made as he faced fucked her for another two whole minutes till her reached his peak.

"Hisui!" roared the Hybrid and began to come into her mouth. Hot, white substance poured down her throat coating her stomach in thick white, it was so much that she couldn't keep up with her swallowing and it started flowing out her mouth. It wasn't long before she began to choke from the amount. Fortunately Natsu pulled out of her mouth but his cock still shot several large spurts on her hair, face, neck and breast.

"There so...much" muttered the dazed woman as she panted heavily as she tried to gulp as much air as possible. She had a glazed over look on her face. She stuck her tongue and licked the cum around her lips, she processed to gather the rest in her hand before gulping it down giving a show to the hybrid that he won't soon forget..

Natsu looked down at the sight of her eating his cum like it was her favorite food. His elephant sized cock still hard as ever throbbed in excitement which didn't go unnoticed by the horny woman as she approached and immediately shoved as much of it as possible in her mouth. Cleaning it from whatever seed was left. Slurping sounds filled the room as Hisui sucked on Natsu's cock like a lollipop. She stopped and lifted the thing up so she could get a good look at his balls. She then sloppily licked and sucked on the apple sized balls that hung beneath his dick before opening her mouth wide and took one enormous ball. Natsu moaned in ecstasy, this was one the best feeling he got in his young life. Hisui's mouth in his nuts felt like heaven to him. His looked down at her. Her cheeks bulging due to the ball inside her mouth.

It was so damn hot.

He couldn't wait any longer. He had to make her scream his name now! With a quick motion, he lifted her by the armpits like she weighs nothing and threw her on the bed rather roughly before climbing in after her.

Hisui let out a cute squeak as she landed. Looking up, she shivered in anticipation when she saw Natsu's hungry gaze. Her eyes then moved downward on his monster he called his dick as it twitched ready to tear her in half

"Hisui, I've heard people describe nature or models as beautiful, they obviously have never seen the goddess I'm about to bed." as he looked down at her amazing beauty with a gleam in his eyes.

"Thank you Natsu." Hisui said shyly as he had the look in his eye again.

"I'm sorry I don't have protection, didn't think I'll get this far." Natsu said as he lined himself up with her opening.

"I honestly don't care, I want my first time with you to be natural anyway." Hisui said to him as she gazed into his eyes with a hunger. 'Don't worry my love, even if I get pregnant, we will still make time for *private bonding*' Hisui thought as she knew that this was the worst time to go all natural since she was ovulating and judging him from what she knew about him and assumptions, he DIDN'T shot blanks.

"If you're sure about this because I don't shot blanks" Natsu asked as Hisui wrapped her hands around Natsu's neck so she could pull him in closer.

"I told you it's fine I want this, and if I get to have a child with you, even better." Hisui said as Natsu pushed his cock to her soaked entrance getting a small moan from her.

"OK I'm going to put it in." Natsu said as he started pushing his cock into Hisui's tight entrance. Natsu kept pushing until he hit her barrier. Natsu impaled Hisui with five inches of his cock, making her scream with pain as her hymen was ripped in one clean movement.

"I'm sorry." Natsu said as his buried seven inches of cock inside Hisui's tight snatch.

"It's OK Natsu I'm just glad it's you just give me some time to get used to it." Hisui smiled through the tears. After Hisui gave him a nod Natsu pulled out until on the tip remained before ramming back it Hisui but this time instead of pain she felt unbelievable pleasure. Natsu started rocking his hips back and forward.

"Moan...Natsu keep going, keep going!" Hisui said before Natsu captured her lips for a deep kiss as each time he rammed into her, he added an inch till ten inches were ramming into her cervix, causing her to come from it but it didn't stop him or slow him down.

"Hisui it's so damn tight, I don't think I can hold back for too long." Natsu said as he separated from the kiss.

"Don't hold back you can go as fast and deep as you want as you want." Hisui said and Natsu's movements started to speed up which increased the pleasure for both of them.

"YES...moan...YES...moan...KEEP...moan... POUNDING ME LIKE THAT." Hisui yelled while Natsu continued to hit all the right spots.

"Sure thing, I'm going to make sure your pussy remembers me." Natsu replied as he sped up. While pounding Hisui, he noticed her breasts moving up and down, he moved his hands to her breasts.

"Natsu what are...moan...you doing?" Hisui asked before she felt a pair of hands on her knockers.

"I just can't resist when these wonderful tits are in my face." Natsu answered as he started to fondle Hisui soft tits which earned him a loud moan of pleasure from his princess of a partner.

"Natsu do you really like my breasts that much?" Hisui managed to say through the insane amount of pleasure she was receiving from her lover's dick constantly hitting her sweet spot.

"All men would... shame if they try to grope a feel, I'll castrate them and watch and burn their dicks off afterwards." Natsu said darkly into Hisui ear which served as a turn-on for her as she was pounded into the bed.

"Well you can play with them any time you want, it's a privilege that only you have." Hisui said before Natsu gave her another deep kiss as Natsu proceed to pound, fondle and kiss Hisui for the next twenty minutes and giving her about five different orgasm before he neared his own.

"Hisui I don't think I can hold on much longer." Natsu said while his pace sped up and he added another inch.

"Don't hold back I'm about to come as well." Hisui said as she wrapped her legs around Natsu's waist.

"Hisui what are you doing I won't be able to pull out if you do that." Natsu said as he was getting dangerously close to the edge.

"I don't want you to pull out, I want you to fill me with your cum Natsu." Hisui answered as she was extremely close to her climax. "NATSU GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOU HAVE!" Hisui screamed as she had the best orgasm of her life.

"DAMN THAT'S TIGHT!" Natsu roared as gave one more thrust and emptied everything in his balls into Hisui and filled Hisui with his seed, painting her inner walls white with his come as it started to overflow out of her twat and onto the bed covers under them, he gave a few more thrust to empty himself before he pulled out and let lose all the cum in her as he wasn't plugging it up anymore. After their climaxes both teens were amazingly only slightly out of breath.

"Wow Natsu that was amazing." Hisui said as she saw all the semen leak out of her.

"I know right." Natsu replied as he really enjoyed himself and was still eager for more.

"You came so much Natsu I'm so full." Hisui said as she rubbed her stomach, which was slightly bloated. "But I feel so empty without you." Hisui said as cum continued to spill out of her making a mess of the bed but they could care less.

"Just get on your hands and knees and I'll fill you up again." Natsu said.

"I'm trusting you to be VERY rough, Natsu, I want to enjoy this." Hisui said as she got into the position. He stared at her as and grabbed each cheek, 'For her small body, she had a huge bubble butt.' Natsu thought to himself as he placed his cock on her ass crack and thrusted a couple of times before putting the tip at her pussy's entrance. A very lustful smirk made its way onto his face, of he was going to make her scream his name over and over this night.

"Well since we not going to care if you get pregnant, why hold back when we can have so much fun together?" Natsu asked her as he shoved his ENTIRE penis inside her with one brutal and powerful thrust of the hips, punching through her cervix into her womb.

It took but only a moment for Hisui to register what just happened, to which she screamed in shock and pleasure at the intrusion, she may have been used to ten inches entering her slowly but not thirteen entering her at once. A mind shattering orgasm ripped through her body, but that was only the beginning as Natsu started to pull out and force himself back in at a pace that would make a jackhammer jealous, they kept this up for a while before her arms gave out from the orgasms and she fell face first onto the sheets, leaving her ass high for him fuck with a passion. "You like be fucked like an animal don't you." Natsu teased before giving her a hard smack on the ass.

"OH yes I do my hybrid, teach my pussy that it can only be satisfied by your amazing monster cock." Hisui said as she looked at Natsu. A wet slapping sound filled the room as Natsu's hips smacked against Hisui's bubble butt. It was quickly becoming red from the force and Hisui was sure that it will be bruised tomorrow, but who the hell cared for that.

"Oh you can be damn sure I'll do just that." Natsu said before smacking her ass a few more times. 'I can't let anyone see me like, only he can see me like this.' Hisui thought as she became even more lost in the pleasure and reached. Hisui couldn't hold on much longer and she reached her another climax quicker than the others but Natsu's pounding didn't stop he actually moved even faster, Hisui begged Natsu to slow down so she could calm down from her orgasm but Natsu ignored her which made waves upon waves of pleasure to wash over her body every time he thrust into her.

'She keeps getting tight, this is fucking awesome.' Natsu said as he fucked her from behind for another thirty minutes before he switched the position, Natsu grabbed her leg and put it over his shoulder before he began to thrust into her again. In this position Natsu was able to get even deeper into Hisui which was a feat both thought impossible as he was now hitting the very back of her womb. Natsu leaned down and roughly grabbed one of Hisui's breasts and began to fondle it. After what seemed like eternity of rough pounding for Hisui, Natsu was close to cumming.

"Shit I'm so close Hisui where do you want it?" Natsu asked as he tried his best to hold back.

"INSIDE FILL ME WITH YOUR SEED AND CLAIM MY WOMB AS YOURS!" Hisui yelled as she reached another orgasm, she wasn't too sure how many times Natsu had made her cum but she didn't really care since she felt like she was in heaven.

"Here it comes." Natsu said as he cum deep inside Hisui's snatch. Hisui felt her insides being filled past capacity with Natsu's hot cum. This feeling coupled with that fact Natsu hadn't stop moving sent her into state of bliss, she let out one last very loud scream before she passed out.

"Now that was a night, shame she passed out." Natsu sighed and pulled of Hisui's pussy, he still was very hard but an idea come to mind, He placed Hisui on her hands and knees again and aimed his dick somewhere else, with another forceful thrust, he entered her asshole, instantly waking her up with a pleasured scream and the knowledge she won't be sleeping tonight.

Not that she had a problem with it.

 _ **[Alright that was the lemon, hope you liked it cause you're not going to see another one till chapter at least chapter eleven. Beside the lemon was a few hundred words larger than I thought it would b but I wanted to make it good.]**_

 _8_ _th_ _June X787 11:00pm Mermaid Heel Guildhall_

We find Natsu sitting in the guildhall by one of the tables with Ginger; Kallen; Kagura; Happy; Roslyn and Millianna, while Krul was picking out a job for them to do. For the past couple of days, Natsu has been on cloud nine as not only did Hisui agree to marry him, he lost his virginity and Hisui got conformation that she's pregnant. So he has no reason to be angry. The funniest part was the morning after where they had to explain that he's not marrying her because he got her pregnant but he got her pregnant after he proposed. At took soon time but Toma finally relented and gave his blessings as he saw that they were going to get married with or without his approval. Another part was when Liza found out she was getting a brother or sister was that she lost it in happiness. So after they packed all of Hisui's thing which was surprisingly eight bags, they set off for home.

Now the reason Natsu was sitting with these particular group of women was because they had formed a team together that Krul thought they should call 'Bloody Mermaid' but they chose 'Team Kendo' instead. There is no secret why Natsu, Happy and Roslyn are on the same team as they have worked together in the past, Millianna was a member because it was the only team in the guild that had two exceed, not that there were more and because she wanted to get to know Natsu, Ginger was a member was, like Natsu left her previous guild because they didn't appreciate her, so they could relate and because she wanted to learn fire magic from him as she had recently taken it up and who better a teacher then the 'Red Lancelot', As was he's new moniker as some people he had saved saw how good he was with one. Kallen was a member because as she said, 'I got nothing better to do'. Kagura was a member as Natsu was the only other member that took up martial arts to use in tandem to his magic, plus she their S-class wizard so without her they couldn't do jobs that Natsu defined as 'fun'. Krul was a special case.

Krul has the appearance of a preteen girl of only 15 years old but was as gorgeous as Mira was at said age, she had calf-length rosy pink hair, partially done up into two pigtails by black hairpieces that resemble bat wings. The black headdress is connected by a black headband. She also has what appear to be short black horns at either temple. What stuck out about her large, sharp, slightly slanted red eyes, fangs and pointed ears that made her seem like a blood elf which made her a loner and combined with her slightly sadistic nature, hard to approach. The reason for this was she was another one of Brain human experiments from his days with Bureau of Magical Development , in her case Brain was trying to create a **2** **nd** **generation dragon** **slayer** that could literally feed off the corpses of fallen foes so in theory, keep fighting as long as they keep killing. The result was a **second generation Blood Dragon Slayer** , when Ultear escaped the facility and destroyed it, she unknowingly let Krul free. However at the time, she was running on pure instant and went on a killing spree to regain her strength that only ended when the master was called to deal with it. When Krul finally got a hold of herself, she was mortified by what she did and fall into a depressive state, even at the guild, people tended to stay clear of her simply because she could drink blood so Krul developed an attitude worse than Gajeel's when he was at Phantom lord, Natsu only found out about her past before the guild because he was able to convince him as people used to and in some cases still do, stay clear of him due to the fact he could burn down an entire building when angry as they could relate as well since even he can be very brutal at times.

Because of this fact, Natsu was able to get her to open up to people and be more outgoing but her sadist nature remained, just more tamed.

"Hey girls…and guys, I got a job." Krul said as she approached their table with a job sheet in hand. Natsu turned to look at her and saw she was wearing her usual outfit of a short black, frilly style dress with a layer of white ruffles over black ruffles of the skirt. The top has a raindrop shape opening between her breasts, and the straps of the top cross before reaching her neck on either side. The top has an open back with two x-shaped crossing stitches tightening it at her waist. A strip of pink goes down either side at the front of her top and ends at bows above her ruffles. Five golden buttons are distributed evenly going down the top on either side between the pink strips, she also has a white collar of lace parted in the center of her neck that reaches over her collar bones. It is bound by a pink ribbon with a large bow on the right side of her neck. It has a golden oval decoration in the center and a pair of ribbons trailing from it that reach her hips.

She wore detached, loose black sleeves that are puffed up under her shoulders run past her hands, becoming wider toward the end. It has two gold buttons at the cuff. A black ribbon is tied into a bow at the top outermost sides of these sleeves, and its tails reach the length of the sleeves. White lace frills decorate the tops of the sleeves, and longer white frills hang out under the sleeves. The white also peeks out in a slit at the puffy part of the sleeves under either ribbon. Under said sleeves, she wears a pair of black gloves that are tighter against her skin and reach her knuckles. Each one has a pair of pink stripes running down from her knuckles to the end of the glove. They can only be seen when the loose sleeves over them are slid back. She wears tall black boots that are initially folded below her knees.

"Alright then, let's see it." Kagura stated as Krul laid the sheet on the middle of the table for them to see.

 **Help Wanted!**

 **Job Type: Monster Extermination**

 **Job Description: A large pack of Wyverns have made their home near out farms and are killing our livestock, please get rid of them so we can get back to work.**

 **Job Location: Polola Town, Near the Fiore-Bosco border.**

 **Job level: S-class**

 **Payment: 2 500 000 jewel.**

"I'm game if you guys are." Ginger said to the group after they had read over it.

"It seems easy enough for the seven of us." Millianna spoke as she could use this as a opportunity to improve her teamwork skills.

"So, Natsu, Kagura what do you guys say about it." Happy asked as they were the only one yet to speak.

"I'm cool with it, been itching for some action lately and this could be it." Natsu said as they all turned to Kagura to see what she thought, seeing as she was in the minority, she reluctantly agreed to it and they all went their separate ways to go home and pack.

 **DONE BITCHES AND HAPPY NEW YEARS!**


	10. Chapter 10: First quest as a mermaid

Chapter 10: I thought you said this would be easy

 _"Unity is strength... when there is teamwork and collaboration, wonderful things can be achieved." Mattie Stepanek_

 **Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter of True Salamander. Updates for my stories might be random for a while as I'm doing my final year of High School so I'll have to put my studies first. I'll try to update 'Melodies of Frost of Flame' next, then 'Second times the charm'. I have been busy more than usual so this chapter will have about 11K+ words in it so be ready for a longer than usual chapter.**

 **I've came to the decision on what Hisui's magic and is shall be 'Telekinesis ' as it's common enough magic type but a great toll if used correctly. This chapter we get to see what Krul can do and Natsu's new fighting style as I not written a bloody good fight scene in a while. Also next chapter will be one based around a Pillar mission he will do that WILL have blood and gore but also a softer side to it as well.**

 **By the way, Natsu used to use transformation magic while he was at fairy tail to hide what he really looked like in this story. His building up more confidence up as he now let's his real teeth show, if you are wondering what they look like, imagine Alucard's teeth from Hellsing Ultimate, he will also summoned his tail or wings from time to time as most will just think it's part of his magic.**

 **I'm also going to publish two chapters that will ONLY have information on the characters that will have roles of meaning my story, the first one will be characters heights as some of them are not accurate or because of changes I've made. The second will be like a wiki page kind of one that will contain all the spells and personal information on characters as I reveal more about a said person's past, there will be characters who's past will be changed but that will be announced in the chapter that person appears in.**

 **Enjoy and pls leave a comment or favorite if you haven't already.**

8th June X787 11:20pm streets of Rose Town

It was pretty late as the stores and restaurants had already closed for the night, leaving the streets empty with lacrima lights every now and then, this would worry most people but most people weren't wizards so the group of Happy, Roslyn, Millianna and Natsu didn't feel the need to be on the lookout for anything. Kagura stayed at the guild's dome to be close to work so she left the group first, Mattan was surprisingly bunking with Krul and since she lived on the other side of town, the two of them had left the group soon after. The only reason that Millianna was still with them was because her apartment was on their way home. "So you'll be staying with Millianna from now on?" Natsu asked Roslyn as she was sitting on Millianna's shoulder while Happy opted to walk for a change.

"Yeah, figured I need to spend more time with our teammates and Milli offered so could I say no?" Roslyn confirmed using her new pet name for the cat lover.

"Yeah that's true but I'll just get to know them while at the guild, I need some time with myself sometimes so I will stick with my current sleeping arrangement." Natsu replied as he needed some 'guy time' as he recently realized that he spends most of his time around girls.

"Yeah some alone time, with your beautiful wife you mean?" Roslyn countered as Millianna and Happy laughed lightly at the expense of the pinkette, making a rather large blood vein protrude on Natsu's forehead in anger, after years of this kind of thing, he had come to expect from Happy but now Roslyn too. Now he knows he screwed.

"That's not what I mean you damn Exceed, I really need some alone time, something I haven't gotten in two long years so stop accusing me, besides I get plenty of _'alone'_ time with my bride as it is, we both have responsibilities that have to be attained to." Natsu said as he rubbed his head, trying to nor think about all the paperwork he has waiting for him back at his office.

"Speaking of Hisui, shouldn't have you gone home earlier than now to spend some time with her?" Millianna asked as they did stay at the guild later than most.

"Nah, when I left the place this morning, she had a mountain of paperwork taller than me to do and she doesn't like to be interrupted, learnt that the hard way." Natsu said, sub-consciously rubbing his still sore jaw from the right hook she gave him after he interrupted her. If it wasn't for his increased healing factor and stronger than average bones and muscles, she would have completely broken his jaw.

"That's what you get for disturbing a pregnant women Natsu, hope you leant your lesson cause I can tell you from experience after hanging with some of the members when they were pregnant, it's only going to get worse, just ask Sarah." Millianna said with a giggle as she saw the shocked and slightly scared look flash in both Natsu and Happy's eyes.

"What do you mean it will get worse and what does Sarah know about this." Happy asked as he knew next to nothing on the matter and wanted to know if it's anywhere close to one of Exza's outburst, if that's the case then he may have to start building a bomb shelter to live out the pregnancy.

"Well you hadn't seen any of the mood swings or food cravings yet so watch out and Sarah should know as she gave birth about eight months ago, she married with a husband that works at the fishery, so he's a stay at home dad now, seeing how the fishing season is over." Millianna answered a she had met little Oliver a couple of times but he mostly stayed around his father. "Well I'll leave you with that advice as this is my stop so see you guys tomorrow at the guild hall." Millianna stated as they stopped outside a four story apartment complex, but what grabbed their attention was the name.

'Greyhound Apartments'

"Well that's something I did not see coming." Roslyn said as she and the other two looked at the dog themed building before turning their gazes on the neko.

"What? I like all kinds of animals and this place is really good for sixty thousand a month." Millianna defended at the attention, luckily Natsu remembered the time and he and Happy said their goodnights before they left for home. They walked in a comfortable silence, taking in all the sights and smells that humans could not under the light of the new moon. They soon reached a large path heading into the forest on the side of the road before they took it, one could see that it was a new road as the cobblestone was freshly laid, the smell of cement was still in the air and the pavement was new and un-chipped, also it had bright lacrima lighting post every few metres so there were virtually no shadows or dark points as this was the purpose as hidden at the base of each post was a 360 vision lacrima recorder that covered the view of who left and who came.

After about five minutes walking they came to their destination of what only could be described as a fortress.

In front of them was a huge European-like castle that rose from the forest like a mountain. It's large grey walls easily stood over four floors with eight grey brick guard-tower built into them with some being larger than others, with his hybriddic eyes, he could see that men standing guard on each one with the most common built in defense placement being some Bofors 40mm(s) on the small to medium towers and Flak 88mm(s) on the more larger ones. **(Just picture Caernarfon castle's walls as I made many changes to the interior.)**

The main gate was a large double door about trice his height, made from shining steel with impressions of the forest and animals carved into it. At the moment the main gate was sealed with two guards standing watch in front of it. As they approached them, Natsu could clearly see that they were members of his own personal guard which he assigned to this castle. They wore the regular armor of the pillars soldiers but theirs had red markings on it, carried a large plexi-glass shield, sheathed steel short swords on their right hip as well as Sturmgewehr 34 assault rifles in their right hands. **(Just imagine clone riot troopers).**

"Welcome back sir, I trust you time away was enjoyable?" One of the men posted asked as he came forward and gave Natsu a small bow of respect with his voice slightly distorted, reminding Natsu that the masks had built in breather that makes one said one sound funny.

"It was Captain Dunn, did Hisui happen to step out today or is she still in her study?" Natsu replied as they awaited for the 'all clear' to be confirmed before the gate could be opened.

"I would not know Natsu-sama, we have only been on guard duty for half our shift and we haven't seen her, Hisui-sama could have gone for a walk in the gardens inside." Captain Dunn replied as he put the codes in to allow the gate to move before the massive thing opened up to the interior onward.

"Is that so, well we'll have to ask her ourselves, carry on Captain Dunn, Lt Yamato your shift will be over soon so you can get some much needed rest." Happy said as he and Natsu did a quick salute to the men before he and Happy entered the compound. The inside of the place was even bigger than one would think it would be, sitting on a piece of land about 550m (601,5 yards) by 670m (732,7 yards) in size and from the main gate to the front door of Natsu's new domain was a long 200m(218.723 yards) walk. The wall was actually made up of an inner and outer, the outer wall being 2,4m(7,8ft) thick and serving the purpose of a fortress wall while the inner wall was thinner at around 0,9m(2,9ft) thick. The area between the two was made up of corridors and numerous archways that allowed for easy and quick movement in-between the passage and the outside. To the left of the main gate were the stables for the horses that came with the land, with polished cobblestone paving making up the many different paths around the garden. Neatly trimmed grass made up the majority of the garden with fine cut hedges on either side of the stone walkways. **(If you still want a better understanding, the garden is a mash up of '** _ **French formal garden'**_ **and '** _ **English landscape garden'.)**_

In the middle of the well-kept front part of the garden was a large round based marble fountain with a crowd of crimson lotus's flowers gently floating about the water's surface with three statues making up the art of the fountain. The fountain itself stood at an staggering 18.5 metres (60.69ft) high if you measured from the very bottom of the thing to the head of the tallest statue and 7.59 metres (24.90ft) wide in radius. The area around the fountain was a bush of jade green Carnations flowers with vines and other overgrowth growing at a healthy pace around the basin walls of the water feature. The stone walk was done using red curved bricks to form a circle about 6m (19.69ft) in radius. All around the newly deemed _'Bearers Rest'_ were golden rose bushes encompassing the entire area bar the bar different foot paths one could take.

The statues atop the fountain were depicting a three young mythical creatures, the first was a female angel with her eyes closed, wearing a toga while pouring out water from the urn she had in under her left arm, real water was flowing out if instead. The other two were twin Sagittarius's with their front legs raised high as if they were about to kick something while they took aim to the respective sides of the fountains as one faced left and the other right, from the tip of their notched arrows, waters flowed in a calm controlled fashion. Of course the garden wasn't left unguarded as every now and then they would see a Dwarven spider, painted in camouflage would walk past them and disappear into the hedges while Animunculi would roll past them as both devices maintain constant watch of the grounds. To the side of the main building was the servants and guards quarters, Natsu was never one to clean up after himself so he hired about the basic amount of people you would need to maintain such as this. He had hired two doormen; a chef; twelve maids; sixteen ground staff; four kitchen assistants as the chef had asked for that much after seeing how much Natsu eats in a single sitting; four stable boys to look after the horses and make sure they were combat ready; a head butler to supervise the rest of the servants and about forty-six guards. The servants/guards quarters was about a median sized three floor tall building with the same Neo-Gothic design to it. As far as he knew about it, it had twenty-one rooms, large kitchen, hot spring, eight bathrooms (Toilets) with four for each gender and two shared showers, one for each gender

The main building itself was about six-stories tall, built out of grey stone much like the walls were but had much more windows and two towers built parallel to one another on either side of the building, the towers themselves adding another four stories to it. Again there were two guards at the front but instead but instead of making small talk, they let them through into the main building. The interior was a completely different design to the outside of the place as instead of taking on a medieval architecture design in the interior, it instead took on a Neo-Gothic design to it instead. The main foyer was empty as all the staff bar the guards had retired for the evening so while Happy left to go to bed, Natsu went to Hisui's personal library/office. He had to climb two set of stairs and about three separate hallways, as he walked through the final hallway to his goal, he gazed at the ceiling and walls. Glass chandeliers lit the path every five meters with the ceiling itself having depictions of the heavens above with angels. The walls were painted royal blue which matched the scene perfectly as the moonlight poured in through the large windows as the blue curtains were still open, giving the observer a decent view of the grounds as every now and then, whenever he came across a door or corridor that branched off into another direction he would see two guards standing ready and waiting to defend, the thought crossed his mind that he should do something to reward his men for this as he knew for a fact that just one of his men were worth about the same as an entire council regiment. The walls adjacent to the windows all had expensive looking portraits and paintings of important Castles; Holds **(Which were what Cities are called back in Natsu's homeland as they all had massive walls surrounding them)** ; Cities; Landscapes; historically defining battles in Fiore's or Brums-Ampers kingdoms history; Past Dragon/Human Kings of their bloodlines and etc. as he and Hisui wanted their castle to feel like a home so there were also a few paintings of important events in their life's as well like birthdays, family gatherings, pictures of lost loved ones as well. Most of the art came from Toma was wedding presents or Natsu's private vault as Hisui now knew its location. Unfortunately the entire place had put a larger dent in his wallet than he had originally thought as his bank account went from 42 million jewel to only six hundred thousand jewels so he has to watch he household spending till the end of the mouth as that's when he's due to get his salary from the Pillars which is normally about six hundred thousand jewel and if you add that to the money he gets from his shares in the numerous businesses he has which adds another one-million, seven-hundred and eighty-eight thousand jewel into his account so he can pay the staff. Finally he reached the door to his destination and like the others he had come across two guards standing sentinel, he knocked on the door three times out of habit as that was unnecessary these days as Hisui had gained his sense of smell so she probably smelt him coming from the end of the hallway.

"You know that you can enter, no end to knock Natsu." Came the bored and very tired response from the inside, Natsu chuckled to himself when he heard the response as he could tell that she hadn't left the office since morning so he opened the door, stepped inside and gently closed it behind him.

It was a large office with the color brown being the name of the game everything from the ceiling to the floor was some shade of it, mostly because of the fact that wood was the main building material for the room and furniture. The ceiling was wooden, make up of planks with the two central planks having a checkered pattern while the rest of the ceiling was parallel. On the left of the room were the three large windows that went from one side of the wall to the other, allowing near perfect over watch of the back garden in all its glory but right now the white curtains were drawn so one couldn't be seen from the outside or see outside. The light in the room was coming from twin elephant ivory tusk chandeliers hanging near the center of the room, providing more than enough light for the room's occupants. From the left of the last farthest window from the door, a bookshelf started and it continued from there to the other corresponding corner then onto the next wall till the midway point, it stop there was there was a black brick fireplace there, at the moment no fire was lit. Above the fireplace was a portrait of Hisui when she was five, alongside her now deceased mother. The room also had a sofa, recliner in front of the fireplace, a couple desk chairs in front of the finally a desk, in front of the central widow, sat a very tired Hisui as she finished the last couple of paperwork. She had gone through some changes as a result of the mating and subsequent marriage marking. **(The room looks like the sturdy in** **. /url?sa=i &rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjAo4vs1unRAhUFuRoKHZlCDGQQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F% .com%2Frinsen2%2Finglaterra-belvoir-castle%2F&psig=AFQjCNGA8aA5SAYkmGMteqktDfMhiuZPaQ&ust=1485858934235711** **)**

She had grown in height from a petite 167cm( 5,48ft) tall to a fairly tall 176cm( 5, 77ft), her once wavy light green hair that reached down to the middle of her back was now even more shinny and reached the back of her knees, the two strands that frame her face were also longer reaching her chest as well as a set of tufts that obscures the majority of her forehead now left her right eye covered by the hair, with the prominent tuft in the middle reaching down to the top of her nose remained the same. **(She was wearing the same outfit she wears after the one year time skip after the defeat of Tartarus.)**

"Still doing the paperwork dear, didn't you leave the house at all today? Wonderful weather for a walk around the gardens." Natsu said softly as he took a seat and sat next to her and gave her a one handed hug while putting her pen down.

"Not much choice you know, father's out of the country in Bosco on a diplomatic job and won't be returning till next week so someone has to do it, besides I still have to write those letters to my would be suitors to inform them I'm taken, can't imagine they will be happy about that." Hisui said tiredly as she leaned into his chest with a smile.

"Well when I get back tomorrow night, I could always help you out with the latter, but I'll give these suitors of your 'visits' to make sure the point gets across that your taken. I have no idea why you humans get understand that but I suppose it gives me an excuse to burn down some castles so I can't complain, after all I'm VERY possessive of my bride." Natsu said as he cracked his neck at the thought of burning down some castles and killing a few knights just to get a point across.

"As much as I'll love to see you do you thing, these are the sons of important businessmen and lords as well as dukes themselves in some cases so we need their support, you can't go through life punching and kicking everything you know." Hisui spoke as she sniggered deeper into him.

"Well I did that and I met you and Liza so I have a feeling that if I keep doing that, I'll be a happy guy." Natsu said simply as he wrapped both hands around her waist with his left one resting on her stomach. "Besides it's because we met that we will soon have another one to cherish and raise." He finished as he drew circles on her stomach with his little finger.

"Well if you put it like that, one would assume you wish for another wife." Hisui countered as she turned her head to face him and give him a kiss on the cheek, Natsu chuckled at this before he pulled her close and picked her up bridal style.

'Now why would I do that when I have a loving and might a say beautiful wife right here in my arms, I'm not blind.' Natsu thought as he knew that Hisui could hear his thoughts as he maneuvered them out of the study just after turning the lights off and continued on to their bedroom. Over the course of the four days after they had slept together for the first time that some changes started occurring to Hisui on a cellular level. For one thing she gained some centimeters in height and longer hair, she would have cut it back but it grows twice as fast now much like Natsu's so she gave up on trying. She also gained some of his dragon senses such as smell, sight and taste, is not virtually fireproof and the best part, they can hear each other thoughts, it took a while to get the hang of it and be able to block each other's thoughts but now they can have an entire conversation without so much as opening their mouths.

'Well you are VERY desirable so it would make senses that many woman would want you, shame I'm not keen on sharing anything of mine.' Hisui thought back as he continued to carry her along as she used her telekinesis to close the curtains of every window she came across.

'Oh, and just when did I become yours?' Natsu thought, amused that the son of Igneel could belong to a human of all creatures.

'The moment that I become yours.' Hisui thought back fondly as she played with the her wedding necklace a bit as Natsu agreed with her as that what marriage is to him and his people. They went through three different corridors and up another flight of stairs before they reached the master bedroom and it was truly a MASTER bedroom if he had ever saw one. **(I'm too lazy to describe another room in the house so just imagine this huge elegant and expensive looking Neo** **Gothic style master bedroom and suite with a single '** _ **Clawfoot bathtub' in the corner standing alone**_ **)**

'How about you take a bath while I use the shower, you look like you need it.' Natsu thought as he put Hisui down and they both went to have a quick wash. About ten minutes later they both came out, while Hisui wore a sliver silk nightgown which ended by her mid hips and white panties, Natsu just wore white cotton pajama pants and nothing else. They said their goodnights, got into bed and snuggled up next to one another which in Natsu's case was allowing his wings and tail to appear and carefully wrap Hisui close to him.

9th June X787 08:00am: Dragneel Villa

The next morning came rather quick for Natsu's liking as the sun rays managed to go past the blinds and land on his eye, this made him twitch a bit in his sleep as he tried to move away from the annoyance while not waking up his queen but eventually he gave in. He unwrapped her from his unusual embrace and was tempted to put her back in it when she moaned in her sleep in a displeased manner, he called his appendages back into his body and got out of bed. He did some early morning stretches to get the kicks out and was very satisfied when he could hear and feel all 248 bones (which is 42 more than the human body) snapped and move into place. "I need to get ready for the day, got work to do and things to kill." He mumbled to himself as he went over the room's standalone tub and turned on the tap, it only took a minute for the tub to be half filled with scolding hot water for him. He shed his pants and boxer and entered the water, he rested his arms and head on the edges on the bathtub in a last matter as he let the hot clear liquid wash over his body and relax his muscles as he gazed the other edge of the room near a standing mirror, the site he was looking at was an headless mannequins wearing his 'work clothes'. The mannequin was a near perfect copy of his own build so he could appreciate how well it complimented his body shape and he could see that Hisui was right to make a few changes here and there for added comfort and mobility. Even in his relaxed state he could hear the ruffle of cottons sheets and body movement quite well which he smirked to as this was one of the times he WANTED someone behind him. "Morning my queen, rest well I hope?" Natsu asked. Instead of a verbal answer, he felt two arms wrapped around neck from behind him in a loving and slightly seductive manner as Hisui rested her chin on his head with a smirk of her own.

"Best sleep I've had on a while, since we didn't fuck like rabbits as soon as we got in the room." She responded in a fake tone of sadness to see how he would react.

"There room for two in here if you like for use to remedy that?" Natsu asked as he gestured to the bath he was in. Hisui found herself giggling at the offer but decided otherwise.

"As much as want to ride you senseless but we both have things to do today, I have to go out of town for the day and you have a mission to complete or were you lying when you said _'I need to get ready for the day, got work to do and things to kill.'_?" Hisui asked him as she stood up straight and went to get dressed, normally she would take a shower or bath depending on which one she felt like but that was when she and Natsu hadn't exactly slept so this time, she wasn't covered with sweat and other bodily fluids from wild marathon sex with her husband. Boy did she love to say that out loud.

"Yes, yes I did say that and I'm a prince of my word so I'll get dressed, when are you leaving the house?" Natsu asked as he stood up and got out of the tub, drained the water and lit himself on fire to dry himself before going over the dresser to pick out some underwear as he was still waking around naked, not that he's present company cared.

"Just after breakfast, I should be back before Liza gets home from her sleepover, it's nice to see her making friends so quickly at school." Hisui commented as she put on one of her regal looking dresses for the day.

"She may not be out biological child but she has your determination and my stubbornness, plus overall cheerfulness so she was bond to do it." Natsu said as he put on a pair of boxes from the drawer he was looking through. Soon enough they had dressed for the day with Hisui wearing a classic yellow dress, heels and sunhat as it was quite warm that day.

Natsu himself wore a redesigned version of his Pillar attire that had more armor in it as Hisui didn't want to see him hurt, no matter how funny he found the thought of simple humans being able to deal him critical damage was.

He still wore his black shin high socks with a pair of newly designed white leather warajis but he also wore grey light black steel greaves to protect his shins and lower leg. For pants he wore the same white hakama but underneath he chose to wear light black steel cuisse on his hips. His light blue skin-tight sleeved turtle neck was fixed up of any holes or loose trend and redone with special wool enchanted to be as tuff as iron, he also wore an improved version of his gorget as it was not only grey leather but it was made from steel plate and leather while being black as it covered his entire neck front and back as well as shoulders, he still wore the black fingerless gloves that covered his entire forearm but only on his left arm while on his right he wore a grey steel vambraces.

His eye-patch and coat remained unchanged as he saw no point to make adjustments.

Mermaid Heel Guildhall: Rose Town; 10:30am

"Finally, what took you guys so long to get here? We're been waiting forever!" Krul demanded as she and the rest of the team stood out front of the building as Natsu and Happy entered the compound.

"T thought we were early, we were supposed to leave at 11." Happy spoke as he and Natsu reached the group.

"Kagura likes to leave early to avoid any distractions." Millianna chirped as she was in an extra good mood as she had her very own exceed to call her partner now.

"What the hell could possibly distract our local swordswomen?" Mattan asked, annoyed that Krul woke her up early for this.

"There's a pet store on the way to the train station which has rabbits, she really likes rabbits..." Millianna responded nervously as Kagura's love for them nearly dwarfed her love for cats, which is saying something.

"…Alright then…wait, where is Kagura? I thought she would be here seeing how the dorms are just over there." Natsu asked as he pointed to the dorms to the left of them to emphasize the relatively close distance.

"She's talking to the master about something, it shouldn't take too long for her to finish it up." Krul stated and if she had heard her name, Kagura appeared from the guild's main entrance and walked towards the group from the guild's main door and walked towards the group but they could all see that she was in a foul mood so they all silently agreed to see what ticked off the swords women. "And then, what's got your panties in a twist?" Krul asked, not caring about her choice of words or tone as the rest of the group fell head first in shock to her head-on approach to things which others would trend carefully with.

"It appears that another S-class mission has just been sent out way so Natsu, Happy and Krul will have to do this job by themselves as I take the rest of the group to deal with a troublesome dark guild wreaking havoc to the East Mountains." Kagura answered with an irritated tone as she never cared for how blunt Krul could be on things.

"Wait, if it's an S-class, then why are us three only doing it? We're not even S-class wizards ourselves?" Happy asked as although he was a certified High level A-class and Natsu was a medium level SS-class wizards according to Independent wizard rankings, this rank did not apply for guild wizard jobs and he didn't want a repeat of Galuna Island.

"Because our other S-class wizards, Sable and Seras are not available as Sable is still on her quest in Northern Iceberg on that protection of a noble job that's only ends next month and Seras is still monster hunting in Western Seven. We would have waited till one of them returned but it was an urgent mission so it can't wait besides, the Master is using this job for you three as a test of sorts." Kagura responded to Happy's question as she explained the reasoning behind the choice.

"A test for what?" Mattan asked, intrigued by the master thinking for the three chosen to still carry out the wyvern job.

"What Happy just said is half right but also half wrong, yes he and Natsu aren't S-class of Mermaid heel but their independent wizard rank is A and SS class respectively so this kind of job shouldn't be too much of a hassle for them. The master is using it as a test of sorts to see if Krul is ready to become S-class jobs as she chose to promote Krul this year and promote Natsu next year as she been a member longer and Natsu already gets SS quest from his other employers to it shouldn't be too much of a bother to him." Kagura explained as she closed her eyes in thought of the master's unique way of thinking.

"So too sum it up, I'm not allowed to take any S and SS jobs from the guild except the ones that are sent to me directly?" Natsu finished as Kagura nodded her head at the simpler explanation of the situation. "I'm cool with that as I can't really complain about the reasoning. SO in essence, all we have to do is complete the job with minimal damage and injury and Krul will become S-class?" Natsu asked with a little bit of his fiery attitude and expectation of a good fight coming to show in his facial expressions and tone.

"Yes, that's what the master said Natsu." Roslyn said back to him.

"Then what the hell are we standing around here for? Let's go kill some wyverns!" Natsu proclaimed as he grabbed Krul's a hand and dragged her towards the town station, not caring about her cursing as he did or noticing the massive blush on her face at the fact he was holding her hand.

'It's warm' she thought to herself as he made a beeline to the train station while taking her with him.

"Aye sir, see you girls later!" Happy yelled as he sprouted his wings and raced to keep up with the speeding hybrid.

"Well at least he's as cheerful as he was when he was still a member of Fairy tail." Millianna commented as she let out a little giggle at his overall outlook on life.

"So I've been told, come on guys that dark guild isn't going to take care of itself, by the way what's the name of the dark guild again?" Mattan asked as they made their way to the train station.

"It's called Wandering Blades and it's mostly a black market guild from what we know but expect to see some strong wizards, it's doubtful that we're see some S-class but maybe B and A class." Kagura said as they left the Mermaid Heel compound and were on route down the street.

"Well then, we should be finished by the time they get back so I can see Happy-chan again!" Roslyn proclaimed as she too grew her wings and took off for the train station at a faster rate than her group, forcing them to go after her at a faster pace as well.

8th June X787 16:10pm streets of Loloka Town

Now that the group of three had arrived in town, they could see some of the damage done by the repeating wyverns attacks, in a single sentence, the town was a war zone so bad, it made London look peaceful (London during the height of the blitz). Most of the buildings above three floors were either damaged or completely leveled, artillery shell hole like….well holes, some filled with water from the recent rain littered the streets, they were little to no streets lights still working as the rest were dead or missing. They were very little people on the streets but unfortunately, they were a couple body bags and even though, they were placed in bags too big for them, he could make out at least eight dead kids, which elevated his anger to unusual heights so Happy separated from them to look for a crow's nest for later and said he'll met them later, leaving him and Krul by themselves. So Krul opted to try to redirect his attention from the dead to a more light hearted issue. "So to put it gently, you mastered four different types of lost magic's, which are **King Fire Dragon's Magic** ; **Flame God's Magic** ; **Celestial Dragon's Magic** ; **Poison Flame Dragon's Magic** and **Adamantine Dragon's Magic** not to mention common **Requip** and **Chain Magic**?, did I leave anything out?" Krul asked the tired looking hybrid as they walked down the streets of the town, looking for the mayor's office to get the details of the job.

"Nop." Was his simply response as he tried to get his bearings again after a painful three and an half train ride to get here.

Damn man, I'm tempted to ask for training, maybe you can pick up some of those elements you have." Krul said as she whistled in amazement that one guy could have all that at his age and didn't use lacrima to achieve it either, that's almost unheard of.

"Well I could teach you the basics of **Requip** and some **Maker Magic** as that helps in creativity so we _slayers_ can be more adapt at evolving to meet the demands of the battlefield but you know as well as I do that only those of dragon blood can bestow the power of the dragons to humans." Natsu replied while showing visible distain for slayers of any kind as he spat out the word as is were poison, unfortunately for him, Krul picked up on his lie and his dislike of her magic.

"Well it's a good thing that you have Igneel's blood flowing in your veins then since I'm not backing down." Krul began but gave a pause to allow it to sink in when she saw how he stiffen at her comment and turned to face her with a surprised look in his eyes as he wondered just how she had come about that piece of information as the only humans he had told that was Porlyusica, Lisanna, Hisui and Annette in that order, so the fact that she knew was troubling but before he could think of he needs to speak to about keeping secrets, Krul continued. "Please, I may be ' _Second Gen Trash'_ as the first and third gens like to call us, but I'm still a dragon slayer. One that uses blood so it's pretty obvious to me that you don't have a drop of human blood in your veins, so it didn't take long to piece it together just who you are." Krul finished with a wicked smirk on her face as she wiggled her pointer finger in his face, amused that he did not think she could it.

It took a moment for him to collect his bearing and when he did, his face went from confused to his usual laid back grin. "Well you should be working for the council with that mind and nose to boot, but even if I can grant you the power, I should know that I not a big fans of humans in general so giving the magic that could kill me isn't very attractive in terms of long term investment, especially if what I hear about the twin idiots of Sabretooth is true." Natsu said as he thought back to the interview Jason had done with Sting and Rouge and how they bragged about killing the very creatures that raised them for nothing more than to grain more power. To him, that was cold blooded murder as he knew some White and Shadow dragons back in his homeland. Krul knew he would bring up that point as she never liked those two mutton heads either and couldn't really blame him for being hesitate to hand out that kind of power as history tells us one thing about man:

That man is greedy, angry race.

"While I can't speak for the whole of mankind and a somewhat understand why you don't want to but I'm not backing down till you agree to I, besides it's not like I could harm you if you agree." Krul acknowledged as she stood in front of him with a determined look on her face, stopping him from moving forward.

For the most of his part, he merely gazed down at the smaller human with a bored look in his eye while his mind worked to finds way to refuse politely but he just decided to go with it as what she said in her previous statement intrigued him. So he grin grew a bit as he literally looked down at her with the same look a top predator would its prey just as it lunges in for the kill. "Alright I'll bite, what did you mean when you said that you couldn't harm me if I agreed?, do you think I'll only train you half-assed because if that's the case, then you should know I always go above and beyond." Natsu questioned her as he searched her eyes for any hesitation or deceit.

"Not at all, Flame brain, If I were to agree to become your _ServideCuerEntero,_ then not only would you train me but I'll became sort of your personal bodyguard for life, that's what I meant." Krul said as she silently started moving into him, making him back into a wall of a fallen structure that looked like it used to be a store, dumbfounded that she would even suggest such a thing as it were a simple summer job, and it that was not enough. "I invoke Tearion's law and request you take me as your _ServideCuerEntero_ for life as you neither have one or any other offers, should you refuse. It will bring great dishonor to the both of us." She finished as she got right up on her tippy toes to look him right in the eye with a bemused light in her own.

"How the hell did you even know that kind of vow existed and do you even know the repercussion of such if choice, once it's struck, even the All-mother cannot break it? Do you understand just what you'll be giving up if I agree?" He asked back with an unamused look to him. In his homeland, the most common tongue is a one called Spanish in the south, followed by another called Italian in the north and finally Latin in the interior lands. The term _ServideCuerEntero_ roughly translate to 'Full body Servant' which is like a personal maid and bodyguard what was bound to the individual they signed a contract with till death. However the cost is that the two must engage in sexual relationships to preserve the user bloodline as the servant cannot engage in any intimate relationship with another as they must be at the lords/madam's side at all times. The practice dates back to the 'K' timeline which was the time when the gods created the dragon race to be servant to them.

"Well I have three reasons to why I want this." Krul said as she got out of his face and continued on their way to the major's residence which even from where they were, looked to be the only building still intact.

"And those will be?" Natsu asked as he fell in step with her but kept a close eye on her as she was proving to be an interesting human to say the least.

"Well I don't know if you've noticed but you are the only man I fell safe around which I blame on my time with the bastard Brain, the second is I kind of had a massive crush on you ever since he read about what you did to Jellal back at the tower. The final one however is the one that forced my hand." Krul answered as she turned the corner to the main road with the Town hall at the end of it.

"Which is" Natsu asked further as he never liked when people didn't just say the honest to the All-mother truth, it's not like he would do you harm for that.

"Brain tried making me the perfect dragon slayer so I could be used to combat other dragon slayers by devouring their attacks…" Krul started but stopped herself as memories of that god forsaken place resurfaced in her mind, causing her to unknowingly shiver.

"Oh the nine gods, please tell me he didn't do what I think he did…" Natsu sked, hopping it wasn't what he thought it was as that was a fate worse than death for any dragon, demon or slayer, one he would only reserve for a true devil.

"Yes, he wanted to replicate what Acnologia can do so he could use me to kill the chaos dragon and spread chaos by forcing me to eat different elements and other less than kind acts of surgeries and medication, but alas he never succeeded as it's unknown just how the overgrown lizard does it in the first place… the whole thing left me with a defect that made me near impossible for study further…so he locked me away from prying eyes and organized me death but luck was my side as I got out before that. Tell me, did the master tell you what I did after Ultear destroyed the place, allowing me to escape death?" She answered in a near dead tone as the pain was still fresh in her mind.

"I thought he created you to be a **Blood Dragon Slayer** , why the fuck would want to replicate that monster, did he have any idea the repercussions of his actions?!" Natsu raged as he wanted nothing more than to go the damned to hell council, beat them all half to death for hiring that son of a bitch and then covering it up when he destroyed their research branch. 'Maybe I could _request_ some visiting time with him and kill him then, yeah that will work, next time I met with those incompetent fools, I'll make it happen.' He thought to himself as he come with all the ways he can go about killing that pile of flesh.

"Perhaps not but that's not what I asked you, answer the question." Krul conceded but none the less pressed on as they entered the building and made their way to the main office, not caring for the people who wanted to greet them and guide them there as they had been following their noses the whole time and saw no need to switch to humans giving the two directions now.

"She told me that she found you on a killing spree and caught up with you after you dropped your eighth body but she never said why." Natsu answered as they made their way up a flight of stairs to the second and then third floor.

"Because I never told her why, she just assumed that I was unstable and angry with the world and lashing out like that child I was but that wasn't the case…" She said as they went down a hallway with all the large windows boarded up. "The defect I mentioned was I can't eat regular food as my digestive system can't handle it anymore, I was killing all those people not because I wanted too, far from it…"

"You were killing them because you needed their blood to live, by the nine gods…" Natsu finished as look of horror and some pity come on his face as he gazed at this child killer with a look amazement in his eyes, make no mistake, when she looked into his eye, she didn't see anything that said he felt anything about her victims but more accurately he was concerned for her and her wellbeing, which brought some warmth to her heart.

"Yep, so you are looking at the closest thing to a vampire you will ever see. That's way I want to become your _ServideCuerEntero_ , as I need a constant supply of blood to keep me going and with your near insane regeneration rate, you're a perfect place to get it from, besides I can only imagine the power flowing through your veins with you being the son of a dragon king and a devil queen right?" She said as she licked her lips as she spoke about the quality of his blood.

"Dragon king is merely a rank of nobility, similar to an Arch duke and my mother is actually a Duchess in rank as well but you got the gist. I'll give you an answer after the quest but for now let's focus on the task at hand." He said as the conversation ended with that. They soon met with the mayor and got the details of the job. There was a nest of wyverns more or less sixty strong to the east of the town and their job was to either kill them all or scare them all off for good.

8th June X787 18:00pm main road of Loloka Town

It was now early evening on the small town with the last bit of sunlight falling below the mountains giving off a spectacular view of the land. Sadly few noticed as the townspeople had bunkered down in the town hall as turns out, it was built to withstand these types of things so most of the population was safe.

Most of them anyway.

"AEREN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" A feminine voice shot out above all others as the doors of the hall flew open and a young boy of about 7 came storming out. His skin was fair and his eyes were of a pale green however his features were burdened by tears and gritted teeth. Shortly after a woman tried to follow but she was stopped by others.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! MY SON IS OUT THERE!" The woman continued to scream and parade against the multitude of hands that held her back and tongues that belittled her.

"What are we doing?! We're saving your damn life!" Yelled one of the men holding back the surprisingly strong women from running to try and protect her son and dying with him

"Aeren run, they will coming back anytime now!" She screamed at her son, praying to God he will heed her and run for safety.

"We can't have both of die if he does end up meeting them!" Another one of the guys holding her back yelled, hoping that she will go against her mother's instinct to try and save a lost cause in their eyes. With a grunt, the woman forced her way passed them and sprinted forward all the while ignoring the shouts and screams of her townsfolk. She didn't have to run far, however. Only about 50 meters from the double doors of the town's hall was the boy, Aeren, frozen in place amongst the destruction and carnage. And before him was one of them.

Although the flyer said they were wyverns, what stood before the beast was much more terrifying.

The beast was are exceedingly large, at least 40-55% larger than any wyvern. These draconian beasts that are odd colored scales as it was a mixture of sea green and sky blue. Their entire body is covered in scales with a large tail with a spiked ball on the tip surely used to painfully crash smaller creatures. Attached to their arms and sharp-clawed hands, are a Wyvern's webbed wings, which had clearly seen better days going by the rips and tears on them, which were highly reminiscent of a bat's. The creature's legs are hunched and muscular, with a spike extending out of each knee, and seven jagged, black spikes running vertically up each calf. In addition, each foot has four black, extremely sharp in the front, and one long, black talon coming out of its heel. Atop its angular head, the beast had long, sharp orange spikes running down each side of its spine, which get smaller and smaller, until they eventually stop at the base of its long, prehensile tail. The beast had small, beady eyes. Inside its large mouth, a beast has many, very sharp, spaced teeth. Around its thick neck, the beast had a thick, metal collar attached to by several broken chain links. And it wasn't even the only one.

It was one of a pack of about 15, with more sure to come. These beast beasts were clearly medium S-class on their own and if they really tried but they hadn't done it in the 9 times that they had come here.

That's not to say that they were below killing a child though.

Aeren stood there will an unreleased breath in his throat and frozen tears in his eyes as he looked back at the creatures unreadable eyes. All other noises became void to the two.

"Y-Y-You killed m-my Papa, so I-I'm g-gonna kill you all." He let out but fear spread through his tone like a virus. Another few seconds were spent in silence before a voice broke out.

"AEREN!" Both figures turned to be the boy's mother embrace him in a warm hug.

"M-Mama." The boy piped as the last of the adrenaline induced courage left his system and the fear took hold of him.

"What the Hell are y-" The subtle shuffling of the ground sent the words crawling back into her throat. The beast was right above them. He was going to kill them. They were going to die. Holding her child close to her chest, the mother began to whisper sweet nothings into his ear.

"It's all going to be okay, Aeren."

 _One step._

"Mama I'm sorry."

 _Two steps._

"It's okay Aeren; it's okay."

Final step. The sound of a demons jaws opening was heard meaning the creature had opted to eat them but the two were so distracted with each other that they didn't notice it.

"I love you Aeren."

"I-I love you Mam-"

"No one dies on my watch." A masculine voice spoke calmly from in front of them.

Opening their eyes with shared shocked expressions, the mother son duo looked up to see the cause of why they were still alive. Needless to say, they were relapsed into speechlessness. Right in front of them, stood this giant of a man, easily taller than any of the men in town and built like a tank as they could clearly see he had rock hard, well defined muscles and a lion's mane of oddly colored pink hair that was all over the place from his head to the small of his back. He was standing there with his right arm stretched out to the side, fully extended to the finger tips. His hand still smoking from whatever spell or movement he had just done.

But even as he just stood there, he gave off this sense of overwhelming power. They also noted the immense heat that washed over them, basking them in temperatures that they had ever faced before in their small mountain town, even the townsfolk back in the main hall could feel it.

And then there was the fact that the beast's jaw was gone. The freaking jaw was gone, like it was never even there as the wound was cauterized instantly by whatever this guy just did.

 _How the fuck did this guy do cause such an injury without spilling a drop of blood is beyond them_

All was silent for a few second before the beast began to scream and cry in pain and agony, stepping away from the trio to look for where it's jaw landed and saw it laying a few metres from them, burned and mangled. As the sounds of screeching roared to the skies, the man turned around to face them while the creature bellowed in pain and anger.

"Hey are you two okay down there?" Natsu asked them, although the mother and son duo were once again only really drawn to the aura of heat and power he gave off. Before they could respond a loud roar filled the sky. Turning back with a ticked-off expression, the pink haired man saw that the creature was staring at him with such hatred in his pale almost unreadable eyes. Twisting back to the two, he simply shrugged before looking towards the hall.

"You two get inside while I deal with this… thing." Standing up from a crouch, he started to walk away but a hand on his fingers halted his movements.

"W-What are you talking about!? These things are all S-Class and there are about a dozen of them! How the Hell do you think that you are going to defeat all of those?!" The mother screamed but the man didn't deter in the slightest.

He didn't say anything instead turning back to face the monster. "For two reason: One, my teammates would never let these things get to me while they deal with their own. Two: such a weak creature could never fall me, they will be a challenge to kill but not life threatening… to me at least." His tone left no room for argument and it even shocked the duo who had only expected him to fall back the second that he heard that he was dealing with so many S-Class monsters but instead called them weak. Picking Aeren up and holding him close to her chest, she began to back away but once again the voice of a little boy rang out.

"Mr. Man…" The name swiveled on his heels again to see the boy smiling a wide smile at him. "Kick their asses."

Returning the kids smile with his own, he couldn't help but chuckle. "I'll be sure to do just that, by the way, the names Natsu kid, Natsu Dragneel, try to remember it will ya?"

Turning back around, he heard the pitter patter of the mother's heels behind him and the ways the two were welcomed back into the hall. However, the doors did not shut. With a sigh, Natsu spoke. "Might as well give 'em a show, right Krul?" He asked himself as Krul jumped down from her vantage point, surprising the onlookers as no-one knew she was even up there in the first place.

"I would have to agree with you on that point flame-brain. I gotta say, these are one bunch of ugly shits I'm glad to kill, wouldn't you say?" Krul asked him as she took out a bottle of blood from her sleeve and started to drink from it. Luckily the crowd just thought it was grape juice otherwise she would be getting some fearful glances later one.

"They aren't gonna win any 'cutest creature of the year' awards with those mugs, yes. How are you enjoying my blood?" Natsu asked in a lower tone to ensure the bystanders didn't hear him while he rolled his shoulders in preparation for a fight.

"It's some good blood, never thought I would ever taste blood so hot or spicy and it's so full of power, I thought you just gave me some 'Red Bull'." Krul responded as she put the bottle back and licked her lips to savor what was left of the taste while she let magic energy pour from her that took on a red color with black edging to it and thanks to the drink, she was easily emitting S-class levels of power. "By the way, Happy's all set up in that bell tower over there, he'll make sure they don't get too rowdy while we get to work." She finished as she cracked her neck while giving the beast a feral look of her own.

"Great, I take the six on the left and you the right?" He asked as he started to release his own power which was easily twice his partners while he eyed the one he just de-jawed with a look of a powerful predator that actually caused the creature to back up slightly.

"Lets." She said as she launched herself into the group of six, head first as she called fourth her spell. **"Blood Dragon's Anderson Blades!"** And as she ran, the aura that was surrounding her minutes ago focused itself to her hands to form wicked looking claymore sized blades of solid blood. As she come near the first one, she punched the right one into its left knee before stabbing the left one into the shin of the beast to the hope of rendering the limb useless, it did the job as the beast roared out in pain a moment later and tried to swart her with the other knee but she saw that move coming and quickly jumped back, leaving her blood blades embedded in the beast's leg. She started to run towards it again but this time in a zig-zag pattern to confuse it. When she got close enough to the same leg as she run by it, she quickly placed her right palm in the blood pouring out from the wound before she called out another of her spells. " **Blood Dragon's Red Explosion!"** She chanted as she focused a fairly large sum of magic of into the creatures bloody wound, a moment later the blood started the bubble and fizzle, causing the creature to hiss in pain before the entire area of the knee blew up in a gruesome display of blacken blood and destroyed muscle. Krul then up right into the thick of it and continued on her rampage.

Natsu laughed a bit at the sight of seeing such a small body rip through so many before closing his own onyx eyes as he let heat and energy consume him, crimson fire began to burst forth from his body. It acted as if it had its own mind as it twisted and snaked around the pinkette's frame until it completely enveloped him. Blistering heat shot from all around his still frozen form to the extent that the concrete that lay beneath his feet began to melt and harden again all in a matter of seconds. Everyone in the village looked on in shock and awe; even the monster looked frozen. In a flash, he all ended when he called fourth his spell. **"** **Change mode: Poison Flame Dragon Slayer Mode** **!"**

Suddenly, Natsu's eyes shot open and he too shot forward with it. He covered over 100 meters between him and a group of three in mere seconds and before the beast could react, Natsu was standing at his exposed stomach.

" **Poison Flame Dragon's Sword Horn!"** The flames and poison around Natsu's head began to flare up as the man rammed his skull into the beast's exposed stomach, ripping the skin apart as he travelled through it like a hot knife through butter. His body was moving so fast that he was just a blur on the battlefield, a body of crimson energy that ripped apart anything in his way. Eventual he pieced right out the back and tore off the left wing on his way out. He rocketed himself well above the heads of the stunned motionless creatures as he prepared another spell to see if he couldn't thin out the numbers. He quickly extended his hand and a claw made of burning poison launched towards the middle of the group.

" **Poison Flame Dragon's Fang Thruster!"** He called out as the spell made contact with the ground and instantly blew up in a large dome style blast. Killing one of the creatures almost immediately while knocking back the other two. He summoned two large glowing black magic chains that blasted out of his palm. The chains come into contact with the ground but didn't stop, they kept digging in while pulling him towards it. The two beast left alive wisely opted to jump back a couple of metres to keep the distance as they weren't dumb enough to believe to think they could take Natsu on without a plan but sadly it was all for not.

As Natsu landed, he crouched down to one knee with his arms to his sides, griping the two chains, he closed his eye in focus while a large amount of magic power came bursting from his person, shocking the civilians at the amount he had before he grew a feral smirk that would scare anyone shitless. "You were smart to move, but you idiots should have taken flight when you had the chance!, **Chain Magic: Black Window's Web!"** He called as over five dozen heavy looking, spiked black chain ruptured from the earth beneath the behemoths and ensnared them in a painful trap as the spikes dug into their scales and flesh. One of them was unfortunate enough as one of the spike was digging into its right eyeball. Roaring out in pain, the pair tried in vain to escape but no matter what they tried, the chains did nothing but tighten around them, digging even deeper. About two minutes later, the one missing an eye was dead in a pool of its own blood while the other was laying on its side, twitching ever so often as it dies a painfully slow death as Natsu released the spell after it did its job of tearing up vital muscle and causing massive blood loss.

Not one of the more child friendly spells but Natsu could care less as it did the job and serves as a deterrent to others to not piss him off.

Back with Krul, she finally decided to put the poor creature out of its misery with a quick slash to the neck, before she moved on to two others and did the same in quick succession. She stood against the third one as it eyed her with and eye of anger and caution as he thought of a good attack, but she figured that was what was going through its mind and decided to stop it. "What's wrong lizard-breath, you call yourself a top predator but you can't even take down a single girl? Man you're pathetic!" She yelled out with a smile with her eyes behind her back as she rocked on her heels. In blind anger, two of the beasts charged her to shut her mouth as she had been taunting then ever since the fight begun and it was getting on their nerves, they never saw the blood thirsty smirk till it was too late. What she was really doing with her hands behind her back was pouring blood into an open man hole and spreading her blood through the sewer to the area of street in front of her, when she felt that the spell was ready to be cast, she called it as she raised her arms to her side as if she was welcoming the beast into a hug, just as the beasts were mere metres from her. **"Blood dragon's Secret Art: Veins of the Earth: Erupt!"** She yelled with a maniacal glint in her eye as the ground beneath the beast burst open and consumed the screaming beast in a blast of earth, iron pipes shrapnel and rock hard blood bearing balls.

When the dust cloud cleared, all that remained of the beast were bloodied and twisted remains that twitched once or twice before stopping.

By now the group of twelve had been cut down to a mere three, who had grouped together and took flight and prepared a triple breath attack on the two wizards. As the magic energy gathered in their open jaws, the adults begun to fear for their lives while the children of the crowd couldn't help but gaze into the magic energy balls of blue and red as it gathered.

"Hey Flame-thrower, I got an idea I want to try." Krul said to him as she walked up to him and stood at his side.

"Why do I get the feeling that this will end badly for us?" Natsu said while not even turning to look at her as he looked up to the three survivors who thought they actually had a shot of wining, never-mind living.

"Oi, have some faith in me, will ya?!" Krul yelled, taking offense to his lack of faith in her or tact for that matter. Natsu casted her a side glance with his one good eye before he sighed in defeat.

"…Alright, what is it?" He asked her while he thought of countermeasures to ensure that the people got out of this alive and with most of the town intact.

"I read about something like in an old book somewhere before, I think it will work here." She answered with a smirk knowing he will not be amused by her suggestion.

"Which book?" He asked her impressed. When he asked around the guild about her habits, none of the members even mention reading of any kind.

"'A song of ice and Fire', I think. Whatever let's do it before they're fully charged!" She yelled as she pointed to the ever glowing ball of magic that will turn everything it touched to ruble.

"I've read that book and I think you need to read it again, if you're planning what I think you're planning, you're have better luck cooking a full turkey dinner with a fork and ice-cube!" 'I take it back, she's another Gajeel, oh by the nine Gods, and how the hell will I deal with this.' He thought to himself in mental exhaustion about the whole thing.

"Como-on, what's there to lose?" She asked him casually.

"Our lives, the request pay and the lives of innocent noncombatants?!" He yelled at her while pointing in the direction of the town hall.

"Nothing much." He was taken aback by her response. 'Damn, this girl is cold as Ur's ice!' he thought to himself.

"Fine, what do you want me to do?" He asked her. She told him to stand at her right side and place his left foot forward while placing his right back, then leaning forward. She did the same but mirrored him instead of doing the same thing. They began to chant.

" **With the flames of a dragon king that has spilled the blood of hundreds before me and will spill the blood of hundreds after I die..."** Natsu begun as he lifted his right fist back as if he wanted to punch something but instead a large amount of fire begun to gather around his fist instead.

" **And with the blood in my veins, the blood of my ancestors which has been spilled in battle and in death…"** Krul begun as she lifted her left fist back as well but large amounts of blood started to gather instead.

" **Ours be the fury…"** Natsu continued as the two balls of fire and blood begun to fuss together into a larger ball of fire and blood, taking on a menacing scarlet shade.

" **For we are unbowed, we are unbent, we are unbroken…"** Krul went on as the burning sphere of scarlet blood grew in size to about 3.5 metres in diameter before it shrunk down to a mere one meter diameter.

" **For we are of fire and blood…"** Natsu finished the spell as they moved their fists out in front of them where they aimed it for the three beast who had just fired their own breath attacks towards them.

" **TARGARYEN!"** He and Krul called out as the sphere of power they had amassed shot out towards the beast, taking the form of a Asian dragon with scarlet eyes and burning golden eyes as it went, it met the breath attacks and for a moment it looked like they were evenly matched. Before Targaryen burned through it and continued to its trajectory for the scared shitless monsters, it caused a massive sphere shaped explosion as it consumed the beast.

" **ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!"** Was the final sound the deadly beast made before they were blown out of the sky. The only thing that actually made it to the ground was a few scorched bones and flesh but nothing else. With the fight over, Natsu and Krul looked over the damages caused by it and were pleased to see that it was under the medium damage ranged and with what they had to fight, that was a blessing as Krul now could became an S-class wizard as soon as they got back.

"Well, out work is done. Let's go." Natsu said as he fell out of **Poison Flame Dragon Slayer Mode** and started at a leisurely pace for the undamaged train station with Krul falling into step behind him.

"What do you mean you're done?!" one of the villagers yelled out to them.

"There were 61 to start out and you only dealt with 12, there are still 49 more to deal with!" The mother from before yelled as, appalled that they thought the job was done already.

"Oh, we already dealt with another 25 before we came back to town, why do we think we weren't here when you were all fighting and pushing to get in there?" Krul asked back as she never did like hanging out in large groups of people much like a certain old healer Natsu knew. 'I am beginning to think that all _Salmon_ haired beings out there don't like people." Natsu thought to himself.

Before the villagers could retort, they all heard a deep rumbling sound and turned to the skies and there they were greeted by the sight if over two dozen more of the beast coming right for them. None of the villagers except for Aeren saw the grins on the two wizard's faces as they looked up and he knew they had a planned.

 **Meanwhile with Happy.**

While his partners had taken to the hills and the streets to combat these pest as he like to call them. Happy had set up shop in an old bell tower by the local church on the other side of town. The church itself was battered but still structurally sound. Plus its one standing bell tower stood at six floors tall, easily making it the highest place to be in town, it used to have a twin right next to it but the second collapsed. The height also made the best crow's nest you could ask for as it easily had the view to see well into the valley below the hill the town was one, 360 view of the whole place so he could fairly quickly changed scope to require a target, and the space to use his new toy that he just received from the official office of firearms back in Berlin or OOF (Whoever came up with that acronym was an idiot by any measure).

"Sounds like those two are having a blast." Happy said to himself as he carried on setting up his new cannon/ sniper rifle for combat. 'This things supposed to be a beast but just setting it up takes forever!' Happy thought to himself as he adjusted the ammunitions belt to a stainless steel box that read: _20x_ _38mmB Cartridge. Danger; for anti-armor purposes, should not be used on human targets._ By the time Happy was finished, he could see the blast caused by the unison raid.

'Wonder how she convinced him to even make the attempt, No-matter it's my turn to earn my keep.' He thought to himself, amazed by the sheer power behind that last attack. He got behind the rifle and set the sights for the ever sinking horizon. At first the glare from the sun light was getting to his eyes so he activated the light filter to dim it out. He fixed the sights to Krul and Natsu as they started to leave and just caught them turning to say something the town's folk before turning around to look at the sky so he did the same and was surprised to see so many of them still coming for more.

"I guess some folks just don't know when to pack up and leave, alright the guys back at _OOF_ wanted me to field test this new toy of theirs, so let's see what the _Lahti L-39_ can do." Happy said to himself as he lined up his sights with one of the beast bringing up the rear to avoid the rest taking immediate notice. He pulled back the bolt and was pleased to hear the round slip into the barrel, he deactivated the safety and calmed his breathing.

Then he gently squeezed the trigger.

 ***BANG***

With the first shot fired, the shell cut through the air and followed it's mark towards the creature's heart, with the force of a speeding train, it rammed the beast's scales, pieced through the chest and heart and out the back, leaving a exit wound the size of a basketball in its wake. Happy didn't take the time to be amazed by the sheer power of the cannon as he took aim for its partner that just noticed it's buddy falling from the sky, pulled back the bolt and pulled the trigger once more.

 ***BANG***

This time the shell slammed into the beast right eye, reputed the brain and exited through the back of his head, killing the monster instantly. Pulling back on the bolt as happy aimed for the leader of the group as they know had caught on his trick, it didn't matter though as he pulled the trigger again.

 ***BANG***

Time and time again, he pulled the trigger, reloaded, required a new target, and fired the shot which he aimed for eyes, heart of spinal cord. Each shot hit with deadly accuracy as they hit their target, after he downed the fifth one, they realized where he was but by then it was too late. They had been flying to where Krul and Natsu were on the other side of town so when they tried to changed routes, he was prepared and rolled over to the side where he had placed his back up. Another sniper rifle that weighed in at 19.87lb (9.01kg), an overall length of 45.6 inches (1.16m), and a cartridge that was an incredible 9.62? The RSASS Requiem was a true weapon of the devil. He took aim for a close group of eight of them, pulled back the bolt and pulled the trigger.

 ***BA-BA-BANG***

A triple gun shot rang through the air as the rifle let out three shots in quick succession, each one hitting one of the beast right in the left eye, Happy quick-scoped to his friend and did the same.

 ***BA-BA-BANG***

Again

 ***BA-BA-BANG***

Again

 ***BA-BA-BANG***

Again

 ***BA-BA-BANG***

And gain

 ***BA-BA-BANG***

Within seconds, Happy had downed another six, not allowing them to recover from his marksmanship or unique rifle, he reloaded the beast of a gun, pulled back the bolt, took aim and fired some more

 ***BA-BA-BANG***

 ***BA-BA-BANG***

 ***BA-BA-BANG***

 ***BA-BA-BANG***

 ***BA-BA-BANG***

 ***BA-BA-BANG***

'Damn, when it comes to brains, they lack more than a rock but dedication to killing me and showing no fear to an enemy, top points.' Happy thought to him himself as he reloaded and went for another volley.

"COME AT ME YOU ASSHOLES!" He yelled with a smile as he took aim once more and squeezed the trigger.

 **Meanwhile, back with everyone else.**

"I gotta say, when you told me the cat was a marksman, I didn't believe ya but I can see when I'm wrong." Krul said to him as they looked up to the skies like everyone else present and watched as they beast were shot out of the sky every time a 'bang' went off.

"I know right, but last I checked he wasn't _this_ good, that sly bastard has been practicing behind my back." Natsu commented with no anger in his voice as he felt pride swell in his heart at seeing his eldest _son_ blast baseball sized holes in the beast while they foolishly continued their charge of their 'Charge of the Light brigade'.

"W-what's happening?!" The major asked the wizards as he watched the bane of the town's existence fall out of the sky like flies.

"That's our teammate, apparently give him a rifle and he'll blast almost anything to bits." Krul said loudly as she took off for the bell tower that Happy was currently decimating their numbers from.

"Well I've love to stay and chat but I gotta join my teammates over there, we will pick up the money for the job when he's done, which shouldn't take too long, but first." Natsu yelled back to the major over his back before he inhaled a large sum of air and faced the gruesome remains of the beast he and Krul had most recently taken down. **King Fire Dragon's Grand ROOOOAAAAR!"** he roared as a massive column of golden flames shot from his mew towards the remains of the once mighty beast. He stopped the flow of magic, the residents of the little mountain town were shocked to see that nothing remained of the creatures as he incinerated them but the street and the buildings nearby were only slightly burned which was an improvement as whenever the salamander did a job for Fairy tail, he left nothing but destruction and chaos in his wake. Satisfied with his work, he left the street to follow Krul to Happy, who he could hear was laughing with glee as he moved down the beast.

"So, this is what Mermaid Heel wizards are capable of then?" The major thought to himself with a smile as the towns folk flocked out of their hiding spot as they threat of being attacked was almost nonexistent at this point as the only remaining beast were busy getting themselves killed.

 **Done, Happy Easter to ya!**


	11. Chapter 11: Natsu's past pt 1

**Chapter 11: The Real Natsu Dragneel**

" _Impossible is a word to be found only in the dictionary of fool_." Napoleon Bonaparte.

 **Hey guys and welcome back to another chapter of T.S., I'm sorry about the delay in my stories as I last posted in April but with mid-terms on my ass I didn't want to get distracted by this as most of you might know. However before we get into this, I'll like to address some questions left for me in the reviews which I believe are intelligent as well as needed to understand this story.**

 **Talonsen:** **I'm actually going to change things up as most of the cannon revolves around Natsu, Zeref and the other characters born 400 years prior to the series and since I change Natsu's origin, character, guild and love interest so things will be different. Also the Pillars are a less widely known group due to the fact they act when a Saint is not enough and because their main purpose is peace keeping between Ishgar's nations and outside threats but in terms of strength, each one is at least twice as strong as God Serena while Mother Serena is worth about 65 God Serena as just like Zeref and Irene, she is much older than she looks, therefore more training and experience under her belt when compared at almost everyone else.**

 **AllHailNatsuDragneel:** **In a nut shell yes, I took inspiration from an old Japanese code between a female ninja (Kunoichi) and their male masters but I just wanted these two together ever since I thought of bringing her character in chapter 6 so bear with me as I'll build up some history between the two of them before any lemons can be written.**

 **Svane Vulbad:** **Okay you had a lot of problems so I'll try to address them as neatly as possible. Natsu the way he is because of when he has gone through in his life as he will tell Krul in this story. Combine that with the fact he was falsely accused of a crime and wrongly punished for it changes him from his normal happy self, as we have seen he has his moments but they are few and far between.**

 **Happy curses as a coping mechanism due to what has happen as the fact he kills beasts and men quite often, I wanted him to pick up smoking like Natsu did to help but unlike Natsu whose lungs aren't negatively affected by the chemicals in cigars and cigarettes, his aren't and it would be bad for him, so I chose swearing like a sailor when in combat.**

 **Unfortunately for this story to fly, the members of Fairy tail had to some level of asshole for either believing he did it, striking him or being too scared to speak against the whole guild as Wendy was, Lilly and Carla were visiting the Exceed Village at the time and Gildarts wasn't present as well as we all know that Gildarts would have said something whether he believed Natsu or not. The whole Erza thing was originally Lisanna slapping while using** **Cat Soul** **so it does damage to the eye but I went with the more predictable path and also it makes it more changeling for Millianna to get them in the same room without Natsu trying something, I wanted Millianna to be the sort of bridge between them as she is a close friend to both of them and dislikes seeing them fight.**

 **Gajeel tone and language was my mistake, I'll try to fix it the next time he makes an appearance.**

 **At the book store, Natsu and Happy knew what they wanted as they had travelled alone and unassisted for a solid three days, that's enough time for one to go over what they need to do and what skills are required to do so.**

 **I'll explain how happy is so good in medicine then in cannon later in the chapter but I did it at first as I dislike how useless he is when compared to Carla and Lilly (By the way, by x784, Happy is seven years old not three).**

 **Natsu dislikes Dragon/Devil Slayer Magic in general due to the past of Ishgar and his own and he also knows what Acnologia is and was hoping they would kill each other but that didn't happen.**

 **Natsu picked up these slayer magic's so quickly because he is not human. To a dragon,** **Dragon Slayer Magic** **is very easy to pick up and learn as it's as common as** **Caster Magic** **is in Ishgar as in this story, Dragons must teach their young magic and therefore it is possible for a single dragon to know multiple magic's, some with** **Devil Slayer Magic** **and demons, So long story short, it wasn't a big thing for him to learn them so fast but he is still training them to the level of mastery he has over his fire dragon slayer magic.**

 **Yes, Sappire was #6 amongst the Pillars but that was she still had magic, just think about it, she as blindsided, caught off guard in an attack, chaos breaks out around you, you are severely injured and to top it all off due to the fact your daughter is missing, her mother bear instinct makes her have tunnel vision, while still bleeding out and the increased heart rate does not help either so yeah she died, but the situation she was in would likely even kill Gildarts or Makarov if it their teenage Cana's or Ivan( Who are as strong as Hisui was in that situation) in that spot. A Parent instinct is what killed her as her will to survive was overturn.**

 **Let's get to it.**

 _ **8**_ _ **th**_ _ **June X787 20:10pm Small Inn in Loloka Town**_

After Happy shot down the last one of the newly dubbed 'ravagers' (Natsu's idea), Natsu harvested some blood, bone and organs from the corpses so he can have the Pillar's R&B Department look over them while he let Krul get rid of the remains by burning them in a large bonfire outside the town. Afterwards they were paid by the major their full amount but they gave back the 760 000 jewels to help the families of the lost and for damages, Natsu even promised he will speak with the king about getting some people in to help with reconstruction and restoration of the town. So that left them with 1 740 000 jewels which they split three-ways which meant they all walked away with 580 000 jewel. While Krul went to bank her cash, Happy simple equipped both Natsu and his own cuts of the reward, he would have done the same with Krul's but she said ' _I don't trust a blue cat to hold my money by making it vanish_ '. By the time they were done with all this, it was pretty late and both slayers did not feel like taking the train either so they found a simple enough inn to stay in for the night. Luckily the place was still standing so they got a single room on the third floor with three beds to share.

The room itself was a plain one, with peach painted walls, three single sized beds, each with a bed stand, a private bathroom with a toilet, a sink with cabinet above it for toiletries and shower. The room also had a large window for them to look out of to the still wounded town. Natsu himself sat cross legged on the one bed on the left corner and directly perpendicular to the window, he was in the middle of sharpening his spear while Happy sat on the windowsill watching for trouble, finally Krul was laying down on her own bed which was in the opposite corner, she had taken off her hair out of the their pigtails and let her flow out from her head onto the bed-sheets like a cotton candy river, she had also taken off her boots and socks. It was at this moment she decided to learn more about her new master. "So how are you?"

"What do you mean by that?" Natsu asked back as he continued to sharpen his blade with a fine eye of a blacksmith, not even bothering to look up at her when she asked the question or when he answered

"You said earlier that you aren't human and you also don't hold slayer magic's in high regard, so I'll ask again, who the hell her you." Krul bluntly asked him as she looked at him with harden look and not her usual playful, non-respectful one. Natsu then kept quiet for a few minutes to answer and continued to tend to the blade, he took so long that Krul was about to turn over and sleep till he finally open his mouth.

"…You really wanna the real me, cause I tell you I ain't no Saint." Natsu answered after he thought about for a while.

"Try me Bitch." Was her reply, which caused a blood vein to protrude on his forehead in anger, which was what she was aiming for so she going to count it as a win.

"I'll let the bitch thing slide but I'll be sure to add to your training regimen when we get back. But I'll suppose I'll tell you as it will be needed in your new duties. Long story short, my biological parents are the fire dragon king Igneel Dragneel, ruler of the Fire realm while my mother is the Flame Devil queen Erica Nicola Dragneel, is the Duchess of the 'Duchy Burning Plains of Smaug' which lay in the north of the realm. Due to this, I and my siblings are dragon-demon hybrids but they are differences between us. Natsu started after he put the spear away and faced her with a straight face.

"How so Flame-boy" Krul asked as she now sat up and looked at him while Happy himself closed the window but kept the curtains open while he faced the two dragon magic users.

"We are take more after a parent more so then compared to the others, my brother was considered a true half-blood as he had 50% Demon blood and 50% Dragon blood so he was able to master both my parents powers and quickly grew in skill because of it, by the time he was Arch Knight by the time he turned Nine. Myself have 60% Dragon blood and 40% Demon blood which it the reason I can pick up Dragon's magic's as quickly as any regular human would when learning any basic magic like Requip magic or Maker/Moulding magic. My eldest sister, Bedelia was born with an odd ratio of 70% Demon blood and 30% Dragon blood. My youngest sister Enya, was born with 60% Demon blood and 40% Dragon Blood. Both my sister use Demon's magic as it comes easier to them than it does with me." Natsu explained while he thought of his blood line and what it entrails.

"Makes sense there as even I know that blood does play a role in what types of magic you can learn but what so good about your brother being an Arc Knight at nine?" She asked as she herself could find the irony in the fact that dragons and demons used the rank of 'Arc Knight' of all terms as a wizard rank.

"I'll let Happy explain that one as I gotta take a leak." Natsu stated as he got up and headed to the bathroom, but Krul didn't miss how fast he left the room as most would just pass it off as him being in a hurry but they didn't fit it in his book.

 **With Natsu just as he reached the Bathroom**

Just as Natsu locked the door to the sound-proof bathroom, he couldn't contain it anymore, a problem that has haunted him ever since he was a seven years old.

His damaged heart.

He quickly covered his mouth with right hand while he started to cough, at first it was faint but the cough got more frequent and more violent to the point that he was coughing up full up to 30ml worth of saliva with each wheeze, his left hand gripped the stand alone stink for all it's worth, causing some faint cracks to form but at this time he notice or care as the coughing fit continued to rampage through him. The coughing went one for well over three minutes before his knees buckled under his own weight and he fall down on his knees with his head held low, as if he was bowing but it wasn't the case as the sheer pain forced him to submission.

The pain only got worse as he was now coughing up near full handfuls worth of crimson liquid;

His own blood.

But he eventually fought through the pain and he got up to his feet and with an unsteady, bloodied hand-reached up for the crystal clean medicine cabinet above the sink. He just about reached it when a particularly sudden, painful and violent cough hit him and he doubled over face first into the sink, his face hovered just inched from the thing before he let loose a full cup worth of blood and spit. When the first somewhat subsided he gathered all his remaining strength and once more reached for the cabinet and quickly swung it open. "Blessed be you soul, Happy." Natsu wheezed out at he saw a miracle.

Happy had taken the time to stock up the thing with all their things, soaps, toothpaste, toothbrushes, etc. but what mattered most to Natsu was the three large 350ml clear vials in a test tube racket, along with an ejector next to it. Natsu grabbed the ejector and one vial but before he loaded it he took the time to examine the vial in his hand.

As stated before it was a 350ml vial so pretty large, it was a clear one which allowed him to spy on the Forest green liquid within, it held up like a lukewarm jelly. It was this that has kept the hybrid alive ever since that day, all those years ago. "Damn you Georgy Milkovich, Damn you to the deepest, lowest pits of hell you pitiful _human_ " Natsu cursed out as he loaded the ejector and placed the needle tip barrel to his own left jugular and fired. He stiffen when he left the cool, jello-like liquid enter his blood system, he may have done this more times than he cared to count but it wasn't something he never thought he would ever get used to. After about five minutes his breathing calmed down and the coughing fit ceased. Natsu looked into the mirror and he saw he looked like shit to put it nicely.

The bloodshot eye, the messed up hair, pale looking skin and the drying blood trail from his mouth and on his chin. He quickly cleaned himself up and the overall mess in the bathroom before he threw the now empty vial into the bin before he exited the bathroom once more to see that Happy was knee deep in his explanation how Magic ranking of the Northern Continent's nations as he just finished drawing up his chart.

 **Meanwhile with Happy and Krul just as Natsu left**

Just as Natsu looked the door, Happy's wings appeared and he floated down to his own bed, where he fetched out a pen and large A2 poster and started to draw on it to help to illustrate his point. After about ten minutes Happy had finished and in which time Natsu had return but he himself just went and sat on his bed and continued to tend to his blade. Happy then showed her his chart and it looked…really fancy and well-drawn.

Makes you wonder what else this cat could do.

"As you can see on the chart, all the different levels of wizarding skill fall under a certain rank. At the very top for wizards from here, there's the four heavenly kings who although a technically wizard Saints, each one is supposed to be worth at least two or three lower ranked Saints and where Natsu is from, the equivalent rank would be a 'Grand Magic Lord' the key difference between them would be that there can only be seven G.M.L.s at a time." Happy said as he pointed to the third highest row, just after the heading row and the row which stated which continent the ranks below to, in this row was both the 'Four Heavenly Kings' and 'Grand Magic Lord'.

"Why only seven, if there are beings out there that make Natsu look a weak-ass chump, then wouldn't there be more than just seven of them?" Krul asked as she analysed the chart and was amazed by the sheer amount of rankings both sides had, she was surprised that in Ishgar, there was a wizard rank as low as I-class as she always thought the lowest was D-class.

"That's true but where Natsu if from, magic is classified into seven different categories of practice and each one if the recognised best of each practice. However each G.M.L has to compete on a trial every three years to keep their title and if they lose it they just drop one place in the rankings." Happy lectured as he told her what he knew about it.

"And what are the seven Classes of magic, if I'm gonna serve this guy, I want to know as much as I need too and clearly I don't know a lot of this shit so lay it on me." Krul told him as she faced the chart, not minding the smell of bad blood coming from Natsu as he tended to his blade.

"The Seven Classes of magic are as follows:" Happy started.

(1): _Destruction_ class is the school which is typically elementally related; Earth, Fire, Water, Air along with the attribute elements like lighting, ice, light and even wood, as long as the spell main purpose is to destroy, it's here but they are magic that can fall under two or three different classes like **Maker Magic** which can fall in destruction and Illusion as you can use it fool opponents.

(2); _Alteration_ is the school of magic where one learns to chance the physical attributes of objects and themselves to other things or people, this for the most part is transformation magic's but for the most part but there are some logic to it as it can't change what an object is on the base level, like you can't make a sword into a spoon.

(3); _Illusion_ is the school in which you learn the trick people and creatures five senses to fool them into seeing, hearing, feeling, tasting or even sensing things and people that aren't there or to even hide yourself, this is basically illusion and cloaking magic's.

(4); _Conjugation_ is the school where you learn how to store and then summon objects or even teleport object, animals and people either into your own pocket dimension or move them over great distances, this is summoning and Requip magic if you think about it.

(5); _Restoration_ , in a nutshell is the school where you learn how to repair and heal to put it plainly.

(6); _Mysticism_ , which is basically magic one can see the outcomes of events and what life may have in store for an individual, so it's extreme fortune telling.

(7); finally there's _Enchantment_ , the school where one learns to place new abilities, physical, chemical or magically changes on objects and or people. With this, I could make a single strand of hair as strong as a steel great-sword, you could even give non sentient objects new forms and minds. Natsu once told me of an Enchantress that you would not want to anger as she gave two swords she had not only human form but even magic powers, spell and sentiment thought." Happy finished as he listed the different magic schools, something he himself finds more organised then Ishgar system which only has _Caster Type_ ; _Holder Type_ ; _Lost Magic_ and _Black Magic_ organising system.

"So I gotta watch out for Enchantment wizards who know what they're doing, right?" Krul asked as to her that sounded like a type of mage to avoid at all cost.

"You could say that as those types of foes normally take up defence or support roles and tend to travel with Conjurers and Destruction type wizards but the really powerful ones often travel alone. Thankfully there aren't that many left." Happy conceded to her point, even though as a sniper and long-ranged fighter himself, he watches out for Mysticism and Illusion.

"Alright the next wizard ranking in Ishgar would be the regular wizard Saint which will about six from the 10th position up till 5th, they can be a wizard of Wizard Saint Level that simply recognized as such due to some complications but I just think the council is a bunch of self-preserving sociopaths. Happy spat out as he shook his head in disappointment of them and how they do things.

"I already know that they are untrustworthy but why are they misjudging who gets the whole medallion thing?" Krul asked as she herself never bothered to learn much about the Ten Saints other the bare minimum.

"Well let's look at some of Natsu past shall we, Makarov was the 7th Saint, there's Jura who up till two months ago was the 8th Saint-now the 5th Saint, Jose was the 9th Saint before he was stripped of it and imprisoned and finally there was Jellal who was the 10th Saint, even someone like Gildarts could have easily made Saint like the 6th since I know he could have schooled Makarov or Jura. During the Phantom-Fairy guild war Jose was easily beaten by Makarov even though we are all told by those council idiots that a fight between two saints would leave nothing but destruction in their wake but it was one of the fastest and cleanest fights of that short lived guild war." Happy explained as he thought back to his time with Fairy tail for examples of the faults in the system of choosing Saints

"Then at the tower of heaven, Natsu was able to out power Jellal, the 10th Saint while Natsu himself was still an A-Class wizard himself, it's not a known fact but Natsu intentionally left Jellal to die there-!" Happy continued with the examples but stop when Krul yelled

"Wait, wait why the hell would he do that?! Why not just kill the bastard?" Krul asked as even she had a bone to pick with him over what he did to Kagura and countless others, but not because he had done anything to her personally but because of what he did and how much he resembled Brain in her eyes.

Something that made her blood boil.

"Because we were both members of Fairy Tail back then and the guild does not allow members to kill for any reason, but there was a loophole in that particular situation as he didn't kill him but he didn't need to save him as he chose to take Simon's body with him instead… to give him a proper burial." Happy said quietly as that was not a bright time by all accounts. Not for him, not for Natsu, or Erza.

Hey, unlike Natsu, Happy can still able to feel sympathy for them and their different less than desirable backgrounds.

"How do you know this?" Krul asked as they wasn't what Millianna had told them about what went down, even after what she found out in their train ride to Rose town together that faithful day which put her on edge by the fact that Natsu withheld information from them.

"I overheard Makarov and Natsu talking about it when we got back and let's say the master wasn't happy about it but technically Natsu hadn't broken any rules and did what he thought best, if you want the full story you'll have to talk to him, but let's not stray from the topic here, you can see where I'm going with this?" Happy answered as even he did not know the full story but mere mention of Jellal's name put him in a bad news on a good day, not to the level of what it does to Kagura but near to it for reasons unknown to him.

"Yeah, the council aren't the best at choosing the candidates for wizards so there are bound to be wizards out there who are more powerful than them but they aren't recognised by them as such." Krul said.

"Yeah, well on the that note, the northern continents wizards of that level would be ranked as 'Magic Lord', unlike Saints they are about 448 recognised 'Magic Lords' on the northern continent." Happy continued on with the impromptu lesson.

"The next level here would be the S.S.S wizard, most tend to be saints as they do have the power for it but they stay out of the public eye. The level up north would be a 'Grand Wizard'. They tend to be the strongest wizard in a royal court since each noble up from Prince or Princess of the Empire themselves all have their own courts or peerage made up of Burgrave/Burgravine(Viscount), Altgrave/Altgravine, Baron/Baroness of the Empire, Lord and Imperial Knight as these are nobles of lover ranking, they also receive special tattoos on their bodies that help them control and use their magic abilities." Happy lectured as he told her about some aspects of the systems of government and nobility in the Brums Ampers Kingdom.

"The next one would the S.S. wizard, these are the most powerful members of guilds, think of Jura of Lamia, Ichiya of Pegasus, Kagura from Mermaid or even what Gildarts and Laxus from when Fairy tail was still the hot topic, also in Ishgar, you must already be a recognised S-class member of any of the legal magic guilds or an independent mage which has been recognised S-Class by the council, safe to say that it would be easier to become S-class through the council but the tests they use to do so are easy and predictable, hence why Natsu himself has never cared for S-class as he sees it as too easier to become one. Its counterpart would be the Advisor to Royal Court Wizard or for short, an A.R.C wizard. They aren't strongest members of the court but tend to focus more of study and research so they can be made Grand Wizard but the bar never stays at the same place so they often have more knowledge then Grand Wizards and as a result, they are the go to advisors to royal courts and other government institutions." Happy stated.

"Makes sense, they sound like Point-Dexter's." Krul answered in a bored tone as laid back down on her bed and turned her gaze to the ceiling for a moment before looking back at the chart.

"Yes, yes they are." Happy said as it was the simpler way of putting it. "The next one would the most common high ranking position of S-class which can be obtained through a guild's annual S-class trails or from council recommendation. The north equivalent of this rank would be the rank of Paladin. They call it so as these are basically monster and rogue hunters as Natsu people destroy any and all foes that fit the stereotypical image of dragons and monsters, hence why he himself has a deep hatred for Zeref's demons- I'll go so far as to say he's a racist when it comes to them but no-one's perfect." Happy said as he and Krul let their gaze fall on the silent dragon who just return the look. This went one for about five whole minutes till Happy coughed in his paw to get rid of the awkwardness of the situation.

"So I would be considered a Paladin of Ishgar while would be an A.R.C wizard?" Krul asked as even she didn't like the pregnant silence of the room

"Yep, the next would be the most common middle rank of A-class, you already know that those with this rank can take on most quests as most either are A-class and below, the counterpart is the rank of Arch Knight, they call it this as these type of wizards tend to do only monster-hunting jobs and make up the middle ranks of the armed forces of the separate nations of the north. The next would the Arch Knight Apprentice, which as the name implies, is the assistant to an Arch Knight, the rank they would hold in Ishgar would be B-Class." Happy concluded for the first half of the quick lesson.

"So that's all the important ones?" Krul asked to confirm as there were some ranks left on his chart they had yet to touch.

"Yes and no, those were the ones that are allowed to take solo-missions as if you are ranked below you are either required to do group quest, travel with a higher ranked wizard/s or still in training and aren't allowed to do said missions till you reach a higher rank: As the ranks of C and D rank wizards are considered Upper 1st and 2nd Class respectively; E and F rank wizards are considered Middle 1st and 2nd Class respectively; G and H rank wizards are considered Lower 1st and 2nd Class and finally; the I-Class are the Esquire." Happy started as he pointed to each row when he was speaking about the rank that specific rank represented.

"An 'Esquire' is an individual who could have just discovered they have magic or have been confirmed to be capable of learning a magic school, you keep this rank till you go through at least six months of training, those ranked here aren't allowed to take on or participate in any type of mission unless granted permission by that school's principle, who must be least ranked at 'Arch Knight' or higher-here in Ishgar it's the same thing except the whole training thing as far as I know." Happy explained as he pointed to the lowest row where Esquire was written.

"The Lower 1st and 2nd Class rankings can be considered the same as an high school 'Sophomore(s) as they allowed to take group quest but they can't travel more than 100km away from the school itself to do so and it must be in a group of between four to nine, here these are normally children who have experience with magic but aren't skilled enough to join guilds yet." He continued as he pointed to the two rows for Lower 1st and 2nd Class.

"The same rules apply to Middle 1st and 2nd Class rankings but they get more leg room per-say, they still have the distance and group quest rule but they can go as far as 210km from the school and only need to travel in groups of three to seven-think of them as high school 'Juniors'. These are generally newbies to guilds and magic quests here" He went on as he pointed to the rows for Middle 1st and 2nd Class.

The Upper 1st and 2nd Class rankings are the highest rank on can have while still studying at a magic school, as the senior class, they don't need to travel in groups at all for any quest within 210kms but any further and they will need to have a teacher who is B-Class (Arch Knight Apprentice) or higher accompany them." Happy finished as he put the board back in his pocket dimension.

"So how long does it take to become an Arch knighty or whatever?" Krul asked as she now knew the levels but not how long it took to complete them and progress as in Ishgar, there is no such thing and most rank you according to your magic power alone which what leads to people's ranks being too good for them and why most wizards are pushovers in a fight.

"It's Arch Knight and I'll tell the fastest rates to you can figure it out: It takes at least six months to rise from the rank of Esquire to Lower 2nd, eight mouths to climb to Lower 1st, ten months to rise to Middle 2nd and one year to climb to Middle 1st Class rank. It will take another year plus two months to rise to Upper 2nd, another year plus four mouths to climb to Upper 1st and one and an half years (1 year and 6 months) to climb to the rank of Arch Knight Apprentice. Finally it would take 1 year and 8 months to rise to the rank of Arch Knight so all in all at the fastest rate, it normally takes 8 years to reach the rank." Happy said with a smirk as he saw Krul's jaw nearly dropped to the floor and it got worse when Natsu finally re-entered the conversation.

"And big bro only started his magic training when he turned six even though he could have started when he turned four, the guy was a true prodigy if there ever was one." Natsu said with pride in his tone, completely missing Krul falling off her bed in shock at hearing how fast he finished the courses. It took her a moment to regain herself and when she did she grew the little smirk she almost always has.

"So when did you become A-class?" She asked the dragon boy.

"I became one when I turned eleven but I kept that secret when I came here and only started taking A-class quest when I turned 15, didn't want to raise awareness about myself but after a killed a salamander in front of a village once, everyone started calling me that, pissed the hell out of me-comparing me to an overgrown lizard that spits weak-ass fire." Natsu ranted as he look back on how he tried to get people to stop calling him that to no avail.

"Is that why whenever Gajeel was calling you, you looked pissed off?" Happy asked as Natsu almost always had an angered face when Gajeel called him 'Salamander'.

"Yes, yes it was, I tried telling him to face me something else but he just did to cause it pissed me off." Natsu answered.

"So how did people start calling you 'Red Lancelot', 'Burgundy Lance', 'Carmine Lord' or even 'The Carnelian' instead, it's only been three years since you left Fairy Tail?" Krul asked as she had heard a lot of monikers for a single guy.

"Don't forget 'The Cardinal Dragon' and I'll answer that question with a question: What do all those monikers have in common?" Natsu asked back with a smirk on his face as well when she dropped her to replace with a thinking look that honestly look cute.

"Yeah, Burgundy, Carmine, Carnelian and Cardinal are all shades of red but why would that matter when you don't even wear the colour?" Krul asked as she even had more questions than before.

"They all have to do with the colour red because I tend to go overbroad when Happy and I have to complete monster or dark guild extermination jobs and I normally end up covered on blood and guts, and with the spear I use in tandem to my magic's, it's stay to say that this last job was the only one where I not only cleaned up the bloody mess but I didn't slaughter them to the point that it looked like I bathed in their blood." Natsu answered as he drew a very bloody and disturbing picture in her mind but she wasn't one to judge because of that.

Besides with her magic and sadistic nature, she tends to do the same.

"Okay my turn, during the battle with the Oración Seis, why did you chase after Wendy? She acted like she knew you but I don't remember even knowing she existed with Cait Shelter, much less meeting her." Happy asked as that did seem off.

"I had met her, but that was when she was still training under Duchess Grandeeney. She was still young at the time, three years old I believe, she had accompanied Grandeeney on one her visits to my Father's castle back home and I being nine years old was tasked with showing her around. She got along nicely with Anya as Bedelia was not home at the time. I still can't believe she remembered my scent after nine years apart." Natsu said with a chuckle as the nostalgic feeling overtook him as he remembered that she was even smaller then.

"So that means that she saw you on your true form then?" Happy asked as he didn't think she or anyone had.

"Yes, she did but she didn't look like she remembered as she never brought it up, I suppose that she only remembered what I smelt like and nothing else. So that was the biggest reason I went after her, the second is because my nose picked up Jellal scent nearby and it was in the same direction as the little dragon slayer so of course I went to finish what I started at the tower." Natsu said with a pissed look about the whole situation.

"So were planning on killing him, I thought you said that your old guild forbid it?" Krul asked as she was now very interested in the tale as it was giving her an inside look on him, one that he didn't left surface while he was at Fairy Tail.

"Not kill him as there was fates worse than death I'll tell you but the whole day went to hell soon afterwards and I got side tracked with all the craziness." Natsu said with a smile that sent shivers down both Krul and Happy's spines in fear of what he had planned for the blue haired bastard.

"But you left you help you defeat Brain?" Happy interjected as that part did seem off if Natsu really was planning on doing something terrible to the name.

"In a way." Was his cryptic reply as he got up from his table and went to the window to gaze at the star filled sky with a far-away look in his eye.

"That's not an answer Natsu and you know it."

"Oh fine, you guys are no fun. I did eat his flames of rebuke but I altered his memory so he saw a completely different fight then what had really happen." Natsu said as he raised his hands in mock surrender to them after they both sent him glares.

"So that begs the question: How DID your fight with Brain go down?" Asked Krul as she was particularly interested to hear what he did Brain bastard.

"Oh that simple, I merely reverted to my true form and wiped the floor with his ass, I was careful to make sure he didn't pass out till AFTER I broke most of his bones and gave him 3rd degree burns on 30 percent of his body while also giving grievous burns and claw wounds on the other 50 percent. It was really relaxing to take out my frustration on him, you know." Natsu said off-handily as he turned to face the window again, missing the looks of horror on his comrade's faces at what he admitted to doing the man. This made Happy realize why the council had to escort him away under a sheet.

No-way Natsu would have been able to explain the injuries as no-one would have thought Jellal capable of it.

Happy was about to ask a follow-up question to confirm something but Natsu beat him to it. "Before you ask why Hoteye or Richard and Jellal didn't say anything, it's because I altered their memories of the events just before we left so he told the story I set up beforehand, I did the same thing with Erza when I fought Jellal back at the tower as just like with Brain I reverted back to my true form and beat the man black and blue, or make accurately, I'll beat him so badly that he was death's doorstep and ringing the bell, leaving him to die was just the icing on the cake for me in that instance." Natsu answered the unsaid question for them, leaving both in a state of shock while they tried to absorb all this.

"Have you altered a lot of people's memories?" Krul asked quietly. Natsu turned to face them with a sober look as he didn't like to explain this anyone as only beings that knew about it was Hisui because she was his wife and Porlyusica because she was his doctor.

"Before I tell you that I must tale you both another tale, the truth of the death of my brother and five of my uncles." Natsu said with a serious facial expression. Bothe stiffened when he said this as Krul knows that Happy had tried to find out about it numerous times but Natsu refused to indulge anyone on that info, hell when Gray made a comment about his brother, Natsu beat him so bad he was in the infirmary for a week afterwards. It soon become an unwritten rule in the guild to not ask others about their past as this was a few weeks before Lucy joined up.

"Listen up and listen good, I'll don't like taking about it as it brings back some… less than desirable memories of a time long past so I won't repeat myself and I _**trust**_ that you won't go telling people about without my written permission or you and I will have a nice, long chat in a valley I know about where no-one will hear your screams…or find the body, got it?" Natsu said with a Mira-like smile that just made the threat all the more real to the two fear stricken wizards.

"AYE SIR, WE PROMISE WE WON'T, PLEASE DON'T KILL US!" They both yelped out in fear to him. 'No-wonder smiled a lot that worked a lot better than an Erza Scowl.' Natsu thought to himself as he smiled a bit before he cleared his face of emotion and became a blank slant.

"Alright, as you both know I was born and raised in the Brums Ampers Kingdom, in land mass, it's the size of Fiore, Bosco, Seven, Iceberg and Stella combined and is one of the four great nations of the north, alongside the Holy Germanic Empire; Kyoto Tensai Confederacy and the Mei-Ling Kingdom. Our Nation like the Germanic Empire is an absolute monarchy with our Ruler and Goddess, 'The All Mother' as our empress. To be a king or queen of the realm was the 2nd highest noble title under out empress of course, as they can be only 10 kings/queens of the different sub-kingdoms with Brums.

The land is mostly made up of volcanoes, mountain ranges, valleys, volcanic plains and grasslands and small isolated forests so this creates ten realms for each king or queen to rule in her empress's name: Fire; Lighting; Smoke; Earth; Wood; Plant; Iron; Adamantine; Rock and Light. Igneel is the King of the Fire realm, which is made up plains, volcanic plateaus, volcanoes and mountain ranges and my mother Erica Nicola Dragneel, is the Duchess of the 'Duchy Burning Plains of Smaug', which lay in the north of Fire Realm.

Because if this I along with my siblings were all born either a prince or princess of the fire realm and with this came enemies who wanted us dead. Seeing how the Fire Realm borders with the Mei-Ling Kingdom we were always on the guard, till one fateful day." Natsu started as he seem to look out the window once more but they could see that whatever he was looking for was far out of sight. He exhaled after a few minutes and continues with the explanation. "The Magic council was desperate to establish their control up north as our nation as always done things our way which lead to some minor incidents. A council kill squad was soon allowed safe passage into our nation through Mei, however it was the nature of the squad that was off, as it was a squad of demon hunters straight from Ishgar with the order to hunt and kill the heads of the 'resistance'."

"They attacked the castle where my brother, nine uncles and myself as meeting at to discuss military affairs in the area."

"It was a slaughter, I can't remember how long it lasted but before I knew it I was alone with my big bro as the rest had fled in the confusion. My brother tried, he begged those _humans_ to let me go…that I had done no evil but do you know what they did instead?" Natsu asked and when no one gave a response he continued, not knowing that they didn't respond because they didn't know what to say. "They **BUTCHERED** him right in front of me, just imagine I **SEVEN** year old me, pure, innocent and oblivious to the evil in this world-watching the big brother I idolised, the big brother I wanted to become and suppress **DIE** a dog's death…That was the day I lost my sanity or value for general human life, the day I vowed to destroy all those in my way and it looked like at the time that my big-bro was of like minds with me was he did something that day, it's funny really, they thought he was done but with the last of his strength he passed on his greatest strength to me. His _'All Seeing Eyes'_. They are what gave me the power to get me revenge, by killing them all as painfully slow as possible. By the time my father had arrived, I was still playing around with the leader's head, Georgy's head I think, like a soccer ball. It's with these eyes that I can see what others cannot and rewrite memories to name a few of their abilities.

That bastard did put up a better fight then the rest of the meat bags as he landed a hit in my heart that did considerable damage that still affects me today as due to it, because of him, my heart develops small ruptures that leak deoxygenated blood into my lungs from time to time, which if not treated regularly would kill me as I drown in my own blood. So to solve this I take medicinal shots straight into my blood stream almost every week to help with it but it's not curing it but merely repairing the leaks in my heart."

"After that day, I went from a mistrust to a total hatred of _Humans_ or _Slayers_ as all you do is kill, betray and destroy. That's one of the reasons that Porlyusica and I get along so well." Natsu said as he spared them a glance over his shoulder and as he expected, they were flabbergasted whether from shock, rage or disgust- he would never know or care till Krul asked the question she was dreading.

"Is that why you run off, to take your shot?" She asked as he left the room earlier in a hurry.

"Yes, yes it was. To me it's a constant reminder that humans are untrustworthy as a whole, I'm not blind enough not to recognise that there are exceptions to this rule but they are far and wide." Natsu answered as he faced them once more with his blank face before he spoke again. "Now to answer Happy's earlier question, I haven't used it much but there were times when I did. I used them on Galuna to 'ask' Gray what really happen with the demon and speak with Deliora while he was still trapped to confirm it, he didn't seem happy to be stuck in ice but he did brag about it so I left him to die for his crimes so to hell with that. I used it again to cast a high powered illusion spell to keep Phantom lord wizards far away from Porlyusica's house." Natsu admitted but the look Happy gave him said he wasn't too sure. "What didn't you find it odd that while the old man was down, he was able to rest in peace while we fought a war? I will admit that it did take a lot out of me to do so as I would have been more of a match for Gajeel otherwise but his protection came first- the spell fooled ones five senses as well as had a violent response programmed into it so they couldn't identify which tree was it added to the fact the ones that did would be rendered comatose from the sheer pain inflicted on their minds and add to the fact that every forest creature has been under me since I beat the crap out of them on X783, I had a pretty good security net to keep out the trash." Natsu said as he shrugged his shoulders, not caring that he just admitted to casting a spell that should have been at least S-class level and still had it in him to fight which was Freed's level of expertise if not greater.

"I used it on Erza as I already said while we were at the tower to conceal the real fight and for another reason."

"Wait, what other reason could there be?" Krul asked him.

"As Happy already told you but I'll explain further. After the 'fight' was over, I through Jellal broken body near this gaping hole in the floor and flew off with two bodies, Ezra's unconscious body and Simon's still one but before I did Jellal asked if I was going to kill him, my response: 'I not going to kill you as that would be breaking my vows, but I'm not going to save you-this tower is the fruit of your labour to now you're gonna have to eat it'.

"A again used it on all of all of you guys when we got back to the hotel so you would believe that I was out for three whole days when I was only out for a few hours, I used the spare time to find the remains of Rosemary Village and I gave Simon a proper burial." Natsu said quietly as he looked down as he stilled considered his death one of if not his biggest failure.

"Oh, well I think he would have liked it, by the way did you tell Kagura about it yet?" Happy asked as he tried to change the subject.

"I want to but I'll think I'll wait for when we get back to the guild and sort things out." Natsu said as he rolled his shoulders in exhaustion. "Well I don't know about you but I gonna hit the sack, good-night." Natsu said as he moved for his bed and fell on it, falling asleep after a few moments. The two others looked at each other for a minute before deciding to hit the sack as well.

 _ **9**_ _ **th**_ _ **June X787 11:30am Mermaid Heel Guild Hall**_

The guild hall as usual was packed this time of day as people came to have breakfast, catch up with friends and the latest news. Unlike Fairy tail however, the guild was fairly quiet as conversations were rarely heard outside the table of discussion, something that Natsu was thankful for as he sat at his own table as it meant he didn't hear EVERY FRICKIN WORD but he still picked up what they were talking about but he like always kept it to himself. He was sitting with Happy, Roslyn, Krul and Kagura as Millianna and Ginger had taken a quick early morning quest which was really a food run to up north to fetch an order of produce from a farm they own. He arrived home in the early hours to a sleeping house and he just crawled into bed with his wife-after 5 hours sleep, he was up and about once more. He ate his breakfast, played with Hisui's slight pregnancy bump, and walked Liza to school before coming to the guild to make some money.

"Morning girls (and guys), how was the quest?" Sarah asked with a small smile as she handed them their orders of Shu-Shi for the exceeds, Carrot Cake for Kagura, French toast for Krul and quarter chicken with chili sauce for Natsu.

"It went really well, he cleaned up their monster problem fine and I become an S-Class ladies." Krul reported with a huge grin as she left like she was on top of the world.

"The dark guild proved to be troublesome but we handled it accordingly." Kagura stated calmly as she took a fork of cake and started to eat.

"Well that's good to hear since I didn't see Milli and Ginger here." Sarah said in an relieved tone as she moved back from the table to go serve the rest but she stopped and acted like she remembered something important before sticking her hand into her dress's sole pocket and pulled out something out and handing Natsu the piece of paper with some numbers on it that she just took out.

"And, what's this for?" Natsu said as he studied what he realised was a phone number but they damn things were so new on the market, he hadn't taken the time to buy one.

"Some guys called yesterday looking for you, said it was important so I took his number and told him you're call back." Sarah told him.

"Strange, did he leave a name or is he just some joker?" Natsu asked back as he didn't know anyone with a phone yet.

"Yeah, he said his name was Tolle-something-, Hey where are you going?" Sarah said but stop to ask as he immediately got up and headed for the guild phone booth on the 2nd floor.

"To make a phone call, sorry about the rudeness thought, if the guy I think is calling is, then this is important." Natsu said over his shoulder as he went up the stairs and was lucky enough to find the booth was empty. He quickly got in the casted a noise-cancelation spell to keep the conversation private before he dialled the number.

"Hello?" Went a male voice on the other end of the phone, which going from the noise and movements in the background sounded busy.

"It's me." Natsu answered.

"So you got my message, I must say I did not know you had a mistress." Tolle said over the line with an even tome that reminded the hybrid of a certain maiden spirit.

"Yes I did and I don't have a mistress, why the fuck would you think that?" Natsu asked calmly as the last time he had blown up over this with the book worm, he got stuck on the worst quests for a month.

"Because I called your house number and that wasn't your wife or one of your female staff who answered and before you ask, we have records on how they sound in case of something off happening. So that begs the question of who she is." Tolle answered.

"She a barmaid at Mermaid and I gave you the guild number because they're still installing the landline at my place and I'm too busy to buy my own phone. Let's forget that for now and tell me why you called." Natsu told him as he just wanted to drop the subject and move on.

"Oh yes lets. Remember that sub guild of Tartarus we're have tracking?" Tolle asked him.

"Yeah Bleeding Blade, they been trying to muscle their way to replace Grimoire for the past nine months by killing light wizards and intimidation tactics, you mean you found a lead." Natsu asked surprised as they have been trying to get info but the spies always wind up dead before they can report back to them so this was a break.

"Or more accurately, Benjamin found a lead while on a job on Stella. It appears that eights of their ten strongest wizards will be on Fiore for some time, why I do not know but your orders are clear on the matter. Natsu Dragneel, you are hereby ordered by the authority of the 1st Pillar to take on the SS-class quest of finding and killing these eight Dark wizards with extreme prejudice, however if you can capture them for interrogation purposes then you are cleared to do so but you are free to do as you wish with them." Tolle said over the tone as he filed the mission from the 'awaiting' folder to the 'in progress' folder before he hit the 'send' button.

"Orders confirmed, mission will carried out." Natsu said over the line as he took out the lacrima folder from his pocket just in time to receive the mission details.

"Roger that, be advised that each one will be at least an S-class wizard." Tolle warned over the line before it could cut.

"Noted." And with that the call was ended as Natsu put down the receiver, he stepped out of the booth and headed for the stairs. When he got down he could see that Happy had said some stupid fish joke as Kagura did not looked pleased so he decided to save the blue cat's ass from death. "Happy, get ready we have a quest, it's an A.R.C level quest so we gotta leave ASAP." Natsu said as he walked by the table on his way to the door.

"Really should I pack the heavy guns?" Happy asked as he took the opportunity to escape Kagura gaze and make a break for it.

"I can't say but better bring your Assault rifles because we may have to do some killing." Natsu said as they walked out the door but just before they reached it a hand firmly grabbed his right shoulder.

"What this A.R.C quest you two are going about and why do you need to kill?" Kagura asked as their eyes met for a second before Natsu turned to face her and the group as they chose to follow her as well.

"It's a SS-Class quest and we're be hunting possible S-class dark wizards who have entered Fiore." Natsu stated.

"Really, just the two of you?" Kagura calmly asked again but to the acute listener, who would have heard some concern in her tone.

"Yeah but is shouldn't be a hassle for us, we're done this kind of stuff before but you can join us if you want." Natsu said to them as he could see the concern in their eyes.

"They can?" Happy asked him as this was odd for him these days.

"When I said they could come, I was referring to Krul and Kagura was they are S-Class themselves and it never hurts to have extra fire power and opinions on matters for this.

"But why can't help Happy-sama?" Roslyn asked as she gave the said Exceed a bear hug.

"Sorry Roslyn but you're not ready yet for this kind of thing, I promise I'll bring you back a souvenir from why we go and to spend time with you when we get back." Happy said as he tried and failed to wiggle his way out of the stronger Exceed grasp.

"Promise?" She asked him with the puppy dog eyes.

"Promise." He confirmed.

"Well now that's over, we will meet back here in about two hours, we don't have to leave in a rush and I would like to bring Fenrir with us since Eir gave birth the other day so he should be willing to leave on jobs again." Natsu said as the group disbanded ad went to get ready.

END.

 **Next chapter, I'll focus more on fighting and character development for this story. This will be the start of the 'Bleeding Blade' Arch which should last about three to six chapters long before I move on from it. Let me just give you the rundown of the upcoming five Arch that I need to take place for this story to make sense before the Tenrou return as I need to do some serious character development and design before then.**

 **I don't think that it has to be said at this point but as the story goes and I introduce new characters, bash others, and killing off a few, the characters will become OC in some shape or form as I change back story, appearance, personality,** **allegiance** **etc. I plan on useing the time-gap to the fullest here to help make this as interesting and fulfilling as possible so you guys are in for a long one.**

 **1\. 'Bleeding Blade Arc' four chapters long (At least 30K words) [Each chapter is 7.5K words]**

 **2\. 'Family Bonds Arc' three chapters long (At least 24K words) [Each chapter is 8.2Kwords]**

 **3\. 'Here be Dragons Arc' seven chapters long (At least 60k words) [Each chapter is 8.6K words]**

 **4\. 'The Revival of the Sky Maiden Arc' five chapters long (At least 31K words) [Each chapter is 6.2K words]**

 **5\. 'Melody of Ice and Fire Arc' four chapters long (At least 29K words) [Each chapter is 7.4K words]**

 **6\. 'Grand Magic Games X789 Arc' Five chapters long (At least 27K words) [Each chapter is 5.5K words]**

 **7\. 'The nightmare Guild War Arc three chapters long 9 (At least 24K words) [Each chapter is 24K words]**

 **8\. 'Mermaids and Lamia's Arc' Special two chapters long (At least 22K words) [Each chapter is 11K words]**

 **9\. 'Pillars vs Sriggan': Gods and Monsters Arc' four chapters long (At least 26K words) [Each chapter is 6.5 words]**


	12. Chapter 12 Town of Beginnings

"Normal text" _ Talking to one another

'Thinking to one's self'_ thinking to one another

'Is everyone online, here's the plan' _ Telepathic communication

' _Hisui, I'm not so sure that we can build visit your aunt this week'_ _ Mind link between two mates

" _ **Blood Dragons Roar!"**_ _ Spells/ Sorcery and incantations

" _Can I land my airship here, I need some fuel"_ _ foreign language

" **Tower this is flight 2100, we are requesting permission to land on runway 5A, over."** _ Radio or lacrima comms.

 _ **Hello guys (and girls), welcome to the 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **chapter of True Salamander, I know it's been ages since I last updated and I am so sorry but I WILL update this fic at least till the end of the 'Bleeding Blade' arch, four chapter of MoFaF and two chapters of STtC this month and I'm already finished a the next of chapter MoFaF that will be posted just after this one.**_

 _ **Also I have fired my old beta ready and I'm looking for a new one. I NEED someone to help with all the spelling and storyboard mistakes that get past me and 'AutoCorrect' so pls PM me and let me know if you're interested.**_

 _ **Anyway, let's get to it.**_

 **Chapter 12: Town of beginnings (Part of 'Bleeding Blade') [Part 1 of 4]**

" _Beware the man who does not speak and the dog that does not bark." Cheyenne Proverb._

 _ **11**_ _ **th**_ _ **June X787 11:55am Streets of Rose Town**_

After the group went their separate ways to gather the supplies, Natsu told Happy to go on to the Villa without him as he read over the details of the mission he had accepted. When Natsu saw the little blue exceed speed off towards the place by air he turned his attention to the lacrima in his hands to read what Intel they had on the targets but before he accesses it, he quickly bolted to a nearby alley and took off for the roof tops, he then proceeded to jump from roof top to roof top till he reached the Mermaid Heel Guildhall once more, instead of entering though, he did a flame assisted super leap to the very top of the hall. He did a quick sniff of the area as well as a close listen for any nearby sounds to insure he was alone before he took out the lacrima to get the details. He pushed a bit of magic into it, activating the device. A holographic women's head appeared above the lacrima at his head level **(The woman looks like Rukia with red hair)**

"Magic sequence recognized as Natsu Dragneel; Second son of Igneel and heir to the Flame Realm. Level one Files Unlocked. Any files in levels above level one shall require password, voice and blood sample authentication to be accessed. Would you like to access Level one files?" 'Rukia' asked with all the life and mannerisms one would expect from an I.A.

"No thank you, please allow me access to level five files pertaining to all active mission Natsu Dragneel has to complete." Natsu asked Rukia.

"All files above Lvl: 1 require the level clearance code pertaining to that level as well as voice and blood sampling authentication to be accessed. To access Lvl: 5 files, please submit blood and voice templets." The Rukia requested of him. Natsu did both for the lacrima to read and after a few moments, it once again asked for clearance info but this it was the code.

"Conquista Isle." Natsu stated softy into the device but loud enough for the lacrima to hear and recognized. A moment later, he was granted the info he needed.

 **Official Pillar Assignments:** **Mission Task #2115**

 **Security Clearance:** **Lvl: 5**

 **Security Level Access (Natsu Dragneel):** **Lvl: 8(of 10)**

It took another moment before the lacrima did a quick scan of the person holding it before it recognized who he was.

 **Access Granted**

 **Welcome Natsu Dragneel**

 **Assignment Level:** **SS Class**

 **Current Pillar Undertaking Assignment: 4** **th** **Pillar of Fire-Natsu Dragneel**

 **Estimated Job Duration: 2-3 Weeks**

 **Job Type:** **Dark Mage hunting and/or elimination**

 **Job Description:** **As of late, the Dark Magic Guild, Bleeding Blade has been trying to muscle their way to replace Grimoire Heart as one of the heads of the Baram Alliance for the past nine months by killing light wizards and making use of intimidation tactics, Bleeding Blade at this very moment a sub-guild to Tartarus however with Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus and Cait Shelter(Disbanded) having destroyed Oración Seis during the 'Nirvana Incident' and Grimoire Heart's failed Attack on Tenrou Island which also lead to their destruction as well as loss of Hades. Due to this heavy loss of its fighting strength as well as death of Guild Master Hades (A.K.A Precht Gaebolg: Wanted Criminal Priority level 11), Grimoire Heart lost it's standing as a Baram head and was downgraded to a sub guild of Tartarus. The Dark Magic Guild, Bleeding Blade on the other hand as been rising in power and influence in the underworld for the past sixteen months and have been trying to leave the status as a sub-guild and replace Grimoire heart as a Baram head.**

 **They have a similar set-up to the former guild Oración Seis, in the sense that they don't have large numbers but not to that degree, from what little info we could gather, they only have a total of 100 members and ten S-class(Ranking and power may exceed S-class rank) wizards including the master. Each one has control over ten other lower ranking wizards who act as bodyguards and enforcers to the guild. The guild master himself is known to have control over the other ninety-nine members including his nine lieutenants who are formally known as the 'Nine Keys'. Recent Intel suggests that eight of these nine will be either in the kingdom of Fiore or near its borders for unknown reasons who an unforeseen window of time. Not much is known about all eight but we do have information on five of them.**

The screen revealed a picture of a middle aged looking man appearing to be in his mid-30s to early-40s standing at an very tall 6,29ft(192cm). He appeared to have jet-black hair cut to about ear length and pale blue eyes that had a bored look to them. He wore a white short sleeved, grey shirt with a dark green jacket on his torso. For his lower body he wore black cargo pants with black dress shoes. In the picture he seemed to be standing in a busy crowd in some market place somewhere.

 **This is the 'Key of Seven' Bertolt Hyuga, he comes off as uninterested and lazy but is quite observant of his foes and surroundings, his practices Titan Magic and has been known to grow to a size of at least 114,83ft(35m) in height and has training in CQCs tactics.**

'Damn that's tall, I ever seen Makarov grow to 12m (39,37ft) but then again, I never saw him using it in a fight before.' Natsu thought to himself as he moved the screen to the left to show another one of the targets.

This time the picture was that of a pale skinned boy who looked to be at least 15 years old and stood at around 5.77ft (176cm). The teen had sharp purple eyes that seemed to be always looking for weakness. He appeared to have dark pink hair styled to spike up like an open flame would and wore a black head band to keep it that way. He wore a black all round with a black skin tight shirt hugging his lithe frame that was tucked into his pants, over this he wore a black wizard coat that a dark purple interior, the coat has large sleeves to hide the wearer's hands and a large hoodie which was pulled down at the moment. On his lower body, he wore skin tight pants with black combat boots. In the picture he was standing over the body of a dead light wizard which he has been accused of killing.

 **This is the 'Key of Eight' Jinx Jump. He is the newest member to the group and his all records, loyal to the cause and his master, his uses many magic's so therefore we can't conclude which is his signature style but we do have evidence to indicate that he uses telekinesis and telepathy the most.**

The next slide showed a busty lithe young women who looked to be in her late teens to early 20s. Like Jinx, she was pale with black eyes, light blue lipstick and oddly enough, a light blue tongue, she also has a beauty spot on the left side of her face near her left eye and she stood at an estimated height of 5.41ft(165cm). Her hair was midnight black and bobbed and covered the top of her slightly insane looking eyes. She was wearing a grey strapless dress which revealed the naval of her chest, the dress itself had a picture of a skull on it and black curvy lines and a pink outline. She wore puffed red pants that made her legs look bigger than they were (Not confirmed). She lastly wore black boots on her feet. In the pic she appeared to at a strip club and was having a drink with a gang of known mobsters somewhere in Seven from the looks of it.

 **This is the 'Key of Four' "Mystique Anno. She is both pretty and dangerous and has been known to torture her victims to death as she uses both extreme telepathy as well has snake magic.**

The next slide was of a dark skinned man appearing to be in his early 30s with gold eyes and chestnut brown hair tied into a high ponytail, he was also very tall as he stood at 5.94ft (181cm). He dressed like he was raised in the desert as he wore the robes to cover his body along with the face mask to go with it. (He basically dresses like Gaswint from the legend of Aang). In the picture he was walking along a mountain path while pulling a cart full of goods but Natsu could already knew that this was taken when he was caught smuggling in illegal magic devices. The team sent to arrest him were killed unfortunately.

 **This next candidate is 'Key of Five' Isaac Lorde. He is a twisted individual who takes joy from spilling the blood of powerful foes but he isn't above killing the weak and defenceless.**

The final slide was of a man but nothing else could be determined as he was walking at night along a dark alley. What they could determine was that his outfit was dark purple and black, he was also wielding a fairly large Nodachi type sword but it was wider than most at nearly twice the width of Natsu own wrist. He was an average looking guy as he only stood at about 5.68ft (173cm).

 **The last would be the 'Key of six' Blade. Not much is known about this one other then he uses staffs, spears and swords but he is skilled enough to have destroyed the light guild, Heaven's peak five months ago, there over 100 casualties including 60 dead.**

 **Job Location: Northern Woods of Fiore along the border with Bosco, Site of ruins of the Dragnov Kingdom Capital of 'DragonsReach'.**

 **Payment:** **1 250 000 Jewel per head if said target is captured for interrogation purposes. Grand total is 10 000 000 Jewel.**

 **950 000 Jewel per head if said target is silenced. Grand total is 7 200 000 Jewel.**

After Natsu read all the available information they had on the targets he pocketed the lacrima and jump down from the roof of the place….

…right next to Master Annette who was waiting for him at the bottom.

"Natsu, what have I told you about jumping about on my guildhall's roof?" Annette asked him with a gentle looking smile they he knew for a fact was anything but.

"To not to?" He offered in his defence as this women, who a lot like his wife scared the hell outta him when their pissed, like right now.

"Exactly, know I think it's time we have a talk about you following instructions." Annette stated as she grabbed him by the ear and dragged him back into the guildhall for proper punishment.

'Whoever said 'Hell have not no fury like a women's scorn' was one of the greatest man to ever live.' Natsu thought to himself as he was dragged to the gallows.

 **11th June X787 13:10am: Dragneel Villa**

"Good afternoon sir, I trust you had an enjoyable time in town?" The gate guard politely asked as he opened the main gate for Natsu just as he arrived.

"I rather not talk about it." Was all Natsu said as he walked on by, leaving a confused man to his thoughts. At this time of day Natsu knew that his family were out as Liza was in school till 15:30 and Hisui had left to go see her aunt Matilda in the countryside to learn more about giving birth and what to expect, he knew Happy was home but he most likely went to the armoury in the basement to get some equipment and ammunition so Natsu decided he should go get his stuff from the smithy which was in the backyard. He thought it over and decided to take the longer route through the garden to get there as it was more scenic then going through the main building. As he walked he allowed himself to be distrait in his thoughts as he remembered all that had happened to him in his short life up till that point. From the day his parents taught him to walk and talk, when his brother took him out flying when his own wings were too weak to carry his weight, when his uncle Varrick taught him to fly himself for a 4th birthday present, how his parents would try to get him to sit-down and shut-up whenever he got hocked up in sugar, how he was so excited when is mother brought his first little sister, Bedelia and a year later, Enya. How he loved to play in the gardens and show his little sisters all he knew, the pranks they used to pull on the palace staff and his parents whenever things were too serious. How Aedus had become his role model and how devastated he was when he died. He remembered the pain from his fight that night and how he had drawn his first kill that night of new moon…

…a new moon that symbolized that the old Natsu had died with his brethren and brought forth the rise of the man he was now.

How poetic.

He thought back to how he was bedridden for weeks after the incident till he met Porlyusica. "Yup, my life definitely took a turn for the better when I met her, that's for sure." Natsu mumbled to himself as he absentmindedly waved at one of the garden staff as he walked by a flower bead the size of his old house.

Now that he thinks about it, he would be dead if not for her, she-like a mercy from god just appeared one day and showed that she did have the skill to help him and within two months, he was on his feet once more but even he knew at that point that he was no child anymore, he had become much darker, spent less time with his sisters and even less in the gardens to the point he missed out on one whole summer when he was eight due to being pre-occupied.

He remembered the look in his father's eye when he told him he wished to be enrolled in Magic School and excelled in all his classes, how he graduated the 2nd best in a class full of 14 and 15 yrs. old.

And he was only twelve at the time to add insult to injured prides of all his classmates.

But that did have some downsides to it, due to his age and almost fanatic dedication to his studies, he never really did made any friends while he attended the boarding school so while others would spent their free time hanging out or socializing, he would either: be at the training course doing self-practical tests; in the massive library reading up on his craft or getting extra lessons from one of the more caring teachers. Actually the only time he would talk to another student is when it was absolutely necessary like in the halls or while on mock quests in groups. It got so bad that two years before he graduated he was moved to a smaller one person room due to his behaviour. Something that otherwise shouldn't have happened.

"Maybe it had something to do with the fact that the head master and Igneel were old roommates themselves." Natsu once more said to himself as he stopped at the rather large fish pond at the side of the path and gazed into the crystal clear waters as the fish swam around without a care.

He thought back to his first time home after four years old, although he was only a month shy of 12 yrs. old at the time. How he was sent away to Ishgar by his own request as to watch how the magic council did business in their own backyard so to speak and he was disappointed to say the least. In his time in Fairy tail, he saw the distrust of the council in some wizards and downright hatred for in on others.

Most were even still light mages for the God's sake!

By the time he reached the smithy he had already reached the Nirvana incident where he ran into Wendy once more but pulled himself out of those thought when he literally ran into the door. "Goddamn door getting in my way." He grumbled as he pulled his face from the hard wooden door to stare at the building.

It wasn't overly small but it wasn't on the big size either as it sat on a foundation around 6.5m x 14.5m in area (94.25m2/112,72 square yards) in size and stood at around 1.5 stories tall. It was made from stone and wood and resembled a Viking sort of design. Once he step in he saw that everything was as he left it when he was last here. By the far left side of the building was a huge coal fire furnace where Natsu did his work along with a large barrel of non-flammable oil he used when cooling off whatever he was working on, to the left of it was a large open crate that held fresh coal to be used and to the parallel opposite end of the forge was neat stacks of metallic bars he used in smiting, each organised into pyramids that go from top to bottom 1; 3; 5; 7 etc. The first was made up of 49 bars of Corundum ingots, each weighting in at 15.95kgs ( _35.16 Pounds_ ). The second was made up of 25 Dwarven Metal Ingots, each weighing in at 32.42kgs ( _71.47 Pounds_ ). The third was made up of 49 Ebony Ingots, each weighing in at 25.52kgs ( _56.26 Pounds_ ). The Fourth was made up of 49 Gold Ingots, each weighting in at 28.35kgs ( _62.50 Pounds_ ). The Fifth was made up of 64 Iron Ingots, each weighting in at 27.86kgs ( _61.42 Pounds_ ). The Sixth was made up of 36 Malachite Ingots, each weighting in at 42.56kgs ( _93.83 Pounds_ ). The Seventh was made up of 36 Moonstone Ingots, each weighting in at 33.21kgs ( _73.22 Pounds_ ). The Eighth was made up of 36 Orichalcum Ingots, each weighting in at 13.76kgs ( _30.34 Pounds_ ).The Ninth was made up of 25 Quicksilver Ingots, each weighting in at 29.40kgs ( _64.82 Pounds_ ).The Tenth was made up of 36 Silver Ingots, each weighting in at 41.83kgs ( _93.22 Pounds_ ).The Eleventh was made up of 64 Steel Ingots, each weighting in at 36.76kgs ( _81.04 Pounds_ ).

Next item he took notice of was the hammer table where he beat the metal into the shapes he desired from them. Next to it was the leather tanning rack where a fresh deer skin was hung out to dry, it sat in the corner with a sunlight and window pair so it could dry whenever the sun was out. Next to it was all the wood and other materials Natsu used when he made the handles for the tools and or weapons produced here.

By the entrance where he still stood was a rack that held 3x pairs of googles, 3x pairs of tampered leather aprons, on the stand right next to it on the left was 3x pairs of tampered leather gloves. In the middle of the room was the main tool table where he lays all his tools of all shaped and sizes in order since he didn't like to look for one particular tool through a pile of them, he also did the planning and final touches here. Next to that was the work bench where he did all the hammering, folding, shaping and etc. to the tool before he deemed it ready for service. On the wall on either side he proudly hang all his work from small daggers to full-fledged Warhammers. Overall the place had everything and more needed for Natsu do commit wholeheartedly to his craft while he was there without sacrificing workroom or space to move around freely.

As Natsu knew he couldn't cause too much damage to the ruins as it was still an archaeological dig site even if the dig teams had most likely left, so he opted for to take 6x Steel throwing knifes; 4x Dwarven CQCs Daggers and 2x Steel Gladius Blades. He may prefer his own spear but he didn't like too many people knowing about it as he liked using as a trump cards. "Hmmm, I may need to pick up more Orichalcum but damn those Orcs always asked for the most ridiculous prices for it and then give you such small amounts of it." Natsu said to himself as he exited the building and locked the door behind him. Afterwards, he walked towards the house and entered through the backdoor where he went straight to the underground armoury. It took two flights of stairs and four hallways but he made it just in time to see Happy storing away 5 clips of Sniper ammo into his pocket dimension, he also noticed that he was in his battle form.

"Ready to go?" Natsu asked him as Happy turned to face the newcomer.

"Ya but I need to leave that sweet Anti-tank gun here, they didn't give me enough ammo for continued usage but only enough to test it out. Can't wait till they begin mass production of it though." Happy said as he did a quick cycle through of all his weapons and munitions before he gave Natsu the 'thumbs up' and they both left the room heading for the train station where a pissed Kagura would most likely be waiting for them.

"I see, well we have to meet the others at the station and will also take a detour down to pick up more of my shots, I'm running low." Natsu said as they fall into step and continued up the stairs into the main foyer.

"You mean we're gonna…?" Happy asked, showing some uncertainty in his voice.

"Yes, next stop Magnolia."

 _ **12**_ _ **th**_ _ **June X787 11:40pm Magnolia station**_

"So this is Magnolia then, I expected something worse." Krul said as she stepped off the platform of the train station.

"You always expect something bad you blood witch." Natsu shot back as he walked off the platform while being helped by Kagura, with Happy and Fenrir close behind.

"Expect the worse all the time and always be in a good mood when they turn out better is my motto." She replied as she led the way out with Fenrir barking out in agreement, unknowingly scaring the hell out of nearby bystanders.

"Moving on, Natsu you said that we're here to pick up something?" Kagura asked as she helped the guy through the crowd out to the street.

"Yeah but it's nothing that needs a big crowd for so why don't you girls go site seeing for a while? The Cathedral is wonderful this time of year." Natsu said as he regained himself and gave Kagura a nod of thanks.

"You're here for your shot, aren't you?" She asked him and before he could how she even knew, she jerked her head in Krul direction and said. "Mermaids hide no secrets from each other and besides, we're not gossips to don't worry about it." She told him which managed to calm him.

"Well since you all know about it then, follow me. We're going to see an old family friend of mine." Natsu said as he began walking towards the east Magnolia woods with the group quickly falling into step behind him.

"Who are we going to see?" Krul asked him as she looked around for any blood banks.

"Porlyusica."

 _ **12**_ _ **th**_ _ **June X787 12:45pm East Magnolia Woods-Porlyusica's hut**_

The group arrived at the place that Natsu led them to and besides himself and Happy, the rest were surprised that the entire thing was built into a hollow-out tree but before they could ask anything, Natsu went up the steps and politely knocked on the door. He waited a few moments for response and when he got nothing, he knocked once more.

"Whoever it is go away, I not in the mood for company." They heard a voice from the other side reply rudely.

"What a ' _kind'_ women." Krul said as she did an eye roll with Fenrir and Kagura silently agreeing.

"Porlyusica, it me Natsu. I know that you don't like visitors but I was hoping that you and I can chat for a bit." Natsu said calmly through the door, afterwards he could hear the sounds of boots hitting wood which he identified as her footsteps as she came to the door, the door opened moments later and gave forth to the site of an elderly but fit pinked haired women to the group.

"So what's so important that you show your face around her after not visiting for three whole years?" Porlyusica asked him with her arms crossed and her usual displeased look on her face.

"It's been two and half years since we last met and I'm sorry for that. I'll make more time to visit but I was hoping we could catch up over a cup of tea?" Natsu apologized as he continued with his request.

"I'll hold you to that and I expect a visit from your sorry ass in the next two months at least. However I think we can have a cup of tea but the others stay out-you know I don't like humans." She responded as she step out of the doorframe to give him the chance to enter.

"I'm fine with that, sorry folks but it looks like you should have taken the whole site seeing thing when you had the chance." Natsu said before he entered the hut and the door soundly closed behind him, leaving a more than vexed group, including Happy and Fenrir.

How dare that old lady lock them out, they're not even human in the first place.

 _ **Meanwhile inside the hut.**_

 _While his group had to wait outside for him to finish, Natsu had sat down at the coffee table with_ Porlyusica sitting across from him. The cups of hot tea sat in front of them both of them, both on matching plates acting as coasters. The silence continued as Natsu picked up his tea-cup and plate in a manner that showcased his noble upbringing and took a sip before Porlyusica decided to break the silence that had gathered around them.

"You should have let me see that eye of your before you left." She chastised him.

((Spanish Text))

" _I assume you know just how I lost it in the first place?"_ Natsu asked the women he considered to be his god-mother.

" _Yes, I'm aware there was quite the fuss about when you left."_ Porlyusica answered him a she took a sip of her own tea while it was hot. Letting calm aura of the conversation sink in for a bit.

" _From Master Makarov or Erza?"_ He asked her again as he took another sip of his tea before he put the tea-cup down and focused on her.

" _Neither, the old fool was quite tight-lipped about the incident when I heard about some time afterwards. Rather I heard some of the townsfolk talking about it, something about being happy you left as there will be less destruction to worry about and confirmed it when I spoke to Ms. Marvel."_ Porlyusica told him as she only found out two days before the S-Class exam when she asked about the young Dragonslayer as she was sure he was going to be nominated that year. Needless to say she had a very informative conversation with the youngest Dragonslayer on what went done after Makarov down right shot her down when she asked him.

" _Really, humans are quite the arrogant race but I suppose I can't complain, after-all, both dragons and demons are known for their pride."_ Natsu commented as he hide a quick laugh behind his sleeve. His thought taking a detour to the little blue haired child that was so much like her mother, it was near disturbing.

" _Yes, yes they are to want you gone, I assume that's the reason that you left so quickly?"_ She asked him back and was awarded with seeing him try and fail to hide a flinch in his hand.

" _Yes it's not as bad as yours yet but I don't particularly enjoy being in large crowds of humans as when they see you as a threat…"_ Natsu started as he would have not wanted to have done anything to rise his already large list of 'crimes' in the eyes of the magic council.

" _You were worried that one of them would have done something to provoke you."_ Porlyusica finished for him as she's had seen that when push came to shove, he had a temper as short as Erza's and easily twice her magic power.

And this was BEFORE the whole Tower incident.

" _As astute as ever I see, nice to see that you're still the same woman I met all those years ago."_ Natsu said with a small smile as he lifted his cup to her in a mock salute.

" _It's only been 14 years, don't act it's been 40."_ Porlyusica reprimanded him with a small smile of her own as she remembered him in his younger days and noticed just how much he had grown while she had barely changed at all.

" _Yes by the time it has been 40 years, I'll still look 25."_ Natsu stated, reminding her of his inhuman longevity due to him being the offspring of a dragon and demon.

" _That would be odd, looking younger than your own children that it."_ She counted as she took a sip of her own tea, as it would be an odd family photo when the father looks to be the youngest adult there.

" _Hahahahahaha, indeed it would but they and I would have to get to it._ Natsu relented to her with a larger smile than before as he took another sip of his tea.

" _It nice…"_ Porlyusica murmured to herself as she took another sip, looking out the only window into the forest.

" _Hmm, what is?"_ Natsu asked with his right eyebrow raised, curious to her choice of words.

" _That despite everything, you can still smile like that."_ She admitted as he looked at him with a smile few others will ever get to see. The smile of a happy grandmother

" _What can I say, you are one of those who can make me smile no matter what."_ Natsu said with a chuckle as he took another sip from his half empty cup

" _Speaking of those you trust, can I assume that you trust the people outside."_ Porlyusica asked him seriously with eyes that promise misfortune for mistruth.

"… _.Not fully no…but they have shown more promise than those fairy bastards ever did when I first joined and I don't like to deny others a chance because of the actions of their predecessors…so I'm willing to give them the shot."_ Natsu said slowly, picking his words to be as gentle as possible without actually having to lie.

Porlyusica sighed tiredly at his answer. _"I see…well I can't say I expected a yes otherwise I'll have to check your head to make sure all those hits didn't mess with it."_ She finished attempting to rid them of the harsh cloud that had formed.

" _Well that's just the way it is. Speaking of which I was hoping that you would have some of my shot. I'm running low."_ Natsu asked as rummaged through his coat for couple moments before he pulled out a folded sheet of paper and showed her his medical sheet which indeed said he only had three days-worth left.

" _I expected that's way you came but yes I do BUT I only have enough for about a month, two weeks if you're about to do some strenuous activity."_ Porlyusica firmly stated as she stood up and went to one of the cabinets and searched around for a bit for what she looking for before pulling out a rather large box that contained about the shots.

" _I'll keep that in mind, by the way how HAVE things been going around these parts?"_ Natsu asked her as he was a bit curious.

" _After you left?"_

" _Yes from there would be great, all I've been hearing are rumors and half-truths and I've too busy and uncaring to look into it further as of late."_ Natsu confirmed for her as he put the cup and plate down and sat with his right leg crossed over his left one, unknowingly giving off a noble's appearance.

" _Well at first nothing was off really, the town and its people carried on like you didn't existed in the first place but…"_ She started off slowly to test his reaction and was glad to see that he was handling it well so far.

" _But what? What changed?"_ Natsu asked with a raised eyebrow.

" _Well when I was visiting the guildhall for my weekly tea with Makarov Gildarts came back from his little quest, the one he took that was only S-class."_ Porlyusica continued with her tale but paused once more to see if Natsu was aware of this much.

" _Yeah I know the one, he had to guide a troop of travelling merchants through some pass that was filled with monsters. How long did it take him anyway to complete?"_ Natsu told her as he did notice Gildarts absence from the guild the day of his banishment which he himself is not sure he happy or sad about. As the way he saw it was that if Gildarts was there and believed he DID commit the crime, he would have been lucky to get out of town with his life, on the other hand, the guild hall and the members present would have been in on one hell of a mess afterwards.

Gildarts was never good at controlling his magic or temper.

" _About four days as one of the women fall pregnant from what I know. She gave birth there and then."_ Porlyusica told him what she knew as to why he was late to get back.

" _Well that's a story to tell the kids when they ask: 'Mom, dad where was I born?'"_ Natsu commented with a smile as he thought about such a thing and how he would panic and passed out if he was Gildarts' shoes.

" _Yes it would be interesting to hear but we are straying off topic here. Anyway when he returned it had been about three days after you left. All I know was one minute he's talking to Macao the next he explodes enraged and takes off-through I wall I mind you."_ Porlyusica told him the event as she remembered it as even she was shocked beyond words at seeing the calm happy-go womanizer lose his shit like that.

" _Well that DOES seem like something he would do but do you know what he was angry about?"_ Natsu said to himself aloud as he had only seen Gildarts mad once and even then it wasn't that big of a deal.

" _I was getting to that, anyway at the time I didn't have a clue so I asked the old fool and he shot me down at every attempt. It was only about two days before the S-class exams that I found out the truth"_ Porlyusica told him as she begun to tell him the story in detail.

 _ **Flashback-19**_ _ **th**_ _ **December x784**_ _ **18:50pm East Magnolia Woods-Porlyusica's hut**_

We see Porlyusica cleaning up her dinner table as she had eaten early today due to the weather, it had been about three days since she last spoke with Makarov and seen Gildarts blow a gasket and still she knew nothing of the cause other then it was big. She had tried to get the guild members to talk but most were tight lip and the rest just said it was nothing, in frustration, she stormed out more angrily than usual and was pretty sure that the guild's main door had been damaged by it and these were the doors designed to handle Natsu kicking them open on a regular basic.

Even if she isn't a spring chicken no more, Porlyusica still got it.

'Speaking of which, I didn't see Natsu at the guild when I was there, let's see the brat can't be dead otherwise everyone would be in mourning like with what we thought happen Lisanna and he can't be on a mission as I remember he now takes quests with his team and I saw Lucy and Erza while I was there, he can't be sick since that boy has the immune system of a lion and if it was serious he would have came to me about it. Hmmm, maybe he's out searching for more dragon slayers again, it still amazes me that all his guild mates still buy the 'looking for Igneel' thing. So why WASN'T'T he there?' Porlyusica thought to herself as she placed the last cleaned dish in the rack to dry overnight, she thought more about this for a while before deciding to scold the boy for worrying her like this (Remember she's his godmother and 2nd grandma so of course she worries for him) but decided to think more about it in the morning. As she sat down at the table with a few books on medicine and a copy of Hamlet, she heard a soft knock on the door. Now she wasn't expecting anyone today and it was pretty late to be wondering around the woods but before she could do anything the person at the door knock once more and this time spoke in an undeniable young girl voice.

"Excuse me, Miss Porlyusica? I came to ask you some things, my name's Wendy and I'm a new member of the Fairy tail."

'Wendy, could it be THAT Wendy' Porlyusica thought to herself a little shocked about this but pushed it to the back of her mind and stood up from the table. "Alright give me a minute." She said aloud to alert the person at the door she was coming. When she did opened it, she was greeted by the site of a young girl and a humanoid cat?

The first one was a young petite girl with fair skin no older than 13. She had beautifully long, dark blue hair that reached down to her waist, with two bangs framing her face which reached down to her chest alongside her caring brown eyes that anyone could see still had childish innocence to them but to the trained eye, you could also see a great will behind them as well. She also had elongated canine teeth which Porlyusica could see poking out of her mouth much like Natsu and Gajeel's do when they don't close their mouths fully. She was wearing a simple dress with two wavy stripes running across the dress and ending in small pointed edges at the bottom. Around her arms and legs she wore wing-like attachments. The Fairy Tail guild stamp was located on her right shoulder in blue.

The second one going by appearance was either a female as well or a crossdresser. It was a small, white furred Exceed with pink ears and brown eyes that had a strictness to them that she had mostly seen in Erza's eyes but she did notice that they were smaller than Happy's eyes. She? Was also had two whiskers on each side of her face. The Exceed was wearing a mustard yellow and pink top with a pink bow tie with a pink skirt with the top.

"Good evening mam, my name is Wendy Marvel and this is my partner Carla, sorry to bother you so late but I would like to talk with you for a while if you don't mind." The now confirmed Wendy requested as she gave a short bow when she introduces herself.

"What could you want to possibly talk about this late in the evening, can't it wait for tomorrow?" Porlyusica asked the two, not at all pleased with them showing up during her reading time.

"How rude." Carla admonished the women with her typical snobbish fashion while turning her head to other way.

"Excuse my Exceed but you're the one who came unannounced to my hut at this unwelcoming hour and your stating I'm the rude one?" Porlyusica asked the little Exceed, not much more irritated then usual which normally means trouble for any and all in her path. Luckily Wendy noticed the tension in the air and as she was already told that Porlyusica was like an older version of Carla, she intervened before it boiled over.

"Please hold on a minute, Carla please don't antagonize her and Miss Porlyusica. If it's all right with you, I'l-we'll like to take about Natsu and why he isn't here right now." Wendy started off waving her arms in the air to get them to stop trying to kill each other with their glares before her voice drop in volume when she spoke of Natsu. Porlyusica noticing this, reluctantly relented and stepped aside to allow them to enter her home, something Wendy was visibly happy about. They all sat down at the table while Porlyusica prepared some tea and biscuits for them. Afterwards, when they all had their treats and drinks, Porlyusica broke the ice of silence.

"You say you wish to discuss your guild-mate, right?" Porlyusica asked them as she took a bite at her biscuit before placing back on her own plate, all the while giving the young child the look that only a medical professional could, making Wendy more nervous than she already was.

"Yes...I did. Natsu…Natsu is no longer a member of the guild..." Wendy started out slowly as to get out the main point of the tale but she didn't expect the reaction she got from the elder.

Porlyusica was caught completely off guard by such a statement and immediately got to questioning "WHAT, HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?!" she yelled as she stood up and banged her hands on the table hard enough to make the plates and tea-cups jump

"I'LL EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPEN, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Wendy near screamed as she nearly passed-out in fear. Seeing this, Porlyusica quickly calmed herself down and silently admonished her own actions before sitting down once more.

"I'm sorry child, I lost my temper and wrongly aimed it at you, please continue." Porlyusica gently but firmly told her and was happy to see the girl relaxed again.

"It started about a day before Natsu and Happy returned to the guild after completing a quest. One of the council's employees showed up and told the master Makarov that Natsu had done some crime, attacking a village I think. At first no-one believed it but the more he told us the more we found it believable, from the location being close to his current quest, the fire damaged and witness testimony claiming a pink haired teen was present. Added to the fact that it was the town where Natsu was denied payment during his first job as a Fairy tail wizard due to damaged-most changed their view on the matter and started thinking that he had done it. Master Makarov then asked the council employee to punished Natsu himself when he got back and he soon agreed before leaving." Wendy begun the tale before losing herself in shame, leaving Porlyusica now more informed but with more question then before but luckily Carla caught this and continued the story.

"It didn't get any better for the boy since as soon as the council frog left, the other brute…Gray yes Gray is his name, completely lost all sensible thought and started raving on about how Natsu was a destructive fool and a disgrace to the Fairy-tail's 'good' name. Soon most openly shared his opinion and joined on in on the tomfoolery. I myself kept my opinions to myself as although I too think the boy is overly destructive and a bad influence on Wendy here but." Carla continued for Wendy, remembering how Gray was bashing the guy that was not present to defend himself, while in his underwear but stopped and rose up her paw to Wendy when it looked like she was going to add on when she herself starting to talk smack about the absent dragon-slayer before continuing. "He did not seem to be one to hold a grudge for very long as it was about two weeks ago that the whole Daphne things went down and Natsu, in front of the whole guild, told Gray that there were no hard feelings a couple days later so the whole motive behind his alleged crime is out the window as he did his first quest for the guild seven years ago. I don't know the fool all that well but Wendy looks up to him as a role model seeing as they use similar magic and from what the Conbolt boy told us that Natsu does not like to disappoint those who look up to him, so this whole thing smelt off to me but I stayed my tongue as I didn't and still don't know the full story myself." She finished, slightly shocking Wendy at the fact that she didn't fully believe any side but was willing to look further into it.

"…I see well that's a lot to take in but what do you need me for?" Porlyusica asked them as she now knew why the old man was so tight lipped about this but what she should do with this now information.

"I want to ask you… is Natsu angry with me?" Wendy asked softly after gathering her wits about her.

"Pardon?" Porlyusica asked her, surprised.

"Is he mad with me? When all this happened I didn't say a thing about it, not even he was attacked by Erza the very day afterwards. I saw it…he looked into my eyes and all I saw his one useable eye was disappointment and sadness…not that…not that I can blame him when I did nothing for him in that moment like he had done for me during the Nirvana incident and when we went to Edolas. I tried finding him the next day, hoping he was still in town but all we found was his house burned down… he used his own magic to destroy his house…he didn't want to leave a single shred of his presence here ever being here. I spent the next two days following his and Happy scent trails and pleading for information from anyone but they the trail ran cold in Oaktown…I couldn't even find him to apologize and ask his forgiveness but I don't think I deser-!" Wendy stopped her self-belittlement when a warm pair of arms wrapped around her and brought her into a loving hug, the arms belonging to Porlyusica who couldn't stand listening to the crying child speak such ill words about herself and had stood up from her seat, dashed around the table and enveloped the emotional girl in a loving embrace. She was about to question her why she was giving her a hug before Porlyusica spoke in the kind, soft, grandmotherly tone she previously left reserved for the fire dragon slayer in question.

"Hush child, there's no need for such words here. There is nothing wrong with someone your age being too scared to air their views or not stand up to their elders. Besides you should know that Natsu knows ways to hide scents or create whole new trails so it's not too surprising you couldn't find him as it sounds like he didn't want to BE found." Porlyusica gently told the crying girl in her embrace, while getting an approving look from the white Exceed who has been unfortunately unsuccessful in calming Wendy guilty heart.

"But-"

"No buts, what happen to him was terrible but you are no way to blame for this. Yes I can see Natsu being a bit upset with you but not mad because he's smart enough to know you couldn't have done anything in his favor. Just like your friend here said, Natsu does not hold grudges for long anyway." Porlyusica told her with a firm but caring voice while she wiped away her tears, glad to see that her words had reach her.

"Then why did he have to leave? Why did he leave and not say goodbye? He and Gajeel are like the older brothers I never had and now he's gone like Grandeeney." Wendy shot back, the pain of loss evident in her tone. Fortunately it was something Porlyusica was prepared for.

"He will return child, he would NEVER abandon those he considers friends, which goes double to those fortunate few who he calls family and besides, you just said you have Gajeel as an older brother too didn't you? You even have your little friend here, do you not?" Porlyusica rhetorical asked her to get the point across and when she looked up from the hug with her cute brown eyes, she couldn't resist adding. "And now you have me to come to whenever you're feeling down and out." She added with a grandmother's smile.

"…Do you…do you really mean that Miss Porlyusica?" Wendy asked shyly, she really wanted this but she also didn't want to open herself up to being hurt again, even if she knew why Natsu and Happy had to leave, her hearts bleeds none the less because of it."

"Of course I do child, and none of that Miss anymore, please just call me Porlyusica." Porlyusica told her as she sat down by the nearby couch with a now smiling Wendy now on her lap, Carla was quick to follow and was sitting next to the pair, more than overjoyed at the fact that Wendy was smiling for the first time in almost two weeks.

"I'm glad that I ran into Mr. Gildarts now."

"Now are you glad that you ran into him of all people?" Porlyusica asked her, hoping beyond reason that Gildarts isn't gonna turn little Wendy into the next Natsu with his less than tolerant reckless teaching.

"Because we ran into him on the way back to fairy hills today after we were about to leave on another search for Natsu, he told us that we should talk to you while giving us rough directions to your house, honestly his sense of direction is terrible, took us all day to get here." Carla informed her from her seat, more than frazzled that the man basically told them to wonder around the east Magnolia forest till they found a hut in a tree.

"I can see how that would be an inconvenience to most but there is a reason I live all the way out here you know." Porlyusica told them as she didn't want the child trying to drag her to too many social events in town.

After-all, she only ever came for guild emergencies and Natsu birthday parties, much to the confusion of most.

"He also told us that you and Natsu have an odd relationship to say the least as he's seen you actively put more time to him than any other person in town, why is that." Carla asked the old healer as that part stuck out considering most of what the man told them was that she hated people and stayed in the woods to keep them away.

"Well that would be difficult to explain…but I suppose that you deserve to know this much BUT don't go telling people about this understand." After Porlyusica got a nod of agreement from the both of them, she told them about just how she came to meeting Natsu, that he was actually Igneel son and how he and Wendy had met in the past, at this part Wendy did remember some bits and pieces but as she was so young she couldn't remember the full thing. Even Carla could feel sympathy for how he lost his brother and shock that he was smarter than he let on but could understand why he hid it was he wanted to fit in and fighting with just entertained him.

Soon afterwards, Wendy and Carla were standing at the open door as they were about to leave for the night as Wendy was partnered with Mest and she wanted to ensure that she had packed all her things in advance she the master informed them the trail would take about three whole days to complete. "Thank you for the talk Porlyusica, I really enjoyed it." Wendy thanked her with a small curtsy, with Carla doing something similar while floating in the air so she was at head height with Wendy.

"No need to thank me child, I enjoyed it as well, it's not often that I get to talk about medical science with another around these parts. Oh and remember if you ever want a lesson in healing, you know where to find me." Porlyusica told them with a smile marring her face that stayed on even as the Exceed Wizard due walked away into the night on their way home.

 _ **Flashback end-**_ _ **12**_ _ **th**_ _ **June X787 13:03pm East Magnolia Woods-Porlyusica's hut**_

" _And that was the last time I saw her, from what I know is that the Exceeds went to the island because Carla had a bad feeling about the whole thing. Who would have guess…"_ Porlyusica finished as she let out another sigh in emotional exhaustion as it had hit her harder then she let on when news of Tenrou's destruction broke.

" _I see then, well it seems it was wrong of me to not have at least said something to the girl…its funny how hindsight is 20/20 but my foresight is not nearly as good."_ Natsu said quietly as he looked out the window with a disheartened expression, don't get him wrong he did care for her but he never knew just how much she cared for him…till it was too late to do anything about.

" _You can't say those things you stupid brat, you were just kicked out of a guild you were a member of since you were 11 years old, that kind of thing takes time to sort out."_ Porlyusica told him sternly before that thought could take root in his head.

" _Maybe so but still…"_ Natsu contemplated as he closed his eye to think about it in depth

" _Stop thinking about things you can't change rather think about the still things you can change and plan for the things that you must change."_ Porlyusica said wisely to him, those very words were told to her by her medical teacher when she just started being a medical wizard well over 40 years ago (In this story, Porlyusica is much younger than Makarov as he's 88 pre-Tenrou while she's 67)

" _Hmmm. Yeah your right, as always, so anyway I got to get going cause if I don't start this quest soon I'm never gonna get it done."_ Natsu said as he got up from his seat and walked for the door of the hut, after which she gave him a hug to say goodbye, he closed the door and walked back to his group who were all sitting on a fairly large fallen tree.

"I trust that you got what you needed?" Kagura asked him as she and the rest stood up to met him.

"Yep, right lets go we need to get to the train station in the next 45 minutes for we'll miss out ride up north." Natsu said as he and the rest of them started walking back to town to get to the station on time.

"Why are you so excited about this?" Krul asked him.

"Cause the train may be murder on my stomach but at least it only lasts 5 hours, the 2nd fastest way is by horse cart and that would take 8 hours to get there…so let's go already." Natsu admitted as his skin took on a light shade of green at the prospect of riding a train again without his meds but he needs to as alert as he can be for this. As the group went back to town Natsu and Krul heard many whispers from the crowd, most were about their strange group; the dire wolf; the Levy sized Happy or much to their humour-Kagura's supposed three sizes, at that part Krul had to hold her back from beating the poor fool black and blue. But what really got their attention was the whispers about Natsu himself.

"Isn't that Natsu?" One person asked the woman next to him.

"Is here to re-join Fairy tail?" The same woman asked him back.

"Of course not, haven't you heard his a member of Mermaid Heel, I mean can't you see he's hanging around their blade-mistress, Kagura?" The shop keeper behind them told them

"Oh yeah the article in Sorcerer weekly magazine right?" Another person said.

"Yeah that's the one." The keeper confirmed for them.

"Speaking of which, he's really filled out over the years." A younger woman said as she pulled out a copy of him wearing some trunks and trunks alone picture from her pocket and gazed lustfully at it.

"Besides why would he lower himself to joining _that_ guild, they've fallen from 1st guild to what 46th guild?" Another said.

"Actually their 52nd best guild now and with about 214 guilds around the country it means they're not so bad." The first said back, defending Fairy tail apparently.

"Not like those Ogres." The keeper grumbled to himself.

"Quiet you, you're be in some deep shit if they hear you." The first woman told him quickly

"Crap her they came." And true to their word, ahead of Natsu group was a group of no less than five guys walking towards him, that then resulted in Natsu colliding with one of them on the edge of the group when he tried to avoid them.

"Watch where you're going idiot!" shouted the leader of the group, at least he looked like the leader as he was the one carrying a giant club.

"Sorry about that, I will be more careful next time." Natsu apologised as he was in no mood to beat the crap out of weaklings.

"Sorry isn't gonna to cut it buddy, my friend over here needs to be compensated for you getting in the way." Stated the leader as the rest of his group stopped and started to chuckle at what they thought was an easy score.

"The hell you talking about here, compensation for what?" Krul asked them with a prominent scowl as this was turning out to be annoying for her and the rest of the group. But she did give them props for talking down to the guy with a monstrous wolf by his side.

"You must not be from around here cause if you were you wouldn't be acting so high and mighty while talking to us." Said the leader of the group with a smug smile as Natsu and his group could tell meant he thought he was the shit.

"I not acting high and mighty guys, I just always talk down to rats who think they ca n dare stand proud in my presence and get away with it." Natsu responded with a grin that would make the devil proud, absolutely enjoying the utter looks of rage he was getting from the five men.

"Why you little shit, you're acting high and mighty just like those weak fairies did when we first arrived in this town. And now I'm gonna teach you the same lesson I did that little brat: nobody messes with Twilight Ogre!" The leader yelled while swinging his club towards the right side of a slightly taller Natsu's head. The club user and his men thought that it was going to be a one hit thing, which is what is usually happened for them and resulted with those witnessing it to run in fear or with them doing whatever the group told them to.

This wasn't one of those times.

The club user and the rest of those watching bar his team were shocked and awed by the fact that he didn't just stop the club from even hitting him by a full two inches, no they were shocked that he stop the club from hitting him with but the pointing finger of his left hand which was rise to look like he was pointing at something.

"So you must be from this Twilight Ogre guild then, no wonder my superiors think you're a waste of space, I mean come-one, I can barely feel magic power off yer and the one I can feel is at what 240?, I've met cats with more power than that." Natsu commented as he placed his whole left palm on the club and tighten his grip so the thug couldn't pull it back.

"Why you…" the thug hissed out as he tried to pull back his weapon with more force and even then, it didn't move an inch out of Natsu's death grip. Before he could speak again he was interrupted.

"He's not wrong, Happy over here has at least 432 MP and his a kid cat, that's just sad really but their just thugs so I wasn't really expecting much." Krul teased as she patted Happy on the back to illustrate her point to them, angering them even more.

"Natsu can you take care of this already, if you keep toying with them, we're gonna miss our train." Kagura told him as she was getting tired of this.

"Oh you're right there so sorry gents, looks like I'm gonna beat your teeth in even faster now, don't?" Natsu said with a mock frown before it changed into the biggest grin the thugs have seen. But before they could respond, Natsu pulled back on the club within a blink of an eye, forcing the poor sap still holding onto the handle to loss his balance and fly with it, the next thing he knew was a burning pain in his gut as Natsu buried his right fist into his midsection with enough to shatter rock, forcing the guy to let go of the weapon and fly about 24 feet into the air, sadly it didn't end for him there has as he came falling back down to earth, Natsu had spun clockwise on the heel of his left foot and preformed a high speed spinning horizontal heel kick to the man's chest with his right foot, launching him 35 feet into the window of the nearby bakery at about 34 mph. This show of strength of skill awed the group of Ogres into silence which gave Natsu more than enough time to jump 35 feet into the air and gracefully land in the centre of them on all fours which got their attention but before they could rise some kind of defence Natsu leaned forward, putting most of his weight on his elbows and hands while rising his feet off the ground before he forced his arms straight while throwing his feet straight and true, aimed towards the faces of the two guys in the back, performing a devastating double mule-kicked that not only broke both their noses but sent them into a comically placed hey cart, fortunately softening their landings but as they were knocked out by the blow, they wouldn't know. Within the time it took for the two to fly, using the momentum from his last attack Natsu landed perfectly on his legs before jumping forward towards the last two in the front of the group, grabbing their faces in a vice-like grip before smashing their heads into the pavement-creating small craters with their heads small dust clouds, knocking then unconscious. Natsu paused, stood tall and surveyed his surroundings, he could see that four out of five of groups out cold but he could hear movement from the bakery so he could guess the leader was still in this. True to his prediction, the guy he hit first limped out of the door of the establishment, covered with some bruises around his gut from the impact with the punch and kick and cuts ranging from small paper-cuts to mild wounds from flying through a glass window and landing on glass shard, he still had his club in his grasp but it was damaged with five holes on it from where Natsu's fingers and thumb dug in.

"Oh wow, you're still standing, that is impressive yer vermin." Natsu said with a mock clap of congrats to the man who just glared hatefully back.

"How…HOW THE HELL ARE YOU THIS STRONG?! I WON'T LET YOU MAKE A FOOL OF ME AGAIN YOU FLY!" He yelled out at the top his lungs in rage and embarrassment as he dashed as fast as he could towards Natsu and swung his club with all his might at him, sadly for him, not only was he moving at speeds that Natsu could easily keep up with but Natsu had had his fill with this farce of a brawl so Natsu got into the standard punching position and cocked his right fist back, turning the knuckles into a tight fist with his left hand raised to chest level as well but with his palm open and facing him as he waited for the right moment to strike. When the man was right in front of him with his club ready to hit, Natsu moved his open left hand away from his body closer to the guy face but then moving it to his side, with the man's eyes following his left hand movement, completely forgetting the cocked back fist-just like Natsu wanted and with the man distracted and unfocused on his whole body, Natsu launched a devastating right hook aimed for the man's club that not only blasted through the weapon, destroying it but continued on and hit the poor man's face with about 771 lbs of force that sent him right back into the bakery, the only difference being that this time it was through the solid brick wall of the place instead of the by comparison softer window and at 75 mph. When Natsu heard no movement he walked towards the now wrecked place and just as he thought, the sap was battered and knocked out laying on the remains of the brick wall and the most likely table that was behind it. The crowd then burst into awed and slightly scared whispers.

"Did you SEE that?!" One of the townsfolk muttered loudly.

"He decked Thinbault's whole crew without breaking a sweat!" An elderly woman said in shock and awe.

"He didn't even used his magic to do it." A young child said with stars in his eyes while he held his mother's hand.

"I'm glad he didn't, he would have destroyed the entire street if he did." The before mentioned mother spoke, as she had seen what he was like before he left town.

"Yeah he just basically demolished the bakery." Her friend said as she gestured to the wreck of a building

"But man his way more powerful than the last time I saw him." A fruit salesman said out loud as he was one of the view that know what really went down during Laxus' failed takeover of Fairy Tail and had bared witness to his fight with Laxus when they took to the sky above the Cathedral.

When Natsu turned his attention towards the crowd they were all extremely tense and anxious, waiting for his next attack but were rightfully shocked when he just asked a question. "Who is the baker here?" He asked with a level and cool voice that didn't fit the guy who just beat the crap out five people without trying but Natsu got his answer when one of the women stepped forward. She had blonde hair and green eyes and looked to be I her late 40s, she was wearing a blue dress and simple black flats and had a white apron on over the dress.

"That…that would be me sir." The woman spoke aloud, after gathering some courage. Natsu walked up to her face and is was now painfully clear he was at least three inched talker than her, adding to her fear but he then requipped sixe large brown bags, each making a metal giggle sound as they hit the floor by her feet.

"Here you go mam, there's six bags here, each with 35 460 jewels in them. It should cover cost to repair your bakery and make up for any business you might miss. My apologies for the miss though, I went a little overboard with these idiots." Natsu told her as he bent down and picked up one of the bags and gave it to her and too her amazement, she could barely lift it with both hands, adding weight to his words about just how money was in it.

"But, but sir that's 177 300 jewels, that's more twice the amount it would take to repair!" She told him as she only made 30 000 jewel a week, so he was giving her more than she earned in month to pay.

"Well then, consider it a donation to your business then." Natsu said as his group walked up to him and Kagura tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

"Ready to go girls." She asked orderly and when he gave a nod to her, they all left the crowd of people behind. All somewhat glad he at least paid for damages for once and put the Ogres in their place at the bottom of the foodchain.

 **DONE!**


	13. Why the Hell did we separate?

"Normal text" _ Talking to one another

'Thinking to one's self'_ thinking to one another

'Is everyone online, here's the plan' _ Telepathic communication

' _Hisui, I'm not so sure that we can build visit your aunt this week'_ _ Mind link between two mates

" _ **Blood Dragons Roar!"**_ _ Spells/ Sorcery and incantations

" _Can I land my airship here, I need some fuel"_ _ foreign language

" **Tower this is flight 2100, we are requesting permission to land on runway 5A, over."** _ Radio or lacrima comms.

 **Welcome, welcome back for another chapter. I changed the arc planning a bit so this arc will only have three chapters. I know that some of you were getting bored of the dialogue that although is good and keeps you to date with this story's information and twists, you missed some good fight scenes. Luckily this chapter is mostly fighting. It will be shorter though than the last one, maybe 9 000 words instead of 11 000 thousand as it will mostly be Natsu's fight and Krul's. Next chapter will be Happy and Kagura and of course, he's gonna get three opponents to fight, Kagura will get two, Krul will get two and Happy will get one as they are eight of them and even if Natsu will have to contend with the strongest of them, none of them are weaklings, this story is just Natsu, so he will almost always get the strongest opponents to fight. That being said, I hope you enjoy it.**

" _Little by Little, a little becomes a lot." Tanzanian Proverb._

 **Chapter 13: Why the hell did we separate? (Part of 'Bleeding Blade') [Part 2 of 3]**

 _ **12**_ _ **th**_ _ **June X787 20:50pm Archaeological Dig site Alpha (Ruins of DragonsReach)**_

After riding a train for well over 5 hours, they finally arrived at their destination town of Violetsville. The town itself was rather small and remote but due to it being a major trading post for the trade of ' _Seal Stone'_ , the material used to made magic sealing cuff and other magic resilient items, because if this, the town has three rail lines instead of the regular two and two full rune knight companies (300) men watching over it so safety wasn't an issue. After asking for directions to the site, they spent fifteen minutes walking in the dark with Krul and Natsu acting as the group eyes.

"So, here we are then?" Kagura asked as their group come to a stop by a large embankment

"Yes, this the place." Krul confirmed as she pulled out the map they were given by a kind bystander and confirmed the location on the map. Below them, lit well by lacrima lights, were the ruins of the once great city that was supposedly, buried in a fight between an earth dragon and some lave dragon slayer 400 years ago. The whole area was cordoned off with ropes to prevent unwelcomed persons from entering. The ground on the outskirts was largely unexcavated; but as they got nearer and got their clearance to enter the site, the ancient city began to take shape. Now that they were this close to it, it looked to be the size of Rose town if not bigger and they were told that well over 80%, of the city was still buried, so even happy could tell that this city was once twice the size of Crocus.

With the central area still half buried in what was now a raging river that was in the middle of being diverted so the excavation work could continue. The group looked around and even though it was dark out, most of the workers were still going strong and carrying out their duties as if it were morning, something Natsu liked to see in any force whether they be military or simple policing. Before they could go too deep into the site, they saw their welcoming committee walking towards them. It turned out to be two men, one probably in his late forties, and the other in his early twenties, Kagura guessed. They bore close resemblance to each other, probably father and son. They both had brown hair, though the younger had a reddish tint to his and lazy green eyes. They were both nearly were taller than Kagura but shorter than Natsu, making them slightly above average height, but with slighter builds. The older stepped forward to greet them, a warm if not tired smile on his face.

Ah, you must be the mages we were told about." he said. "Welcome, welcome. I trust your journey was not difficult?" he said as he stretched out his hand to them and one but one they all shook it.

"It was fine, thank you for asking" Kagura responded politely, accepting his outstretched hand of the younger man to shake as well.

"My name is Branford, Charles Branford. This is my son, Benjamin," he said, introducing the young man beside him.

"Can I take any of your things?" Benjamin offered politely, gesturing to the backpacks they were all carrying.

"We're fine," Krul said flatly.

"Thank you though," Natsu said apologetically. "My name is Natsu Dragneel. This is Krul Tepes, and Happy and Fenrir."

"How are you?" Happy greeted, earning him two very surprised gasps.

"You…he…talks?" Charles gaped.

"Yeah, he talks. So what?" asked Krul with an amused tone as she always did like seeing people's first encounter with Happy.

"Its fine, I'm used to the reactions by now," Happy assured them as he took out a fish flavored power bar and starting snacking.

"I beg your pardon…Happy. It's just we've never seen a creature like you speaking," Charles apologized with a small bow, one his son mimicked.

"No need to apologize," the little cat said with a happy go lucky smile.

"Not five minutes into the compound and you've already managed to astound us. I can't wait to see what else you have up your sleeve," Benjamin said. "Come on, let's get you up to the camping area. We have much to discuss," he added, looking at Natsu.

Natsu nodded his head and he and his group started following them as they turned back down the path. They led them off to the embankment alongside the now dry section of the riverbed, where there were several pitched tents and campfires. There were about twenty tents in all, ranging from small two-man tents to family sized, and a large pavilion in the middle. Kagura glanced at the uncovered section of the ruins, but she couldn't make much out in the dark unlike the two dragon's magic users.

"I don't believe you were briefed before you got her, were you?" Benjamin asked them as he and his dad lead through the camp.

"No we weren't, care to elaborate?" Kagura asked them as she looked around the place for anything out of the ordinary.

"Well you see, a couple of months ago one of the workers found this strange orb. You see we didn't think much of it at the time because it wasn't the first or largest one we found on the site and were in the middle of putting with the rest of them in storage." Charles started for them.

"Till the blasted thing started to glow white and launched about eight beams of magic out at random, three of which hot some workers and one of them is STILL in hospital." Till Benjamin jumped in, irritable telling them about how three good workers were nearly killed.

"Do you have any idea what the orb is?" Krul asked them.

"Yes we do. After the whole incident, I contracted a buddy of mine that specializes in magical artifacts and she was able to tell us it's some king of dragon lacrima." Charles told them as he handed Krul and report on it he was given.

"So you found a dragon slayer lacrima?!" Happy near yelled out in shock.

"I don't think they did Happy." Natsu told them, surprising the two groups with his thinking face.

"Hmm? Why do you say that?" Benjamin asked, as he had come to the conclusion that it must be a dragon slayer's lacrima.

"What was the color and size of this orb gentlemen?" Natsu asked them as the behavior they had told them on the orb didn't match that of what the two researcher thought it was.

"Why it was around the size of my head, if not bigger and when it wasn't firing death beam, it was as black as night and had a white tint to it when it did." Charles told them as he used his hands to show the width of the orb and sure enough it was a little bigger than his head.

"Then what you have is not a dragon slayer lacrima, it's an outdated model of magical storage used by dragons in the past. The whole blast thing means that it's damaged and is leaking out some of it. In the wrong hands it could be devastating as it should have enough power to wipe out whole cities." Natsu told them as he knew dragon slayer lacrima was normally white on color and was small, the size of a rock at the biggest as too not overload a user's own magic container and kill them. He also remembered Igneel telling him about this type of lacrima when he was younger and how they haven't been used in well over 200 years, making this thing one of the few of its kind left.

"Yes, we feared the same thing so we contracted Mother Serena afterwards to send an agent to deal with it, hopefully get it off site." Charles told them as they worked by one of the cooking tents, glad he made the call to get such a thing as far away from this site as possible.

We would have called the council but after we read the article about the whole Lullaby thing, we didn't think they were up for the task at hand." Benjamin revealed, equally thankful he didn't summon as they would tried to replicate it and destroy Era in the process.

"Smart." Krul told them both, eager to see this lacrima for themselves.

"At least we know why a dark guild is trying to get to it then." Natsu thought aloud, after-all that kind of power rivaled Etherion if used correctly.

"Yes, but it would take about a day for an armored transport to get here in time to get it out." Happy told him, as Mother Serene keeps things like this in vaults under their building back in Berlin, luckily that vehicle itself was back in Crocus and if they called now, it would only take about 22 hours to get here.

"So we guard it for the whole night? We just got here!" Krul moaned as she hasn't slept in a while.

"You're the one who wanted to tag along." Natsu told her, not all phased by her belly arcing at that point.

"Fine." She pouted as answered.

"Moving on, would you like to take a look at what we've excavated, or wait till morning?" Benjamin asked.

"I would love to see it now," he said, stifling a yawn. "But I think we'll be able to appreciate it more tomorrow."

"I understand. Most everyone has turned in for the night already too. May I come and get you around nine tomorrow?" Benjamin asked

"Wait but what about all the people we just saw?" Happy asked.

"Oh, well since this place so big, we needed a large work force, that was only around 12% of all of them." Charles told them with a smile. Charles led them away to their spot while Benjamin left to see the cook about making a late dinner. All the while none of them noticed the small floating orb watching them from the tree line but it did mean one thing though.

They were in for a long night, that's for sure.

 _ **12**_ _ **th**_ _ **June X787 21:12pm Hidden Cave somewhere around 55km away from the Dig site Alpha (Ruins of DragonsReach)**_

While this little orb was recording their conversation, safely outside of the immediate in a well hidden cave, the targets spoke amongst themselves about the current situation. Bertolt leaned on the far off wall, Jinx sat cross-legged by the entrance of the cave, Mystique was lying down by the only open fire in the whole cave while eating, and Isaac was seated on the opposite side of the fire while drinking what appeared to be water with the last one-Blade. He stood in the shadows farther back into the cave.

"So not only do they know but they are going to get it out of here, what a drag." Bertolt complained as he didn't want to have to fight strong opponents for what he saw as grunt work.

"Can't be help, if the intelligence you got was any good than we _wouldn't_ have to fight them at all." Jinx reminded him as he was getting sick of his whining.

"Hey man, they've never failed before and I didn't have reason to doubt them." Bertolt shot back and before Jinx could counter, Mystique started to laugh to herself before it turned to the maniacal laughing of a madwomen.

"You two really crack me UP! Always fighting and mocking each other, please don't stop. I want to see some blood boys, please continue." Mystique falsely begged of them after she came down from her insanity.

"How to we proceed with this?" Jinx asked the group as he stood and went to join them.

"I say we continue like before, what are those weaklings even going to do to us?" Mystique replied from her spot.

"I agree, let's go see with one the strongest and kill them first, I bet it's the chick with the sword." Isaac agreed with her, the thrill of a good fight getting to him.

"Fools" Blade stated from his spot, unmoving.

"What was that?!" Mystique yelled at him, her magic power slightly spiking.

"I said you are all fools, can't you see that those five are here for? That they are most likely waiting for us to come to them?" Blade asked them all and was disappointed when only Jinx showed signs of understanding.

"So what, one of them a talking blue cat and some mutt." Bertolt asked with Mystique and Isaac agreeing with him.

"And you wonder why the master thinks you're an idiot." Blade said aloud while shaking his head.

"Why don't you came closer and say that to my face!" Isaac yelled back at him.

" _That_ blue cat is capable of taking out ten men at once and knows magic to boot and that _mutt_ is a dire wolf, to be more specific, one of the ones that 'Dark Sword' enhanced to its far stronger than normal and most likely knows magic as well." Blade told as he appeared the only who had read the Intel we had on them but nearly slapped himself when none of them seemed moved bar Jinx who looked away ashamed that he was lacking information. "Fine, let's make a bet here. I sat they're capable, you idiots say otherwise." Blade offered.

"I'm listening." Isaac replied.

"I say we send out of the grunts we brought with, along with that lesser guild we got and we see how they do against them. If they are able to defeat them in less than 10 minutes. You have to go down there and fight the strongest one with no back-up. If they don't win or take longer than 10 minutes to do so, I'll sacrifice my rank as a key and go down there and face the strongest one myself." Blade offered as he knew it was a deal they couldn't refused.

"Deal, we'll send out 40 grunts and around 115 of those lesser dark wizards to tear the place to shreds! Who knows, maybe we'll just move in afterwards and take it over their dead bodies." Mystique agreed as she saw it as a chance to get rid of this annoyance of a man.

"Why do have the feeling a lot of bodies are gonna drop tonight?" Jinx said to himself as Blade went about going outside to cave through a back entrance to relay the order to their men.

"Because they are." Bertolt as he laid down a comfy looking rock and soundly fell asleep.

 **LATER**

 _ **13**_ _ **th**_ _ **June X787 01:23am 12th June X787 20:50pm Archaeological Dig site Alpha (Ruins of DragonsReach)**_

Natsu was upset…

No…he was angry as all hell…

Scratch that…HE WAS PISSED AS SHIT!

Why?

His group had decided to not sleep for the whole night so they till the transport arrived and then sleep in it as they guarded the artifact till it reached Berlin and defend it at any time as they knew the dark guild will be forced to either attack that night or attack the convey while they were still in western Ishgar. To that end they had pitched their tents, one for Happy and Fenrir, One for Kagura and one for Natsu and Krul, and then they headed for to get some food as Benjamin had ran to inform them that their food was ready. They had to wait in line as unfortunately, it had leaked that they would be a midnight snack and some of the still awake employees came to get some grub as well. It took a long wait but Natsu finally got his food and went to sit with his group who all had arrived before he did and already were in the middle of their own meals. But fate was a cruel mistress cause as soon as his ass sat down and he placed his bowl of chicken soup on the table, some dark wizards thought it was a good idea to attack and the warning blast hit his bowl, destroying his food in all its chickeny goodness. It took a moment for it to register, all the while Happy and the rest had ran off to deal with the 125 attackers. By the time he came to with a new purpose, he was surrounded by around 19 men, all armed with swords, axes or powering up magic blast. He looked around and was able to tell all these thugs had MP raring in-between 250-310 but overall, still vermin in his eyes.

Vermin that _DARE_ mess with his chicken soup dinner.

Standing up from his seat, he paid now mind to them as they readied their weapons or while one wearing a bandana kept yelling at him to surrender, before he let his power spike to around 45%. Instantly, all of them felt it along with the VERY noticeable rise in temperature, making them start to swear out if fear and the heat.

"What the hell it this!?" One said as he was barely able to stand upright.

"Is this his magic power?" A women asked as she was already on her knees, sweating buckets like all the rest due to the power and heat rolling off him in waves.

"That's impossible, there's no way that could all his!"

Natsu listened to it all, as they trembled in his presence, too scared to move to attack or ran and hope he loses interest in them. Till one of them actually had the balls to attack. The no-name dark wizard ran towards with his long sword drawn as he called out his spell. **Flame Blade Slash!** As he said these words, his sword started to glow red before it burst into flames and took the form of a sword. The dark wizard had a boost of confidence when Natsu made no move to avoid or counter, assuming he was paralyzed in fear, he performed a downward slash intending of cutting Natsu in half.

Only for Natsu to rise his left hand and catch the blade in his hand, stunning everyone that he not only caught it but caught a burning sword and showed no signs of pain from said act. "You weasels interrupt my dinner, destroy my chicken soup and have the balls to threaten me afterwards?" Natsu asked them through clamped teeth, showing them all his razor sharp set of teeth that seemed to be exclusive to only canines and incisors. Before they give him what he thought was a foolish answer, he continued speaking. "I'm guessing, going on the lines of your magic power that you just the rats they sent to scavenge for food so I think killing most of you shouldn't be a problem, besides I feel a higher power level nearby, maybe on the other side of the camp, bye-bye now." Natsu finished as he ripped the sword out of the man's hand by the blade, twisted it around while it was still in motion till the hilt was facing him before he grabbed the hilt and buried the blade in the man chest.

"RAAAAAAA!" He cried in shock and sheering pain as the blade burned its way through him till at least two inched stuck out his back, severing his spine but before he fell to the ground, Natsu grabbed him by the neck with his right hand and used his **Chain Magic** to attack a chain to him. Natsu then threw him forward by a couple feet and then used the distance and forward momentum he had to spin him around in a clockwise direction, smashing him through some tables and chairs before he used him like a wrecking ball to crash into about five more of them.

The rest used this as a rallying point and all charged him in the hopes of getting bloody revenge. When the first reached him and tried to give him a well-aimed punch to the right side of his face, Natsu easily sidestepped it to his left which then turned into him spinning on the heel of right foot as he drew one of his Dwarven CQCs dagger in his left hand, saksak style while sticking his right hand into the inner pockets of his coat and pulled out three steel throwing knifes which he allowed to seamlessly slide into place in-between his fingers. Just as he completed the spin he stuck with lighting fast speed and stab the man in the side three times in quick succession, each one piecing his right lung. He then jumped back a couple feet as the man fell the ground to avoid the ice blast sent towards him by one of the guys the back. Natsu took a running start to the large group with them running to meet him magic readied and swords drawn but they didn't expect Natsu to jump off the group and soar about 3 whole metres in the air for about 3 seconds before his graciously landed in the left shoulder of one guy, balancing on only his right foot as he had risen his other foot high and brought it like a hammer before anyone could react. Smashing his foot so hard into the man's head, they all hears the crack as his skull cracked open and collapsed in on itself.

As the now dead man fell to the ground, Natsu used his shoulder and collapsed head as a springboard and launched himself into them, as he flew through the air, Natsu did an air swipe with his right hand, sending his throwing knifes flying at certain phases during the swipe to send them flying at a pre-chosen target, each with a small black snake chain attached to the ends of the handles, strong enough to allow Natsu to pull them back while small enough not to pull the body. Each one flew straight and true and hit their targets dead one. The first one impaled the first girl in the neck, the second hit some guy right in the forehead while the last found a cosy home in a poor man's gut. As he flew past his newest kills, he sent out a well-timed pulse of his magic power through his chains, killing them near immediately, if they weren't already dead. Natsu flew to a rock and did a horizontal summersault to aim his feet for it.

As he landed, he dug his feet into it, creating cracks along the otherwise smooth surface. He quickly jerked his left wrist and all three bladed were pulled by to it via his **Chain Magic** , he noticed that three of them were powering up magical blasts so he didn't give them a chance to finish it as he called out a rather simple minded but complex spell. " **Adamantine Turret** "Natsu yelled out, before he jumped right off the rock and used some other guy to correct his course for the exit between the tents. Now at this point, he left them confused as to why he ran but before they could ponder it further, they noticed a three barrelled turret sticking out of the rock he was standing on a moment ago and instantly made the connection that he placed it there. Sadly they didn't think anything else as the automated spell opened fire at the speed of three AK-47s, riddling the last nine with numerous bullets holes before disappearing itself.

Natsu thought that that was the last of them but was due for disappointment when he saw another group of dozen of them at a range of 12 to 14m, powering up magic blasts to try and hit him from afar. 'Not doubt they saw what I can do in close quarters and most likely know that their numbers won't do shit to help them in that regard either.' Natsu thought to himself as he analysed the current predicament he found himself in before a grin broke out across his face. 'Well I don't see the harm in using them. I perfected it the other day anyway and it's not I'll have to use the more dangerous ones on these weaklings.' He finished the thought as he noticed 12 magic blasted of fire, ice and what looked like acid flying towards him, so he performed another spell. He clapped his hands together before he fell to one knee and slammed both palms into the ground in front of him and called out his spell. " **Fire Shield**!" He called out as a massive wall of fire, reaching well over 50 feet tall erupted from the earth. Every spell that was thrown at it was burned to a crisp on impact. Natsu then used the surprise and cover his defence to launch granted to fire off another spell, this one an attack. He, while still kneeling, moved his left hand to his right shoulder before he swiped his left arm out with the palm facing the fire wall. " **Flame Strider** " He called out as the wall separated and become five columns of fire, reaching about 45 feet each, the columns then top first, launched at his foes, completely incinerating them to ash.

Natsu ran past the ash piles so fast that they were blown to the wind, forgotten. He used his nose and MP sense to find another group to kill before he tracked a smell to the warehouse. Knowing what they kept there, Natsu dashed towards it at speeds that would make a cheetah envious. As he ran he heard a voice calling out for help.

"HELP US!"

When he heard the scream, he stopped and listen closely for where it could have come from. When he determined it was near him, he changed course and headed towards it, all the while charging his magic to his hands, when he turned another corner, he saw 3 women being corned by about 8 men. It didn't take more than a second for Natsu to figure what they wanted which just made his blood boil. "Hey shitheads!" Natsu yelled out to them as a ball if fire appeared in his right hand before taking the shape of a rectangular prism and then forming his _Imperial Senjata_ ; **Nure-onna**. As they turned to him, he launched a small fire ball from his left into at the head of one of them, knocking back and burning his face beyond recognition. "Pick on somebody your one size!" He stated as he twirled his spear above his head, causing the tip to leave a red smoke trail in its wake before he held it with the tip forward and his right hand near the spearhead, taking the standard attack form. Two of the men ran towards with their swords drawn and poised to strike, thinking a spear user couldn't possible beat them in close quarters.

They were dead wrong.

Just as they got in close, the one on the right did a backhand slash aimed for his neck while the other was a little behind him. Natsu jumped back a couple feet, missing the blade by a few millimetres and when the man's left shoulder was exposed, Natsu seized the chance and shot towards him and did a back to back roll off him, twirled his spear so he was holding it with the head facing his feet, plugged it deep into his partners thigh, and then quickly pulled it out while aiming the butt at the other man's neck, crushing his wind pipe and knocking him on his ass. He then spun his the ball of his left foot and slashed the second one right across the stomach, splitting him in two.

All the span of five seconds, so fast that no one there had the time to process this before he went to work on the rest of them. He slashed and stabbed his way through the attackers so fast, that his blade barely had any blood on it.

"Are you alright ladies?" He asked the women after he finished off the last one by walking up to his downed form and running his blade right through his left eyeball.

"Yeah…yeah…we're fine. Thank you." One of them said, still a little shock up.

"It's fine, please head to safety, quickly." He ushered them to the safer area where he saw Happy at the entrance, in battle form with both his and _Taurus Raging Bull. 500 S.W. custom_ and _Desert Eagle 9_ drawnand judging from the still smoking barrels, he hasn't been playing around either.

"Glad to see you made it." Happy said as Natsu lead the three women passed him to the established safe-zone.

"Like these weaklings would get the best of me." Natsu joked as he took his place behind a wall, firing out low power fireballs every now and then to hit some poor bastard in the face.

"Hmm." Happy responded as he looked over his cover and four men making a ran for them, each using a magic hunting rifle. 'Meaning that it's rate of fire if pretty slow.' Happy thought to himself as he left the safety of his cover and took aim with his _Taurus Raging Bull. 500 S.W. custom_ before pulling the trigger.

 ***BANG***

His shot flew true and hit the man in the heart, making him lose his balance and crumple to the ground, he pulled the trigger two more times.

 ***BANG***

 ***BANG***

One to the neck of man and the other right in the eye. The last one took aim and fired at Happy but he expected that and spun in the heel of his right foot, dodging the shot and brought out his _Desert Eagle 9 round custom_ to bare and fired three shots.

 ***BA-BA-BANG***

All three shots hit their mark, one smashed up his knee left, the other through his left wrist-blowing his hand off along with the rifle and the last one in the ankle of the other foot-nearly blowing his foot off. He screamed as his fall down, griping the stomp of his left hand with his right hand. "Nice one Happy, want use to interrogate him later?" Natsu asked as he shot out his chain magic to the man's leg and pull him in.

"Yep, he might know something." Happy confirmed as he reloaded his pistols. Natsu nodded to this before he stood up and ran off.

"See ya in a bit, gonna look for more of them." Natsu called out as he ran around a corner and saw about 32 more of these suckers, grinning to himself, he jumped up about 30 feet, before a ball of fire formed in his hand and he called out his spell, gaining the attention of about 14 of them. " **Pyrobiltz: Nero Fire**!" Natsu yelled as he threw the ball of fire at them, the ball then multiplied into about 7 copies and each one grew to the size of 6ft across. The attack hit home and took them all out while blowing away another as he landed, the last 7 that were facing the other way fall down, each with numerous non-lethal cuts. He looked and saw Kagura standing in the middle of the body pile and with her were about 9 more workers. She nodded him and he nodded back before he pointed in the direction of the safe zone to which she wordlessly lead the civilians to.

'This is gonna be a long night.' Natsu thought to himself as he ran away, looking for more of them to take down.

 **[Meanwhile]**

'Man, was this all they had?' Krul thought to herself as she bit the neck of the body of person she just killed by to have at their blood. All around her were the drained bodied of around 45 more of them.

"Well that was that, maybe I'll go look for more but going by the fire magic flying around, Natsu already hunted down anyone of interest." She said out loud as she finished her meal and stood up but quickly had to jump onto a tent when the ground where she was become a quicksand.

"Well not of us, but I must say. I didn't expect you to beat them all so quickly, 9 and a half minutes and you take down 155 people." Isaac said as he formed out of the ground with a wicked smile on his covered face.

"Glad to see we didn't disappoint but be gone now, I don't have any more time for grunts." Krul dismissed as she fired off a large ball of blood at him, thinking it would be more than enough to best him. It would have been.

If he was another grunt.

With a wave of his hand, a large sand barrier formed and blocked the shot without taking any visible damage. Leaving Krul both angry be blocked and excited over fighting a powerful opponents as powerful opponents means richer blood to consume.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk I can't let you leave just yet missy. Not alive anyway." Isaac laughed out as he sent three more waves of sand at her, she responded by jumping upwards about 26ft before she had a clear shot of him.

" **Blood Dragon's ROAR**!" she fired her breathe attack right at him but he was prepared for it as he simple did some hand gestures and a large sand war grew out of the ground and took the attack, he then countered by doing two more hand gestures and the sand wall grew spikes that launched themselves right at her.

" **Sand Spikes** " he yelled in glee as most of them hit their mark, even with Krul doing her best to dodge them several hit her, hard enough to draw blood. 'As long as he's on the ground, he has advantage. Gotta beat this guy quick' Krul thought to herself as the onslaught ended. She capitalized on it. She used her blood magic to shoot streams of blood from her boots, propelling her towards while gathering magic. He once more raised his sand barrier but just about to hit it, she fired her spell off.

" **Blood Dragon: Iron Blooded Fist**!" she yelled out as she fired off her spell…in the wrong direction. She fired it to the right of her and used the recoil it created to push herself the right and giving her a clear view of her surprised opponent's but she didn't give him enough to think as she fired off her second spell. " **Blood Dragons Crimson Cannon**!" She called out as she forced her right hand fired in a fist, sending off a large blast of blood, 19ft in length towards him. It hit without fail.

As she landed on the ground, she waited for him to counter as she didn't think that was enough to take him down. And sure enough it wasn't since she heard clapping from the dust cloud her attack made.

"Impressive…very impressive little girly. Not many people can say they landed a hit." Isaac praised as the cloud begun to dissipate revealing a sight she couldn't believe. "But fewer can say they injured me." He finished as she saw the only thing her attack did was destroy his wrapping on his arms and chest but other than that, he suffered no damage. But before she could even see him move, he was behind her with sand gathered around his fist before he punched her square in the back. " **Sand Boxer**!" He called out as she flew into one of the ruin buildings, completely destroying it while causing it to cave in her. He waited for her to get out and when she didn't after a minute or two, he started to walk away.

That was his mistake.

In the blink of an eye, he felt a very painful blast hit him right on the spinal cord, ripping out a scream of pain from him as he too flew into a building, but it didn't end there cause as soon as it collapsed on him. He her a spell being launched his way. " **Blood Dragons Heavy Rain**!" and just like that about 10 000 little drops of blood were changed into deadly micro swords that flew at him, causing a mighty blast wave. Krul crawled out of her destroyed pile of rock and dirt and took her time to stand up. Unlike him after her attack, she suffered some noticeable damage in the form of cuts, scrapes and bruises. 'I think I broke some ribs from that' She thought to herself as she kept the assault going for another few seconds before cutting it. She readied herself for a fight to remember when he took came out, this time with some cuts as well but he was in a better position than she was and he was pissed as shit.

"Alright, girly, no more playing around, you die now!" He yelled as he blasted her with about six sand columns.

 **[Meanwhile]**

" **BOOM!"**

"The hell was that!?" Natsu yelled as he came to a stop and looked in Krul direction. He had been searching for a while now and hadn't found any more of them so he had been heading for the storage shed as he knew that was the real target but at the same time, they couldn't just leave the people to die so they all helped out there first. He put the thought of the explosion to the back of his mind and raced forward, praying his teammates come out victorious. Just as he turned the corner, he saw a shadowy figure walking towards it as well.

"The hell you want!" He yelled out as he came to a stop and threw a fireball at them. He was presently surprised when the figure waved their hand and their shadow ate it.

"So…you must be Natsu Dragneel…Correct?" Blade asked him as he turned to face him.

"The one and only bub, you why don't you surrender…or don't, I really need a challenge and those grunts weren't cutting it." Natsu told him as he banished his weapons and readied his fists.

"If I must…" Blade stated before he vanished in a flash, catching Natsu off guard and landing a serious fist to Natsu chin, sending him into a pile of boxes, destroying him. Natsu came out a second later with no damage but a wicked grin on his face as that was fast.

"Now this is a party!" Natsu send as he and Blade engaged in a high speed slug feast for well over two whole minutes, if anyone were to have witnessed it, they wouldn't have even seen their kicks and punched fly. However it seemed that they were equals as they both couldn't land a single hit on the other but the surrounding area felt it as one of Natsu kicks picked up enough wind to cut right through the wall of a ruined house 70ft away while one of blades missed punched smashed a tree to bits 60ft away. "Alright you good with your fists but let's see how good you're in a fight!" Natsu announced as he jumped back to gain some distance before he prep and fired his spell. " **Flame Strider**!" Natsu called out as he fired three pillars of fire at the man, Blade response to this was to dodge the first one, sidestepped the second before having his shadow once more eat the third, before blasting off towards Natsu with his shadow sword formed.

" **Reaper's blade**." Blade said as he brought down his weapon on Natsu's head. Natsu quickly pulled out his dagger to block the hit but at the last second jumped back when he saw the blade cut right through his. 'Hot damn, they ain't that many blades that cut through mine like a hot knife through butter.' Natsu thought to himself as he pulled out his duel Gladius swords, he wanted to have fun with this. The two men locked gazes for a moment, neither moving a muscle, the sound of the battlefield around them were still raging but on but they were silent.

All till a single leaf fell from a tree and touched the ground.

At that moment they both dashed at one another, clashing blades and kicks in a hope of injuring the other, performing flips and somersaults to avoid those same attacks. Their clash took them all round. From the grassy field they met on, to the rooftops of the surrounding buildings here they proved their skill in the martial arts but as the fight went on, it was getting more clear that Natsu was a disadvantage as he was suffering more cuts and kicks, jabs and head-butts. It came to an end when Blade knocked him back and preformed another spell. " **Shadow fall**." He called out as the shadow that Natsu was standing in exploded, throwing him back into another building, collapsing it on top of him.

"Damn, this guy's good. That would kill most people" Natsu said to himself from under the rubble. 'Well not point holding back.' Natsu thought to himself as he flew right out of the debris.

"I have a question for you, Natsu Dragneel." Blade stated as he jumped down to Natsu's level.

"Alright, I'm in a good mood since your actually giving me a fight, shoot." Natsu agreed with him as he took an offensive stance in case Blade attacked.

"Why do you not use you Dragon slayer magic?" Blade asked him, he was curious as to why the man so proud of his magic refused to use it.

"I am." Natsu told him flatly.

"Pardon" Blade asked with a tone that said his eyebrow had raised in disbelief.

"I said I am, I've picked up so many dragon's magic's that I just fused them into one whole new one. I call it **Genesis Dragon Magic** , the magic of rebirth of new worlds and the destruction of old ones." Natsu said as both hands burst into flames, the only difference with these to his old ones was that the fire swayed from colour to colour, it started out in its normal colour of orange, before going crimson, then amethyst purple, sea blue, forest green before finishing in golden yellow and finally then going midnight black before started all over again, never staying one colour for long. "It's an interesting magic comprised of five different magic's: Fire dragon; Flame god; Poison dragon; Celestial dragon and Adamantine dragon. But enough screwing around." Natsu explained before he launched himself at Blade at speeds that dwarfed his previous. Just as Natsu got in close he called his spell, " **Blitzpyre: Dragon Contender**!" Natsu's whole body started to glow red, leaving a trail of the stuff in his wake, Blade didn't have the time to put up a defence as Natsu punched him square in the face, blowing him back into three whole building. ' **Blitzpyre: Dragon Contender**. A dragon's magic spell that enhances a user physical strength 10 times, looks like it worked.' Natsu thought to himself as he surveyed the hole the other guy went through. Then out of said cavity, five shadowy tendrils come flying out, aimed at him. As he was still in Blitzpyre: Dragon Contender mode, Natsu used his increased speed and reflexes to avoid all of them as well as slashing and cutting any that got too close to comfort with his swords. This went one for another few minutes till Natsu got tired of it, so he used his nose to find Blade and when he did he launched an attack right at him. " **Crimson Flame: Mercury Rain**!" he called out as a red magic circle appeared and from it 5 000 needles of flaming poison shot out towards the other guy.

Blade saw this and he fortunately, put up a defence. He pulled out a staff from his cloak and slammed its pointy end into the ground. " **Three layered magic circle: Black Iron**." He summoned as three magic circles formed, the first and largest was purple, the second and smallest was black while the third was yellow. From it a circular barrier formed and took the attack but didn't suffer major damage doing so. Natsu noticing this, changed tactics. He allowed his magic power to spike, destroying the tendrils and banished both his blades in favour of his _Imperial Senjata_ , before he did six air slashes, from which six blades of fire shot out towards the damaged shield, cutting right through it and nearly hitting Blade if didn't evade them by jumping a rooftop. He once more raised his hand to defend with his shadow when Natsu came rocketing at him, his spear smashed into the shadow, cutting two inched into it, surprising blade that it could get so deep. "Very impressive Natsu Dragneel, not many could have done that." He praised as he started to charge up another attack but nearly floored by the magic energy seeping out of his opponents and his laugh.

"Don't act all high and mighty with me, it pissed me off. Besides don't count your chickens before they hatch." Natsu told him before he pumped some magic power into his spear causing it to 'awaken'. "Burn Brightly." He murmured softly, at the moment, the liquid that was leaking out of the spear into and onto the shadow, exploded with a brilliant cone of red and gold, completely obliterating Blade shadow and catching him in the blast. He was thrown back into a another ruined building like a rage doll from the force, he wraps mostly burned, revealing his green eyes and purple hair and many burn wounds on his chest and arms.

"How did you do that?" Blade asked him as he slowly stood up, having trouble with it as he was never physically adapt like most wizards, so that hit did more damage than he was ready to admit.

"I don't need to tell you that bub, but did you think you could distract me like that?" Natsu asked him as he jumped down to his level now, enjoying the irony of it as it was just a few minutes ago that he and Blade were in the other's shoes.

"What do you mean?" Blade asked him, playing dumb for now. Natsu signed at this as he didn't like to explain things but saw no way out of it.

"This. **Chain Magic: Bonds of the Soul**!" Natsu called out as he slammed the end of his spear into the ground. Directing a pulse of his magic power his target.

It wasn't Blade.

The pulse travelled back well over 350ft back to the warehouse in under 3.5 seconds and sprung from the ground in the form of five white venetian styled chains that quickly wrapped around someone before they went taut, completely immobilising the target. "I figure that you looked too smart to just approach the place alone so I'm been looking out for any new people entering the area." Natsu started as he tapped his nose and ears, signalling he used his superior sense of smell and hearing to find out "Combined with the fact you've been leading me away from it I figured that you were the bait and you would send another to retrieve it when I wasn't looking." Natsu finished as he pulled the captured man to them, revealing it to be Jinx.

"I must say…I didn't think you see that coming…but the mission must be completed. " **Four layered magic circle: Dark Embrace**!" Blade called out as four white magic circles materialized above both Natsu and Blade, covering an area 125ft in size in a black dome that soon exploded, sending both Jinx and Blade flying back at least 200ft. It took him awhile, but Blade was able to stand up again, but with more difficulty then before as he used up a lot of magic in that attack but he was confident that Natsu would at least be down for the count. Hey Jinx, you alright?" Blade asked as he limped over to his comrade that was still tied up and laying on the floor facing him.

"Nothing hurt but my pride, I didn't think he would notice me and never paid attention to his mind, if I did then could have avoided this." Jinx spat out as he struggled against his bonds to no avail, they were as strong as steel and as tight as a death grip.

"I agree but some fault lays with me. If I had taken him down sooner and not drawn this match out. The plan wouldn't have been needed." Blade stated as he tried to break the chains holding his comrade down but for some reason they wouldn't yield. 'What's the matter, why won they break? I beat him so they should dissolve…unless!" Blade thought to himself as he looked back at where he hit Natsu but saw nothing, the next thing he knew was an overwhelming sense of dread and heaviness as both the temperature and magic energy in the air doubled. They both heard footsteps coming towards them from the warehouse and to their dread, Natsu was walking towards them. Alive and well but even Jinx could see that he suffered some damage from the last attack but no-where near what they hoped. He had a casual air to him that managed to scare them more then they will ever admit. Under his arm was the lacrima they were supposed to steal.

"Well that was entertaining but I had just about enough of this." Natsu announced as his magic power spiked, creating a vortex of fire around him that reached high into the early morning sky, at least 40ft into the air. Paralyzing them in fear and awe. "I will say this though: you were an interesting foe to battle Blade. I hope we can talk more after this." Natsu finished as he pointed his left finger at Blade as a massive fire ball materialized out of nowhere, burning so hot they could feel at even though they was at least 175ft between them. The blazing orb continued to grow in size till it was 60ft in size but all of a sudden, it shrank down to only 6ft across but it seemed that he was even hotter now than it was before as they both could barely keep conscious with this much heat in the air, Natsu looked on at their fear and knew this would finish them both as he fired his attack. " **Pyrobiltz: Boosted Pyros**." He said as the fireball shot out like a jet stream, burning anything and everything in its path before it hit Blade and Jinx straight on, resulting in an explosion so big, everyone there heard and felt it. The explosive grew in size and magnitude till it was well over 550ft across. It carried on for a minute or two before it died down, causing the air to quickly try and replace the heated air that had once been there but now had risen, the speed of which nearly uprooted the few remaining trees in the process, the end result was a massive crater 440ft across and 80ft deep. Natsu survey the damage and whispered to himself, thinking how he may have overdid it there. He approached the crater and he saw two burnt and broken bodies at the centre of it but he could only hear one heartbeat, meaning that one of them was dead. He skid down the still hot burning slope to the bottom and checked up on them. He was able to tell that Blade took the brunt of the attack but it was Jinx that died. He quickly casted a healing spell so he wasn't in critical anymore but nowhere near able to ran for it before he bound him with some chains to a nearby tree.

"Well might as well stay here till someone else tries to make a pass on this thing." Natsu said to himself as he sat right down next to the bodies, all the while the orb was safely being held in his right underarm.

 **[Meanwhile]**

If you asked Krul how her day was going, she'll tell you it sucked.

Why?

She never got the chance to get her beauty sleep like normal. Had only a half-eaten bowl of soup to go on and then she had to deal with god-knows how many weaklings attacking. But then a proper opponents shows up and finally gets a challenge to contend with, a little cocky but she could deal with that.

Then he starts to go all psycho maniac on her and starts winning in a painful way? Oh hell no, she fights back with every tooth and nail that she can muster. The fights takes forever with Krul mostly on the defensive while taking pot shots whenever she can. Her chance came when his head whipped to the side with an alarmed look in his eyes. (He just left Blade and Jinx get killed) she felt it too and she knew only one person who could pull off such a display. 'So Natsu already done? Well it means I can't lose here otherwise I'll never live it down.' She thought to herself as she noticed that he was for the first time in the fight, distracted.

She took it.

She didn't have the magic left for a sure fire spell to take him down so she went with the next best thing. She did a mad dash to him, speeding up with every step with a crazed look in her eyes. He noticed this and fired multiple sand blasts at her, but she just dodge the ones she could while taking the rest, gaining more injuries to boot and blood loss but she didn't care. When she was close enough to him, she jumped high into the air and came barrelling down at him. "You know, you just don't know when to die!" Isaac scream angrily as he created a sand barrier to defend but he didn't count on the crazy nature of living things to survive. Krul pulled her remaining magic to head and fired off her attack just when her head made contact with the barrier.

" **Blood Dragon's Sword Horn**!" She yelled out as she smashed into the barrier, breaking her way through even with a panicked Isaac throwing more and more magic power into, he just couldn't fix the damage at the same rate she was piecing through. Eventually she cut right through and Isaac brought up his arms to defend himself from any attack she could pull, he didn't however see her plan of attack till it was too late as she bit down on his neck, right into his jugular.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA, GET OFF MY YOU BITCH, STOP BITING ME!" Isaac screamed as he tried in vain to shake her off, sadly for him she had a death grip on him as she was using her nails and inhumane to dig her claw like hands into his shoulders while she kicked him in the chest to force the air from his lungs, forcing him to breathe more and in turn increase his blood circulation. Within minutes he was down for the count, as dry as desert sand. With Krul limping towards a wall to lean on. 'I…won…ya bitch…what ya…think…of…that?' She thought to herself as she lost conscious just as she reached it.

 **DONE!**


End file.
